En lo más profundo de tus miedos
by Tsuki W
Summary: En la vida todos tenemos miedos guardados en nuestro interior, miedos que a veces no nos permiten seguir o que nos hacen retroceder. Todos tenemos miedos, ¿qué miedos están ocultos en lo más profundo de ti? (OCxKen).
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _En algún lugar de Saitama…_

-Espera, espera…

-Oish, ahora qué

-¿Y si mejor venimos otro día? Hoy hace mucho calor y puede que estén todos bien ocupados poniéndose al fresco –trató de excusar Paola, intentando dar media vuelta e irse de regreso a la estación del tren

-¡Momento! ¿a dónde crees que vas? –la detuvo Kazuki, agarrándola por la parte posterior de la camiseta

-Ay, ay, mi estómago –dijo ella dramáticamente, abrazando su abdomen con los brazos- ¡Qué dolor! Creo que necesito ir al hospital

-Deja de inventar –la regañó su amigo- No falta mucho

-Kazuki, es en serio, me quiero ir –pidió Paola con ojos de cachorro

-No, no te vas a ir a ningún lado. Para empezar ya viajamos hasta aquí así que no hay marcha atrás –sentenció él severamente- Y para terminar, si regresamos luego estarás arrepintiéndote abrazada a tus piernas en una esquina de tu habitación, lamentándote como alma en pena "lo extraño, lo extraño" –acotó, remedándola burlonamente

-Yo no hago eso –se defendió Paola haciendo un puchero

-Avanza –ordenó Kazuki a punto de perder la paciencia

-Onegai, _Sorimachi-kun_ –intentó convencerlo ella, con tono de súplica

-Je, ¿de veras crees que usando sufijo vas a convencerme? –bufó su amigo- ¡Avanza dije!

-¡Por favor no, _Sorimachi-san_! –dramatizó Paola, siendo arrastrada vilmente por la mochila- ¡ _Sorimachi-sama_! ¡ _Senpai_ ~!

-Shhh, cállate que la gente nos está viendo raro –le dijo Kazuki incómodo, al notar que las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban asustados

-Puedo gritar que estás intentando abusarme –amenazó Paola por lo bajo

-Dilo y te dejo botada aquí y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida –devolvió Kazuki con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-No es justo –se lamentó ella, luego de unos segundos de analizarlo, caminando cansinamente- Yo no quería venir…

Después de algunos minutos finalmente llegaron frente a una casa de aspecto antiguo que al lado de un portón llevaba un cuadro tallado en madera que decía "Dojo Wakashimazu".

-Bien, entra –le dijo Kazuki, evitando reír ante la cara de espanto que tenía Paola

-No quiero –balbuceó ella, rígida como tabla

-Paola, deja esa cara de que te traje a morir al matadero –le pidió su amigo- ¿Querías verlo, no? Sólo tenemos que cruzar esa puerta y lo verás

-No –dijo ella con firmeza, mirándolo seriamente- Si él no vino a verme no sé por qué yo tendría que venir

-Deja la terquedad, ¡anda, entra! –se exasperó Kazuki, dándole un empujón tan fuerte que la chica cruzó el portón de un solo impulso, terminando en el suelo

-¡Pero qué bruto eres! –se quejó ella enojada- ¡Qué ca**** crees que estás haciendo tratándome así! ¡te dije que no quería venir!

-Ya deja de… -trató de decir él, pero se calló repentinamente, poniendo ojos de plato

-Esto es un asco, obligarme a venir y encima haciendo tanto calor –siguió protestando Paola, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa

-Eh… -musitó Kazuki poniéndose nervioso

-Qué, qué te pasa –gruñó ella

-¡Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia! –dijo de repente él, con una profunda reverencia

-¿Eh? –se extrañó Paola, volteando a ver a quién saludaba su amigo, topándose entonces con una señora de rostro amable que los miraba algo confundida- ¡Uy, hola!

-Cómo que hola –pensó Kazuki avergonzado, queriendo que la tierra se lo trague

-Digo…buenas tardes –saludó Paola, roja de la vergüenza, con una breve inclinación de la cabeza

-Buenas tardes –respondió la mujer, con una breve inclinación- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Venimos a… -intentó decir Kazuki

-¡A preguntar acerca de las clases! –se entrometió Paola con una sonrisa forzada de par en par, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo

-¿De las clases? –preguntó la señora, bastante extrañada

-Je, está bromeando –aclaró Kazuki, tapándole la boca a Paola- Somos amigos de Ken, ¿será que podemos verlo?

-Eh, él ahora está entrenando, pero si quieren esperarlo…

-¡No, no se preocupe! –exclamó Paola, zafándose de Kazuki- Podemos volver otro día a fin de año –inventó nerviosa- Igual gracias señora…

-¿A fin de año? –repitió la mujer sorprendida, ya que apenas eran inicios de agosto

-A fin de año tendremos la agenda ocupada, mejor esperar un poco y verlo hoy día –dijo Kazuki entre dientes, mirando a Paola con ojos asesinos- Lo esperaremos, gracias señora –dijo esta vez con voz amable, dirigiéndose a la señora

-Pasen por favor –les pidió la mujer cortésmente, guiándolos por entre varios salones hasta lo que parecía la casa principal

-¿Tengo que sacarme los zapatos? –preguntó Paola por lo bajo

-Claro, qué esperabas –la regañó su amigo- ¿No traes la media rota o algo así, no? –preguntó preocupado, mientras la mujer evitaba reírse porque su conversación era bastante audible

-¡Obvio no! Ni siquiera traigo medias, zopenco –protestó la chica, dándole un codazo en las costillas

-Por aquí –indicó una vez más la señora, quitándose los zapatos e ingresando a una especie de sala

-Con permiso –dijo Kazuki, descalzándose y entrando- Apúrate, qué estás haciendo –murmuró a su amiga al ver que se había quedado mirando el lugar desde afuera

-Ah sí, perdón –reaccionó ella, imitando lo que había hecho su amigo

-Por favor tomen asiento –dijo la mujer, indicando con la mano a unos sillones que habían en el lugar- Le diré a Ken que lo vinieron a buscar

-Gracias –contestó Kazuki sonriendo amablemente, mientras Paola volvía a su cara de espanto

-Ya vengo –dijo la mujer, retirándose

-Kazuki, esto no es buena idea –murmuró Paola preocupada- Este lugar me hace recuerdo a la casa de mi abuelo, no sé por qué

-¿Qué tiene que ver la casa de tu abuelo con todo esto?

-Que no me gustaba ir a verlo y tengo la sensación de que aparecerá de pronto –explicó ella bastante incómoda

-A menos que la familia de Ken sea una familia de chamanes, que por cierto no lo creo, él no se aparecerá, así que deja la cara de susto

-Aish, tú no entiendes –protestó Paola, cruzándose de brazos- Tengo esta sensación de…-pero no pudo terminar de explicar, porque la presencia de alguien la interrumpió

-Buenas tardes –saludó un hombre de rostro serio

-Buenas tardes –respondió Kazuki, jalando a Paola del brazo para que también se ponga de pie

-Mi esposa me dijo que vienen a visitar a mi hijo –añadió el hombre, mirando a ambos con interés

-Eh sí, somos amigos del Instituto –explicó Kazuki

-Él no tardará en venir –dijo el señor, mirando a Paola que al notar la mirada del hombre decidió evitarla viendo en dirección a Kazuki- Entonces, con su permiso

-Adelante –contestó el muchacho, con una breve reverencia- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –regañó por lo bajo a Paola una vez que el hombre se fue

-Es esa sensación otra vez, Kazuki –dijo Paola mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar

-¿Qué sensación? –preguntó él, esta vez sí parecía preocupado al ver a su amiga así

-Por favor, sírvanse esto mientras esperan –la mujer los interrumpió, ofreciéndoles un vaso de limonada a cada uno

-Gracias señora –dijo Kazuki educadamente, dándole un codazo a su amiga

-Eh…gracias, señora –balbuceó Paola- ¿Cree usted que él tardará mucho? –se atrevió a preguntar

-Paola… -la regañó Kazuki en voz baja

-Quiero decir, de verdad no queremos importunar, podemos volver en otro momento

-No creo que tarde mucho, ¿quieren ir a ver dónde entrena? –les preguntó la mujer con amabilidad

-Sí / No –dijeron ambos a la misma vez, intercambiando luego miradas de reproche entre sí

-Je, ¿entonces quieren o no?

-Claro que sí queremos, muchas gracias señora –dijo Kazuki, levantándose y jalando a Paola

-Vengan por aquí –les pidió la mujer, guiándolos nuevamente hacia afuera de la sala hacia uno de los salones de aquél dojo- Un momento –dijo, acercándose sola a un chico alto de cabello corto oscuro y profunda mirada, que desde el umbral de uno de los salones parecía estar guiando un entrenamiento de niños

-Uy, con esa clase de profesores yo me apunto –murmuró Paola pícaramente

-Te recuerdo que vinimos aquí a ver a tu novio –dijo Kazuki de pocas pulgas

-Pero y mientras qué hago, ¿pretender que soy ciega? –inquirió ella con cinismo

Paola volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba aquél muchacho y notó que él los estaba mirando mientras hablaba con la mujer.

-Nos está mirando –le susurró a Kazuki que rodó los ojos en señal de impaciencia- ¿Qué hago? ¿le mando un besito? –añadió burlona

-Ni se te ocurra –gruñó su mejor amigo- Y ya compórtate o vas a asustarlos

-Vengan por aquí, por favor –los llamó la mujer y ellos asintieron

Al pasar junto a la puerta donde estaba el instructor Paola le sonrió y lo saludó brevemente con un gesto de la mano. El muchacho la vio extrañado y simplemente respondió al saludo con una breve inclinación de la cabeza.

-Qué fresca eres, realmente eres el colmo –siguió regañándola Kazuki por lo bajo

-Aish, deja de molestar, amargado

Se detuvieron frente a un salón del cual iban saliendo algunos muchachos que estarían en sus veintes. Paola se estaba impacientando, cuando de repente se quedó de piedra, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el rostro cada vez más rojo.

-Aún sin mirar podría saber que ya viste a Ken –dijo Kazuki burlón, evitando reírse

-Cállate –lo espetó Paola en voz baja, tocándose las mejillas con sus manos para intentar aliviar el ardor que sentía

Efectivamente, Ken salía charlando amenamente con una chica que parecía de su misma edad, de cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo. Por la familiaridad con la que hablaban parecía que eran amigos de mucho tiempo. Tras de ellos apareció el padre de Ken.

-Ken, tus amigos estaban esperando por ti –dijo la mujer, llamando la atención de su hijo, que miró en dirección de ellos, poniendo una cara similar a la que tenía Paola en ese momento

-Eh…ah…hola –balbuceó Ken evidentemente nervioso, mientras Paola clavaba la vista en sus pies

-Antes de que vayas a hablar con ellos, necesito que vayas con Keiko a hablar con Aoshi para coordinar los horarios de entrenamiento de la semana –dijo su padre

-Eh, sí papá –asintió Ken, sonriendo brevemente y marchándose con la chica

-Debieron esperar en la sala –les dijo el señor Wakashimazu a ambos chicos

-Lo sentimos señor, pero teníamos curiosidad por ver a Ken entrenando, ¿verdad? –dijo Kazuki, dándole un codazo a su amiga para que reaccione

-Ajá –respondió ella simplemente, asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿Ella entiende lo que le dijiste? –preguntó el hombre algo curioso, logrando que Paola levante rápidamente la mirada y lo vea extrañada

-Je, claro –respondió Kazuki incómodo

-Pero qué cosas dices, Tou –intervino su esposa apenada

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que… -trató de alegar el señor Wakashimazu

-No parezco japonesa, lo sé –dijo Paola, interrumpiéndolo- No se preocupe, siempre me lo dicen

-Es que como antes en la sala no dijiste nada, pensé que no me entendías –explicó el hombre- Discúlpame

-Está bien, no hay problema –murmuró la chica

-Mejor volvamos a la sala, hace mucho calor y ya se terminó el entrenamiento –sugirió la mujer, regresando nuevamente al lugar inicial en un silencio bastante incómodo

De camino a la sala vieron a Ken hablando con la chica de cabello largo y el otro muchacho instructor. Paola los miró de reojo y luego se puso a caminar más rápido.

-Tomen asiento –les pidió la mujer

-Gracias –dijeron los dos al unísono, sentándose

-Lamento que mi esposo haya creído que tu novia no nos entendía –se disculpó la mujer nuevamente

-¿Novia? –repitió Kazuki extrañado- Ella no…

-¡No se preocupe! –lo interrumpió Paola- Siempre me pasa. Incluso en mi familia me lo decían usualmente. Ya sabe "no pareces japonesa", "de dónde te trajeron", cosas así, jeje –intentó reír sin ganas, mientras su amigo la miraba con cara de "qué rayos estás haciendo"

-Pero, ¿tú naciste aquí? –interrogó la señora Wakashimazu, sentándose

-Eh, no –respondió Paola incómoda- Nací en Alemania, mi madre es alemana

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y tu padre también?

-No, mi padre es japonés

-¿Y desde cuándo vives aquí?

-Desde que tengo como 3 años

-¿Y tu apellido es?

-Wakabayashi –musitó Paola teniendo ganas de pararse e irse corriendo de allí

-¿Wakabayashi? –repitió el señor Wakashimazu, que acababa de entrar

-Sí, como…usted sabe, como aquél "porterillo" de la selección –aclaró Paola sintiéndose en un interrogatorio de la CIA, mientras Kazuki fingía toser para disimular la risa ante tal denominativo

Un nuevo silencio incómodo. Paola se veía las manos y Kazuki ya no tenía más limonada para tomar y fingir que estaba haciendo algo.

-Voy a ver por qué Ken está demorando –dijo la señora Wakashimazu, saliendo

-Déjalo, ya vendrá, después de todo está con Keiko –respondió su esposo tranquilamente

-¿Keiko? –preguntó Kazuki, ya que sabía que Paola querría saber quién era aquella chica pero evidentemente no iba a preguntarlo

-Sí, Keiko es una amiga de la infancia de Ken y es también alumna del dojo –contó Tou- Honestamente, la familia espera que esos dos un día se comprometan –agregó sin más, clavando sin querer un doloroso puñal en el corazón de la germano-japonesa

-Ah, ¿son novios? –insistió Kazuki, queriendo ahora él salir corriendo del lugar llevándose a Paola- Él no nos habló de eso

-Je, no, aún no lo son –aclaró el señor Wakashimazu con una sonrisa- Es más, no tiene novia que yo sepa

-¿Que no tiene? –repitió el chico con muchas ganas de soltar la verdad

-Raro, ¿verdad? Y eso que el… _senpai_ siempre ha sido popular entre las chicas del Instituto –intervino Paola lo más neutralmente posible, mientras Kazuki la miraba de reojo con pena

-¿Ustedes eran compañeros de salón? –preguntó el hombre

-Yo sí, ella es dos años menor que nosotros –aclaró Kazuki

-Tu cara se me hace conocida –comentó el padre de Ken, mirando a Kazuki

-Eh, juego en la selección con su hijo –dijo el aludido, recordando que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había presentado como debía- Soy Kazuki Sorimachi, señor

-¡Con razón! –dijo Tou alegremente- Ya decía yo que no podía estar equivocado

-Je, pues sí, supongo que por eso me conoce. Y ella, ella se llama…

-Paola Wakabayashi –lo interrumpió Paola seriamente, con una breve inclinación de la cabeza- Lamento no haberme presentado antes

-Si decías algo creo que podría haber evitado la confusión –trató de bromear el hombre- Creí que no hablabas japonés

-Padre, esta es la lista de los alumnos que quiero inscribir para la competencia de agosto –dijo entrando de repente el muchacho que estaba de instructor de los niños

-¿Padre? –murmuraron Kazuki y Paola extrañados

-Ah, muy bien –dijo Tou, recibiendo una hoja con una serie de nombres en ella- Aoshi, déjame presentarte a los amigos de tu hermano, Sorimachi y Wakabayashi-san

-Sólo dígame Paola –pidió Paola avergonzada, dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos libidinosos de hace un rato iban dirigidos al hermano de Ken

-¿Paola? –repitió Aoshi curioso- Mucho gusto…conocerlos –añadió cortésmente

-¿Y Ken? –preguntó su padre

-Supongo que ya viene, Keiko quería hablar con él de algo

-Oh bien, entonces yo me retiro. Lamento dejarlos solos pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer –dijo Tou, haciendo un gesto con la mano en la que tenía la lista

-No se preocupe, adelante señor –dijo Kazuki, poniéndose de pie, seguido de Paola que no quería levantar la cabeza por lo roja que estaba

-Un gusto conocerlos. Con permiso –se despidió el señor Wakashimazu, marchándose seguido de Aoshi

-¡Me quiero volver mono! –se lamentó Paola dramáticamente una vez que se quedaron solos, arrojándose al sillón- ¡Era su hermano!

-Bien merecido te lo tienes por ser tan ojo alegre –le dijo Kazuki con malicia

-Ojo alegre por qué, yo nunca hago esas cosas –se defendió su amiga- Sólo en muy raras ocasiones

-Pues mala suerte para ti que una de esas "raras ocasiones" haya sido aquí, con el hermano de Ken, jajaja

-Mejor ya ni me digas. Con razón me gustó, comparten la sangre –añadió pensativa

-Hola muchachos –saludó Ken, entrando con evidente nerviosismo

-Hola Ken, cómo has estado –dijo Kazuki sonriente, mientras Paola ni se inmutaba y se cruzaba de brazos mirando a un costado

-Que sepas que Kazuki me arrastró hasta aquí, literalmente –gruñó la chica, evitando ver al otro chico

-No seas mentirosa, tú dijiste que querías verlo –bufó Kazuki divertido

-Oh, cállate, eso no es cierto –protestó Paola, frunciendo el ceño

-Me alegra verlos –musitó Ken, sentándose, mirando a Paola que seguía evitándolo

-Realmente me gustaría salir y dejarlos solos, pero hay altas probabilidades de que ella te agreda –se burló el delantero del Toho

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Ken extrañado

-No, no pasó –respondió Paola mirándolo con reproche- Sólo que estás de vacaciones en tu club y decidiste venir directamente a Saitama. Gracias por no pasar a saludar siquiera –añadió con sarcasmo

-Sobre eso, realmente no pude –trató de explicar Ken- Mi padre necesitaba que venga a ayudarlo con el dojo

-No necesito que me expliques nada –dijo Paola molesta- En un año apenas te he visto, y no pudiste siquiera pasar por el Instituto de camino a Saitama. Ahora realmente comprendo el orden de tus prioridades…senpai –añadió sarcástica

-Eh, ¿qué? –preguntó Ken desenfocado- ¿Se…senpai? –repitió avergonzado, mientras Kazuki rodaba los ojos y quería que se lo tragara la tierra

-Sí, senpai –repitió Paola con malicia- El senpai tan popular entre las mujeres y que AÚN no tiene novia –puntualizó fastidiada

-Espera, ¿por qué me dices eso? –inquirió el chico bastante extrañado

-Qué, ¿no es cierto? –alegó ella, mirando a Kazuki que la vio con cara de "a mí no me metas"- Si tu padre nos dijo. Pero claro, él está muy esperanzado de que un día le digas que sí a la tipa ésa con la que entrenas

-¿Qué tipa? –quiso saber Ken tratando de no reír ante la evidente escena de celos de la chica

-Ésa, la tal…¿cómo era? Keiko, ésa

-Keiko es mi amiga de infancia –aclaró él

-Pero tiene todo para ser la novia perfecta, para empezar ES japonesa –puntualizó Paola con cierta amargura

Ken trató de alegar, pero su madre entró trayendo trozos de sandía.

-Sírvanse esto por favor, que afuera hace mucho calor –les dijo, poniendo en la mesa central la charola con la fruta

-Gracias señora –dijo Paola, tratando de disimular su enojo

-No debió molestarse –dijo Kazuki, ayudando a repartir los platillos

-Si no es molestia, pocas veces los amigos de Ken vienen a visitarnos –dijo la mujer sonriendo- Y mucho menos en pareja –acotó mirándolos enternecida

-¿Qué pareja? –preguntó su hijo extrañado

-Ellos, claro está –respondió su madre, mientras Paola se atascaba la boca con sandía- Ella es novia de tu amigo, ¿no?

-¿Ella qué? –repitió su hijo asombrado, mirando a sus amigos, y Paola sólo asentía cínicamente con la boca súper llena

-¿No lo sabías? –le preguntó esta vez la mujer

-Es que no nos vemos hace mucho –trató de disimular Paola, tragando, mientras sonreía falsamente- ¿Verdad _senpai?_ Ha pasado más de un año desde que se graduó del Instituto y nos hemos visto tan pocas veces que por eso se perdió muchos detalles –acotó en tono de reproche mal disimulado

-¿Como que te hiciste novia de tu mejor amigo? –devolvió Ken entre dientes, nada divertido por la confusión, mientras Kazuki quería cavar ahí mismo un agujero y meter la cabeza

-¿Era tu mejor amigo? –preguntó Yuki enternecida- ¡Qué lindo!

-Vaya, yo pensé que eras la novia de alguien más –dijo Ken con sarcasmo

-Y yo pensé que sí tenías novia y que tus padres lo sabían –devolvió Paola mirándolo desafiante

-¿Tienes novia? –preguntó su madre asombrada- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Eso, dile, dile a tu santa madre, SENPAI, dile por qué no les dijiste –insistió Paola sin dejar de sonreír forzadamente

-Porque…no se dio la oportunidad –alegó Ken avergonzado

-Pero deberías traerla, yo quiero conocerla –le dijo Yuki con inocencia

-Sí senpai, tráela, tus padres seguro tienen ganas de conocerla –dijo Paola apretando los dientes- A menos que te avergüences de ella o creas que no es lo suficientemente importante –añadió, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –intervino Kazuki rápidamente, poniéndose de pie- Tenemos que ir hasta la estación y luego esperar el tren. Fue bueno ver que estabas bien…Wakashimazu-san. Gracias por todo señora

-Oh, ¿ya se van? Pero aún es temprano, si apenas tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con Ken

-Sí, pero no hay problema. Estábamos de pasada y pensamos en venir a saludar a… Wakashimazu-san –mintió Kazuki- Fue un gusto saber que estás bien y disfrutando de tus vacaciones –añadió con cierto sarcasmo

-Gracias por todo señora –dijo Paola con una breve reverencia

-¿Ya se van? –interrumpió Aoshi, que acababa de entrar- Pero apenas llegaron. ¿Por qué no los invitamos a cenar, madre?

-No, no podemos quedarnos –contestó Paola sonriendo- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-Espero que vuelvan pronto –dijo Yuki con amabilidad, viendo con extrañeza a Paola que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar

-Que esté bien senpai –dijo Paola, haciendo una breve reverencia ante Ken que seguía sin saber qué decir- Hasta luego –añadió, inclinándose ante la mujer y Aoshi, saliendo del lugar, poniéndose sus zapatos y yendo hacia la salida casi corriendo

-Je, se fue rápido porque tenía dolor de estómago –inventó Kazuki con una falsa sonrisa, inclinándose- Fue un gusto conocerlos. Adiós

Antes de salir, Kazuki le dirigió a Ken una mirada de reproche y luego fue detrás de su amiga. Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, el portero japonés recién atinó a ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó su madre sorprendida, al ver que salía

-A hablar con mi novia –contestó Ken, saliendo tras de sus amigos

-¿Con quién? –repitió su madre extrañada, viéndolo irse

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

 _Gracias a mi mejor amiga, Becky, por animarme a publicar "la novela" :) XDD_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Metros más allá, Paola caminaba lo más rápido que podía, siendo seguida por Kazuki.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! –repetía una y otra vez

-Espera, ¿puedes esperar?

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea venir! –le reprochó mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Y no me hiciste caso!

-Yo cómo iba a saber… -se lamentó su amigo

-¿Y no te dije que tenía esa sensación? –siguió ella- ¡Era la misma sensación que tenía en casa de mi abuelo!

-Sigo sin entender la relación

-La sensación de no ser bienvenida –explicó Paola deteniéndose abruptamente- Te lo dije –murmuró, mientras por sus mejillas comenzaban a rodar las lágrimas

-Paola, espera… -escucharon decir a Ken, que les había dado alcance

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo, SENPAI –puntualizó dolida, limpiándose los ojos bruscamente con las manos, y siguiendo con su camino

-Necesito que me escuches –pidió el muchacho, corriendo y poniéndose delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso

-Kazuki, dile a esta persona que me deje pasar –gruñó la chica, evitando mirarlo

-Sorimachi, por favor adelántate –le pidió Ken

-Kazuki, no se te ocurra dejarme aquí a solas con él o no te vuelvo a hablar –amenazó su amiga

-Sorimachi, por favor vete

-¡No tienes derecho a decirle que se vaya! –se enojó Paola, mirándolo furiosa

-¡Quiero hablar contigo! –alegó Ken, mientras Kazuki los miraba como si se tratara de un partido de ping-pong

-Eh…yo… iré a aquél puesto de ramen a comer algo, ya me dio hambre –dijo Kazuki, caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar

-Escúchame –dijo Ken, agarrando a la chica por los hombros- Lamento lo que pasó

-No me toques –pidió Paola zafándose- No sea que alguien nos vea

-¿Y eso qué? –se enojó él- ¿No puedo hablar con mi novia a mitad de la calle?

-¿Qué novia? –preguntó Paola escéptica

-Paola, deja de decir eso –pidió Ken tratando de conservar la calma

-Qué novia –insistió ella- ¿Ésa que nunca le mencionaste a tu familia?

-Escucha…

-No es necesario, si en verdad lo entiendo –alegó Paola mirándolo dolida- Y es que jamás me puse a pensar que tú vienes de una familia muy tradicional

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando en este momento?

-Que no podías decirles de mí

-No tuve oportunidad, no es que hable con mis padres de todo lo que me pasaba en el Instituto

-Claro, el Instituto –repitió Paola, y entonces Ken entendió que acababa de meter la pata

-Es decir…

-No, si tienes razón, lo de tu novia y tú era un asunto del Instituto –dijo Paola, tratando de no llorar- Pero como te graduaste hace ya tanto, eso ya no importa

-Yo no quise decir eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca

-Mira Ken, ya déjalo así –continuó ella- Sabía que era un error venir hasta aquí, que por alguna razón tú no habías ido a verme, aunque francamente quería creer que era porque estabas enfermo o algo así. Pero vine, vine porque te extrañaba, vine porque quería verte aunque sea sólo unos minutos

-Yo también te extrañaba –murmuró Ken apenado

-Sí, seguro –bufó Paola nada convencida- Muy tarde me doy cuenta del orden de tus prioridades

-No digas eso

-Es que es cierto. Pero bueno, al menos me di cuenta de varias cosas que debía saber, y que después de todo no está tan mal saberlas

-De qué hablas

-No quiero volver a sentir esa sensación de rechazo, nunca más –dijo Paola mirándolo fijamente- Y estando en tu casa la volví a sentir

-¿Qué?

-Y no es porque lo hicieran con intención, porque tu familia fue muy amable –aclaró la chica- Pero tenía esa sensación otra vez

-Paola, ellos ni te conocen

-Lo sé, ni yo a ellos, porque jamás supieron de mí

-Te repito que no tuve oportunidad…

-Ni aunque la tuvieras les dirías –sentenció Paola suspirando

-¡Claro que no! Si quieres voy y les digo ahora mismo

-¿Y ya para qué? No te fuerces, no es necesario

-No lo hago porque me sienta forzado –se defendió Ken impaciente- Ven conmigo –le dijo, tomándola de la mano y tratando de llevarla de regreso a su casa

-No –respondió Paola, zafándose

-Quiero que te conozcan

-Para qué

-¿Cómo que para qué? Tú eres mi novia –alegó él como si fuera obvio

-¿Lo soy? –preguntó ella con escepticismo- Lo era, en el Instituto –aclaró con cierto sarcasmo

-No debí decir eso, yo…

-Tengo que irme –dijo Paola, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Yo realmente te quiero –se atrevió a decir Ken, sonrojado ante tal confesión en plena vía pública

-Je, ¿y debería sentirme feliz y dar brincos de alegría? –dijo ella muy sarcásticamente- No importa cuánto me quieras, jamás seré una prioridad para ti ni llenaré las expectativas de tu familia…como nunca lo hice con las de la mía –añadió, poniéndose a caminar

-Paola, por favor no te vayas –le pidió Ken, poniéndose una vez más delante de ella

-No tengo nada más que decirte –respondió ella decidida- Si éramos novios eso sucedió en el Instituto. Desde el día que te graduaste pasamos a ser "amigos con historia"

-No puedes decir eso –reclamó Ken ante la terquedad de la chica- Tú eres mi novia

-No, no lo soy –insistió ella- Y si lo soy, ya no quiero serlo. No quiero ser la novia estúpida que espera una llamada pegada a su celular, o un mensaje que nunca llegará. No quiero ser la novia que se entera qué hace "su novio" por los periódicos o buscando en internet. No quiero ser la novia de la que todos saben, menos la familia de su supuesto novio. No quiero ser la novia que no puede ser presentada a nadie simplemente por el hecho de verse "como gaijin". Y no quiero ser la novia que tiene que venir a hurtadillas a ver de lejos a su novio y creer que con eso es suficiente. Yo no quiero eso

-Por qué tienes que complicar tanto las cosas…

-Si no las complico, es tan simple como esto –aclaró ella con una media sonrisa- Si era tu novia ya no quiero serlo. Estoy rompiendo contigo, así de simple

-Me niego –respondió él molesto

-Je, no es algo con lo que tengas que estar de acuerdo. Cuídate, pasa unas lindas vacaciones y regresa con bien a tu club –añadió Paola, siguiendo con su camino

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? –quiso saber Ken

-Nada, no puedo esperar nada de ti –contestó ella, dándole certeramente al orgullo del muchacho- Adiós Ken –añadió, marchándose seguida por la mirada impotente del muchacho

-¿Ya aclararon todo? –preguntó Kazuki, que los había estado observando a la distancia, cargando una bolsa con un pedido de ramen para llevar

-Sí –respondió su amiga, limpiándose las lágrimas- Terminé con él. Vámonos

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kazuki sorprendido, viendo a Ken que también se iba camino a su casa- Pe…pero

-No te confundas, los finales felices sólo existen en los cuentos… –alegó Paola, sin dejar de caminar

Al llegar a su casa, la madre de Ken lo esperaba aún en la sala, bastante curiosa por lo último que le había dicho su hijo antes de salir corriendo tras de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó preocupada al verlo entrar bastante desanimado

-No quiero hablar de eso mamá, lo siento –se disculpó Ken sin siquiera mirarla, marchándose a su habitación

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Tou, que acababa de entrar

-No sé, sus amigos se fueron y él salió corriendo tras de ellos diciendo que tenía que hablar con su novia –contó su esposa

-¿Ken tiene novia? –se extrañó el hombre, viéndola con cara de "¿me estás hablando en serio?"

-Supongo –respondió Yuki, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y quién es?

-No lo sé

Fastidiado, Ken entró en su habitación y se arrojó sobre su cama, notoriamente cansado. Al final la grata sorpresa que se había llevado al ver ahí a Paola había terminado peor de lo que podía imaginar. No podía entenderla, ¿qué había hecho mal? Todo lo que le dijo era cierto, no había tenido tiempo de ir hasta el Toho a visitarla porque su padre lo necesitaba ahí para ayudarlo. Tampoco le mandó mensajes o hizo ninguna llamada porque no quería distraerla de sus estudios. Sabía que aunque fuera un sistema de escalón, Paola tendría que estudiar más que antes ya que recién había comenzado su último año de Instituto, y tenía que esforzarse para entrar a la carrera universitaria que quisiera.

-Eres muy injusta –murmuró cansinamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Mientras tanto, Paola y Kazuki habían llegado al Toho. Durante el camino de regreso Kazuki había preferido no preguntarle nada a su amiga porque no quería abrumarla con cuestionamientos, aunque sospechaba que Paola acababa de meter la pata olímpicamente.

-¿Quieres que te deje el ramen? –le preguntó extendiendo la bolsa que aún llevaba en la mano

-No, no tengo hambre –contestó ella desanimada, mirando el piso- Gracias por acompañarme

-Estaré unos días aquí en Tokyo, así que si tienes tiempo después de clases, pues me dices y vamos a tomar un café o algo –ofreció su amigo, abrazándola

-Gracias Kazuki –contestó Paola lacónicamente, correspondiendo al abrazo- Regresa con cuidado

-Lo haré –dijo él- Tú trata de pensar en lo que pasó, a ver si te retractas

-No lo creo –aseguró su amiga, separándose de él- Si tengo tiempo en la semana te llamaré

-Y avísame qué planeas hacer en tus vacaciones de verano

-Ajá –murmuró Paola, dando media vuelta y marchándose seguida de la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo

Al día siguiente, más muerta que viva, Paola se encontraba con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en su mesa.

-Si no duermes bien en tu habitación el aula no está para que continúes tu sueño –la regañó alguien en tono severo

-No me siento bien, así que por hoy no me molestes monja –pidió Paola sin levantar la cara

-Si no te sientes bien deberías ir a la enfermería –insistió la otra chica

-No necesito ir a la enfermería

-¿Entonces? ¿te fuiste de parranda ayer y estás con resaca? –preguntó la otra chica con sarcasmo

-Yo no bebo –gruñó Paola

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó esta vez un chico

-Déjenme yacer en paz, no se preocupen por mí –les pidió Paola, sin mirarlos

-Deja el drama Wakabayashi, y ve a la enfermería o levántate y ponte las pilas porque el profesor ya va a entrar

-De veras eres el colmo Onkawa –protestó Paola, sentándose correctamente pero aún con la mirada hacia abajo

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan hinchados? –le preguntó Takeshi en tono preocupado

-Tengo alergia –mintió Paola, apenada de que la vean así

-Más que alergia parece que lloraste toda la noche –dijo Becky con sinceridad

-Yo no lloré –se defendió Paola mirándola molesta

-Sí claro –bufó la otra, sentándose junto a ella

-¿Ayer no ibas a ir con Kazuki a visitar a Ken? –inquirió Takeshi con inocencia

-¡Vaya! Ya salió el peine –dijo Becky como entendiendo de repente lo ocurrido con la otra chica- No me digas que lloraste por ése novio tuyo

-¡Que no lloré! –protestó Paola exasperada- Y…él ya no es mi novio –añadió entre dientes

-¿Qué? –se asombró Takeshi- Cómo que no, pero si ustedes…

-Ayer terminé con él –contó su amiga suspirando- Y ya dejen de preguntar por favor

-No puedes ponerte así por un hombre –la regañó Becky- Más bien deberías reunir energías para dedicarte a estudiar. Así te distraerás y te olvidarás de él

-Takeshi, ayúdame a hacer memoria ¿cómo me hice amiga de semejante ente? –dijo Paola sarcásticamente

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, si tú encajas perfectamente en la descripción de "persona no grata" para mí –devolvió la otra chica

-¡Ah sí! –exclamó la germano japonesa como acordándose de algo- Es que te hiciste novia de Takeshi y no me quedó de otra –añadió burlona

-Muy mal no estás si todavía te queda ingenio como para decir cosas como esa –respondió diplomáticamente Becky, evitando sonrojarse ante el comentario- Y nadie dijo que yo fuera tu amiga

-¿No lo eres? –preguntó Paola enarcando una ceja- Bueno, entonces desde ahora rompemos cualquier lazo que nos una. ¡También termino contigo!

-No digan esas cosas –las reprendió Takeshi ceñudo- Mejor luego hablamos –añadió, viendo que el profesor entraba

Al terminar la jornada escolar Paola recibió una llamada de Kazuki, quien intentó animarla pero lastimosamente no lo logró. Uno de los asistentes técnicos de su equipo le había dicho que tenía que volver a Kobe para una serie de exámenes a los que debían someterse todos los jugadores, así que sus planes de poder encontrarse con su mejor amiga se habían frustrado, provocando que Paola se sintiera más decaída.

Viendo que tras las clases del día siguiente Paola no mejoraba su ánimo, Takeshi decidió invitarla a tomar un café fuera del Instituto con la intención de sacarla de su encierro.

-¿Y tenías que venir tú, ex amiga? –gruñó Paola al ver a Becky esperando en la mesa junto a Takeshi y Ayumi

-Admito que estuvo mal lo que te dije ayer acerca de que no eres mi amiga –argumentó Becky, dejando delicadamente la taza de té que estaba tomando- Pero tú lo provocaste, sigues diciéndome monja y ya te pedí que dejes de usar ese apodo conmigo

-No puedo decirle monja a Ayumi porque no me nace –alegó Paola- Además mal no te queda, ¿no? M-O-N-J-A, ¡mooooooooonja! –deletreó divertida, esperando la reacción de la otra chica

-Madura Wakabayashi, en serio, madura –la regañó Becky mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

-Dejen el pleito –les pidió Takeshi haciendo de conciliador- Vinimos para despejarnos un poco y salir del Instituto

-En realidad vinimos porque quieres que Wakabayashi-san deje de estar penando por los rincones –le "recordó" su novia

-Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, mi nombre es Paola –gruñó la aludida

-Estamos en Japón y así son las cosas aquí –respondió Becky

-¿Ah sí? Pues estaremos en Japón, pero hasta mis amigos aprendieron de mí a dejar de lado los estúpidos sufijos

-No son estúpidos, son una muestra de respeto hacia las otras personas…

-¿Pueden parar? –interrumpió Ayumi, que había estado viendo la discusión mirando a una y otra

-Gracias Ayumi –le dijo Takeshi sonriendo

-De nada

-¿Entonces? ¿tienen algo divertido que contar? –preguntó Paola luego de unos minutos de silencio- Porque yo no

-¿En verdad terminaste con Wakashimazu-senpai? –preguntó Ayumi curiosa

-La curiosidad te pudo –le dijo su amiga, negando con la cabeza

-Bueno, tampoco es que se trate de un tema confidencial –dijo Paola suspirando cansada- Además supongo que puedo contárselo a ustedes, los amigos que me quedan…

-Debo decir que eso me ofende –hizo notar Becky

-¿Quieren que les cuente o vamos a debatir por qué dije eso?

-Continúa –pidió la misma Onkawa

A grandes rasgos, Paola les contó a sus tres amigos lo que había ocurrido con Ken días atrás. Para sorpresa de cualquiera, el más compungido al saber la noticia era Takeshi. Ayumi miraba con tristeza a Paola, mientras que Becky se veía pensativa, sorbiendo de cuando en cuando algo de su té.

-Hiciste bien –dijo Becky cuando Paola terminó el relato

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –se quejó Takeshi

-¿Y por qué no? –se defendió su novia- Wakaba…Paola-san tiene razón

-Gracias por darme la razón, pero no necesitas usar el sufijo, se oye raro –le pidió Paola- ¿Eres mi amiga o no?

-Bueno, Paola tiene razón –repitió Becky- Si él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que llamarla brevemente o mandarle un mensaje, o venir a visitarla aunque sea por un instante mientras está de vacaciones… -iba a continuar enumerando, pero un ligero codazo de Ayumi la hizo detenerse, ya que cada palabra, aunque fuera muy cierta, viniendo de alguien más resultaba en una puñalada para Paola

-Lo que Becky quiere decir es que Paola tuvo razones valederas para terminar con él –resumió Ayumi

-Pero ni siquiera saben por qué él hizo o no hizo todo eso… –quiso defender Takeshi, pero tres miradas asesinas lo hicieron callar, entonces supo que había sido mala idea ir solo junto a aquellas tres

-Me parece bien que hayas hecho eso –continuó Becky, dirigiéndose a Paola- Si Sawada-kun me hiciera lo mismo, terminaría con él sin dudarlo

-Gracias por lo que me toca –murmuró Takeshi ofendido

-Qué, no voy a estar llorando en los rincones por ningún hombre, aunque seas tú –alegó su novia- Y lo que el senpai le hizo a Paola es de lo más injusto. Además mira que tener un proyecto de prometida y ella sin saberlo

-Eh, Becky ¿no quieres más té? –le preguntó Ayumi para callar a su amiga, porque aparentemente no se daba cuenta de sus metidas de pata

-No gracias, aún tengo media taza –respondió la otra chica, sin percatarse de la intención de Ayumi

-¿Entonces quizás, sólo quizás, te dieron celos saber lo de aquella chica y por eso terminaste con él? –sugirió Takeshi con precaución

-¿Eres tonto o qué? –lo regañó Becky, y tres miradas asesinas volvían a recaer sobre él- ¿No escuchaste todo lo que contó? Evidentemente es culpa de Wakashimazu-senpai por ser tan indiferente y coscolino

-Y por decirle que todo había sido cosa del Instituto –apoyó Ayumi ceñuda

-Pero claro, yo por qué iba a terminar con él por estar celosa de esa estúpida –terció Paola, y Takeshi dio un trago largo de su café deseando irse de allí

-Mira Takeshi-kun, si no vas a cooperar en esta charla mejor regresa al Instituto a adelantar tus tareas de la semana –le "sugirió" su novia

-Yo sólo digo que no toda la culpa puede ser de Ken –alegó Takeshi, harto de que lo hagan de menos

-¿O sea que la culpa fue mía? –se ofendió Paola mirándolo enojada, y entonces sí el Pequeño Técnico pensó que era mejor emprender la retirada

-Ahora resulta que la novia abandonada tiene la culpa de que el fresco del novio se olvide de ella –prosiguió Becky, tanto o más ofendida que la propia aludida

-Realmente los hombres son algo, siempre se apañan las burradas que hacen –se quejó Ayumi

-Mejor me voy –murmuró Takeshi hastiado, poniéndose de pie- Ya luego me cuentan a qué conclusiones llegaron –añadió, marchándose

-Sí, huye, porque sabes que tenemos razón –le dijo Becky molesta

-Vas a estar bien –trató de consolar Ayumi a Paola- El tiempo cura las heridas

-Eso espero, porque esto que siento duele tanto que siento que quiero gritar –admitió Paola, mientras las otras dos chicas intercambiaban miradas de tristeza

-Él no lo merece, acuérdate de eso –le dijo Becky con firmeza- Aunque debo decir que también es culpa tuya

-Becky… -la reprendió Ayumi

-Es la verdad. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que todavía estabas en una relación con alguien que ni siquiera en tu cumpleaños se apareció? –dijo Onkawa en tono molesto- Qué lindo de su parte llamarte –añadió sarcástica- ¿Una llamada? ¿eso es todo?

-Becky…

-Ni trates de callarme Ayumi, porque Paola sabe que tengo razón –continuó Becky, mientras Paola sólo miraba sus manos- Muy ocupado jugando fútbol, sí claro. ¿No es como la historia ésa chafa que nos contaron de la esposa del tal Tsubasa? ¿quién demonios es la mujer ésa que se quedó esperando por él mientras el otro gil andaba por el mundo pateando su baloncito? ¿una mono-neuronal?

-Por qué siento que estoy escuchando a Paola –dijo Ayumi preocupada al escuchar los términos que estaba usando su amiga, robándole una sonrisa a Paola

-¡Pero es que es cierto! Takeshi ya me dijo que no entrará en la Universidad que porque quiere jugar profesionalmente. Okay, no puedo decir nada, al final que ése es su objetivo, aunque no esté de acuerdo en que no progrese más académicamente. Pero si se le ocurre irse lejos o irse y dejarme así de lado, no tengo por qué esperarlo. Que lo espere su madre, que para eso lo parió –continuó despotricando Becky, como si ella hubiera sido la afectada- Yo continuaré con mi vida, no pienso quedarme esperando a que él cumpla sus objetivos y yo dejar de lado los míos por él. Y eso él lo sabe

-Tú eres una monja y Takeshi es un santo –dijo Paola con una pálida sonrisa

-Búrlate si quieres, pero sabes que tengo razón –le dijo Becky, tomando un poco de té para calmar su exaltación

-Piensa en positivo, en unos días comenzarán nuestra vacaciones de verano –trató de animarla Ayumi- ¿No quieres viajar? Podemos ir a alguna parte

-Mi madre quiere que vaya a Francia y mi abuela a Alemania –contó Paola nada entusiasmada- Pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ver a ninguna de ellas. Aunque iría a Alemania porque mi nana Tomiko está allá

-¿Tienes nana a tu edad? –se extrañó Becky

-Ella nunca dejará de ser mi nana –aclaró la otra chica

-Pues si no te vas a Europa nosotros estamos planeando viajar juntas a alguna parte –dijo Ayumi sonriendo- Si te animas, únetenos

-Lo pensaré, gracias –contestó Paola con una breve sonrisa- Gracias por tratar de animarme, de veras –añadió conmovida- Cuando Naoko y los demás se fueron pensé que me estaba quedando sola, pero entonces Takeshi me demostró que no era así, y con ustedes siento que realmente no lo estoy

-No me vas a hacer llorar –dijo Becky, abanicándose la cara con las manos- Sobre todo porque me sigues llamando monja

-Je, no más lágrimas –dijo Paola decidida- Ahora volvamos al Instituto o Takeshi pensará que estamos armando una bomba o algo así…

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras tanto, en su dojo, Ken había tratado de distraerse continuando con los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, su padre notó que se veía distraído y menos tolerante que nunca, lo que había llamado mucho su atención.

-Descansen 5 minutos –dijo Tou, y sus pupilos hicieron una reverencia y se dispersaron para ir a buscar algo que tomar- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa? Te noto muy distraído

-Lo siento papá, es sólo que el calor me tiene muy fastidiado –mintió Ken, tomando un sorbo de agua de su botella

-No sabía que tenías novia –soltó su padre de repente, logrando que el chico se atore

-¿Có…cómo lo sabes?

-Tu madre me lo dijo el otro día, que habías salido a hablar con tu novia

-Ah, eso –musitó él aburrido

-¿Y no pensabas decirnos? O teníamos que esperar a recibir la invitación para su matrimonio –dijo Tou con sarcasmo

-Tampoco es que sea algo tan serio, nos hicimos novios en Instituto –alegó su hijo, sintiendo que de alguna manera lo dicho no había sonado nada bien

-Pues sea serio o no, siempre debes respetar a una mujer –le dijo su padre- Y espero poder conocerla

-¿Conocer a quién? –preguntó Aoshi, que acababa de entrar

-A la novia de tu hermano –dijo simplemente su padre, saliendo del salón

-No me digas que tienes novia –dijo Aoshi con cierto tono de sorna- Qué bien oculto lo tenías

-No estoy de ánimo para tus bromas, aniki –le dijo Ken fastidiado

-Qué, ¿la conocemos? –insistió su hermano

-No –mintió él

-Vaya, pues espero conocerla –dijo Aoshi mirándolo divertido- Por cierto, esos amigos tuyos que vinieron el otro día

-Qué pasa con ellos

-¿Cómo era el nombre de la novia del muchacho?

-Ella no es su novia –aclaró Ken de malas pulgas

-Entonces mamá se confundió –dijo Aoshi sonriendo- Bueno, el caso es que esa amiga tuya, era Wakabayashi, ¿no? ¿no es acaso el mismo apellido que el tal Genzo?

-¿Y qué con eso? –quiso saber Ken intentando restarle importancia al asunto, ya que cuando tenía ganas de molestar su hermano podía ser insoportablemente bueno en eso

-Nada, simple curiosidad –respondió Aoshi encogiéndose de hombros- Es bonita, ¿eh?

-¿Qué? –preguntó su hermano mirándolo ceñudo

-Qué, ¿no puedo opinar acerca de eso? –se burló el otro chico- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Eso no te importa, aniki –refunfuñó Ken

-¿Y por qué no? Si dices que no es novia de tu amigo, pues no le veo el problema

-Ella tiene novio –aclaró el portero japonés

-¿Y es amigo tuyo?

-Eh…no

-Bueno, entonces qué más da –respondió Aoshi tranquilamente- A esa edad las parejas terminan fácilmente. Quién te dice y un día de estos me doy una vuelta por el Toho –añadió pícaramente

-Ni se te ocurra –lo amenazó Ken, mirándolo molesto

-Vaya, por qué te pones así. Sólo es tu amiga, ¿no?

-Sé cómo eres –alegó su hermano, sin saber qué más decir para no quedar en evidencia

-¿Y cómo soy? Vamos Ken, tampoco es que voy a corromperla o algo, sólo la invitaré a tomar algo

-No puedes –dijo Ken entre dientes

-Tu preocupación de amigo no es razón de peso, no seas ridículo –alegó Aoshi, saliendo del salón, mientras su hermano sentía su cabeza cada vez más y más pesada

Al día siguiente, más animada que días anteriores, Paola estuvo charlando con sus amigos acerca del posible viaje que podían hacer en verano, aunque todavía no se decidía si iría con ellos o a visitar a su familia a Europa. Al finalizar sus clases se encontraban caminando hacia sus dormitorios, cuando una muchacha de primer año se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-Paola-senpai, alguien está buscándote en la puerta del colegio

-¿A mí? –preguntó Paola, y el corazón le dio un vuelco porque de inmediato Ken se le vino a la mente

-Sí, me pidió que te diera esto –añadió la muchacha, entregándole un papel doblado en dos

-Gracias por avisarme, ya voy –dijo la germano japonesa, y la chica se fue

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Ayumi curiosa

-No lo veas tú, se supone que es para ella –la regañó Becky- Es de mala educación ver cartas ajenas

-Pues una carta no es –aclaró Paola, habiendo abierto el papel- En realidad es una nota

-¿Y qué dice? –esta vez el curioso era Takeshi

- _¿"Quieres jugar a la casita conmigo"?_ –releyó Paola en voz alta, bastante extrañada

-¿No será un pervertido? –se preocupó Becky- No vayas

-Más que un pervertido, esto parece una mala broma de alguien –refunfuñó Paola- Y me va a escuchar –añadió decidida, yendo hacia la entrada de su Instituto

-¡Espera! No vayas sola –le dijo Takeshi, siguiéndola, siendo seguido a su vez por Becky y Ayumi

Pensando las cosas groseras que le diría al bromista, porque ya le quedaba claro que no podía ser Ken el que estaba buscándola, Paola llegó a la entrada del Instituto. Buscó con la mirada pero no veía a nadie que no pareciera un alumno del Toho. Sólo un automóvil negro estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada.

-¿Dónde estará el maldito bromista? –refunfuñó esperando reconocer al que le había mandado tan extraña nota

De pronto escuchó la bocina del auto negro, pero lo ignoró. Volvieron a tocar la bocina y dirigió su mirada hacia allí, pensando quién podía ser tan desconsiderado de estar armando tal bullicio. Fastidiada, dio media vuelta para irse, y vio a sus amigos parados metros más allá con cara de interrogante. Iba a decirles que evidentemente era una broma, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Entonces no quieres jugar conmigo a la casita? –escuchó preguntar y volteó bruscamente- Espero poder seguir dando la talla

-Ma…Mamoru –balbuceó Paola, mirando al muchacho con los ojos como platos

-¿No vas a darle la bienvenida al padre de tus peluches? –bromeó el chico sonriendo, y Paola corrió a abrazarlo por el cuello

-¿Y ése quién es? –preguntó Becky alarmada ante tal muestra de afecto, aunque el más sorprendido era Takeshi

-Su cara se me hace conocida –dijo Ayumi- ¿No era acaso un jugador del Nankatsu?

-Mamoru Izawa –dijo Takeshi aún con los ojos como platos- Es amigo de Paola

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Becky poco interesada- Pues quien los viera diría que son más que amigos. Cómo quisiera que Wakashimazu-senpai estuviera aquí para ver esto –añadió maliciosamente- Voy a tomarles una foto para mandársela

-Claro que no –intervino Ayumi, quitándole el celular que la otra ya estaba alistando- Mejor vámonos, ¿no?

-Mejor –la apoyó su amiga algo decepcionada- ¿Sawada-kun, te piensas quedar?

-Eh, no, voy –balbuceó Takeshi, nada convencido de tener que irse

Claro que Takeshi no era el único que veía sorprendido el abrazo de aquellos dos, ya que los alumnos que por ahí pasaban cuchicheaban al respecto.

-No sabes qué alegría me da verte, hace mucho que no sabía de ti –le dijo Paola sonriendo de par en par, soltándolo

-Vernos sólo en los campeonatos nacionales no era verse tan a menudo tampoco –alegó él con cierto sarcasmo- Lo que me recuerda que te la pasabas insultándonos –añadió divertido

-A ti no –se defendió Paola con cinismo- Era a los otros. Si yo siempre aclaré "¡imbéciles! Menos el 8" –acotó sonriendo falsamente

-Quisiera creerte –respondió Mamoru sin dejar de sonreír

-Tienes que hacerlo, después de todo compartíamos un hogar –dramatizó ella

-Hogar que tú, madre desobligada, dejaste por venir al Toho

-No lo hice porque quisiera, y tú lo sabes –alegó Paola con cierto dejo de tristeza

-Al menos espero que nuestros hijos de peluche estén bañados y a salvo

-Pues quién sabe, a John le gustaba morder un par de ellos –aclaró divertida- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? No me digas que finalmente piensas inscribirte al Toho –acotó con sarcasmo

-Eh…no. Estaba de paso por Tokyo y pensé "¿quién vivía aquí? Ah sí, Wakabayashi-chan" –alegó en tono burlón

-Vuelve a decirme así y desinflo las llantas de tu auto –amenazó Paola

-Okay, lo siento. Pero es cierto que pensé que ya que estaba por aquí sería bueno verte. Después de todo no te veía hace mucho

-Je, al menos tú piensas así –suspiró Paola con una media sonrisa de amargura

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada. De verdad me da gusto verte, y ver que ya hasta auto tienes. Mira tú, ¿con esto es más fácil conquistar chicas? –preguntó ella divertida

-No necesariamente, sobre todo porque te vuelves el conductor asignado de tus senpai del club –respondió Mamoru algo mortificado

-Estás jugando en Yokohama, ¿verdad?

-No pensé que lo supieras –se sorprendió el muchacho

-Oh vamos, sé leer el periódico –alegó ella, aunque a su mente vino que era una de las maneras en las que ella se enteraba qué estaba haciendo Ken, pero trató de no dejarse afectar por la idea

-Pensaba que alguna vez podría verte por casualidad en Yokohama

-¿A mí? ¿por qué? –se extrañó Paola

-¿Porque Wakashimazu juega en el Flugels? –dijo él, como si fuera algo muy obvio

-Ah, pues no, no he ido a Yokohama hasta ahora ni tampoco tengo por qué ir –respondió ella, desviando la mirada

-Supongo que no debería haber mencionado eso –dijo Mamoru arrepentido, notando el cambio de actitud de su amiga

-No me hagas caso –pidió ella, tratando de sonreír

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, por qué no iba a estarlo

-Porque no te ves muy bien –admitió el chico, mirándola preocupado

-Yo voy a estar bien, es sólo el estrés de las clases –mintió Paola

-¿Quieres ir por un helado o algo? O tienes algo que hacer –Mamoru intentó cambiar de tema

-No, no tengo nada que hacer. Vamos –respondió ella, yendo con él hacia su auto

Entre tanto, Takeshi y Ayumi estaban ocultos detrás de un arbusto cerca del patio donde habían estado charlando Paola y Mamoru, espiándolos. La curiosidad los había vencido finalmente y habían regresado nuevamente sin que Becky se entere.

-Voy a seguirlos –dijo Takeshi, saliendo de su escondite

-¡Espera! No puedes, si Paola se entera se va a enojar –le dijo Ayumi

-No me importa, esto no me da buena espina –alegó el muchacho, yendo tras de ellos

-Aish, no sé por qué me meto en esto –suspiró Ayumi resignada, siguiendo a su amigo

Inteligentemente, Takeshi, con la excusa de que él y sus amigas la estaban esperando, llamó a Paola para saber dónde estaba, y ella simplemente le dijo que iba hacia una X heladería, que no la esperaran (claro que obvió decir que no iba sola). Así que con o sin auto, Takeshi sabía dónde iba a localizar a esos dos. Cuando llegó, trató de evitar que lo vean, y entró con precaución, sentándose un par de mesas más allá de donde Paola y Mamoru conversaban animadamente sin notar que estaban siendo perseguidos.

-Si Paola se entera, nos mata –dijo Ayumi, sentándose junto a él, tomando el menú para cubrirse la cara como había estado haciendo Takeshi

-Si Becky se entera me remata –añadió él preocupado

Entonces el celular de Ayumi sonó y al ver quién llamaba, tuvo que contestar poniendo cara de espanto.

-Becky-chan, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Dónde están? Volví a la entrada del Instituto pero no los veo, ¿no que querían salir a comer algo?

-Estamos en la heladería X –susurró Ayumi- Si quieres aquí nos vemos –añadió, mientras Takeshi la miraba con cara de "no, no es buena idea"

-Okay, voy para allá –dijo Becky y colgó

-¿Para qué le dijiste que venga? Si se entera qué estamos haciendo aquí nos sermoneará el resto de la semana por ser tan metiches –la regañó Takeshi

-Ella tiene un detector de mentiras, así que no hubiera podido inventar nada lo suficientemente bueno –se defendió Ayumi

Mientras tanto, en la otra mesa…

-Jajajaja, ¿en serio Ishizaki quería ligar con alemanas? –rió Paola divertida ante la imagen de Ryo tratando de coquetear con extranjeras

-Sí, trató de decir algo en alemán, pero entonces Genzo llegó y le aclaró que ellas decían que tenía cara de mono, jajaja –siguió contando Mamoru

-Jajajaja, no lo puedo creer

-Creí que lo sabías, Hyuga y Wakashimazu también estaban ahí –dijo él, como casualmente

-No, no lo sabía, ¿por qué tendría que saberlo? –inquirió Paola fingiendo demencia, dándole una cucharada a su helado

-Porque, aunque nunca me quedó claro si era cierto o no, se suponía que Wakashimazu era tu novio, ¿no? ¿él no te contó lo que pasó cuando viajamos a Alemania aquella vez?

-No, no me contó –contestó Paola lacónicamente- ¿Y por qué dices que se suponía que éramos novios?

-Al menos lo parecían, siempre estaban juntos. Y claro que no podía acercarme y preguntar "hola jugadores del Toho, hola Paola, ¿tú y Wakashimazu en verdad están saliendo?" –añadió con voz graciosa, desatando la risa de su amiga- Iba a ser medio extraño

-Je, "supuestamente" sí estábamos saliendo –devolvió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica- Pero al parecer era sólo una relación de Instituto –añadió con tristeza, y el chico pensó que había metido la pata

Se quedaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio. En eso, Becky había llegado y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. No pudo evitar mirar extrañada a Paola e Izawa, que ni se percataron de su presencia, al menos no su amiga. Entonces vio al otro par mesas más allá, queriendo pasar desapercibidos con los menús aún cubriéndoles la cara.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –les preguntó, moviendo inquisitivamente el pie en actitud de reproche

-Siéntate, nos van a ver –le dijo Ayumi, jalándola del brazo para que se siente

-¿Están espiando? ¿no les da vergüenza? –los regañó Becky ceñuda

-No pudimos evitarlo, quiero saber para qué vino –alegó Takeshi

-Para qué vino quién, ¿Paola?

-No, él, para qué vino a buscar a Paola

-Yo no pude evitar seguirlo, en verdad tengo curiosidad. Además el chico feo no es –admitió Ayumi con sinceridad

-¡Debería darles vergüenza! –dijo Becky molesta en voz baja, quitándoles el menú- Y yo creyendo que salieron a buscar algo de comer con buenas intenciones

-Malas intenciones no tengo –se defendió Takeshi- Necesito saber de qué hablan

-¿Y cómo, so inteligente, piensas enterarte estando tan lejos? –preguntó Becky en tono sarcástico

-Si nos acercamos nos verá –argumentó Ayumi, que se había vuelto a cubrir la cara, igual que Takeshi

-Ay Dios, dame paciencia –dijo Becky rodando los ojos, poniéndose de pie y caminando discretamente hacia una mesa que quedaba justo detrás de la de Paola, evitando que ella la viera, aunque estando de espaldas ella ni siquiera notó que estaba allí, y después de todo Izawa ni la conocía. Luego les hizo una seña con la mano a los otros dos para que la siguieran

-Por eso me gusta tanto –dijo Takeshi con una pequeña sonrisa, yendo con Ayumi a la otra mesa

Mientras sus amigos hacían el cambio nada desapercibido de mesa (porque ambos habían ido aún tapándose con los menús), Paola seguía comiendo su helado con desgano. Al final, Becky quedó mirando de frente a Izawa, y Takeshi y Ayumi dándole la espalda

-Ah cierto, tengo algo para ti –dijo de pronto Mamoru, tratando de cambiar de tema

-¿Un regalo? ¿y eso? –se extrañó Paola, viendo que el chico sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de papel de color púrpura

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado –dijo él sonriendo, entregándole el regalo

-Gracias –musitó Paola conmovida por el detalle, abriendo la bolsita y notando que el regalo era un broche para el cabello - Usualmente no me pongo nada en el cabello, pero como se trata de un regalo tuyo haré la excepción –le dijo sonriendo, colocándose luego el broche, mientras Becky miraba boquiabierta la escena como si se tratara de la novela de las ocho, y Takeshi y Ayumi la miraban con cara desesperada de interrogante al no poder enterarse qué era lo que la sorprendía tanto

-Te queda muy bien –la halagó él con una media sonrisa

-Guárdate los halagos para tus novias –se burló Paola, tratando de no avergonzarse

-Cuáles novias –fingió ofenderse él- Estoy demasiado ocupado para pensar en novia –alegó burlón

-No eres el único, parece que Yokohama es una ciudad bien ocupada –dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Quisiera seguir fingiendo demencia, pero ya no puedo –admitió Mamoru, reclinándose hacia adelante para hablar más bajo- ¿Tuviste algún problema con Wakashimazu?

-No –mintió Paola, tocando el broche con los dedos

-Je, me estás mintiendo –dijo él, sonriendo

-¿Eh?

-Sé muchos de tus trucos, _Wakabayashi-chan_ –le dijo con cierta burla- Cuando mientes tus manos no pueden estar quietas

-Claro que no –repitió ella, llevándose el cabello detrás de la oreja

-¿Lo ves? –dijo él divertido, señalando el reciente gesto

-No te rías –le reprochó ella ofendida

-Lo siento, no era mi intención reírme –se disculpó él- Pero es que estar aquí y ver que pese a los años no has cambiado tanto me hace sentir nostalgia

-Era divertido jugar contigo –apoyó Paola suspirando con melancolía- Pero era más divertido aún que todos te molestaran diciendo que era tu novia, jajaja

-Y eso siguió hasta mucho después que te fuiste –admitió Mamoru avergonzado- Kisugi y Taki andaban fastidie y fastidie para que te mande "cartas de amor". Ridículos…

-Como no me escribiste ya no quiero casarme contigo –dramatizó Paola en tono burlón, haciendo un puchero

-¿Por eso te conseguiste otro? –fingió ofenderse él

-Tú me orillaste a eso –dramatizó Paola, siguiéndole la broma, mientras Takeshi los escuchaba espantado y Becky los miraba tan interesada que hasta se había cruzado de brazos, como si realmente estuviese frente a su televisión

-Vuelve conmigo, prometo tratarte mejor –siguió bromeando Mamoru

-No sé, tendría que pensarlo –respondió Paola haciéndose la interesante, y Takeshi sentía que era su deber moral interrumpir semejante charla traicionera, pero una mirada de advertencia de Becky bastó para detenerlo

-Y por qué no lo piensas en las vacaciones –dijo el ex jugador del Nankatsu, viendo su reloj

-¿Y para qué en las vacaciones?

-Tómalo como una reunión de reencuentro. Podemos ir de viaje a algún lugar con nuestros amigos –ofreció el muchacho- Finalmente tengo un auto y dinero como para poder ir de vacaciones a donde quiera

-Aclara lo de "nuestros amigos" –dijo Paola con cierta burla- Porque si dices amigos pienso en los del Toho, y no creo que quieras ir con ellos, jajaja. Así como yo no iría ni a la esquina con alguien como Ishizaki o Urabe

-Hablaba de Kisugi, Taki y Takasugi –aclaró él, evitando ofenderse

-Ahh, hablando claro se entiende la gente

-¿Entonces qué dices?

-Pues déjame pensarlo, por lo pronto dame tu número de celular, así te lo dejaré saber –dijo ella, sacando su celular

-Pero no lo pienses mucho, ¿eh? No me rompas el corazón –bromeó el chico, dictándole un número- Ahora creo que tenemos que irnos porque quedé de recoger a mi madre y tengo que ir por ella

-Salúdala de mi parte cuando la veas

-Claro –dijo él, guardando su celular- Le dará gusto que al fin haya podido venir a verte, y seguramente para la próxima me mandará muchas cajas de comida para ti –añadió divertido, imaginando a su madre mandándole cajas y cajas de comida para su amiga

-Je, tu mamá siempre fue buena conmigo –sonrió Paola conmovida al recordar a la mujer

-Siempre le agradaste mucho –comentó él- Cada vez que te veía se la pasaba luego mirándome y diciéndome que por qué yo no tenía ojos claros, como si eso fuera genéticamente posible –acotó algo avergonzado

-Jajaja, tu mamá siempre fue muy ocurrente –rió ella de buena gana- Por cierto, gracias Mamoru –añadió, sonriéndole con cariño

-¿Por contarte que mi madre no estaba muy satisfecha con su propia obra? –se burló el chico

-Jaja, no, no por eso. Para ser honesta, antes de que vengas no estaba de ánimo, pero verte y hablar contigo me animó mucho –aclaró ella

-Me alegra haberte servido de ayuda –respondió él complacido- Aunque no saludaste con beso ni nada al padre de tus hijos –bromeó, y Takeshi dio un respingo y puso los ojos como platos

-Okaeri –dijo Paola, inclinándose sobre la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, y esta vez Becky fue la que puso los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con una mano alarmada ante tal escena

-No pensé que lo harías –admitió Mamoru avergonzado

-¿Te estás sonrojando? –preguntó Paola en tono burlón - ¿En serio puedo hacer que mi senpai se sonroje?

-Qué graciosa –balbuceó él, poniéndose de pie

-¡Qué lindo, mi senpai está todo rojo! –se burló Paola, parándose también

-Mejor dejémoslo así –pidió Mamoru bastante sonrojado, saliendo junto a ella

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué pasó, qué pasó? –preguntó Takeshi desesperado ante la cara de asombro que Becky todavía tenía aún después que los otros dos se habían ido del lugar

-Lo besó –dijo ella en un hilo de voz

-¿Lo qué? –repitió Ayumi sorprendida, que hasta ese momento había escuchado atenta la conversación de los otros dos

-¡¿Que qué?! –se alteró Takeshi, poniéndose de pie de un brinco

-Lo besó –repitió Becky, señalando su mejilla con un dedo- Y siéntate, que asustas a la gente –le pidió apenada

-Esto no puede estar pasando –se lamentó Takeshi sentándose nuevamente bastante acongojado- ¿Y ahora cómo le digo esto a Ken?

-No tienes por qué decírselo –lo reprendió Ayumi- Además ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo se reencontró con un antiguo amigo de primaria

-¿Que era su primer amor? –alegó Takeshi con escepticismo

-¿En serio? –preguntó Becky interesada- Vaya, entonces dile a Wakashimazu-senpai que ya la perdió –añadió con crueldad

-Becky, no ayudas diciendo eso –dijo Takeshi en tono de regaño

-Es la verdad. Además él tuvo el lindo detalle de venir a verla y darle un regalo de cumpleaños –alegó ella

-Eso es cierto –la apoyó su mejor amiga- En todo caso sí, ve, ve y dile al senpai que no tiene nada más que hacer, ya no tiene que molestarse en venir a visitar a nadie –acotó Ayumi extrañamente cruel

-¿Tú también?

-Ve y chisméale si quieres –lo desafió Becky, poniéndose de pie- Y también dile, por si le interesa, que Paola irá con él de vacaciones

-Ella dijo que lo pensaría –alegó Takeshi indignado ante la falta de apoyo a su causa

-No creo que lo piense demasiado si hasta lo besó –apuntó Ayumi imitando a su amiga- Y si me pregunta le diré que no lo piense más, que vaya con él

-¿Qué?

-Sí, yo también se lo diré –dijo Becky decidida- No tiene por qué estar sufriendo por un hombre, y menos por uno que no la valora

-Ustedes, de veras… -trató de decir Takeshi molesto, pero tuvo que contenerse

En el breve camino de regreso al Toho, Paola y Mamoru iban escuchando una canción en coreano que se le hizo conocida a la chica.

-No sabía que escuchabas k-pop –le dijo con cierto entusiasmo

-Tengo la mente abierta a todo tipo de música y a música en todos los idiomas –contestó él sonriéndole

-Esta canción es muy bonita –opinó la chica encantada

-¿Sabes lo que dice? –le preguntó su amigo

-No muy bien, pero sé que titula "Dorothy"

-Así es, en la canción ellos le cantan a una mujer que se fue en busca de algo diferente y le piden que vuelva –contó Mamoru con nostalgia

-¿Ah sí? Qué bonita letra

-De alguna manera me hace recuerdo a ti –dijo Mamoru, más como un pensamiento en voz alta

-¿A mí? –se extrañó Paola

-Je, sí –admitió él con una media sonrisa, mientras detenía el coche frente a la entrada del Toho- Cuando te fuiste realmente esperaba que vuelvas –alegó con cierta tristeza- Y aún ahora quiero creer que fuiste en busca de algo, pero un día te darás cuenta que no necesitabas irte y entonces encontrarás los zapatos rojos que te traigan de vuelta

-Eh…yo… –balbuceó Paola sin saber qué decir

-No me hagas caso, son cosas mías –pidió él avergonzado- Ya pasaron muchos años…

-Por mucho tiempo busqué al mago que me dé una respuesta acerca de cómo volver a casa, pero nunca lo encontré –dijo de repente ella, sin mirarlo- Hasta que me di cuenta que no necesitaba los zapatos rojos para volver a casa, porque ya estaba en ella

-Por eso te olvidaste de nosotros –dijo Mamoru sentido

-Nunca me olvidé de ustedes, al menos no de ti –se defendió ella- Pero la distancia y las circunstancias cambiaron inevitablemente nuestras vidas

-Todavía me pregunto qué hubiera sido de nosotros si te quedabas en Nankatsu

-Probablemente ahorita estaría tras las rejas acusada de intentar asesinar a Tsubasa, jajaja –bromeó Paola, robándole una sonrisa a Mamoru- Pero ya en serio, de todas las decisiones que tomaron, la peor fue seguir a Genzo al Nankatsu, porque ahí sí yo los perdí a ustedes

-Nunca nos perdiste –alegó Mamoru- Estando donde estuviéramos siempre seríamos amigos

-Dilo por ti, porque sé que aún estando lejos y en un colegio tan diferente al tuyo aún me consideraste tu amiga

-No tenía por qué cambiar

-Supongo que no –bufó Paola conmovida, abriendo la puerta- Gracias por venir y animarme

-Esperaré tu llamada –le dijo su amigo, sonriéndole- Espero que hasta el fin de semana te decidas

-Yo espero que sí. Maneja con cuidado y disfruta de tus vacaciones –dijo Paola, saliendo y haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano

Iba a entrar cuando se topó con sus amigos que también venían de regreso.

-¿A dónde se fueron? –les preguntó curiosa, pero Takeshi la miró indignado, hizo una mueca y siguió su camino sin dirigirle la palabra- ¿Y a éste qué bicho le picó?

-No le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que no acepta que su equipo perdió –le dijo Becky tranquilamente

-Qué equipo –preguntó Paola curiosa

-Su equipo pro Wakashimazu-senpai –dijo Ayumi divertida, dejando más confundida a su amiga

Ya en la noche, Ken daba vueltas en su cama tratando de dormir. Le pesaba la conciencia por haber dicho que su familia aún no conocía a su novia y que Paola era sólo su amiga. También seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza los reclamos de la chica, así como sus propias excusas ante cada uno de aquellos reclamos.

-Me voy a volver loco –murmuró cansado, poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño a mojarse la cara

Al día siguiente, después de los entrenamientos, Ken corrió a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, diciéndole a su madre que volvería más tarde porque debía ir a Tokyo, lo que extrañó bastante a la mujer. Cuando llegó a la entrada del Toho comenzó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, como si estuviera ahí para ser juzgado y escuchar su sentencia. Tragó saliva y entró. Varios alumnos que salían hacia sus casas lo reconocieron y murmuraban emocionados. Entonces Ken pensó que entrar hasta donde esperaba no iba a ser tan fácil como antes ya que ya no era alumno del Instituto. Así que encontró a una cara conocida y le pidió un favor.

Paola, Becky y Ayumi salían conversando acerca de dónde podían ir de vacaciones, seguidas por un ceñudo Takeshi que le había estado respondiendo cortante a Paola cada vez que ella intentaba hablarle. La chica entendió que era porque él estaba de parte de Ken y no quería entender que la culpa de su relación rota era completamente de su amigo.

-Sawada-senpai, te buscan en la entrada –dijo un muchachito que miraba emocionado a Takeshi

-¿A mí? ¿quién? –preguntó Takeshi extrañado

-Wakashimazu-senpai –contó el muchacho, y Paola sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón

-¿Me está buscando a mí? ¿estás seguro? –insistió Takeshi, mirando de reojo a Paola que se veía decepcionada

-Sí, me dijo que quiere hablar contigo

-Pero qué bien, vino a buscar a su compinche –bufó Becky indignada

-Eh, dile que ahora voy –pidió Takeshi apenado- Gracias por avisarme

El muchachito hizo una breve reverencia y se fue corriendo, bastante feliz de haber "conversado" con sus admirados senpai.

-Qué, ¿no piensas ir? –Becky espetó a Takeshi- Ve rápido, que a ti sí te viene a ver –añadió sarcástica

-Becky… -la reprendió Ayumi entre dientes, viendo el desánimo de Paola

-¿Es la verdad, no? Y tú, deja esa cara que nadie se murió –esta vez el regaño fue para Paola- Vamos de una vez a nuestros dormitorios que hay mucho que hacer para mañana

-¿No quieres ir conmigo? –preguntó Takeshi con inocencia mirando a Paola

-No, Becky tiene razón –dijo Paola tratando de sonreír- Te vinieron a buscar a ti, no a mí

-Pero…

-Apúrate y ve –gruñó Becky- Y dile de mi parte que es el peor hombre que conocí en mi vida

-Tampoco exageres –intervino Ayumi

-Ayumi, por favor déjame soltar esto que siento antes de que afecte mi sistema nervioso

-Voy entonces –dijo Takeshi ignorando los reproches de su amiga/novia, marchándose

-Olvídate de él –regañó Becky a Paola al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar- No dejes que tu hipotálamo le gane a tu dignidad

-¿El qué? –preguntó Paola confundida

-Tú sufres por culpa de la palabra de cuatro letras, y no necesitas ni mencionarla que me parece ridículo –dijo la chica con cierta indignación

-¿Amor? –dijo Ayumi rodando los ojos

-Eso, como sea, tú sufres porque piensas estar en…ena…

-¿Enamorada? –volvió a ayudarla Ayumi

-Eso. Pero no te das cuenta que no es más que una reacción química que ocurre en tu cerebro –explicó Becky mientras se ponían a caminar- Es una seguidilla de efectos hormonales que nacen a partir de tu hipotálamo. Así que como cualquier enfermedad, tienes que tratarla, y el tratamiento principal para eso es mandar al demonio al objeto que desencadena la reacción

-¿O sea que en tu caso Sawada-kun es el catalizador? –se burló Ayumi

-Estamos hablando del caso de Paola, por favor no interrumpas Ayumi –pidió Becky sonrojándose- Wakashimazu-senpai tiene que borrarse del hipotálamo de Paola

-Entonces dame una pastilla o algo –dijo Paola, extendiendo su mano ante la confundida Onkawa- Si todo es debido a una reacción química quiero que me des el tratamiento. Quiero olvidarme ya de él, quiero que lo que sea que cause que me duela deje de doler, y quiero ser capaz de verlo y sentir que realmente no me importa

-Si hubiera una pastilla para eso ya la habría tomado yo –argumentó Becky con cierto fastidio, sonrojándose, bajando la mano de su amiga- Mientras tanto hay que conformarse con curarse una misma, y tú debes hacerlo

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Dale tiempo al tiempo –sugirió Ayumi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la acongojada chica

-Un clavo saca a otro clavo, eso es –dijo Becky orgullosa de recordar el dicho

-¿Y cómo haces eso fisiológicamente? –se burló Ayumi

-Tienes que encontrar un gatillante de la reacción que resulte en ti más fuerte que Wakashimazu-senpai

-¿Un qué? –quiso saber Paola entendiendo cada vez menos

-Otro hombre –aclaró Becky como si fuera algo muy obvio

-Gracias por intentar pero no se resuelve tan fácil, mejor apúrense –alegó Paola suspirando, apurando el paso

-Aprecia mi consejo, mira que soy yo la que te está dando la opción de que la solución a algo es un hombre, y nunca lo haría –defendió Becky con autosuficiencia- Pero dadas tus circunstancias y tus necesidades fisiológicas, estoy analizándolo para tu caso en particular

-¿Mis necesidades fisiológicas? ¿sabes acaso lo que me acabas de decir? –le preguntó Paola totalmente roja

-Qué dije

-Mejor déjalo así –le pidió Ayumi, que también estaba roja como tomate

-Qué, oigan, ¡qué! –exclamó Becky, siendo ignorada por sus amigas- ¡Yo estaba hablando del hipotálamo!

Cuando Takeshi llegó a la entrada del Instituto vio a Ken rodeado por varios chicos y chicas que le charlaban o le pedían sacarse una foto con él. Al ver llegar a su ex compañero de equipo lo vio como su salvador, así que se excusó y fue a darle encuentro.

-Menos mal llegas, ya estaba por irme –le dijo en voz baja

-Ha sido un tiempo, ¿cómo estás Ken? –preguntó Takeshi son seriedad

-¿Te pasa algo? Te ves raro

-No es nada, es sólo que me extraña que hayas venido hasta aquí y hayas querido hablar conmigo y no con alguien más –dijo en cierto tono de reclamo

-¿Alguien más?

-¿En serio viniste con la idea de querer hablar conmigo? –insistió Takeshi, esperando lograr que su amigo gane conciencia

-Claro –mintió Ken- ¿Por qué?

-Mejor olvídalo –suspiró Takeshi resignado, ya que sabía que su amigo estaba fingiendo demencia- Es bueno verte, aunque realmente raro ya que no volvías desde tu graduación

-He vuelto un par de veces –se defendió Ken

-Como sea. ¿Y hay algo especial de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

-Sólo quería ver cómo estabas –inventó Ken, nada convincente- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?

-Sí, vamos –respondió Takeshi nada animado, poniéndose a caminar seguido de Ken, que volteó y dio una mirada hacia al interior del Instituto, como buscando algo- ¿Vienes o no?

-Sí, voy

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Al llegar a un café cercano, ambos miraban los vasos de agua que les habían servido en lo que esperaban sus respectivas órdenes.

-¿En verdad terminaste con Paola? –preguntó Takeshi de repente, asombrando a su amigo

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –devolvió él, carraspeando antes de responderle

-Sí. Estuvo bastante desanimada por varios días, así que Becky, Ayumi y yo tratamos de que se alegre un poco

-¿Quiénes? –inquirió Ken, agradeciendo con un gesto de cabeza el café que acababan de poner enfrente suyo

-¿No sabes quiénes son ellas? –se extrañó Takeshi, pensando que hace ya varios meses que Paola era amiga de aquellas dos chicas

-No

-Realmente no hablas mucho con Paola, ¿no? –bufó el pequeño jugador con cierta amargura

-Takeshi, en verdad no necesito que me juzgues, vine aquí a hablar contigo de otras cosas

-Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar. Tú no has visto la tristeza de Paola –alegó Takeshi indignado- No sabes cómo quisiera que Kazuki, Shimano, Matsuki…alguno de ellos estuvieran aquí, sé que ellos sabrían qué hacer. Pero sólo estoy yo y no quiero verla así. Paola es mi amiga y también era tu amiga

-Paola fue la que terminó conmigo –aclaró Ken con fastidio- Ni siquiera me dejó hablar, lo único que hizo fue sacar sus propias conclusiones sin darme chance a explicar nada

-¿Y qué querías explicar? –quiso saber su amigo- Porque yo realmente quiero creer que hay una explicación a todo por lo que pasaron durante este tiempo, y que no es cierto eso de que fueron sólo novios de Instituto

-Así que te lo contó todo –bufó Ken con una media sonrisa

-Traté de convencerla de que tú tienes tus razones, pero ahora mismo ni yo mismo sé si las tienes

-Takeshi, lo hice por el bien de ella –alegó el portero japonés- No quería perjudicarla, ella tiene que estudiar y enfocarse en entrar en la Universidad. ¿A ti te parece que es tan fácil para mí? De verla todos los días pasé a verla muy de vez en cuando, ¿crees que no la extraño?

-¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí hablando contigo en lugar de ella? –preguntó Takeshi mordazmente- O es que tu orgullo realmente pesó más y por eso viniste hasta aquí para fastidiar a Paola en plan "al final sí vine, pero no por ti"

-No digas eso –pidió Ken cansado, sabiendo que su amigo había casi dado en el blanco

-Paola está muy dolida, y la verdad no quiero analizar las razones de por qué porque no quiero terminar dándole la razón. Para eso ya están Becky y Ayumi

-Lo hacen ver como si yo fuera el único culpable

-La culpa es de ambos por ser tan tercamente orgullosos y negarse a hablar –lo regañó Takeshi- Si tanto te importa deberías haber ido a buscarla

-Ella no querrá hablar conmigo

-Al menos deberías intentarlo

-Takeshi, tú conoces a Paola y sabes cómo es. Es mejor dejar pasar un poco de tiempo y luego tratar de acercarse a ella

-Sí, claro, y mientras tanto otros vienen a consolarla –murmuró Takeshi de mala gana, más para sí

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Eh? Nada

-No digas que nada, tú dijiste algo de que la vinieron a consolar, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-No te lo puedo decir o mañana amaneceré colgado del mástil del colegio –alegó Takeshi, viendo en su mente las caras amenazantes de Ayumi y Becky

-Takeshi, no diré nada, así que dímelo

-Bueno, total que realmente te lo quería decir –suspiró Takeshi, como si se hubiera estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo- Izawa vino a ver a Paola

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ken, entrecerrando los ojos

-Izawa, Mamoru Izawa, ya sabes, el ex jugador del Nankatsu que…

-Ya sé quién es –se exasperó Ken- ¿Pero cómo que vino a verla?

-No sé, ayer de repente se apareció, y hasta se fueron a comer un helado –contó inocente, sin saber lo que podría desencadenar- Como soy tu amigo sentí que debía seguirlos, y lo hice, los seguí

-¿Y?

-Pues al principio no podía oír lo que decían, pero luego nos acercamos y… -Takeshi se interrumpió, pensando que después de todo no había sido tan buena idea abrir la bocota si tenía que contar todos los detalles

-¿Y entonces? –insistió Ken picado por la curiosidad

-Pues dijeron muchas cosas. Cuando vivía con ellos los del Nankatsu, o Shutetsu, no me quedó claro, decían que Paola era su novia y cosas así

-Pero eso era de cuando eran niños –alegó Ken más aliviado

-Sí, pero…luego Izawa le dijo que pensara en volver con él y ella dijo que lo pensaría

-¿Qué?

-Sí, incluso hablaron de unos planes de matrimonio de antes, pero que como perdieron contacto ella se buscó a otro…o sea tú –aclaró apenado señalándolo con el dedo- Hasta dijo que él era el futuro padre de sus hijos

-Qué…¿qué? –Ken estaba atónito

-Y al final…al final ella le dio un beso –musitó Takeshi avergonzado

-¡¿Qué?! –Ken dio un manotazo en la mesa que asustó a los que estaban alrededor

-Pero en la mejilla –aclaró rápidamente Takeshi- Y eso fue todo, aunque también la invitó a irse de vacaciones con él

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró Ken indignado, poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápidamente del lugar

-¡Espera Ken, a dónde vas! –le gritó Takeshi, dejando unos billetes encima de la mesa y saliendo detrás de él

Paola estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro de poemas para su clase de Literatura, cuando escuchó que se armaba mucho alboroto en el pasillo. Miró extrañada hacia la puerta, pero prefirió ignorar el bullicio, pensó que seguramente alguna chica había conseguido una revista tipo AnAn* con el idol de turno semiencuerado y por eso todas estaban tan exaltadas. Pero de pronto su puerta se abrió de par en par y Ken apareció mirándola furioso.

-Pero qué… -balbuceó Paola totalmente sorprendida, incorporándose de un brinco

-Senpai, no puedes estar aquí –le decía asustada una chica de gafas- Si la encargada se entera todas estaremos en problemas

-Sólo necesito unos minutos –pidió Ken, que por su tono de voz parecía estar realmente molesto

-Pero no puedo…

-Sakai, yo me haré responsable si la encargada se entera, lamento el susto que les causó. Por favor no le digan de esto a nadie -pidió Paola, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque lo cierto es que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

-Pero Wakabayashi…

-Te deberé un favor y le diré a Kazuki que fuiste buena conmigo –negoció la germano-japonesa, sabiendo de antemano que a la otra chica le gustaba su mejor amigo

-Eh…sólo unos minutos –advirtió la otra chica luego de analizarlo muy brevemente, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ordenando a las curiosas que vuelvan a sus habitaciones

-¿Te perdiste camino a charlar con Takeshi? –preguntó Paola con sarcasmo, evitando mirarlo, dejando el libro sobre su mesa de noche- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, así que dime a qué debo el honor

-¿Qué hacías con Izawa ayer? –preguntó él directamente

-Espera un momento, ¿qué? –preguntó ella totalmente desenfocada- ¿Qué tiene que ver Mamoru en tu inesperada visita?

-Para qué vino a verte

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –quiso saber Paola mirándolo decepcionada- ¿Ni siquiera viniste a saber de mí o tratar de hablar de lo que pasó el otro día, sino directamente entras y me preguntas para qué vino Mamoru?

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

-Yo no tengo por qué decirte nada –se enojó ella- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de por qué vienen o no a verme mis amigos

-Ése tipo… ¿tú lo besaste? –musitó Ken aún incrédulo

-Cómo… ¿cómo sabes eso?

-¿Es cierto?

-Mira, no sé cómo supiste eso y tampoco tengo por qué explicártelo. Así que, si viniste a confirmar eso, ya te puedes ir –le dijo Paola con desplante

-¿Me reclamaste que yo no te conté de los planes de compromiso que mi padre quería que hiciera con Keiko, y resulta que tú tenías unos similares con Izawa?

-¿Cuándo yo tuve planes de compromiso con Mamoru? –se exasperó Paola cada vez más confundida

-¿Y no se supone que será hasta el padre de tus hijos?

-¿El qué? –dijo ella, sin saber si ponerse a llorar, reír o gritar

-Takeshi los escuchó, él no mentiría –alegó él

-¿Takeshi? ¿cómo sabe Takeshi todo eso?

-Eso es lo de menos, ¿no piensas responderme?

-Yo no tengo por qué responderte, porque todas esas acusaciones son absurdas y sin fundamento –se defendió Paola- ¿Pero quieres que sí te diga algo? ¡al menos él se dio un tiempo para venir y decirme "hola, cómo estás, ¿sigues viva?"! –añadió sarcástica

-Vuelves con eso…

-¡Sí, vuelvo con eso! –exclamó Paola fastidiada- Porque sigo esperando tus razones, más que tu estúpida frase de "estaba ocupado". ¿Ocupado con qué? ¿ocupado con quién? Mira Ken, si nuestra relación fue realmente sólo cosa del Instituto, ¿por qué cara** no me lo dijiste antes? ¿por qué cara** me dejaste esperando por ti más de un año como si fuera una estúpida? O es que a tus compañeros y a ti les encantó tanto la historia de amor de Sanae y Tsubasa que creen que todas las demás tenemos que actuar tan indignamente como ella. Pues lamento darte la mala noticia que yo no soy ni cercanamente igual a Sanae, yo no tengo por qué quedarme sentada esperando a ver cuándo te dignas a darte la vuelta y ver que estoy aquí

-Eso no es así –la interrumpió Ken- ¡Si no me contacté contigo fue por tu bien!

-¿Por mi bien? –repitió Paola incrédula- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-Estás en tu último año de Instituto y tienes que esforzarte y enfocarte más que antes en estudiar, no podía distraerte –explicó él

-Digamos que te creo –bufó la chica nada convencida- Entonces, siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué por más de un año no le dijiste a tu familia que tenías novia?

-Porque no tuve oportunidad

-¡Deja de mentir! –exclamó ella desesperada- ¡No les dijiste porque no querías que me vieran!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡de antemano sabías que tu familia no aceptaría que estés conmigo!

-¡No es así!

-¿Que no? ¡Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no pensaste que cuando ellos me vieran no pensarían que soy una _gaijin**_! –lo desafió con lágrimas en los ojos y Ken se quedó callado sin saber que decir- ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón

-Ellos no te harían sentir como una extraña –trató de alegar él- Es sólo que…no quería que te sintieras mal, después de todo el trauma que pasaste en tu infancia…

-¿Qué trauma? ¿el ser rechazada por ser extranjera? Entonces efectivamente yo tenía razón

-Yo realmente quiero estar contigo, ¿no lo entiendes? –preguntó Ken dolido- No me importa cómo te veas

-Claro que te importa –dijo Paola con amargura- Por eso tuviste el descaro de mentirme y decir que no pudiste decirles, y el descaro de decirles a ellos que nunca tuviste novia. Bien hecho senpai, todo este tiempo realmente te creímos –añadió sarcástica, aplaudiendo con desgano

-No me hagas ver como el único culpable. Podíamos haber solucionado esto hablando, y lo único que hiciste fue llamar a tu ex o futuro prometido, ya no sé, para consolarte –reclamó él

-Eres muy bueno para cambiar el tema y apuntar la escopeta hacia la otra persona –bufó Paola decepcionada- Y entonces qué te digo yo, que pese a que no pudiste venir a verme debes de estar muy contento de tener mucho tiempo para pasarlo con tu futura prometida, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿una especie de batalla de celos?

-Yo nunca besaría a Keiko

-Yo tampoco estoy habituada a besar a Mamoru, si apenas lo veo. Aquello fue una mera reacción inocente, pero no pienso explicarte más. Ahora por favor vete

-¿Crees que eres la única a la que le duele?

-No, quiero creer que no soy la única –alegó Paola- Pero sí soy a la que más le duele, porque lastimosamente yo llegué a quererte más de lo que tú alguna vez me quisiste a mí…

-La delegada está de regreso, así que debe irse senpai –la voz de Becky de repente los interrumpió, ya que la chica había entrado sin siquiera tocar al enterarse lo que estaba pasando allí- Fue muy imprudente de su parte el venir hasta aquí, y de parte de Wakabayashi-san el permitir que entre al dormitorio de una mujer

-Ya me voy –musitó él con decepción- Yo…espero poder verte en otro lugar para continuar con esta charla –añadió mirando a Paola

-Yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo –respondió Paola, desviando la mirada- Ya sé todo lo que quería saber

-Por favor senpai, váyase –insistió Becky

Ken le dirigió una última mirada a Paola que seguía mirando a un costado, y luego se fue entre un pasillo de cuchicheos de las chicas que habían estado escuchando la pelea.

-Si no lo olvidas por tu bien, al menos hazlo por el bien de él –dijo de pronto Becky mirando seriamente a su amiga- A ninguno le conviene tener la mente alterada por una relación que terminó tan mal, en especial cuando ninguno tiene la firme intención de resolver los malos entendidos. Mal que mal él debe trabajar y prepararse para lo que hace, al igual que tú. Deja de ser tan insensata al aferrarte a algo que no funcionará, porque él no lo hará. Los hombres son menos románticos que las mujeres, para ellos es simple dejar a una mujer y buscarse otra, así que deja de hacerte tonta –añadió, saliendo luego del dormitorio de Paola, que cayó sentada sobre su cama con ganas de llorar

-Fuiste muy cruel –musitó Ayumi apenada, que las había estado escuchando

-La verdad no es crueldad, y si lo es, entonces es una verdad innegable –alegó Becky, sintiendo pena por Paola, pero decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer- Y ni se te ocurra entrar, ella debe aprender a sanar sus heridas sola. Sorimachi-senpai ya no está aquí para correr a sobreprotegerla como si fuera una niña chiquita cada vez que tiene problemas

-Pero Becky…

-Pero nada. Por otra parte, ¿dónde está ese chismoso?

-Cuál chismoso –fingió demencia Ayumi, ya que ante los gritos ellas habían sido las únicas que se habían asomado hasta la puerta a escuchar en caso de que tuvieran que entrar cual caballería a salvar a su amiga, así que escucharon la mención del nombre del Pequeño Técnico

-Quién va a ser, Sawada –dijo Becky entre dientes, y Ayumi sintió lástima por su amigo porque sabía que acababa de meterse en un gran problema- Pero me va a oír…

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

 _*La revista "Anan" es una revista de variedades en cuya portada suele aparecer un idol (usualmente masculino) con poca ropa y en actitud sensual._

 _**"Gaijin" es un término japonés utilizado para referirse a un extranjero. Generalmente es considerado ofensivo._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Takeshi se encontraba esperando fuera del edificio de dormitorios de las mujeres, preocupado sin saber qué podía estar pasando. Cuando de pronto vio a Ken salir a toda prisa ni se atrevió a preguntarle qué había pasado, porque el sombrío rostro de su amigo no podía significar nada bueno. Iba a dar media vuelta para irse a su dormitorio, cuando sintió un frío helado correr por su espalda.

-Vaya, así que encontramos al chismosito –oyó decir a Becky que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-Yo… -trató de alegar él, girando lentamente, sin atreverse a mirarla- Lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? –se exasperó la chica- ¿Crees que con sentirlo es suficiente? ¡¿sabes acaso lo que ocasionaste?!

-Baja la voz, tampoco es plan de que todos se enteren –le pidió Ayumi apenada

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Ayumi –dijo su amiga, recuperando la compostura- Tú, ven conmigo –ordenó a Takeshi señalándolo acusadoramente, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los salones vacíos

-No sé qué pasó ahí arriba, pero en verdad no era mi intención –trató de defenderse Takeshi una vez que se quedaron los dos solos, con Ayumi vigilando que nadie se asome a ese salón

-Si el mundo subsistiera con intenciones que no eran esto sería un infierno –alegó Becky con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué tenías que decirle nada a Wakashimazu-senpai?

-Tampoco le mentí –alegó el chico- Le dije lo que escuché

-¿Lo que escuchaste? ¿y qué escuchaste según tú? –quiso saber Becky, cruzándose de brazos

-Tú también lo oíste –devolvió el chico, mirándola acusadoramente- Paola e Izawa no hablaron cosas que hablan los amigos

-¿Y qué cosas tan feas hablaron, según tú?

-Paola es novia de Ken, y aún así le dijo que pensaría en volver con Izawa, y que hasta esperaban casarse y tener hijos

-Espera un momento, ¿cuándo dijeron eso? –se exasperó Becky a punto de estallar

-¡Lo dijeron! Yo lo oí

-Pues no sé lo que escuchaste, pero eso no lo dijeron –defendió la chica

-¡Claro que sí! Y no digas que no por defender a Paola

-Yo no la defiendo. Es más, sí me parece que besarlo no estuvo bien, menos en público –alegó ella diplomáticamente- Pero yo también estaba ahí, y se escuchaba bastante claro como para que me haya perdido la supuesta charla que tú dices haber oído

-¡Lo dijeron! –insistió él

-Lo único que estaban haciendo es bromear, ¿o es que tú no entiendes las bromas? –le reclamó su novia- No me decepciones Takeshi-kun, esperaba que fueras más suspicaz e inteligente como para diferenciar una broma de algo dicho en serio

-No estaban bromeando –siguió él con terquedad, haciendo un puchero

-Aunque hubiera sido cierto, ¿no te parece que hay cosas que es mejor que no todos las sepan? –preguntó Becky, bastante desilusionada- Puedes tener defectos, pero no esperaba que ser chismoso sea uno de ellos

-No lo dije por chismoso –alegó Takeshi, imaginando con horror, por el tono de la chica, que a continuación ellos se convertirían en otra ex pareja- Y no puedes terminar conmigo sólo porque me equivoqué

-¿Quién te dijo que voy a terminar contigo? –se extrañó la chica- Te imaginas cosas o las entiendes al revés, por eso pasó lo que pasó –lo reprochó

-¿Entonces no vas a terminar conmigo? –dijo Takeshi esperanzado con una pequeña sonrisa

-Estoy muy molesta contigo –aclaró Becky haciéndose la indignada- Pero eso no significa que mi hipotálamo no te necesite –añadió sonrojándose

-¿Tu qué?

-Eso no importa. Le debes una disculpa no sólo a Paola por ser tan malpensado, sino también al senpai por mal informarlo –advirtió seriamente- No sabes la discusión que tuvieron, todo porque el senpai realmente creyó que Paola estaba tratando de ligar a su amigo

-Lo siento…

-Aunque si lo analizamos desde otro punto de vista, ese senpai se lo tiene bien merecido –opinó Becky con maldad- No necesitas aclararle nada por ahora, espera unos días. Que se le carcoman las entrañas de celos y ya luego le dices que te equivocaste –añadió tranquilamente

-¿Lo dices en serio? –inquirió Takeshi incrédulo

-Claro, él se lo merece. Que sufra unos días, será la compensación de los días malos que le está haciendo pasar a Paola

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, Ken es mi amigo. Sería mejor que vaya ahora a aclarar el malentendido

-¿Y piensas que te creerá? Realmente eres ingenuo. Si vas ahora mismo él pensará que te retractas por la culpa que sientes al haber causado semejante discusión

-Tienes razón –admitió Takeshi luego de analizarlo

-Claro que la tengo, usualmente la tengo –se jactó la chica- Y no digo que siempre la tengo porque tampoco voy a pecar de engreída

-¿Y entonces qué hago ahora?

-Por ahora tendrás que esperar a que Paola quiera hablar contigo y pedirle disculpas por tu descuidada lengua

-¿Y si no me perdona?

-No creo, pero si está molesta por varios días es comprensible y te diré simplemente "te lo tienes merecido"

-Qué cruel –se quejó Takeshi haciendo un puchero

-Cruel por qué. Cruel es pasar hambre o no tener dinero para estudiar, eso sí es cruel

-Ya entendí, ya entendí…

-Pequeño Técnico, sí claro –bufó la chica indignada, haciendo alusión al apodo del muchacho, dirigiéndose a la salida- Pequeño chismosín, así es como deberían de llamarte…

Al día siguiente ningún profesor preguntó por qué Paola no había ido a clases, ya que la mayoría de ellos suponía que su alma rebelde la habría llevado a adelantar sus vacaciones por un día. En el resto del colegio, inevitablemente, el chisme de la pelea entre Paola y Ken era el tema del momento. Como era de esperarse, dos facciones opuestas se habían formado: los que apoyaban a Paola y aquellos que como Takeshi apoyaban a Ken. Aunque evitaron hablar del tema en su aula, los compañeros de Paola no se contenían de hacerlo fuera de ella, ya que lejos de los oídos de sus amigos podían decir lo que quisieran, incluso hacer especulaciones absurdas acerca de la razón de su pelea, como que Paola estuvo engañando a su novio por mucho tiempo con un chico de otro colegio, o que él ya salía con una mujer mayor que había conocido en Yokohama.

-Menos mal no pudieron escuchar claramente la pelea –se lamentó Ayumi, mientras Becky le dirigía una gélida mirada a un par de chicas que habían estado hablando mal de Paola y ella había llegado a oírlas- Si supieran del reclamo ése de los hijos o del matrimonio, aquí se arma una grande –añadió entre susurros, siguiendo su camino a los dormitorios

-Es que Takeshi-kun es realmente burro –dijo su amiga con crueldad- ¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta cuando alguien está hablando en broma?

-Tú a veces tampoco entiendes el sarcasmo –alegó Ayumi

-Pero sarcasmo y broma son cosas distintas –se defendió Becky ofendida- Hasta yo, que no suelo escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones absurdas, entendí que estaban bromeando. Nunca tuve amigos de infancia varones, pero te puedo decir que Paola lo ve a él como ve a Sorimachi-senpai o a sus otros amigos, ¿cómo es posible que amigos así hablen seriamente de matrimonio?

-Pues tal vez, pero a mí me pareció que las intenciones de él no son tan de amigo –opinó Ayumi con cierta preocupación

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, cuando estábamos espiándolos en el patio me di cuenta que él la veía con ojos diferentes

-No me fijé que fuera bizco –dijo Becky con ingenuidad

-Je, ¿ves que no siempre entiendes todo como se te dice? –trató de evitar reír Ayumi- Me refiero a que cuando un chico ve a una chica que le gusta, la mira de forma diferente. Es como cuando Takeshi te mira a ti, o incluso cuando Wakashimazu-senpai y Paola estaban juntos antes de que él se gradúe

-No te entiendo –alegó Becky, sonrojándose por ser nombrada

-El…la palabra de cuatro letras te hace actuar diferente

-¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que a Izawa-san le gusta Paola? –se indignó Becky

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero me parece que sí

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Si no se ven frecuentemente y por ende ya no tienen un trato tan cercano como cuando eran niños

-¿Y eso qué? ¿acaso tú no recuerdas a tu primer amor? –preguntó Ayumi conmovida

-¿Mi qué? –balbuceó Becky nerviosa

-Olvidé que Sawada es tu primer amor –se respondió la misma Ayumi- Es decir, si por algún motivo tú y Sawada dejaran de ser novios, ¿no lo recordarías en el futuro? ¿no sentirías que dejaste atrás algo importante para ti?

-No lo sé, probablemente. Pero ellos eran apenas unos niños –aclaró Becky, tratando de no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba- ¿Y por qué imaginariamente terminas mi relación con Sawada? –preguntó indignada

-Era sólo para poner un ejemplo

-Mira, no sé qué viste tú ni qué oyó Takeshi-kun, pero me doy cuenta que o no estábamos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora presenciando la charla de las mismas dos personas, o es que nuestros sentidos captan las cosas de forma distinta

-Digamos que soy más sensible para eso, pero sí, estábamos en el mismo lugar

-Aunque fuera verdad lo que dijiste, el hipotálamo de Paola sólo reacciona ante Wakashimazu-senpai

-Por ahora… -murmuró Ayumi enigmáticamente

-¿Qué? –se extrañó Becky, mientras su amiga tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Paola

-¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó Ayumi tras el débil "quién" que escucharon del otro lado de la puerta

-Pasen, está abierto –dijo Paola y ellas entraron

Adentro, las cortinas estaban corridas y la chica se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando hacia la pared.

-Me parece que los profesores te conocen tan bien que ni preguntaron por ti –dijo Becky con cierto sarcasmo, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio

-Trajimos las últimas tareas que dejaron –dijo Ayumi, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Paola

-¿No piensas bajar a comer? –insistió la otra visitante

-No tengo hambre –respondió Paola con desgano

-¿Y hasta cuándo piensas estar ahí llorando tus penas? –quiso saber Becky- Ya te lo dije, un hombre no puede merecer que te pongas así por él

-No puedo evitarlo, así que si no me quieres ver así, puedes irte –contestó Paola crudamente, sorprendiendo a la otra chica

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosera cuando hemos estado tan preocupadas por ti? –le reclamó Becky- Hasta Takeshi-kun está como alma en pena esperando poder verte para pedirte disculpas

-Él no tiene por qué disculparse –alegó Paola, sin siquiera mirarlas- Él no fue el mentiroso que me estuvo ignorando durante todo este tiempo

-Wakashimazu-senpai lo malentendió todo porque Takeshi-kun no entendió las bromas entre tú y tu amigo –intervino Ayumi

-Ni lo nombren –pidió Paola, sentándose con la mirada baja- Y más allá de que lo haya malentendido o no, al final obtuve las respuestas que esperaba, y una de ellas no podía ser más dolorosa

-¿Qué te dolió tanto? –quiso saber Becky

-Que me mintió descaradamente –dijo Paola, mirándola dolida- Me dijo que no tuvo oportunidad de decirle a sus padres que salía conmigo, pero la verdad era que no tenía intención de hacerlo

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Porque a diferencia de ti que vivió en el extranjero, yo no sólo viví allí, sino que nací allí y mi madre es una _gaijin_

-Pero tú eres japonesa –alegó Ayumi rápidamente

-Pero no me veo como una –aclaró Paola

-Pues tu apariencia no es muy típica –comentó Becky con sinceridad- Pero tampoco es que seas rubia y de ojos azules. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿eso qué importa?

-¿Tú saldrías con un extranjero y se lo presentarías a tus padres? –quiso saber Paola

-No, porque no me gustan los extranjeros, y la verdad es que a mi familia le interesaría muy poco si es japonés o extranjero –respondió su amiga tranquilamente- Con que les lleve a un hombre mis padres se echarían a celebrar

-¿No les presentaste a Takeshi? –se indignó Ayumi

-Claro que no, ni que fuéramos a casarnos –se avergonzó Becky- Aunque obvio que saben que somos más que amigos y quieren conocerlo, pero ya les dije que no quiero que vengan a hacer escándalo aquí. Además los conozco, atosigarían a Takeshi-kun con preguntas acerca de qué vio en mí, quién y cómo se declaró, y cosas así, y eso sería muy penoso

-Pero al menos les dijiste –insistió Paola- Sus padres jamás supieron que él tenía novia, y él no quería decirles porque sabía que no estarían de acuerdo

-¿Y por qué? –se indignó Ayumi

-Porque no se ve como japonesa –dijo Becky pensativa como si fuera obvio, sorprendiendo a Ayumi

-¿Qué? ¡eso es absurdo! ¿todavía tienen un pensamiento tan retrógrada? –se indignó su mejor amiga

-La tradición aún es muy importante en muchas familias japonesas –explicó Becky tranquilamente- Y ya que el padre del senpai pensaba que sería buena idea comprometerlo con una amiga de infancia que llena sus expectativas, aunque suene absurdo o cursi, está claro que su familia es bastante tradicional

-No lo entiendo –musitó Ayumi apenada- Pero aún así debió decirles…

-Al parecer le da vergüenza estar conmigo –dijo Paola con desilusión

-Tampoco creo que eso sea cierto–alegó Becky con seguridad- Pero sí pienso que es difícil para él llevarle la contraria a sus padres

-Becky… -trató de callarla Ayumi

-Qué, no pienso disfrazar la verdad diciendo que es un desconsiderado insensible que la hirió a propósito. Más allá de que le guste o no estar con ella, él tiene una familia que le ha enseñado ciertos valores e ideas. Por eso es que no quiso infartarlos presentándoles a una novia que no se ve precisamente como una típica japonesa

-Menos mal eres mi amiga –bufó Paola con sarcasmo, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a abrir las cortinas

-Es que es la verdad. Me parece bien que defiendas tu postura porque sí, evidentemente, te mintió. Pero no te estás poniendo en su lugar, tampoco es fácil para él tener que enfrentar a su familia sabiendo que no lo apoyarán…

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! –exclamó Paola harta de escucharla, asustando a las otras dos chicas con su reacción- ¡Tú no tienes que vivir sabiendo que nunca serás lo suficientemente buena para ser aceptada incluso por tu propia familia! ¿qué sabes tú de eso? Creciste con tus padres y tus hermanas que te quieren y se desvivieron por ti, ¡¿sabes acaso por lo que pasé yo como para que me pidas tan tranquilamente que entienda a Ken?! Todos siempre me rechazaron, siempre encontraron una razón para hacerlo, y las pocas personas que realmente entendían cómo me sentía ya no están aquí –continuó mirándola furiosa- ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú, doña perfecta?!

-Yo no soy doña perfecta –se defendió Becky- Y es cierto, no sé por lo que pasaste, pero estoy siendo objetiva al decirte por lo que está pasando Wakashimazu-senpai

-¡Entonces vé y consuélalo! Porque claramente sabes cómo se siente él y no cómo me siento yo

-Cálmate Paola –le pidió Ayumi acongojada

-¡Es que es cierto! Toda la p*** vida siempre ha habido alguien señalándome, criticándome…abandonándome. ¿Saben lo que es ser juzgada sólo por cómo te ves? ¿saben lo que es desear con todo el corazón poder verte diferente? ¿saben lo que es que hasta la persona que más quieres se haya avergonzado de ti porque no cumples con las expectativas de su familia? No, claro que no lo saben, porque ustedes sí son "japonesas" –añadió hiriente

-Nadie aquí tiene la culpa de lo que pasaste –alegó Becky, tratando de no alterarse- Y no, no podemos saber cómo se siente porque no hemos vivido lo que tú

-No, no lo saben, ni lo sabrán, porque ustedes jamás pasarán por eso. Por eso no tienen ningún derecho de venir a decirme que no sé cómo se siente él, cuando evidentemente no tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo me siento yo. No, no sé cómo se siente él, ¿y quieren saber algo? Ahorita ni me importa. ¿Quiere seguir viviendo bajo las normas y la aprobación de su familia? Que lo haga, porque yo no pienso esperarlo oculta en un rincón a ver cuándo se atreve a decir "sí, esta _gaijin_ es con la que salgo"

-Él nunca usaría ese término contigo –alegó Becky

-Lo sigues defendiendo –bufó Paola nuevamente, sentándose cansada sobre su cama- Miren, no quiero ser grosera, pero prefiero que me dejen sola

-Eres buena señalando los errores de los demás, pero no admites los tuyos –la reprendió Becky, poniéndose de pie

-No permitiré que me diga eso una persona que hace lo mismo y encima de todo pone cara de buena –dijo Paola, mirándola con ojos asesinos

-Cálmense –pidió Ayumi asustada, jalando a Becky hacia la puerta- Mejor volvemos en otro momento

-Una persona que siempre lo tuvo todo en la vida no puede siquiera intentar ponerse en el lugar de alguien que siempre tuvo que estar mendigando por un poco de cariño –dijo Paola con rabia, y Ayumi tuvo que empujar a Becky para que saliera antes de que se atreviera a responderle.

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ayumi y Becky se fueron, dejando a Paola peor, si es que era posible, de lo que estaba cuando llegaron. Fastidiada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tenía tantas ganas de salir de ahí y de olvidar todo lo que rondaba su mente y le lastimaba el corazón. De pronto se acordó de algo y buscó su celular. Buscó un número y escribió un mensaje de texto. Momentos después la notificación de mensaje nuevo llegó, nerviosa revisó el contenido de lo que decía y no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente al leer la respuesta.

 _-"¿Podrías regalarme un par de zapatos rojos para volver por un rato al lugar de donde vine?"_

 _-"Seguro, ¿de qué talla los quieres? ;-)"_

-Gracias –murmuró Paola conmovida, escribiendo rápidamente una respuesta, para luego ir por una maleta y comenzar a empacar algunas cosas que necesitaría

Furiosa, Becky entró en la habitación que compartía con Ayumi, sacando violentamente las cosas que tenía en su mochila.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¡Obvio que no sé cómo se siente si no soy ella! –despotricaba, arrojando las cosas sobre su mesa- ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que no se vea como una japonesa típica? ¿y es mi culpa acaso que mi familia sí me haya querido?

-Becky… -trató de interrumpirla Ayumi

-¿Y tengo que ver algo en que el idiota del senpai le haya mentido así?

-Becky…

-¡O que su familia no la vaya a aceptar!

-¡Becky! –exclamó Ayumi, jalando a su amiga por el hombro para que voltee a verla, y se quedó de piedra al ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pero qué…

-Paola es una idiota –refunfuñó Becky, limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Cree que no me importa todo lo que le está pasando? ¿por qué dice que los que la entendían ya no están aquí?

-Sólo está dolida –trató de consolarla su amiga

-Yo no tengo una vida perfecta, y sé que ella debió de sufrir mucho, pero el haber crecido en circunstancias diferentes hace que me sea imposible mentir y decir "te entiendo", pero eso no significa que no me importe

-Ella lo sabe

-No, no lo sabe, porque es una tonta que seguirá ahí metida, lamentándose y llorando hasta quién sabe cuándo

-No puedes entender por lo que pasó, pero seguramente sí comprenderás que debe doler mucho que una persona que quieres tanto te mienta y no quiera hablar de ti, ¿o cómo te sentirías tú si te enteraras que Takeshi no le habló a su familia de ti porque tenía miedo de qué pensaran al verte?

-No sé, seguro me dolería mucho

-¿Ves? No necesitas haber tenido la vida de Paola para entender eso –dijo Ayumi con tono maternal- Dejémosla descansar un poco, ya mañana iremos a ver si podemos sacarla de ahí con alguna excusa

-Yo no quería defenderlo –admitió Becky cabizbaja- Pero es que no sabía qué decir, y mi boca no paraba de decir todo lo que pensaba

-Sé que no

-Quisiera tener la pastilla que ella necesita para olvidarse de él y todo lo que está pasando por su culpa

-Pero no la tienes, así que simplemente haremos lo que sabemos hacer: ser sus amigas

-¿No sería mejor que Sorimachi-senpai sepa de esto? –preguntó Becky dudosa

-Supongo, pero debería ser ella quien se lo diga, no nosotros

-Tienes razón –suspiró su amiga- Entonces no hay de otra más que esperar a mañana

Aquella noche fue bastante mala para todos los involucrados de alguna manera en la pelea que habían tenido Paola y Ken, pero en particular para este último. El muchacho sentía que realmente había metido la pata, y lo peor es que no venía a su mente una buena forma de solucionarlo. De paso en una semana o algo más debía volver a sus entrenamientos en Yokohama, pero tampoco podía ir a buscar a Paola tan pronto porque era más que seguro que lo mandaría al demonio, y las probabilidades de empeorar las cosas eran altas. Sin poder dormir, salió al patio de su casa, sentándose en el borde del ingreso principal, mirando distraído al vacío, mientras el sonido de los grillos parecía estar acompañándolo en su soledad. De pronto notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó Aoshi, que llevaba una botella de cerveza abierta en la mano

-No, tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar –dijo su hermano suspirando cansado

-¿Problemas con tu novia? –lanzó el otro chico, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes? –se extrañó Ken, mirándolo sorprendido

-Así que cupido realmente flechó a mi hermanito –dijo Aoshi en tono burlón

-No sé de qué hablas –alegó él, avergonzado

-¿Qué problema tienes? ¿descubrió que la engañas?

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió el portero japonés rápidamente- Yo jamás haría eso

-¿Entonces descubriste que ella te engaña? –sugirió Aoshi tranquilamente

-¿Para ti los problemas de pareja son sólo relacionados al engaño? –gruñó Ken, pensando si Aoshi no tenía parcialmente la razón

-En su mayoría –admitió el otro chico con sinceridad- Entonces si no es eso, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ella está enojada conmigo –explicó Ken bajando la mirada

-¿Y por qué está enojada si tú no la engañaste ni ella te engañó a ti?

-Porque…aparentemente le mentí

-¿Aparentemente? –repitió Aoshi confundido- Me vas a disculpar, pero en las mentiras sólo hay blanco o negro, o es mentira o no lo es, así que eso del aparentemente debe significar "porque le mentí"

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerte el resabido? –quiso saber Ken bastante mosqueado ante el aire de autosuficiencia de su hermano mayor

-Porque tengo más experiencia que tú –se jactó Aoshi- ¿Y en qué le mentiste?

-No le dije las verdaderas razones de algo que hice –murmuró Ken apenado

-¿Y cuáles fueron tus verdaderas razones? No, antes, ¿qué hiciste?

-No quiero hablar de eso

-¿Piensas dejarme con la duda? –se quejó Aoshi indignado- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

-Es demasiado vergonzoso

-¿Vergonzoso por qué?

-Aniki, ¿cuántas novias has tenido tú?

-Mmmm, pues novias como novias, unas tres o cuatro, y amigas con derecho son otro tema. ¿Por?

-Ya veo, entonces no puedes entenderme

-Si no hubieras estado tan dedicado al fútbol seguramente tú tendrías más novias que yo a tu edad –se burló Aoshi

-Pero no es el caso

-¿Es en serio que la chica con la que te peleaste es tu primera novia? –preguntó Aoshi bastante escéptico

-Sí, y qué con eso –gruñó Ken sintiéndose juzgado

-Déjalo ser, termina con ella y dentro de nada la olvidarás porque encontrarás a otra –le contestó su hermano tranquilamente

-No sé ni para qué me molesté en hablar contigo –se quejó el menor de los hermanos Wakashimazu, poniéndose de pie

-Porque sabes que no puedes hablar de esto con nadie más –aventuró Aoshi sin moverse

-No te lo tengas tan creído, ¿por qué no podría? Si hasta lo hablé contigo

-Porque seguramente tienes algo que esconder acerca de esa misteriosa novia tuya –añadió Aoshi enigmáticamente, sonriendo con cierta burla

-Yo no tengo nada que esconder acerca de ella –se defendió Ken molesto

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó su hermano sin dejar el tono de autosuficiencia, parándose tranquilamente- ¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste a nuestros padres que la chica que vino el otro día era tu novia? –añadió sin mirarlo, dándole unas palmaditas de consolación en el hombro para luego marcharse dejándolo estupefacto

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Ken no levantaba la mirada de su plato, mientras Aoshi lo miraba de cuando en cuando con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sigues enojado o triste por algo? –preguntó su madre preocupada

-No es nada mamá, es sólo que acumulé mucho estrés –mintió Ken tratando de sonreír

-Pues tienes que sobreponerte a lo que sea que te tiene así y concentrarte en los entrenamientos –dijo su padre con severidad- Si viniste a ayudar y vas a estar comportándote así, es mejor que regreses a Yokohama

-Vamos papá, Ken tiene derecho a estar con la mente ausente algunas veces -intervino Aoshi- Después de todo tampoco es que haya estado descuidando sus obligaciones

-Aoshi, le digo esto porque es verdad y él lo sabe. Él no puede andar con la mente en quién sabe qué cuando tiene responsabilidades que cumplir –continuó su padre, mirando ceñudo a su hijo mayor

-Ken sólo está aquí por unos días, ¿por qué no lo dejan descansar? Después de todo el que se hará cargo del dojo soy yo –insistió Aoshi, mientras su madre lo veía con cara de "por favor cállate"

-Él también es parte de esta familia

-Lo sé, y como tal ha estado cumpliendo a cabalidad con las responsabilidades que le diste, a veces creo que hasta exagera –opinó Aoshi con sinceridad

-Aoshi, deja de contradecirme –exigió su padre

-No te contradigo papá, pero en lugar de preguntarle qué es lo que realmente le pasa sólo insistes en que de una vez deje de lado lo que lo tiene así. A mí no me parece justo

-Tu madre acaba de preguntarle qué le pasa, y él dijo que nada

-¿Y les parece suficiente conformarse así de rápido?

-Por favor, ya basta –pidió Ken impaciente- Lamento mi distracción papá, pero no dejaré de cumplir mis responsabilidades como debo mientras esté aquí

-Eso espero –dijo su padre, dando un sorbo a su taza de té

-Para descansar un poco, ¿no sería bueno que visites a tus amigos? –sugirió su madre tímidamente ante el ambiente tenso que se había generado

-No, prefiero estar aquí –respondió Ken

-Deberías ir con tu novia –opinó Aoshi haciéndose el desentendido

-No, prefiero estar aquí –repitió su hermano mirándolo seriamente, comenzando a ponerse nerviosos

-¿Es cierto que tienes novia? Por qué no nos hablas más de ella –pidió su padre tranquilamente

-Pues ella… -murmuró Ken sin saber qué decir o con qué mentira salir

-La chica del otro día –dijo de repente Aoshi con una gran sonrisa, que le congeló el alma a su hermano

-¿A qué viene que la menciones? –se extrañó Tou

-La chica del otro día me gusta –aclaró Aoshi sin dejar de sonreír

-Esa chica tiene novio –intervino su madre en tono de reproche

-No mamá, aparentemente te confundiste –explicó Aoshi- El propio Ken me dijo que esos dos no eran novios

-Cómo que no, ¿eso es cierto? –preguntó Yuki curiosa, mirando a su otro hijo

-Eh…sí, es cierto –respondió él cabizbajo

-¿Y por qué no lo aclararon? Qué vergüenza, y yo insistiendo en creer que lo eran –exclamó su madre apenada

-Aún no sé a qué vino tu comentario –dijo Tou enarcando una ceja, esperando una explicación de su hijo mayor

-A que si se me hace, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano la traiga para presentarla como mi novia –explicó Aoshi cínicamente, mirando con sorna a su hermano que lo miró sorprendido

-Esa muchacha no es japonesa –respondió su padre severamente, lo que provocó que el corazón de Ken de un vuelco

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó Aoshi tranquilamente- A mí me gusta, sea o no japonesa

-Aoshi, no hagas renegar a tu padre –le pidió su madre en tono de súplica

-Pero yo no estoy haciendo renegar a mi padre, simplemente digo lo que es como es. Ella me gusta, ¿por qué no podría ser mi novia?

-Porque es mi novia –escucharon decir a Ken y los otros tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico al mismo tiempo, dos muchísimo más sorprendidos que el otro

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó su padre incrédulo

-Eso no es gracioso –lo regañó su madre

-No es una broma –aclaró Ken armándose de valor y mirando a sus padres- Lo siento Aoshi, pero ella no te puede gustar porque es mi novia

-Muy mala excusa si lo que quieres hacer es que desista –dijo su hermano tranquilamente

-No es una excusa –insistió el portero japonés, sacando su celular de su bolsillo y buscando algo que luego mostró a sus padres- Paola y yo somos novios hace como dos años ya –añadió, mostrándoles una selfie en la que aparecían él y Paola sonriendo

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? –preguntó su madre entre asustada e indignada- ¿Por eso vino el otro día? Y yo pensando que el otro muchacho era su novio –acotó desconsolada

-Cómo puede ser tu novia, si tú nunca dijiste nada de ella –lo reprochó su padre

-Porque temía que al verla ustedes no la aceptarían –respondió Ken con sinceridad, mientras su hermano lo veía divertido- Sé que esperan que un día les presente como pareja a alguien como Keiko, y sé también lo que piensan de la gente de sangre mezclada, por eso no quería que lo supieran

-Si sólo es una novia de Instituto no teníamos por qué oponernos –dijo Tou con honestidad- Y al menos eres consciente de que no puede ser más que eso –añadió con cierta crueldad, mientras su esposa lo miraba apenada

-¿Y por qué no, papá? –intervino Aoshi indignado- ¿Qué más da que ella no sea puramente japonesa?

-Porque nuestra familia tiene que seguir una línea de sangre establecida, y eso ha venido pasando desde hace cientos de años –aclaró Tou

-¿Pero no es hora de cambiar ese pensamiento retrógrada? –insistió Aoshi

-¡Aoshi! –lo regañó su madre ante su atrevimiento

-Si a Ken le gusta esa chica no sé por qué deberían oponerse

-No nos opondremos mientras sea temporal y ya –alegó su padre- Pero más allá de eso ya saben cuál es mi postura y no cambiará –añadió, poniéndose de pie

-¿Y si no fuera temporal? –se atrevió a preguntar Ken

-Ken, aún eres joven, todavía conocerás a muchas mujeres –trató de decirle su madre

-Pero yo no quiero conocer a nadie más –aclaró su hijo

-Tu madre tiene razón, te estás adelantando demasiado –apoyó Tou- Tú mismo dijiste que no era nada serio y que jamás pensaste en matrimonio ni nada como eso –le recordó, lo que para el chico fueron como balas que él mismo había disparado y que se volvían contra él

-Vaya, así que no es nada serio –bufó Aoshi con decepción- Bueno, entonces cuando esta relación "temporal nada seria" termine, yo tendré una oportunidad –acotó burlonamente, poniéndose de pie y marchándose murmurando un "gracias por la comida"

-Te veo en el entrenamiento –dijo simplemente Tou, saliendo luego

-Gracias por la comida –musitó Ken cansinamente, poniéndose de pie ante la mirada triste de su madre

-Piensa en lo que dijo tu padre –le pidió Yuki con cariño

-No creas que no he pensado en eso aún antes de oírselo decir –dijo su hijo con una media sonrisa de amargura- Por eso ella no me lo perdonará… -añadió más para sí, marchándose del comedor, dejando a su madre con la curiosidad acerca de a qué se refería

* * *

 _P_ _aola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Si bien el hermano de Ken es un personaje del que Takahashi hace referencia en el manga, el nombre Aoshi fue creado por Tsuki_W para el mencionado personaje._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Entre tanto, en el Instituto, Ayumi arrastraba, literalmente, a Becky hacia la habitación de Paola para pedirle bajar a desayunar juntas. Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió y Paola apareció frente a ellas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Paola sorprendida ante la visita

-Queríamos saber si no quieres bajar a desayunar con nosotras –dijo Ayumi sonriendo

-Yo ya desayuné, nadie desayuna a las 9 de la mañana, para eso espera hasta el almuerzo –protestó Becky que estaba parada detrás de Ayumi, cruzada de brazos, aún ofendida por la discusión del día de ayer

-Gracias por la invitación AYUMI –puntualizó Paola infantilmente- Pero voy de salida

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó su amiga extrañada al percatarse recién que la chica llevaba una maleta

-Me voy de vacaciones –explicó Paola tranquilamente, avanzando hacia el pasillo para cerrar su puerta con llave

-¿Cómo que te vas? –insistió Ayumi confundida- ¿De verdad piensas ir de vacaciones con ese amigo tuyo?

-¿Tú como sabes eso? –quiso saber Paola intrigada

-Lo oímos directamente de él –aclaró Becky, harta de sentirse ignorada- Estábamos en esa heladería el día que él vino a visitarte. Aunque yo fui la única que llegó allí sin saber que estos dos te estaban siguiendo –aclaró mirando a Ayumi con reproche

-De tal chismoso…la novia –murmuró Ayumi entre dientes

-Así que por eso Ken se enteró de todo al revés –dedujo Paola sin saber cómo más reaccionar- ¿Y desde cuándo les dio por espiarme? Si me preguntaban yo les contaba todo

-Aclarando, los que te estaban espiando eran Ayumi y Takeshi-kun –interrumpió Becky

-Como haya sido, si tú también estabas ahí escuchando conversaciones ajenas en secreto eso también te convierte en una espía –alegó Paola, dejando a Becky tratando de encontrar una respuesta a eso, pero como sabía que su amiga tenía razón simplemente bufó y desvió la mirada indignada

-Perdónanos –pidió Ayumi acongojada- Era pura curiosidad, no teníamos intención de que todo termine así

-Sé que no Ayumi, no tienes por qué disculparte –le dijo Paola con una pequeña sonrisa- La culpa no es de ustedes

-Tuya sí –escuchó "aclarar" a Becky, que ni la miró

-Lamento no haber podido decirles antes que me iba, pero sólo estaré de viaje por unos días –explicó la Wakabayashi, ignorando el comentario de la otra chica para no crear otra pelea ahí mismo- Tal vez al regresar podemos planear algo

-Seguro –musitó Ayumi nada convencida- Me alegra que estés más animada

-No podía dejarme morir y seguir lamentándome como "alguien" me dijo –aclaró Paola, provocando que Becky de un respingo

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir? –preguntó Ayumi cuando se dirigían a la salida del edificio

-Primero quiero ir a Shizuoka y de ahí a Miyakojima

-Ese lugar es muy bonito –opinó su amiga, mientras Becky las seguía fingiendo desinterés- ¿Y quiénes irán contigo?

-No sé si decirlo, no sea que a "alguien" se le ocurra ir con el chisme hasta Saitama –dijo Paola con sarcasmo

-Si lo dices por mí yo no fui la chismosa que le dijo nada a Wakashimazu-senpai -aclaró rápidamente Becky sintiéndose aludida

-No lo decía por ti –aclaró la otra chica- Pero de todas maneras es mejor evitar fuga de información. En todo caso voy a estar con gente que es amiga mía, no te preocupes

-Si no estoy preocupada –bufó Becky molesta

-Nuevamente, no te lo decía a ti se lo decía a Ayumi–aclaró Paola con cierta burla, ganándose una mirada de reproche

-Bueno, entonces cuídate y mándanos un mensaje para saber cómo te está yendo –pidió Ayumi mirándola con pena

-Deja esa cara, yo voy a estar bien. Igual gracias por preocuparte –le dijo Paola sonriendo, abriendo la puerta del taxi que ya la esperaba- Cuídate mucho monja, no vayas a lo oscurito con Takeshi que tu hipotálamo te puede jugar malas pasadas –añadió con sorna mirando a Becky que la miró completamente indignada, mientras el taxista la ayudaba a meter la maleta

-¡Por quién me tomas! –exclamó Becky ofendida, tornándose roja

-Dicen que no hay palabra mal dicha sino malinterpretada, y el rojo de tu cara me confirma que no tienes la mente tan pura como aparentas –añadió Paola encantada de la vida de molestar a la otra chica, dirigiéndole luego una sonrisa a Ayumi que prefería fingir demencia, para entrar después al taxi y marcharse

-Esto es el colmo, encima que vamos preocupadas a ver cómo está, nos dice cosas tan groseras y encima se va –protestó Becky indignada

-¿Vamos? Si yo te arrastré porque tú no querías ir. ¿Preocupadas? Si ni le preguntaste cómo estaba, sino que querías seguir buscándole pleito. ¿Cosas groseras? Tú lo malentendiste todo –aclaró Ayumi divertida

-Mejor vamos a la biblioteca o me voy a estresar –pidió Becky exasperada, poniéndose a caminar a toda prisa

Camino a la biblioteca se encontraron con Takeshi, que acababa de volver del gimnasio.

-¿Van a estudiar? –les preguntó sonriendo- Yo ahora me voy a bañar y puedo verlas ahí para estudiar con ustedes –ofreció animado

-Claro, es una buena idea –respondió Ayumi, mientras Becky se quedaba extrañamente callada

-¿Pasa algo Becky? –preguntó el muchacho preocupado, mirando a su novia

-No, nada –respondió ella evitando mirarlo, pero extrañamente hasta sus orejas se habían puesto rojas

-Paola se fue de viaje –anunció Ayumi, tratando de evitar mayores indagaciones acerca de por qué su amiga estaba tan avergonzada

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Takeshi dejando de sonreír instantáneamente- ¿Con quién?

-Eso sí no nos lo dijo –contó Ayumi

-¿Y sabes a dónde fue? –insistió el muchacho

-Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo –dijo la chica, apenada- No es que no confíe en ti, pero no creo que a ella le guste que te lo diga

-¿Está molesta conmigo? –preguntó Takeshi con tristeza

-No lo creo, pero personalmente creo que alejarse unos días de aquí le harán bien

-Se fue a Shizuoka y luego de ahí se irá a Miyakojima –intervino Becky con tono de autosuficiencia, como si así estuviera vengándose de Paola por haberla dejado sin palabras y haberle causado la vergüenza que pasó

-¿Qué?

-¡Becky! –la regañó su amiga

-Qué, no es secreto de estado, ¿no? Además qué va a hacer Takeshi-kun con esa información –comentó tranquilamente- Sería el colmo que…

-¿Tienes tu celular a mano? El mío está en mi habitación –interrumpió Takeshi, mirando a Ayumi

-¿Para qué? –se extrañó Ayumi, sacando su aparato

-Tengo que hablar con Ken –aclaró el muchacho, tomando el teléfono

-Ah no, eso sí que no –dijo Becky, quitándole el celular- Deja de entrometerte o las cosas van a empeorar –le advirtió en tono de reproche

-Becky, por mi culpa todo terminó así. Si no me ponía a contarle a Ken lo que oímos, ellos podrían haber solucionado su problema en unos días –alegó Takeshi arrepentido- Por eso debo hacer algo para que se reconcilien

-El volver a entrometerte y decirle al senpai que Paola se fue de viaje no arreglará nada –opinó Ayumi preocupada

-No lo sé, al menos debo intentarlo

-¿No oyes, eh? –se enojó Becky mirándolo ceñuda- Deja de contarle cosas a Wakashimazu-senpai como si fueras su infiltrado. Si él se entera que ella se fue quién dice y va tras ella, y ahí sí todo acabará roto para siempre. A ella no le gustará que estemos de chismosos otra vez, y a él tampoco le agradará demasiado la idea de saber que se fue con el amigo ése

-¿Entonces sí fue con Izawa? –inquirió Takeshi preocupado

-Más que seguro –contestó su novia- Pero es asunto de ella, así que no te metas más

-Ustedes… ¿ustedes estaban planeando irse de vacaciones, verdad? –preguntó Takeshi luego de unos segundos de quedarse pensativo

-¿Y eso qué? –quiso saber Ayumi, sintiendo que no le daba buena espina la repentina pregunta de su amigo

-¡Pues nada! Que nosotros también nos iremos de vacaciones –alegó él volviendo a sonreír de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué estás planeando? –preguntó Becky mirándolo desconfiada

-¡Preparen sus cosas, que el lunes nos vamos a Miyakojima! –exclamó Takeshi contento, alejándose rápidamente

-¿Qué? –repitieron ambas al unísono

-¿Se volvió sordo o qué? ¡te dije que no te metas ya! –exclamó Becky enojada

-Sus buenas intenciones pueden más que su razón –murmuró Ayumi conmovida

-Pues yo no pienso participar de "sus buenas intenciones" –aclaró su amiga con sarcasmo

-Yo sí iré –dijo Ayumi decidida, dejando estupefacta a la otra chica- Siento que de algún modo el malentendido también fue mi culpa, así que quiero que esos dos arreglen su relación

-Debo estar alucinando –comentó Becky incrédula- ¿Piensas ir con Takeshi-kun a ver qué hace Paola con el amigo ése?

-No, pienso ir de vacaciones, y si casualmente nos encontramos con ella pues será sólo eso, casualidad –aclaró su amiga sonriendo divertida

-No lo puedo creer, ¿no hay forma de que entren en razón? –dijo Becky rodando los ojos exasperada

-Deberías ir tú también, así verás a Takeshi sin camiseta –comentó Ayumi como quien no quiere la cosa, poniéndose a caminar

-¿Q…qué? ¿por qué me dices eso? –balbuceó Becky avergonzada, siguiéndola

-¿Orejitas rojas, eh? –se burló su amiga, tocando sus propias orejas- No te hagas, si vi cómo lo mirabas, ¿qué estabas pensando, eh?

-Nada, por quién me tomas –se indignó la otra chica, haciendo un puchero, tornándose nuevamente roja hasta las orejas

-Ay Becky, me parece que tu hipotálamo está sobre estimulado últimamente

-¡No sé de qué me hablas! –alegó Becky nuevamente, mientras Ayumi sonreía y prefería dejar el tema así, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que le volvía a la mente el aspecto más masculino que ella vio en el chico al verlo después que él había salido del gimnasio

Al llegar a la estación de Shizuoka, Paola salía de lo más desinteresada cuando alguien la tomó del brazo. Iba a ponerse a reclamar por el atrevimiento, pero reconoció a Mamoru que la miraba sonriendo.

-Me pasaste de largo –le reclamó su amigo

-Ups, lo siento, no te vi. Hago eso a menudo –se disculpó ella- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Como me dijiste que estabas de venida pensé en venir a recogerte, ¿te parece extraño?

-No, pero no tenías que molestarte, podía tomar un taxi a casa

-Te ahorraré el dinero del taxi, así que no te hagas de rogar –bromeó Mamoru, tomando la maleta de la chica y llevándosela hasta donde estaba estacionado su auto

-Qué servicial –se burló ella, siguiéndolo, para luego encaminarse a la casa de sus tíos

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa, Paola permaneció en el auto contemplando aquél lugar.

-¿No piensas salir? –le preguntó Mamoru, abriendo la puerta

-La última vez que estuve aquí fue como hace 3 años –comentó Paola pensativa, saliendo del auto

-En la fiesta de Navidad que hicieron, si todavía me acuerdo –dijo él con una media sonrisa- Ese día no estabas de muy buen humor, así que desapareciste antes de que te dé tu abrazo de felicitación. Qué difícil ha sido encontrarse contigo los últimos años, ¿eh? –añadió con cierta burla

-Después de ganar tres veces seguidas el campeonato de Instituto frente al Nankatsu, no era fácil encontrarme contigo y como si nada intentar ir a saludarte y verte con cara de "les ganamos, les ganamos" –se burló ella

-Qué graciosa –dijo él, nada divertido, bastante picado en el orgullo

Tocaron el timbre. Al reconocer a Paola la sirvienta que había contestado el intercomunicador les permitió el ingreso. No hubieron entrado unos pasos cuando unos alegres ladridos de saludo se hicieron cada vez más cercanos.

-¿Eh? ¡John! –exclamó Paola feliz de la vida, arrodillándose en el piso mientras un perro blanco saltaba sobre ella y le daba de lengüetazos por toda la cara, moviendo la cola contento

-Te reconoció, ¿eh? –dijo Mamoru divertido ante tal escena

-Espera, espera, o me vas a botar al piso –intentaba detenerlo Paola, riendo divertida

-A decir verdad no sé quién está más contento de ver al otro –comentó su amigo

-Este perro es muy inteligente y sabe quién lo quiere, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ¿verdad John? –dijo Paola, incorporándose y acariciando la cabeza del animal- Me atrevería a decir que es incluso más listo que su dueño –añadió con crueldad

-Menos mal él no está aquí para oírte

-Aunque estuviera, no tendría por qué no decirlo –dijo la chica sonriendo cínicamente, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal de la casa con John que la seguía sin dejar de mover la cola contento

-Buenas tardes señorita, mucho tiempo sin tenerla por aquí –saludó una sirvienta, haciendo una reverencia- Buenas tardes Izawa-san –añadió, y el chico le respondió con un gesto de la cabeza

-Hola Miyako –respondió Paola cortésmente- ¿Hay alguien más en casa? –preguntó con cierta cautela

-Sólo el señor Touya, pero está en su habitación –contestó la sirvienta

-¿Y qué hace el regente del infierno en su casa en estas fechas? –se extrañó la chica, entrando en la casa, despidiéndose temporalmente de John con un gran abrazo

-¿El qué? –preguntó su amigo bastante divertido por el apodo

-Regente del infierno –repitió ella- Genzo, Kenji y yo le decíamos así por lo mandón que era cuando nos dejaban a su cargo. Era bien abusivo

-Jajajaja, qué cosas se decían

-Voy a mi habitación, luego saldré, así que no necesito que me ayuden en nada –le dijo Paola a la empleada, y ella asintió y se marchó

-Yo te ayudo a llevar tu maleta –ofreció su amigo, subiendo con ella las gradas que llevaban al piso superior de aquella gran casa

Al abrir la puerta de la que solía ser su habitación, Paola se sorprendió de los pocos cambios que allí habían hecho. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, su tía prefería dejarla así en caso de que ella quisiera volver, lo que la conmovía en cierto modo.

-¡Taku-chan! –escuchó decir a Mamoru bastante emocionado- Tanto tiempo, hijo mío –añadió dramáticamente, abrazando un conejo de peluche que en sus mejores épocas debió de ser de color blanco

-Parece que al menos Taku-chan se salvó de John –dijo Paola divertida, sentándose sobre su cama

-Debería al menos tener la custodia de Taku-chan, o en sus expediciones al interior de la casa John se comerá a otro hijo nuestro –opinó Mamoru viendo al conejo

-Jajajajaja, pues no me opongo –rió de buena gana Paola ante las ocurrencias de su amigo- Te otorgo oficialmente la custodia de Taku-chan –añadió ceremonialmente- Total, yo me quedo con los demás, o al menos con los que John no se comió

-Tienen permitido abandonar a su madre y venir conmigo si ella intenta darles un padrastro –añadió Mamoru en tono burlón, como instruyendo al resto de muñecos que allí estaban

-Tengo mis derechos, fuiste un esposo ingrato –se quejó ella, dándole un almohadazo

-Y tú una esposa infiel –le reclamó él, dándole con el peluche en la cabeza

-¡Oye! ¡eso es violencia intrafamiliar! –exclamó Paola hecha la indignada

-Tienes razón, perdón Taku-chan –dijo Mamoru, abrazando al peluche

-Qué gracioso

-Si hacen tanto ruido no me puedo concentrar en los documentos que estoy analizando –oyeron decir a una voz seria

-Touya –murmuró Paola, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, ante la presencia de un chico alto en la puerta de su habitación

-Cómo estás, _onii-san_ –saludó Mamoru cordialmente, con una inclinación de la cabeza

-Hola Izawa. Y qué, ¿tú no piensas saludar a tu primo? –inquirió Touya mirando a Paola con seriedad

-¡Maldito regente del infierno, cómo has estado! –exclamó ella contenta, saltando a colgarse del cuello de su primo, que la abrazó sonriendo

-Sigues llamándome así –dijo Touya suspirando resignado

-Y será así hasta el fin de nuestros días –devolvió su prima sonriéndole de par en par

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó su primo- Pensé que estos días no estaría nadie por aquí, por eso vine

-¿También te cercioraste de que no esté Genzo? –preguntó Paola con cierta burla, soltando al chico

-Genzo, Kenji, mis padres…cualquiera que pueda alterar mi concentración –alegó él desinteresadamente- Aunque es cierto que quise saber muy particularmente si el "héroe de la patria" estaría aquí o no –añadió con sarcasmo, incomodando a Mamoru que era muy amigo del SGGK- ¿Y tú? ¿también te cercioraste?

-Pues vine tan a la rápida que apenas pude llamar y preguntar cuando ya estaba de camino –admitió Paola- Claro que si estaba venía de igual modo, mis tíos me dijeron que cuando quisiera podía venir sin avisar

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, es cierto –corroboró su primo- Pero no metas hombres en tu habitación –añadió, mirando con severidad a Mamoru que se quedó viéndolo con cara de susto

-Eh…yo… -trató de explicar el otro chico

-Jajajaja, se lo creyó –se burló Touya- Era broma, relájate

-Qué malo eres –le reclamó Paola, dándole un golpe en el brazo

-Qué, ¿ahora es tu novio oficial o algo así? –preguntó su primo divertido al ver la cara sonrojada del muchacho

-No, no es mi novio –aclaró su prima, rodando los ojos- Me recogió en la estación y al llegar me ayudó a subir la maleta

-Pero qué caballeroso –dizque lo halagó Touya, dándole de golpes en la espalda al ex jugador del Nankatsu, ante el estoicismo del otro de no quejarse ante semejantes embates- Nada más te digo que para ser novio de mi prima vas a tener que hacer muchos merecimientos

-Touya… -dijo Paola en tono de advertencia

-Qué, es cierto ¿no? No la tendrás tan fácil…Mamoru-kun –esto último lo dijo en forma burlona

-No le hagas caso –le dijo Paola a su amigo- A mi primo le encanta burlarse de los demás

-Sí, ya lo sé –musitó Mamoru nada convencido de tener que ser la víctima de turno

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí? –quiso saber Touya, dejando por un rato de molestar a Mamoru

-No, el lunes nos iremos a Miyakojima –contestó su prima contenta

-¿Nos?

-Sí, Mamoru, yo, y algunos otros amigos

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Touya, mirando analíticamente al muchacho, que tenía ganas de salir de allí de una vez- Espero que seas respetuoso y no tengas ideas turbias con mi prima –le advirtió en un tono que era difícil saber si seguía bromeando o no

-Claro que no _onii-san_ , yo la cuidaré –respondió Mamoru nervioso

-¡Deja de molestarlo! –reclamó Paola, poniéndose delante de su amigo

-Pero si no lo estaba molestando –alegó Touya cínicamente- Por cierto, ¿ya comieron?

-No, pero vamos a salir –dijo su prima

-Quédense a comer, acompáñenme –pidió el mayor de los Wakabayashi mirando a Mamoru con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara

-Volveré para cenar contigo –negoció Paola, suspirando resignada ante la infantil actitud sobreprotectora de su primo

-Más te vale estar aquí antes de las ocho –advirtió Touya, dando media vuelta y marchándose

-¡Ni que tuviera 10 años! –reclamó Paola haciendo un puchero

-Mejor vámonos ya –le pidió Mamoru, sudando la gota gorda

-Sí, vamos –le dijo Paola, mirándolo con cierta pena por el mal momento que acababa de pasar por culpa de su primo

* * *

 _P_ _aola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Si bien los personajes de Touya y Kenji Wakabayashi son creación de Yoichi Takahashi, los nombres (Touya y Kenji) fueron dados por Lily de Wakabayashi, quien fungiría como su madrina XDD Así que gracias a ella por dejarme usar los nombres, ya que siento a los personajes identificados con ellos._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Después de cenar, y una vez que sus padres estuvieron en su habitación, Ken volvió a salir furtivamente a sentarse en el patio, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Otra vez aquí? –escuchó preguntar a su hermano

-Papá sigue evitando el tema de Paola –musitó Ken bastante desanimado

-Déjalo ser, poco a poco se acostumbrarán a la idea –trató de consolarlo Aoshi, sentándose junto a él

-Y lo más gracioso de todo es que ella ya ni es mi novia –dijo el otro chico, sonriendo con amargura

-Las parejas siempre se pelean y luego se reconcilian, es un círculo de nunca acabar –bufó su hermano

-No sé si realmente podamos reconciliarnos –se lamentó Ken

-No lo creo, ¿qué cosa tan grave hiciste como para que no te perdonara?

-¿Entre otras cosas? –preguntó Ken con sarcasmo- Se enteró que no le dije a nuestros padres que yo salía con ella porque no quería que al verla dijeran que no es lo que esperaban

-Ya lo suponía –reconoció Aoshi tranquilamente- Cuando la vi yo también pensé que o era extranjera o alguno de sus padres tenía que serlo, y al verte reaccionar tan mal cuando dije que me parecía linda sospeché que no era simplemente tu amiga

-¿Me hablas en serio? –preguntó su hermano menor algo escéptico

-¡Claro que sí! Ya te dije que no sólo tengo más experiencia, también soy tu hermano mayor –se jactó Aoshi- Pero ahora que nuestros padres lo saben debes ir y decirle eso, ¿no?

-Como si realmente le importara ahora –se lamentó Ken- Paola la pasó muy mal desde que es una niña por verse tan…extranjera. Le dije que a mí no me importaba, pero no me cree

-Y con razón, si la negaste como Pedro –dijo Aoshi sinceramente

-Gracias por apoyarme –respondió Ken con sarcasmo

-Al saber que te enfrentaste a papá por ella seguro se conmoverá y volverá contigo. Las mujeres son así

-Es que no es sólo eso… -murmuró su hermano con tristeza

-A ver, sé sincero, ¿qué es lo que realmente te aleja de ella? –preguntó Aoshi curioso después de unos segundos de silencio

-Es algo que no puedo decirle, así que le mentí –respondió avergonzado Ken

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no la fui a ver porque estaba ocupado, y que tampoco podía contactarla seguido por celular porque era por su bien, porque estando en su último año de Instituto debía concentrarse más en sus estudios

-Excusas bastante tontas, si me preguntas a mí

-Gracias Aoshi, sé que son tontas –alegó su hermano ofendido

-Pero sigo sin entender, ¿por qué no puedes decirle la verdadera razón de tu actitud? Te apuesto a que querría oír algo mejor que "es porque estaba ocupado" o "es por tu bien" –dijo su hermano mayor en tono burlón

-Yo…tengo que evitarla si no quiero hacerle daño

-¿Daño en qué sentido? –inquirió Aoshi intrigado

-Pues…no sé cómo decirlo. Después de graduarme nos vimos un par de veces…

-¿Y?

-Y no sé si fue la distancia que me hizo extrañarla tanto o qué, pero comencé a verla de forma distinta –trató de explicar comenzando a sonrojarse

-¿Distinta como a una amiga nada más o distinta como qué? ¡habla de una vez! –se desesperó Aoshi ante tanto misterio

-Es demasiado penoso

-¿Olvidas que soy hombre y pasé por lo mismo que tú? Así que habla –le ordenó su hermano, a punto de perder la paciencia

-Las últimas veces que estuve cerca de ella yo…yo…

-¡Deja el misterio de una vez!

-Quería tocarla –soltó Ken de corrido, dejando a su hermano con una gran interrogante

-¿Pero no se tomaban de las manos o cosas así? –preguntó Aoshi como decepcionado de escuchar una respuesta tan simple

-Sí, pero no quería sólo eso –alegó su hermano viéndolo con una cara entremezclada de vergüenza y enojo- Quería abrazarla más, besarla más…tocarla más

-¿Y eso qué? Eso es normal –bufó Aoshi impaciente

-Aoshi, ella es dos años menor que yo, ¿cómo le digo que despierta en mí intenciones menos inocentes que antes? –preguntó Ken escéptico

-No creo que necesites explicarle nada –contestó su hermano tranquilamente- Si aún no se siente igual, seguramente comenzará a sentirse igual pronto. Ya no son unos niños, y aunque sea menor que tú no es que es tenga cinco años

-No quiero herirla, no quiero que piense que quiero utilizarla

-Eres demasiado ingenuo –dijo Aoshi suspirando

-¿Ingenuo por qué?

-Mi primera vez fue con una senpai tres años mayor que yo por quien no sentía nada más que calentura –contó Aoshi sin pena alguna- Sólo me gustaba, y es que estaba muy buena –añadió con tono pícaro- Pero por lo que veo lo que tú sientes por esa chica no es sólo atracción física, lo que puede mejorar las cosas

-Qué cosas –preguntó Ken con desconfianza, como sospechando que no quería saber la respuesta de su tan sincero hermano

-No te hagas el tonto –lo regañó su hermano, dándole un golpe en la cabeza- Eventualmente ella también se dará cuenta que para demostrarse amor en pareja hay otras formas más allá de un beso, una caricia o un abrazo

-Claro que no lo hará –la defendió Ken

-No la subestimes, porque te repito que no es una niña. Si a sus hormonas le sumamos el hecho de que se enamoraron, dar el siguiente paso no será más que cuestión de tiempo

-No digas eso –pidió Ken totalmente rojo

-Me siento como si estuviera hablando con una monja de claustro –bufó Aoshi indignado- ¿Qué tú y tus amigos no solían ver pornografía a escondidas de los demás mientras estaban en ese internado? O es que sólo se la pasaban hablando de fútbol –quiso saber intrigado

-Técnicamente sí –respondió Ken apenado

-No puede ser cierto –se lamentó Aoshi- ¡Han creado un monstruo de castidad!

-Deja de burlarte –le reclamó su hermano menor- Y sí, alguna vez hablábamos de mujeres, pero tampoco es que todos tuviéramos la misma obsesión por el tema. Claro que algunos de mis amigos eran por demás pervertidos –añadió, pensando en Koike e Imai

-Siempre dije que mandarte a un internado era mala idea

-Burlarte no me ayuda en nada –se impacientó Ken

-Pues con esto que me contaste tampoco sé cómo yo podría ayudarte –se sinceró Aoshi- Le estuviste dando la misma excusa a todos, hasta a ti, de por qué no querías contactarte o ver a Paola, ocultando en lo más profundo que podías la verdadera razón de por qué lo estabas haciendo. No querías lastimarla, dices, pero al comportarte así la lastimaste aún más. Creo que en este momento lo único que te queda es o decirle la verdad del asunto o no volver a acercarte a ella

-No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas –se lamentó su hermano

-Pues deberás hacerlo, porque tampoco puedes aferrarte a ella por el resto de tu vida, piensa que no es justo para ella y tampoco para ti

-¿Y entonces qué hago?

-Primero comprender que crecer es algo normal y que es natural sentir atracción física y sexual por una mujer –explicó Aoshi sin rodeos- Y segundo, que ella merece saber la verdad, y sólo entonces sabrás si siente o no lo mismo que tú

-Yo no puedo preguntarle eso –se alarmó Ken sonrojado

-No necesitas preguntarle, no seas zopenco –lo insultó Aoshi, dándole otro golpe en la nuca con la mano- Si sienten lo mismo simplemente lo harán

-Haremos qué –preguntó su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Lo que tengan que hacer –se exasperó Aoshi- Así que decídelo. O se lo dices o la dejas ir, no hay más. Ahora me voy que siento que voy a vomitar o a golpear a alguien por haber hecho de mi hermano un monje –añadió cruelmente, marchándose seguido por la mirada preocupada de Ken

Al día siguiente, para la hora de almuerzo, Mamoru había quedado de recoger a Paola de su casa para llevarla a la "reunión oficial de reagrupación" que había planeado con sus otros amigos. Después de despedirse de John, Paola entró al auto de Mamoru. En cuanto ella se sentó él puso una caja de regalo sobre su regazo.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-¿No me los pediste? –respondió él con una media sonrisa, echando a andar el auto

Curiosa por el regalo, Paola lo desenvolvió y abrió la caja. Al descubrir lo que contenía tuvo que respirar hondo para no llorar por lo conmovida que estaba.

-Yo…gracias –musitó mirándolo sin saber qué más decir, sacando de la caja un par de zapatos rojos planos

-Espero que sean de la talla correcta –dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Me los probaré en cuanto bajemos del auto –anunció Paola contenta, aprovechando para darle un abrazo a su amigo cuando pararon antes de una luz roja- Gracias –repitió conmovida, sin notar que su amigo se había puesto todo rojo de la vergüenza

-Eh…me están tocando bocina, tengo que avanzar –le dijo él bastante incómodo

-Ah sí, perdón –dijo ella, soltándolo

Poco después llegaron al parqueo de un sencillo restaurante en la zona más comercial de la pequeña ciudad de Nankatsu. Paola, como había prometido, ni bien salió del auto se quitó los zapatos y se puso los que recién le había regalado Mamoru.

-¿Y? ¿están bien? –quiso saber él viendo los pies de la chica

-¡Perfectos! –dijo ella sonriendo, guardando los otros zapatos en la caja y dejándolos en el auto

Caminaron hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban fuera del edificio principal del restaurante, ya que el cálido clima de verano invitaba a disfrutar una comida al aire libre. De pronto reconoció a las otras personas que formarían parte de su reunión.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verlos –dijo Paola mirándolos seriamente

-Eh…Paola, llegaron –dijo Kisugi algo nervioso, poniéndose de pie

-Ho…hola Paola –murmuró Taki viendo extrañamente por detrás de Paola

-¿Qué, esperan a alguien más? –se extrañó ella

-No, ¿por qué? –respondió el segundo

-Porque tienen una cara de espanto que es para filmar –se burló la chica, mientras Mamoru saludaba a sus amigos con un apretón de manos

-La verdad es que…no estamos acostumbrados a verte sola –confesó Kisugi avergonzado, sentándose

-¿A verme sola? –repitió ella confundida, sentándose junto a Mamoru

-Por alguna razón me da la impresión que en cualquier momento aparecerán Hyuga o Wakashimazu –admitió Taki sintiéndose tonto

-Digamos que Sorimachi sería más llevable –opinó Kisugi, mientras Mamoru se reía de ambos

-¿Me están hablando en serio? –preguntó Paola incrédula- No me digan que les tienen miedo, jajajaja

-¿Tú no lo tendrías? –alegó Taki algo ofendido

-Pero si son sus compañeros de equipo en la selección –les recordó la chica

-Compañeros sí, amigos no –intervino Mamoru tranquilamente- Además no sabes lo que es recibir los balones pateados por Hyuga o una de sus torpes barridas –añadió en plan de queja

-O escuchar los desplantes de Wakashimazu –dijo Kisugi haciendo un puchero

-No le digas eso –lo regañó Taki sin disimulo, golpeándole el brazo

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque es su… -iba a decir Taki, luego miró a Paola que lo veía con curiosidad, y luego se acercó al oído de su amigo para susurrarle- Porque es su novio

-Hasta yo pude oír lo que le dijiste –dijo Mamoru mirándolos divertido

-¿Tienen miedo de que vaya y le diga lo que piensan de él? –preguntó Paola haciéndose la misteriosa, hablando muy bajo

-No –mintieron ambos al unísono en el mismo tono

-Okay, entonces la próxima que vea se lo diré –dijo ella con maldad, volviendo a su tono normal

-No, espera, tampoco es para que le digas, no queremos problemas –le pidió Kisugi con preocupación

-Ya no los hagas sufrir –dijo Mamoru sin dejar de sonreír entretenido ante la extrema precaución de sus amigos- Paola ya no es novia de Wakashimazu –aclaró tranquilamente

-¿Ah no? Pero aún puede decírselo, ¿no? –inquirió Taki con desconfianza

-No vine aquí para hablar de él –aclaró Paola empezando a incomodarse- Ni siquiera me saludaron apropiadamente y comenzaron a decir que temían que aparezca uno de mis amigos

-No lo dijimos –se defendió Taki

-No necesitaban decirlo –intervino Mamoru sintiendo pena ajena- Pero bueno, a lo que vinimos. ¿Quieren comer o planear todo primero?

-Comer –dijeron los otros tres al unísono, mirándose luego divertidos ante la coincidencia

-Bueno, ya que es unánime, comamos entonces –dijo Izawa sonriendo, pidiendo con un gesto de la mano que les trajeran el menú

-Oigan, ¿y Takasugi mama-san? –preguntó Paola

-No se le olvidó el apodito, ¿eh? –dijo Kisugi divertido

-No pudo venir, tenía que viajar con su familia –contestó Taki

-Ohhhh, y ahora quién será mi transporte –dijo la chica, haciendo un puchero de disconformidad

-Mamoru –dijeron los otros dos chicos al unísono como si fuera obvio, consiguiendo que el aludido los mirara indignado y avergonzado a la vez

-Seguro lo hará feliz de la vida –añadió Taki, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa- ¡Ouch!

-No será igual –suspiró Paola dramáticamente- Pero puede que sirva –añadió mirando burlonamente a su amigo

-Mejor vean qué quieren comer –les dijo Mamoru bastante indignado, poniéndose a leer el menú que le habían entregado

Entre tanto, en el Toho, Takeshi, Ayumi y Becky se encontraban en el comedor planeando algo. Claro que la última chica sólo atinaba a negar la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! –dijo Becky por octagésima vez- No podemos ir tan tranquilamente al lugar donde Paola estará con ese amigo suyo

-¿Y por qué no? Si no vamos tras ella –aclaró Takeshi con cinismo

-Nosotros también vamos de vacaciones –lo secundó Ayumi sonriendo

-Qué poca vergüenza tienen, ¿creen que soy tonta como para no saber a lo que vamos? –reclamó la chica de ojos grises

-¿Vamos? –repitió Takeshi interesado- ¿Entonces aceptas ir con nosotros?

-No dije eso –aclaró rápidamente su novia- Sino que en el hipotético caso de que vaya con ustedes, ¿creen que no sé cuál es su objetivo?

-Mira Becky-chan, Miyakojima es muy grande como para toparnos con Paola fácilmente –explicó Takeshi con cariño- Además es una ciudad muy linda que realmente quisiera conocer

-Yo también –apoyó Ayumi

-Y en el hipotético caso de que nos la encontremos, pues la saludamos y ya, sin acosarla ni nada –continuó Takeshi, imitando el tono que hace momentos ella había utilizado- Nosotros nos vamos a disfrutar nuestras vacaciones

Becky miró a ambos aleatoriamente, aún nada convencida de la idea.

-Y si nos llegáramos a encontrar con ella y su amigo, ¿no te darán muchas ganas de arruinarles sus vacaciones o chismosearle a Wakashimazu-senpai acerca de lo que están haciendo? –preguntó Becky con autosuficiencia

-No, seguro que no –respondió el muchacho sonriendo- Lo prometo solemnemente –añadió, levantando la mano derecha

-Entonces entiendo menos –bufó Becky confundida- Si vamos los tres sólo a ver si nos encontramos a Paola sin intención de seguirla o arruinar sus vacaciones con el amigo, ¿para qué vamos a ir?

-Eso sí –dijo Ayumi, mirando con curiosidad a Takeshi

-Ah, es que no vamos a ser tres –respondió Takeshi sonriendo con picardía

-Ya dije que hay la posibilidad de que vaya con ustedes –dijo ofendida Becky al pensar que su propio novio la estaba excluyendo del viaje

-Ya lo sé, pero es que no vamos a ser tres, vamos a ser cuatro –aclaró Takeshi sin dejar de sonreír, sacando su teléfono y marcando un número

-¿Cómo que cuatro? –repitió Becky frunciendo el ceño, sospechando que la cabeza del chico que tanto quería estaba comenzando a trabajar más de lo necesario

-¿Aló, Ken? –dijo Takeshi al teléfono, dejando boquiabiertas a las otras dos- Sí, soy yo, ¿cómo estás? –siguió él charlando, pese al vano intento de Becky de quitarle el teléfono ya que Ayumi había sido más rápida y se lanzó a agarrarla y taparle la boca- Lamento lo que ocasioné la otra vez. Por eso quería saber si tienes tiempo esta semana para ir de viaje a Okinawa, a Miyakojima para ser exactos…Vamos, anímate y ven con nosotros, seremos sólo Becky, Ayumi y yo, Paola no irá –aclaró como casualmente- Sé que no las conoces, pero las conocerás, ambas son mis amigas y Becky es mi novia –contó sonriendo orgulloso, provocando que la aludida se ponga colorada, mientras Ayumi seguía agarrándola y tapándole la boca- No tendrás que gastar más que en los pasajes de avión, porque hablé con Takashima y él me dijo que me prestaría las llaves de su casa allá en Miyakojima

-A eso le llamo yo tener dinero –le susurró Ayumi a su amiga, mientras ella seguía emitiendo ruidos y tratando, no muy fuerte claro, de soltarse

-Vamos Ken, creo que Kojiro estará de visita en Okinawa, así aprovechamos para ir a visitarlo –tuvo que mentir Takeshi al ver que Ken seguía dudoso, cruzando los dedos de una mano y pidiéndole mentalmente disculpas a su mejor amigo por involucrarlo en todo el meollo estando él tan lejos- ¿En serio? ¡súper! Entonces yo me encargo de comprar los pasajes y luego te mando un mensaje con los horarios de los vuelos. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –dijo contento, colgando luego-¡Irá con nosotros!

-No sé qué estás planeando hacer, Takeshi Sawada –dijo Becky en tono de reproche, zafándose de Ayumi- Pero si vamos y llegamos a encontrarnos con Paola y su amigo, estando nosotros con Wakashimazu-senpai, aquello será el acabose –añadió fatalmente

-No lo creo –dijo Takeshi con tono optimista- Yo ayudé a arruinar esa relación más de lo que estaba y sé que puedo ayudar a que esos dos se encuentren y hablen

-¿No que no íbamos a molestar a Paola? –lo señaló acusadoramente Becky- ¡Lo sabía! Te ves muy inocente pero tienes tu lado oscuro

-Tampoco exageres –lo defendió Ayumi ante tal exageración

-No me importa mostrar mi lado oscuro si así ayudo a la gente que me importa –sentenció Takeshi sin amilanarse, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y marchándose contento a comprar los pasajes usando su computadora

-Touché –dijo Ayumi burlona, al ver que su amiga se había quedado de una pieza ante semejante muestra de afecto

-Eso es jugar sucio –murmuró Becky indignada, tornándose completamente roja

-Tu hipotálamo no miente, te gustó el gesto, ¿eh? -quiso saber Ayumi mirándola divertida

-¡Me voy a empacar! –anunció su avergonzada amiga, parándose diplomáticamente

-¿Entonces vas a ir?

-Claro, al menos estando ahí podré ser la voz de su marchita conciencia –aclaró Becky ofendida, marchándose seguida por la mirada conmovida de su amiga

* * *

 _P_ _aola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Si bien los personajes de Touya y Kenji Wakabayashi son creación de Yoichi Takahashi, los nombres (Touya y Kenji) fueron dados por Lily de Wakabayashi, quien fungiría como su madrina XDD Así que gracias a ella por dejarme usar los nombres, ya que siento a los personajes identificados con ellos._

 _Si bien el hermano de Ken es un personaje del que Takahashi hace referencia en el manga, el nombre Aoshi fue creado por Tsuki_W para el mencionado personaje._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Paola, Mamoru, Kisugi y Taki comenzaron a coordinar cómo viajarían. Aparentemente un pariente de Mamoru le había hecho el favor de prestarle su casa durante el tiempo que pretendían estar en Miyakojima. No era una casa muy grande, pero al menos quedaba cerca del mar y tenía las habitaciones suficientes para ellos. Lo segundo fue coordinar lo de los pasajes de avión, lo que fue rápidamente resuelto ya que Taki ya se había encargado de eso.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos a las 8 en el aeropuerto, más les vale ser puntuales –advirtió Mamoru, mirando específicamente a Hajime

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –dijo él con aburrimiento

-Si llegas tarde te dejamos –sentenció Kisugi con cruel sinceridad

-Ajá, ve solo y estarás de mal tercio –amenazó el otro, mirando a Teppei con burla

-Por favor sé puntual –le pidió su amigo seriamente, después de analizarlo por unos segundos

Taki y Kisugi se fueron por su lado, mientras Mamoru llevaba de regreso a Paola a su casa.

-Sé que sonará raro, pero siento que es algo incómodo tratar de hablar con ellos con naturalidad –confesó Paola

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó su amigo

-Porque nunca fuimos tan, tan cercanos como contigo –admitió ella- Además creo que de verdad piensan que de un momento a otro alguien del Toho aparecerá de la nada –añadió divertida

-Déjalos, siempre han sido paranoicos –dijo Mamoru sin prestarle mucha importancia a la exageración de sus amigos- Y créeme que les da gusto verte. Cuando te fuiste también les dio mucha pena

-¿En serio? –preguntó Paola bastante escéptica

-En serio. Incluso hubo una época en la que estaban más que dispuestos de ir a visitarte al Toho, pero entonces Hyuga se inscribió y les daba pavor tener que encontrárselo

-Exageran, ni que Kojiro fuera un monstruo –bufó Paola ofendida

-Criatura inocente, no sabes lo que significa ser rival de Hyuga –suspiró Mamoru cansinamente

-Otro exagerado –protestó ella fingiendo indignación

-No soy exagerado –se defendió el chico- Pero volviendo al tema, si no te apreciaran con sinceridad no habrían estado de acuerdo en irnos contigo de vacaciones

-¿O sea que en pocas yo me les colé? –preguntó Paola con burla

-No, desde el principio les dije que quería invitarte a venir –aclaró él algo apenado- Y ninguno se opuso. Claro que inicialmente Takasugi también iba a ir con nosotros, pero lastimosamente a último momento ya no pudo

-Extrañaré a mi _mama-san_ –dramatizó la chica- Francamente no creo que tú resistas llevarme un trecho largo –añadió con cruel sinceridad

-Ponme a prueba y verás –la desafió él

Cuando llegaron a su casa, y ya habiendo coordinado a qué hora el muchacho pasaría por Paola para ir al aeropuerto, ella se despidió y trató de destrabar el seguro del cinturón de seguridad, pero estaba atascado.

-No abre –refunfuñó frustrada ante tal situación

-A veces pasa, y eso que técnicamente lo arreglaron. A ver, déjame intentarlo –dijo Mamoru, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y poniéndose por delante de ella para tratar de destrabar el seguro

Paola miraba hacia el seguro, que seguía sin abrir. Cuando de pronto miró hacia el frente y notó que el rostro de su amigo estaba justo frente al suyo, a escasos centímetros, pero él ni la miraba porque seguía intentando destrabar el cinturón. Al percatarse de aquello, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par y contuvo la respiración, mientras se ponía roja como tomate.

-Ya está –dijo él sonriendo una vez que logró destrabar el seguro, percatándose recién de la incómoda posición en la que estaban- Perdón… -añadió avergonzado, quitándose tan rápido como pudo igual de rojo que la otra

-Gracias –murmuró Paola avergonzada, saliendo rápidamente- Entonces…mañana nos vemos –se despidió con una sonrisa forzada, dando media vuelta y marchándose sin esperar la respuesta

-Nos vemos –oyó decir a Mamoru, y de reojo vio que su auto se alejaba

-Ay Dios, qué cosa tan extraña –murmuró Paola, llevándose la mano al pecho- Hipotálamo malo, muy malo –se autoregañó, golpeándose la cabeza

Finalmente, el lunes llegó y cada grupo de vacacionistas, claro que por separado, se preparaba para irse a Miyakojima con ánimo e intenciones diferentes los unos de los otros. Mamoru y Paola habían sido los primeros en llegar al aeropuerto de Shizuoka. Un poco después arribó Kisugi. Como coordinados, ambos muchachos miraron sus relojes y empezaron a contar.

-5…4…3…2…1… vámonos –dijeron al unísono, dando media vuelta como si nada y encaminándose al aparador de la aerolínea que los llevaría a Miyakojima

-Esperen, ¿es en serio? –se alarmó Paola al verlos irse

-Se lo advertimos –sentenció Kisugi sin inmutarse

-Siempre hace lo mismo –trató de calmarla Mamoru, volteando a verla, pero sin detenerse- Vamos de una vez

-Pe…pero… -intentaba decir Paola comenzando a caminar lentamente, volteando a ver si Taki aparecía

-¡Espeeeeeeereeeeen! –oyeron gritar en la distancia, deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás

Entonces notaron que metros más allá, a toda carrera, un esforzado Taki, con su maletín al hombro, trataba de alcanzarlos.

-Mira tú, no llegó tan tarde después de todo –comentó Kisugi burlón

-Parece que la amenaza esta vez sí surtió efecto –añadió Mamoru en el mismo tono

-Lo…lo logré… -dijo Taki sin aliento cuando estuvo frente a ellos

-Llegaste tarde –dijo Kisugi sin compasión, señalando su reloj

-¡Oh vamos! Apenas unos segundos –reclamó el tardón con la respiración agitada, tratando de defenderse

-Tendrás que pagar el almuerzo –dijo Mamoru sin siquiera mirarlo, sonriéndole a Paola, que los miraba estupefacta, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera

-Qué crueles son –se quejó el muchacho, exhalando profundamente

-Mejor muévete, que no queremos ser los últimos en hacer el check-in por tu culpa –lo regañó Kisugi, dándole un empujón

-Y yo los llamo amigos –se lamentó Taki mirándolos indignado, siendo vilmente ignorado por los otros dos

Mientras tanto, en Tokyo, Takeshi, Becky y Ayumi se habían ido al aeropuerto en tren. Una vez allí se encontraron con que Ken ya los esperaba.

-Hola Ken, llegaste temprano –dijo Takeshi sonriendo contento- Te presento a Becky y Ayumi

-Hola –saludó el otro chico brevemente, denotando su aún no tan buen ánimo, lo que de alguna manera conmovió a las dos chicas que lo habían estado juzgando muy duramente

-Cómo está senpai –saludó Becky ceremonialmente, inclinándose

-No necesitas ser tan formal –le pidió Ken algo incómodo

-Gusto en conocerlo senpai –dijo por su parte Ayumi, con una breve inclinación de la cabeza

-Igualmente –respondió él con educación- Lamento no saber quiénes eran cuando Takeshi me habló de ustedes –añadió con sinceridad

-No tiene por qué disculparse, Becky y yo estábamos en un curso diferente al de Takeshi-kun… -dijo Ayumi, ahorrándose el "y de Paola" por obvias razones- …por eso no nos conocía

-Pero a ti te vi el otro día, ¿no? –dijo Ken mirando a Becky, que dio un respingo

-¿A mí? –preguntó ella nerviosa- Ah sí, me parece que sí –balbuceó avergonzada, recordando que ella había sido la que interrumpió la acalorada discusión entre él y Paola- Lamento lo que pasó

-No tienes por qué, yo soy quien debe lamentarlo –dijo Ken con honestidad, inclinando brevemente la cabeza a modo de disculpa, mientras por alguna razón Becky se sentía como un monstruo por haberlo juzgado como lo había hecho

-Dejemos las formalidades, mejor vamos a hacer el check-in –los apuró Takeshi, cortando así la incómoda situación

Los otros tres asintieron. Takeshi y Ken se adelantaron, seguidos por Ayumi y Becky que intercambiaban miradas de culpabilidad.

Horas después, el grupo liderado por Mamoru llegó a Miyakojima. Aquél paisaje era simplemente de otro planeta. Se respiraba un aire totalmente diferente al de la ciudad, y la gente se veía contenta, ya que aparentemente la mayoría de ellos también eran vacacionistas.

-Hace demasiado calor –se quejó Paola, abanicándose la cara con las manos

-Al llegar a la casa te sentirás mejor con el aire acondicionado –le dijo Mamoru, abriendo la puerta del taxi que los llevaría

-¡Yo voy adelante! –dijo Taki contento, subiéndose al asiento de copiloto

-El día que madures realmente será de alegría nacional –dijo Kisugi sarcástico, subiéndose a la parte de atrás del auto con sus otros dos amigos

-No me fastidies, recién estoy estrenando mis veinte, así que lo seguiré celebrando, y qué mejor que celebrar en esta hermosa playa –alegó Taki contento, estirando los brazos

-La anterior semana era su cumpleaños –explicó Mamoru a Paola que no entendía de qué hablaba el otro chico

-¿En serio? Vaya, felicidades –dijo la chica sorprendida al saber del evento

-¿No te acordabas? –reclamó Taki, volteando a verla indignado

-Francamente no –respondió ella con sinceridad

-¿Al menos sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Mamoru? –preguntó Kisugi en tono burlón

-20 de diciembre –respondió Paola rápidamente, y Mamoru tuvo que evitar reírse ante la cara de decepción de los otros dos

-Aish, méndiga brujita ingrata, de nosotros jamás se acordó –protestó Taki

-¿Qué me dijiste? –quiso saber la chica, fingiendo ofenderse

-BRU-JI-TA –repitió Taki sin pena alguna

-Estás ardido sólo porque nunca supe cuándo cumplen años –se jactó Paola, mientras Mamoru le decía al conductor a qué dirección necesitaban ir

-Claro, si ninguno de nosotros dos era tu mini novio –intervino Kisugi, mirando distraído por la ventana

-No era mi/su novio –aclararon los dos aludidos a la misma vez

-Hágannos un favor, cuando se casen que la ceremonia sea aquí en Miyakojima –les pidió Taki ignorándolos descaradamente- Al menos estando en un lugar así no me importará departir con los del Toho

-¡Sí! Y que lindas chicas en traje de baño sean las meseras –acotó Kisugi, mientras los otros dos los miraban con cara de pocos amigos

-Eso sí, nada de comida extranjera rara, aunque si quieres tú puedes mandar traer unos buenos embutidos de Alemania –continuó Taki emocionado, consiguiendo que hasta el conductor sonría divertido ante la cara de fastidio de los aludidos

-¡Y cerveza! Nunca probé cerveza alemana –lo secundó el otro motivado

-Tu mamá vive en Francia, ¿no? –preguntó Taki sin importarle que Paola ya lo miraba con ojos asesinos- ¿Te imaginas brindar con champán francés? ¡todo un lujo!

-Y los bocaditos pueden tener relleno de _foie gras_ –sugirió Kisugi

-Oigan, gracias por planearnos la boda –interrumpió Mamoru con sarcasmo- Pero no sé a qué diablos viene el tema

-Ni siquiera somos novios ni nada parecido –refunfuñó Paola avergonzada

-Por ahora… –sonrió Kisugi misteriosamente

-Ustedes hágannos un favor a nosotros y quédense calladitos hasta llegar a la casa donde nos quedaremos –les pidió Mamoru de pocas pulgas, y los otros simplemente compartieron miradas divertidas de complicidad y acataron el pedido

Cuando finalmente llegaron y bajaron las maletas, Kisugi y Taki ya estaban demasiado acalorados como para seguir fastidiando a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué el conductor te pidió un autógrafo y a nosotros no? –se quejó Taki haciendo un puchero, mientras Mamoru abría la puerta principal de aquella casa de madera de una sola planta

-Porque a ustedes nadie los conoce –dijo Paola con crueldad, sonriéndoles socarronamente

-No me hagas pensar que fue mala idea traerte con nosotros –reclamó Kisugi, entrando tras sus amigos en la casa

-Bien, mi tío me dijo que hay dos habitaciones, así que los tres tendremos que compartir una y la otra será de Paola –anunció Mamoru, encendiendo el aire acondicionado, gesto que Paola agradeció profundamente

-Si los tres dormimos en esta habitación hará mucho calor –reclamó Taki, viendo desde el umbral de la puerta de una de las habitaciones el tamaño de aquella

-Hajime tiene razón, tú duerme en la otra habitación con Paola –sugirió Kisugi cínicamente

-Qué les pasa, yo no puedo dormir en la misma habitación con ella –respondió Mamoru frunciendo el ceño nada divertido ante semejante ocurrencia

-Por qué, ¿ronca? –preguntó Taki con descaro

-Yo no ronco –se defendió Paola

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –insistió Teppei

-Paola es mujer, no estaría bien que duerma con ella en la misma habitación –aclaró Mamoru avergonzado

-Yo no le veo el problema –opinó Taki tranquilamente

-Yo tampoco –apoyó Kisugi encogiéndose de hombros- O qué, ¿crees que te gane la tentación? –preguntó pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo

-¿Qué dijiste? –se enojó Mamoru

-Ya basta –interrumpió Paola fingiendo que no había escuchado lo que había dicho Kisugi- Si es por mí, no tengo problema de que duermas conmigo en la misma habitación, total, debe haber un futón para cada uno y tampoco es que el dormitorio sea tan pequeño

-De eso hablábamos –dijo Taki con cinismo- Que el lugar es amplio como para que dos personas duerman a una prudente distancia la una de la otra sin generar malos entendidos

-¿Ninguno duerme desnudo, no? –inquirió Kisugi dizque seriamente

-¡Claro que no! –contestaron indignados Paola y Mamoru al unísono

-¿Ven? Siempre es bueno saber, así será menos problema todavía. ¡A desempacar entonces! –dijo Taki alegremente, metiéndose en la habitación que le tocaba compartir con su amigo, cerrando la puerta en la cara de los otros dos

-Discúlpalos, aparentemente un día no muy lejano madurarán –suspiró Mamoru sintiendo pena ajena

-No es culpa tuya –lo despreocupó Paola, entrando en la habitación que le había tocado

-Yo sacaré el futón y dormiré allí en la sala –dijo su amigo, abriendo uno de los clósets que ahí había, revisando cuántos de esos colchones había

-No es necesario, ya te dije que por mí no hay problema si compartimos la habitación –repitió la chica

-Sí, pero no me parece –opinó Mamoru con sinceridad- Además si Touya _nii-san_ se entera…lo lamentaré toda mi vida –añadió dramáticamente

-Jajaja, te aseguro que Touya no se enterará, así que deja esa cara –rió Paola ante el gesto de preocupación de su amigo- Además, así podremos hablar y contarnos muchas cosas aún mientras estamos a oscuras –sugirió optimista

-No me convences del todo, tendré que analizarlo –dijo el chico con una media sonrisa

-¡Vamos a la playa! –escucharon gritar y luego pasos de tropel, luego la puerta se abrió, se cerró de golpe y los gritos de alegría se hacían cada vez más lejanos

-Se cambiaron bastante rápido, ¿eh? –dijo Paola bastante sorprendida

-Usualmente hacen eso en situaciones intrascendentales –se lamentó Mamoru

-Entonces yo voy a darme una ducha y luego vemos qué podemos hacer mientras esos dos están en la playa –dijo la chica, sacando algo de ropa y entrando al cuarto de baño

-Okay, yo voy a ver qué necesitamos limpiar y qué cosas necesitaremos ir a comprar –anunció Mamoru, dirigiéndose a la cocina

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Si bien los personajes de Touya y Kenji Wakabayashi son creación de Yoichi Takahashi, los nombres (Touya y Kenji) fueron dados por Lily de Wakabayashi, quien fungiría como su madrina XDD Así que, gracias a ella por dejarme usar los nombres, ya que siento a los personajes identificados con ellos._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

El vuelo de los otros cuatro se había retrasado un poco debido a problemas técnicos, así que llegaron a Miyakojima más tarde de lo esperado. Cansados y hambrientos fueron en taxi a dejar sus cosas a la casa que les había prestado Takashima, para luego ir a buscar algo de comer. A diferencia de la sencilla casa donde se quedaban Paola y los demás, la casa de Takashima era un tanto más lujosa. Cada uno de ellos iba a gozar de una amplia habitación con vista al mar, ya que al ser de dos pisos la casa era más espaciosa. Además, ya que Takashima y su familia habían estado tan sólo unos días atrás allí, la casa no necesitaba limpieza alguna.

-No vayas tan rápido –le susurró Becky a Ayumi, mientras los cuatro iban caminando en busca de un buen lugar para comer algo, los chicos unos pasos más adelante que ellas

-Qué pasa –preguntó su amiga curiosa ante el tono misterioso de la otra

-Escúchame, tenemos que evitar una debacle –explicó la otra chica sin dejar el secreteo

-¿Qué?

-Que por todos los medios debemos evitar que Wakashimazu-senpai y Paola se vean –aclaró Becky

-¿Por qué? ¿no se supone que los ayudaríamos a resolver el pleito? –reclamó Ayumi nada convencida

-¿No se supone que no nos meteríamos? –le recordó Becky frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, pero…

-¡Pero nada! Takeshi-kun planeó esto sin analizar las posibles consecuencias. En cuanto Wakashimazu-senpai se entere que vinimos aquí sabiendo que Paola también venía, se armará una grande, y no pienso verme involucrada en eso

-Lo estás desde que decidiste aceptar venir con nosotros –aclaró Ayumi

-Como sea, pero piénsalo, ¿qué crees que pasará si él la ve con el amigo? –inquirió Becky mirándola seriamente- ¿Te imaginas el problemón que se armará si sólo con las malinterpretaciones de Takeshi-kun él estaba tan molesto? El tal amigo debe estar ocultando algo, por eso Wakashimazu-senpai no confía en él

-Son sólo celos –dedujo Ayumi restándole importancia

-No lo creo, hay algo muy raro en el asunto

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer para que no se vean?

-Estar atentas, y si Paola aparece nosotras intervenimos y hacemos o nos inventamos algo para distraer al senpai

-No me parece –dijo Ayumi haciendo un puchero de disconformidad

-¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que había que darle tiempo al tiempo? Las cosas no se resolverán si las heridas siguen frescas, peor aún si meten el dedo en la llaga y encima le echan limón con sal

-Qué exagerada

-No soy exagerada. Así que ya sabes, atenta por si aparece Paola o el amigo

-Okay –asintió Ayumi suspirando resignada

-¿Qué tanto secretean que no nos hacen caso? –preguntó Takeshi sonriendo- ¿Les parece bien comer aquí? –dijo, señalando un restaurante de comida rápida

-Sí, por mí está bien –disimuló Becky

-Yo tampoco tengo problema –dijo Ayumi algo nerviosa al ser descubierta

-Vamos entonces –les dijo el chico, y los cuatro entraron

Mientras Takeshi conversaba animadamente con sus amigas, Ken se limitaba a comer en silencio, lo que incrementaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad de aquellas dos al pensar que a él no le importaba en absoluto haber terminado su relación con Paola.

-Ya terminé, voy a dar una vuelta por ahí mientras ustedes terminan. No necesitan apurarse –anunció Ken, levantándose

-¡No! –exclamó Becky parándose de un brinco, asustando a los demás- Digo…nosotras ya casi terminamos, ¿por qué no esperas un poco y nos vamos todos? –sugirió, mientras Ayumi veía su hamburguesa casi entera con desolación, ya que a eso no le podía llamar "ya casi terminamos"

-No es necesario que se apuren, yo los esperaré afuera –repitió Ken extrañado

-Entonces nosotros vamos contigo –insistió Becky, metiéndose un par de papas en la boca, y envolviendo su hamburguesa en un par de servilletas- ¿Me pedes chevar eto? (traducción: ¿me puedes llevar esto?) –le preguntó a Takeshi, con la boca completamente llena, entregándole su vaso de refresco

-Eh…sí –musitó su novio viéndola estupefacto, sin quedarle de otra que hacer algo similar que ella, envolviendo y llevándose su hamburguesa para el camino

-De verdad que no es necesario que vayan conmigo –dijo Ken algo incómodo de ver a los otros tres llevarse casi toda su comida envuelta en servilletas

-Si vinimos juntos, debemos permanecer juntos –dijo Ayumi sonriendo- Está en el manual del explorador

-Pero esto no es una excursión –aclaró Ken confundido

-Los del Toho siempre estamos unidos –inventó Becky tan seriamente que sonaba cierto- Así que iremos juntos a donde quiera que uno de nosotros quiera ir

-Okay –musitó Ken nada convencido, pensando que con razón aquellas dos eran amigas de Paola: lo raro se pegaba

Caminaron un poco y al final decidieron detenerse en unas bancas de la calle principal cerca de donde vivían para que los que tenían su comida puedan acabarla de una vez. Después de todo, comer al aire libre sonaba más divertido que llevarse todo para comer en la casa.

Mientras Ken y Takeshi hablaban acerca de la liga japonesa, Becky y Ayumi comentaban aleatoriamente acerca de las atracciones del lugar y otros sitios a donde habían ido de vacaciones anteriormente. De pronto Ayumi abrió los ojos de par en par, y se atoró con lo que tenía en la boca cuando intentó decir algo.

-Qué, qué –dijo Becky, golpeándole la espalda y ofreciéndole un vaso de refresco

Pero Ayumi tosía, y lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar disimuladamente hacia un lugar con el dedo. Becky volteó a ver y también se quedó con los ojos como platos.

-¡Ayumi se nos muere! –exclamó asustada, y Ken y Takeshi se pararon rápidamente a ver qué pasaba, ya que ellos estaban en una banca contigua

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Takeshi preocupado, acercándose a ellas, mientras Becky veía alternativamente a Ayumi y metros más allá, en la acera de enfrente, a Paola caminando con Mamoru

-¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital! –siguió dramatizando Becky, con grandes aspavientos, tratando de tapar la visual de Ken hacia la otra acera

-El refresco no funciona, iré por agua –dijo el Karate Keeper, con intención de dar media vuelta y cruzar la calle para ir a alguna tienda del lugar

-¡No! Ya estoy bien –gritó Ayumi con la fuerza que le quedó después de tanto toser, agarrando a Ken del brazo- Agradezco tu preocupación senpai, pero ya estoy bien –añadió, mirando disimuladamente hacia la otra acera

-¿Segura? Aún estás toda roja –dijo Takeshi preocupado

-Segura, sólo déjenme respirar un poco –pidió la chica, respirando profundamente

-Les dije que no era necesario que coman tan rápido, debieron hacerme caso –la reprochó Ken- Será mejor que vaya por agua de todos modos

-¡No! Tú quédate vigilando a Ayumi, yo iré por agua –intervino Becky nerviosa- Asegúrate de no quitarle la mirada de encima, fíjate que esté respirando continua y rítmicamente –le instruyó señalándolo con el dedo- Ya vengo

Becky se fue a toda prisa, mientras Ayumi no soltaba el brazo del chico para que no volteara.

-Eh…si te sientes mejor, ¿podrías soltarme? Me estás lastimando –dijo Ken tranquilamente, al notar que la fuerza de agarre de Ayumi se incrementaba ante el nerviosismo de la chica por la situación

-¡Perdón! –exclamó ella roja de la vergüenza, soltándolo

-Estás muy rara –le dijo Takeshi mirándola confundido

-El clima tan caluroso me sienta fatal, lamento crearles molestia –se disculpó la chica, tratando de disimular

Por su parte, Becky había ido a la acera de enfrente con suma precaución. Ya no podía ver a Paola ni a Mamoru, lo que significaba que habrían entrado en alguna de aquellas tiendas. Entró con cautela a un combini a buscar cuanta agua se le ocurrió, iba a dirigirse a pagar, cuando descubrió que Paola y Mamoru estaban en un pasillo cercano, así que giró en su propio eje y se escondió detrás de uno de los estantes.

-Llevamos uno o dos –preguntó Mamoru, mostrándole a su amiga un par de paquetes de fideo

-No sé, ¿cuánto comen esos dos? –quiso saber ella

-Bastante –respondió él sonriendo divertido

-Entonces dos no bastan –aclaró la chica, agarrando cuatro paquetes más- Tú hazme caso, no sé cocinar, pero he visto las cantidades industriales que comen Shimano y Koike, así que al menos sé que necesitaremos mucho fideo

-Okay, entonces…ahora sólo nos falta la carne –dijo el chico, leyendo un papel que tenía en la mano

-Creo que un poco más allá hay una tienda más grande, allí debe haber –dijo Paola, que llevaba una bolsa con algunas verduras

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me fijé mientras veníamos

-Vaya, qué útil me resultaste –se burló su amigo

-Soy más útil de lo que imaginas –se ofendió ella dándole un codazo y dirigiéndose a la caja a pagar por lo que habían comprado y que él llevaba en una canasta de plástico, seguida por él que sonría divertido

-Esos dos parecen una pareja de recién casados, esto es el colmo –murmuró Becky molesta, espiándolos por medio de un espacio entre unas cajas de cereal

-Señorita, ¿necesita ayuda? –escuchó decir a alguien que le tocó el hombro, y dio tal salto que las botellas que tenía en los brazos se cayeron y una de ellas fue a dar a uno de sus pies

El dolor era terrible, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar para no ser descubierta.

-No se preocupe –susurró adolorida, agachándose a sobarse el pie

Paola y Mamoru se fueron. Un poco después, cojeando, Becky salió del combini.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Takeshi asustado al verla caminar así

-Me golpeé el pie –respondió ella de mal humor- Toma, aquí tienes –añadió, extendiéndole a Ayumi una botella de agua

-Gracias –murmuró Ayumi extrañada, tomando la botella

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos a la casa –sugirió Ken- El viaje fue cansador y además ninguna de las dos parece estar en condiciones como para estar paseando

-Sí, Ken tiene razón –apoyó a Takeshi, tomando a Becky por la cintura, lo que la agarró desprevenida y le causó darle un empujón involuntario- Tranquila, te ayudaré a llegar hasta allá –explicó el chico, pasando uno de los brazos de ella por detrás de su cuello

-Vamos entonces –dijo su amigo, poniéndose a caminar seguido de Ayumi

-Al llegar a la casa te pondré una bolsa de hielo en el pie para que no se te hinche –dijo Takeshi en tono preocupado

-Está bien –respondió Becky en un hilo de voz, roja como tomate, debido a la incomodidad que sentía con la mano del chico en su cintura y su brazo alrededor del cuello de él- No te emociones hipotálamo, no te emociones –pensaba nerviosa, tratando de traer a su mente fórmulas o pasajes de algún libro que la distraigan, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo

Cuando terminaron de hacer sus compras, Paola y Mamoru se dirigieron de regreso a la casa donde se estaban quedando. Kisugi y Taki no habían vuelto, así que ellos se dispusieron a preparar la cena.

-Yo no sé cocinar –repitió Paola con sinceridad

-No importa, entonces serás mi ayudante –le dijo su amigo sonriendo, lavando algunas verduras, que luego se dispuso a picar

-Vaya, eres realmente bueno –opinó la chica al ver la destreza que él tenía para picar rápidamente los vegetales

-No es difícil –dijo él

-A ver, quiero intentar –pidió la chica animada, yendo a lavarse y secarse las manos, para luego quitarle el lugar a su amigo y agarrar el cuchillo

-Agarra firmemente el cuchillo y las verduras de este modo para que no te cortes –indicó él, enseñándole con las manos

Paola intentaba cortar, pero ver era más fácil que hacer. No encontraba la manera correcta de agarrar el cuchillo o las verduras para que éstas no se resbalen de su mano.

-No, así no –dijo él, poniéndose detrás de ella, agarrando con su mano derecha la mano del mismo lado de la chica y con la otra acomodando los dedos de ella- Agarras el cuchillo así, y la mano que se mueve es esta que agarra el vegetal, ¿ves? –le enseñaba con paciencia

-Wow, realmente lo estoy haciendo –dijo Paola divertida, girando la cabeza para verlo, cuando se percató en la posición en la que se encontraban

-Vaya, te dije que debíamos tardarnos un poco más, estos dos estaban en buen ambiente –oyeron comentar a Taki, y ambos dieron un respingo, claro que, para mala suerte de la chica, ella aún tenía el cuchillo en la mano y por el susto y el nerviosismo no coordinó bien e hizo un movimiento torpe

-¡Ouch! –exclamó Mamoru, retirando rápidamente el brazo

-Ay no, ¿te corté? –preguntó Paola asustada, tratando de agarrarle la mano

-Estoy bien, no es nada –dijo él, chupándose el dedo índice izquierdo y yendo hacia el baño a hacer correr agua sobre la herida

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, picarones? –inquirió Kisugi con tono divertido, su roja cara era signo del largo tiempo que ambos habían estado disfrutando de la playa mientras sus amigos se quedaban a limpiar y luego se iban de compras

-¡Dejen de fastidiar! –se enojó Paola, yendo detrás de Mamoru

-Debimos volver más tarde –suspiró Taki, sonriendo cínicamente, ignorando el dolor de su amigo

-Déjame ver, ¿es muy profundo? –quiso saber Paola, viendo que Mamoru aún tenía el dedo bajo el chorro de agua

-No, no lo es –trató de tranquilizarla él- Estas cosas pasan

-Lo siento, fui muy torpe –se lamentó ella, bajando la mirada

-Fue un accidente –insistió él, cerrando el grifo- ¿Puedes pasarme el botiquín que está en esta puerta? –le pidió, indicando con la cabeza la puerta que estaba bajo el lavamanos

-Sí, claro –dijo rápidamente Paola, agachándose a abrir la puerta y buscar el botiquín que habían visto mientras limpiaban

-Lo estabas haciendo bien, no debiste dejar que te distraigan –comentó Mamoru tranquilamente

-Yo…sí, no debí –murmuró ella avergonzada, recordando la verdadera razón de por qué había reaccionado así- Aquí está

-Por favor fíjate si tiene algodón o gasa –pidió el muchacho, mientras mantenía el dedo que seguía sangrando sobre el lavabo

-Hay gasa y también agua oxigenada –dijo Paola, sacando los implementos- Deja al menos que te cure –le pidió apenada

Mamoru asintió sonriendo. Paola agarró las cosas necesarias y se puso a curar la herida de su amigo.

-Te dije que no es muy profunda

-Pero sigue sangrando –alegó ella

-Pronto dejará de sangrar, no te preocupes, tampoco me amputaste el dedo –bromeó él

-No es gracioso. Deberíamos ir a un hospital a que te limpien la herida apropiadamente –lo regañó la chica

-No exageres, sólo necesito una curación plana

-Aún así

-Je, tómalo como el pago del balonazo que aquella vez te di en la cara –dijo Mamoru sonriendo

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso? –se extrañó Paola, secando la herida- Yo jamás buscaría venganza, menos así

-Estoy bromeando –aclaró él- Era divertido jugar contigo

-Je, lo más divertido era que nadie se enteraba que jugabas conmigo –dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Ustedes jugaban a escondidas? –quiso saber Kisugi que desde hacía algunos segundos miraba qué hacían esos dos

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí parado? –le reclamó Mamoru avergonzado

-Desde que terminó de ponerte agua oxigenada –contestó el otro cínicamente

-¿Quiénes jugaban? –preguntó Taki curioso, aproximándose

-Paola y Mamoru, y aparentemente lo hacían a escondidas –contó su compinche

-¿Jugaban al doctor? –sugirió Hajime con tono pícaro

-Claro que no, par de pervertidos –gruñó Paola sonrojada, terminando de colocarle tela adhesiva al herido y guardando todo en su lugar

-¿Entonces a qué jugaban? –insistió Kisugi, cuando Mamoru pasó de largo con dirección a la cocina luego de agradecerle a su amiga por la curación

-Eso no te interesa –dijo Mamoru cortante, prosiguiendo con su labor

-Deja que yo termine de cortar, aunque sea lo haré lentamente –pidió Paola al ver que el chico tenía más dificultad para agarrar los vegetales

-Bueno, entonces yo pondré a cocer lo demás –dijo él, ignorando a los otros dos

-Vamos, no sean así, dígannos a qué jugaban –pidió Kisugi acercándose al mesón de la cocina

-¿Y cuándo jugaban? –inquirió Taki

-Cuando ustedes se iban a perder el tiempo con los videojuegos –respondió Paola cortante, apuntándolos con el cuchillo

-¿No que muy ocupado con tus tareas? –se burló Hajime, agarrando la billetera que Mamoru había dejado sobre la mesa central del comedor- Así que nos mentías descaradamente para encontrarte furtivamente con la brujita

-Deja de decirme así, mira que tengo un cuchillo en la mano y lo utilizaré si es necesario –amenazó Paola mirándolo molesta, mientras Mamoru simplemente los ignoraba

-Los encuentros furtivos son comunes en las historias de amor prohibidas –comentó Kisugi panchamente, sentándose en una silla del comedor mientras Taki revisaba curioso qué cosas tenía su amigo en la billetera- Así que dejen de fingir demencia y dígannos a qué jugaban

-Nunca –respondió Paola concentrada en lo que hacía

-¿Sabías que Mamoru tiene una foto de ustedes dos en su billetera? –preguntó Taki maliciosamente, mostrándole la foto a la chica

-Qué…deja eso ahí –lo regañó el aludido, que tenía las manos ocupadas calculando cuánta pasta pondría a cocer

-Yo tengo la misma, y más grande, en mi habitación –alegó Paola nada sorprendida

-Par de tortolitos –se burló Taki, guardando nuevamente la fotografía- Entonces qué, ¿nos dirán o no a qué jugaban?

-Que no –dijo Mamoru impaciente

-Cómo podríamos forzarlos –murmuró pensativo el mismo Taki, buscando algo en una caja de un aparador cercano, para sentarse luego frente a Kisugi que sonreía maliciosamente

-Dígannos a qué jugaban –insistió Kisugi, mientras los otros dos los ignoraban olímpicamente

-¡Que no! –se exasperó Paola y levantó la mirada para luego quedar estupefacta

-Díganlo o Mamoru se queda sin dinero –amenazó Taki, sosteniendo un par de tarjetas de crédito en medio de las hojas abiertas de un par de tijeras

-No, no te atrevas –murmuró Paola dejando el cuchillo

-Pero qué… ¿qué estás haciendo? –se alarmó Mamoru al ver a Taki- Deja eso, deja la broma –le exigió, limpiándose las manos

-Dígannos o las corto, y hablo en serio –amenazó el chico, como si tuviera un par de rehenes- No tienes mucho dinero en billetes, así que necesitarás esto

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan infantiles? –preguntó Paola fastidiada, aproximándose a ellos

-No te acerques o las corto –amenazó Taki

-A ver, qué quieren saber –se exasperó Mamoru, suspirando resignado

-¡A qué jugaban Paola y tú a escondidas de los demás! –exclamó Taki impaciente

-¿Y a ustedes qué más les da? –dijo Mamoru incómodo, y Taki cerró un poco las hojas de las tijeras, rozando el borde de las tarjetas

-Lo hará, no lo tienten –se burló Kisugi

-Okay, okay –dijo Paola, tratando de evitar una desgracia

-No –le pidió Mamoru a su amiga

-¡Dilo! –exigió Taki

-¡Jugábamos a la casita! –confesó Paola, como si estuviera confesando algo tremendamente grave- ¿Contentos?

-¿A la qué? –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono, bastante estupefactos. Y tan sorprendidos estaban, que Taki se olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y cerró las tijeras…con las tarjetas en medio

-¡No! –exclamó Mamoru, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Ups, se me fue –murmuró Hajime mirando los trozos de tarjetas sobre la mesa

-¡Qué animal eres! –se enojó Paola, corriendo hacia él y agarrando los trozos de tarjeta

-Te pasaste –silbó Kisugi divertido- No pensé que lo harías

-Fue sin querer –alegó Taki sin sentir mucha pena- Hoy vi un banco, mañana puedes ir a pedir que te las reemplacen –añadió cínicamente

-Y qué les digo, ¿que el idiota de mi amigo estaba jugando con unas tijeras cuando las cortó? –quiso saber Mamoru molesto

-Diles…que estabas peleando con tu novia porque ella sospechaba que la engañabas, cuando de pronto ella te sacó las tarjetas y las cortó –sugirió Kisugi divertido- Y vas tú y pides disculpas por haberlas cortado en un arranque de celos –agregó mirando a Paola

-¡¿Qué?! –se exaltó Paola ante semejante cinismo- ¡¿Ustedes las arruinan y tengo que ir yo a dar la cara?!

-¿Esperas que vaya yo diciendo que soy su novia? –preguntó Taki con descaro- Además es una mentira piadosa, los del banco no te van a demandar ni nada

-Realmente son el colmo –protestó Mamoru indignado

-Pues o vas al banco o te quedas sin dinero, ya tú verás –dijo Kisugi- Y yo que ustedes me fijo lo que hacen porque algo huele a quemado –añadió, yéndose a echar un rato

-Me voy a dar un baño –anunció Taki tranquilamente

-Voy a matarlos –gruñó Paola exasperada

-No te preocupes, ya mañana iré al banco a solucionarlo –dijo Mamoru resignado, tratando de sacar a otro sartén las cebollas que estaba salteando y había dejado en el fuego ante la conmoción

-Yo iré contigo, así a ver qué inventamos –le dijo ella tratando de ser de ayuda- Pero me deben una… -añadió amenazante

Después de cenar, mandaron a Taki y Kisugi a que al menos cooperen lavando los platos y los utensilios utilizados. Sobra decir que no lo hicieron de buena gana, pero al menos lo hicieron y después se fueron a dormir. Paola y Mamoru conversaban de varios temas en el pequeño living de aquella casa, cuando ella le dijo que se iría a dormir. Mucho rato más tarde, habiendo esperado a propósito a que ella ya esté dormida, Mamoru entró en silencio en la habitación y sacó el futón en el que dormiría. Todos podían decir lo que quisieran, pero él seguía pensando que no estaba bien que él y Paola durmieran en la misma habitación, aunque de forma opuesta a la incomodidad que esto le generaba tenía una sensación de agrado.

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Becky fue a la habitación de Ayumi y la zarandeó un poco para que se despierte.

-Pero qué… ¿qué haces aquí Becky? –murmuró Ayumi adormilada

-Escúchame, hoy tenemos que esforzarnos más que ayer –dijo la otra chica motivada- La situación de ayer nos demostró que este lugar no es lo suficientemente grande como para que no nos topemos con esos dos traicioneros

-¿Cuáles traicioneros? –preguntó Ayumi confundida, sentándose, frotándose los ojos

-Paola y el tal amigo –refunfuñó Becky recordando la escena de ayer

-¿Y traicioneros por qué?

-Eso no importa. Lo importante es que Wakashimazu-senpai no se encuentre con ellos

-Estar buscando a ver si Paola aparece va a ser muy cansado –reconoció Ayumi- ¿No sería más fácil ayudar a que se encuentren y hablen a solas?

-Claro que no, aquellos dos andan en plan de noviecitos –contó Becky indignada- Si el senpai los ve le van a partir el…

-¿Corazón?

-No, el hipotálamo, y hay una alta probabilidad de que el amigo ése termine con algo físicamente roto

-Creo que estás exagerando, Paola no andaría en ese plan con su amigo

-Tú no los viste –alegó su amiga

-Ya estás como Takeshi, viendo moros con tranchete

-¿No fuiste tú la que decía que el amigo ése la veía raro? Pues te doy la razón –comentó Becky convencida- Ahora vístete, tenemos que estar listas ante cualquier cosa

-Ya voy –murmuró su amiga nada convencida, yendo al baño

Aprovechando que Takeshi y Ken seguían durmiendo, Becky y Ayumi fueron a comprar algo de comer. Al volver ambos muchachos ya las esperaban en el comedor.

-¿Durmieron bien? –preguntó Takeshi, que junto a Ken ponían la mesa para desayunar

-Sí, perfectamente –respondió Becky sonriendo de par en par

-¿Qué trajeron? –quiso saber Ken, curioseando las bolsas que las chicas tenían

-Arroz, sopa de miso, pescado y verduras al vapor –anunció Ayumi contenta

-¿Al vapor? Pero a… -iba a decir el Karate Keeper, pero simplemente se calló y desvió la mirada

-¿Pero qué? –quiso saber Becky

-No es nada –respondió el chico incómodo- Ahora vengo, dejé mi celular en mi habitación –añadió, marchándose

-¿Qué iba a decir? –preguntó Becky confundida, cuando lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras

-A Paola no le gustan las verduras al vapor –dijo Takeshi con el rostro compungido

-Pero Paola no está aquí –musitó la chica conmovida

-Pero parece que inconscientemente él se acostumbró a que sí esté –dijo Ayumi con tristeza

Desayunaron en absoluto silencio. Ni bien hubo terminado, Ken se paró a lavar los utensilios que había utilizado.

-Necesito sacar dinero, así que voy al banco un momento –anunció sin esperar respuesta, marchándose

-Pero… -trató de decir Becky, poniéndose de pie, pero Takeshi la retuvo por el brazo

-Desde ayer están muy raras –reclamó Takeshi- ¿Me pueden decir qué está pasando?

-Ayer vimos a Paola –contó Ayumi, y el rostro del muchacho se iluminó

-¿Y por qué no lo dijeron? –preguntó con entusiasmo

-Takeshi-kun, el senpai no puede ver a Paola –dijo Becky seriamente- Ella y su amigo realmente la están pasando bien. Si los ve juntos tan felizmente será como darle un baldazo de agua fría al senpai, y no me parece justo

-¿No que estaban en su contra? –preguntó él escéptico

-Esto no es cosa de en qué lado estamos –alegó Ayumi- Becky tiene razón, creo que no fue buena idea venir con él. Si se encuentran al menos uno saldrá más lastimado de lo que ya está –vaticinó con pena

-Tampoco podemos ir detrás de él todo el tiempo –dijo Takeshi nada convencido- Él no es nada tonto, y si se da cuenta de que estamos actuando raro indagará hasta saber el porqué

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos? –quiso saber Becky con impaciencia

-Por ahora nada. Sólo fue al banco, no creo que la vea allí –contestó su novio con optimismo

Después de desayunar, Paola y Mamoru se dirigieron al banco. Debían ir lo más temprano posible si querían llegar a cumplir la agenda que habían trazado para ese día. Mientras tanto sus irresponsables amigos seguían durmiendo la mona.

-Dame tu brazo –le dijo Paola a Mamoru

-¿Para qué? –se extrañó él

-Si vamos a inventar el cuento ése de la novia histérica que cortó las tarjetas, por lo menos deben pensar que somos novios –explicó, tomándolo del brazo

-¿En serio vamos a poner esa excusa? –inquirió Mamoru con escepticismo

-No pude pensar en otra, es eso o decir que uno de tus amigos es un retrasado mental que cortó tus tarjetas

-No tendría pena en decir esa –se burló el chico

-Sí, pero serías más retrasado mental por dejar a un retrasado mental jugar con unas tijeras y tus tarjetas de crédito –aclaró Paola con autosuficiencia

-Tienes razón –suspiró Mamoru resignado- Bueno, a ver si nos creen –añadió, entrando al banco

Ken había terminado de sacar dinero del cajero automático. Antes de salir de aquella cabina de paredes de vidrio que daba directamente al interior del lugar, guardó sus billetes y se dispuso a salir. Sin embargo, se quedó de una pieza, con una mano sobre el agarrador de la puerta, mirando a un par de personas que acababan de entrar al banco.

-Paola… -murmuró incrédulo, siguiéndola con la mirada, mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho

Takeshi y Becky se encontraban terminando de limpiar el comedor, cuando Ken entró violentamente en la casa.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?! –preguntó molesto, mirando a Takeshi con ojos asesinos

-Eh… ¿qué? –musitó su amigo asustado

-¡Este no fue un viaje planeado casualmente, tú lo planeaste con premeditación! –lo acusó Ken muy enojado

-¿De qué estás hablando senpai? –preguntó Becky confundida, y asustada ante la situación

-¿Ustedes también lo sabían? –les preguntó esta vez a ellas mirándolas alternativamente

-No entendemos de qué hablas senpai –musitó Ayumi nerviosa

-Paola está aquí. Ustedes lo sabían, ¿verdad? –dijo Ken mirándolos acusadoramente, helando el alma de los otros tres, que intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas

-¿Có…cómo…por qué dices eso? –balbuceó Takeshi comenzando a ponerse nervioso

-Porque la vi, y estaba con Izawa –explicó el otro chico, apretando los dientes- ¿Cómo pudieron engañarme? ¿qué pretendían? ¿o es que ella les pidió que me jugaran esta broma?

-Paola tampoco sabe que estamos aquí –dijo rápidamente Becky, sabiendo que no podía darle más largas a la explicación que le debían al muchacho- Nosotros simplemente planeamos venir al mismo lugar

-Qué casualidad, ¿no? –bufó Ken con sarcasmo

-Nosotros…yo realmente quería ayudarlos –dijo Takeshi cabizbajo, sintiéndose culpable- Por mi culpa pelearon tan dolorosamente, porque yo malentendí muchas cosas y fui y te las dije sin analizarlo. Lo siento, Ken

-Takeshi, éste es un asunto entre Paola y yo, tú no tenías por qué meterte –le reclamó su amigo, mientras Becky pensaba "te lo dije"- De todos modos, ¿qué esperaban lograr trayéndome aquí con engaños? El que yo esté aquí no solucionará nada

-Ustedes tienen que hablar –intervino Ayumi envalentonada- Yo también creí que sería buena idea que se vieran en un ambiente diferente al que usualmente se ven. Ambos malentendieron las cosas y tienen que solucionarlo

-En unos días te irás a Yokohama y todo volverá a lo de antes, a nada –acotó Takeshi- ¿Realmente crees que está bien dejarlo todo así?

-Si tú como ella tampoco lo estás pasando bien, deberías decírselo –terció Becky- Ella piensa que a ti no te importa haber terminado su relación, y sigue sin entender las razones de por qué has hecho todo lo que has hecho

-Tienes que hablar con ella –insistió Takeshi

-Ustedes no entienden… –suspiró Ken cansado

-No, pero ella lo entenderá si lo hablan –dijo Ayumi esperanzada

Ken miró a los tres alternativamente sin decir nada. Después de unos segundos desvió la mirada y dio media vuelta.

-Voy a buscar un vuelo para irme mañana –anunció Ken, marchándose hacia las escaleras, dejando a los otros bastante desilusionados

-Si te vas, luego no podrás arreglarlo –se atrevió a decir Becky, con un valor que ni ella misma sabía de dónde había sacado, deteniendo con sus palabras al muchacho- Las heridas deben curarse cuando aún estás frescas, si simplemente las dejas ser no cerrarán jamás. Paola está dolida, lo sé, pero también sé que te quiere mucho como para no estar esperando que aparezcas y le digas que te importa. No lo dirá jamás, pero realmente esperaba que fueras a buscarla para hablar con ella. ¿Acaso piensas dejarlo todo así? ¿en verdad vas a dejar que sea otro el que cure la herida que le causaste tú? -añadió, mientras sus amigos la miraban impávidos ante su atrevimiento

Ken no dijo nada, apretó con fuerza el pasamanos sobre el que tenía una de sus manos, y luego simplemente continuó su camino hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro. Fue a sentarse sobre su cama con miles de cosas dándole vueltas la cabeza. Cansado, se echó cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Cuando pensaba que las cosas podían calmarse, todo volvía a ponerse peor. Realmente quería creer que las intenciones de Takeshi habían sido buenas, pero al final sentía que sólo iban a complicar las cosas. Para empezar, había sido demasiado desagradable ver a Paola con Mamoru, aunque ella siempre le había dicho que sólo era su amigo. Sin embargo, sabía que de parte del otro muchacho las cosas no se quedaban ahí.

Recordó cómo en una ocasión, hacía como un año y algo más, mientras él, Kojiro, Takeshi y Kazuki estaban convocados a la selección con el resto de los jugadores de otros equipos, él había escuchado una conversación entre Genzo y Mamoru que lo había incomodado bastante.

-¿Has visto últimamente a Paola? –preguntó Mamoru casualmente, mientras él y Genzo se vestían después de haberse duchado, sin percatarse que en el pasillo paralelo al que ellos se encontraban, con sólo una hilera de casilleros en medio, Ken terminaba de guardar sus cosas

-No, y la verdad no creo que la vea. El fin de semana tengo que volver a Alemania –respondió su amigo- ¿Y tú?

-Hace unas semanas la vi por casualidad en uno de los estadios mientras se jugaban los cuartos de final del campeonato nacional, pero apenas nos saludamos de lejos –contó Mamoru con cierta decepción

-¿Y eso? ¿ella se hizo la interesante o algo así? –se extrañó Genzo

-Je, no, claro que no, Paola nunca haría eso –la defendió el otro chico- Es sólo que ella estaba con sus compañeros del Toho

-Y qué con eso, no me digas que les tienes miedo –se burló el portero

-No, aunque Hyuga siempre resulta intimidante –admitió Mamoru avergonzado

-¿Y no te ves con ella fuera de esos encuentros casuales en el estadio? –quiso saber Genzo bastante curioso

-No, porque la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para venir a Tokyo, y a ella no le gusta ir a Shizuoka por iniciativa propia. Así que simplemente espero a las pocas ocasiones en las que ella tiene que ir a tu casa

-Pues ya te digo que eres admirable por seguir tu amistad con ella, porque Paola siempre ha tenido un carácter demasiado especial –reconoció Genzo

-Yo le tengo mucho cariño, siempre ha sido así –confesó Mamoru pensativo

-Mucho cariño, sí claro –bufó su amigo cruelmente- Si te gusta deberías ir y decírselo, total, al menos no te lo guardaste –aconsejó, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- Tengo que adelantarme, nos vemos en el hotel

-Sí, nos vemos luego –murmuró Mamoru avergonzado, guardando lentamente sus cosas

-¿Es eso cierto? –escuchó preguntar, y dio un respingo

-Qué... ¿qué haces aquí Wakashimazu? –preguntó Izawa sorprendido

-Estaba aquí desde antes que ustedes, pero ustedes ni cuenta se dieron –respondió Ken tranquilamente- Entonces, ¿es cierto eso que dijo Wakabayashi? ¿que Paola te gusta? Creí que eran sólo amigos –dijo en un tono tan neutral que resultaba inquietante

-Y si así fuera qué –contestó Mamoru de mala gana, viéndolo desafiante- Ella es sólo amiga tuya, ¿no?

-Me estás respondiendo con otra pregunta –insistió el otro chico, sin modificar su tono

-No tengo por qué responderte –dijo Mamoru con fastidio, cerrando su maletín bruscamente

-Sólo como sugerencia, antes de hacerte muchas ilusiones con su respuesta, deberías preguntarle si ya tiene novio –comentó Ken con petulancia

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Izawa bastante molesto por el tono del portero

-Porque sería muy triste ver que sigas adelante con un amor no correspondido –contestó el otro chico con cierta burla, marchándose seguido de la mirada furiosa de Mamoru

Ken estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuánto tiempo pasó. De repente escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-Ken, te traje algo de comer –anunció Takeshi tímidamente del otro lado de la puerta- Lo dejaré aquí para cuando quieras –añadió, marchándose luego tan silenciosamente como había llegado

Luego de unos minutos analizando qué hacer, Ken se sentó y fue hacia la puerta. Destrabó el seguro y la abrió. Se agachó a recoger la charola que había dejado Takeshi con un plato cubierto con un cobertor, cuando se percató que tres pares de ojos lo espiaban desde una habitación contigua.

-Si se ponen a espiarme así me hacen sentir más incómodo –comentó con toda la paciencia del mundo, y los otros tres salieron como ratoncitos de su agujero, con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose culpables por no haberle dicho que Paola estaría en Miyakojima

-Discúlpanos senpai, sabemos que estás en todo tu derecho de estar enojado con nosotros –alegó Becky apenada, y Ayumi asintió dándole la razón

-Si golpearme te ayudará a sentirte un poco menos molesto conmigo, adelante, no te culparé –dijo Takeshi con el rostro compungido, mientras Becky lo miraba espantada ante semejante sugerencia, después de todo sabía que Ken era quinto dan de karate

-No tengo por qué golpearte, tampoco es para tanto –alegó Ken conmovido ante la lealtad de su amigo

-¿Entonces te quedarás? –preguntó Takeshi con el rostro iluminado

-Takeshi, no puedo quedarme –trató de explicar Ken- El que Paola y yo estemos aquí no solucionará nada. Entiendo que ella está dolida y quiere distraerse, así que no puedo simplemente aparecerme ante ella y arruinarle sus vacaciones. Por algo se alejó, por algo decidió venir aquí

-Por burra… -comentó Becky por lo bajo, bastante molesta, y Ken prefirió fingir que no la había escuchado

-Pero yo creo que ella también está esperando verte y hablar contigo –insistió Takeshi esperanzado

-No lo creo, se ve demasiado feliz con Izawa como para acordarse de mí –alegó Ken con decepción

-No digas eso senpai –esta vez Ayumi fue la valiente- Yo pondría las manos al fuego por Paola, ella podrá haber venido con ese amigo suyo, pero no lo hizo con segundas intenciones. Además, yo escuché bien cuando dijeron que sería un viaje de grupo, así que no es un viaje que hicieron sólo ellos dos

-Aún así –trató de excusarse Ken- No creo que sea buena idea aparecerme y decirle que quiero hablar con ella. Es más complicado de lo que creen

-No te vayas, prometemos que nos olvidaremos del asunto de Paola y que nos encargaremos de divertirnos porque después de todo vinimos de vacaciones –ofreció Takeshi

-Sí, Takeshi-kun tiene razón –lo apoyó Ayumi- Podemos salir y planear cosas divertidas para hacer como queríamos desde un comienzo

-¿No que planeaban perseguir a Paola? –inquirió Becky con desconfianza, ganándose un codazo de su mejor amiga

-No te vayas, tú también mereces descansar –dijo el Pequeño Técnico, sonriendo

-¿En serio ni intentarán encontrar a Paola? –insistió la chica de ojos grises nada convencida

-¡Que no! –dijeron Takeshi y Ayumi al mismo tiempo, esperando que la chica deje de remover el dedo en la herida

-Aish, yo sólo preguntaba –se ofendió la preguntona, robándole una sonrisa a Ken

-Está bien, me quedaré –contestó Ken al fin- Pero nada de querer encontrar a Paola o planear nada para que yo me vea con ella –advirtió seriamente

-¡Prometido! –volvieron a decir Takeshi y Ayumi al unísono, y ambos, coordinadamente, cruzaron los dedos en la espalda, mientras Becky lo notaba y los miraba indignada

-Por mi parte debo decir que yo jamás haría algo como eso, al fin que vine sólo siguiendo a estos dos para que no la embarren más –comentó Becky molesta ante el falso compromiso de sus amigos

-Pero ya prometimos no hacer nada fuera de lugar, ¿no? –le recordó Takeshi sonriendo cínicamente

-Bueno, entonces vayamos a alguna parte –sugirió Ken y los otros tres asintieron

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Mamoru, Paola, Kisugi y Taki habían ido nuevamente a la playa. Después de que Mamoru pudo obtener unas tarjetas de reemplazo, luego de que Paola pidió disculpas "por la histeria que la llevó a cortar las otras" (prometió hacer pagar a los otros dos por hacerle pasar semejante vergüenza), se fueron de regreso a la casa donde estaban y arreglaron todo para lo que querían hacer ese día. Como Kisugi y Taki habían despertado muy tarde, tuvieron que almorzar y luego recién ir a la playa a pasear en motos de agua, así la agenda del día quedaba bastante modificada. Ya después de eso pensaron que ir a la playa a tomar sol o jugar fútbol en la arena tampoco era mala idea.

-Yo no voy a la portería –anunció Paola cruzándose de brazos- Tengo malas experiencias –añadió, mirando de reojo a Mamoru por detrás de sus gafas oscuras de sol

-No estarás fija en la portería, deberás estar como defensa y portera –aclaró Kisugi, llevándola de regreso a la portería que habían armado en la arena poniendo algunas piedras de demarcación

-Pero es que tampoco sé jugar al fútbol –siguió excusándose Paola

-Si has visto fútbol por tantos años y tus amigos y ex novios saben jugarlo, debes de haber aprendido algo –acotó Taki

-¿Cuáles "ex novios"? –reclamó Paola ofendida

-Éste y Wakashimazu –aclaró el mismo Hajime, dándole un manotazo en la espalda a Mamoru, que lo miró indignado

-Qué chistositos –gruñó el aludido, yendo a sacarse la camiseta para dejarla con las otras cosas que habían puesto debajo de una sombrilla

-¿Tú no piensas quitarte la ropa? –preguntó Kisugi sin pena, mirando a Paola, que sobre su traje de baño entero llevaba unos shorts

-¿Y para qué? –inquirió la otra- Si vamos a jugar fútbol no necesito quitarme los shorts

-Ni modo Mamoru, más tarde será –lo dizque consoló Taki, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, y el otro le dio un empujón para que se callara

Los equipos terminaron dispuestos en Mamoru y Paola contra Kisugi y Taki, como era de esperarse. Aunque parecía que no sería muy divertido jugar entre sólo cuatro, el espíritu competitivo de aquellos jugadores los llevó a esforzarse como si se tratara de un partido oficial. Claro que Mamoru tenía las de perder con Paola que jugaba fútbol tan bien como Tsubasa estudiaba. Así que frustrada por no poderles quitar el balón con técnica, Paola acudió al único recurso que le quedaba: patear a diestra y siniestra y entrar fuerte para sacarles el balón. En una de esas le metió tan violentamente la pierna a Kisugi, que el pobre chico terminó besando, literalmente, la arena. Después de semejante quite, a Mamoru no le fue difícil anotar el descuento para su equipo.

-¡Eso fue falta! –reclamó Kisugi, escupiendo la arena que le había quedado en la boca luego de caer de cara

-Y quién dijo que cobraríamos las faltas –devolvió Paola cínicamente, sacándole la lengua

-¿Eso lo aprendiste de Hyuga o qué? –se quejó Taki, aproximándose a ayudar a levantar al caído

-Digamos que él lo aprendió de mí –inventó ella con orgullo, mientras Mamoru disimulaba la risa

-Igual perdieron –anunció Kisugi- Así que tendrán que invitar los refrescos y la comida

-Todavía no hemos terminado –intervino Mamoru- Aún nos falta una mitad de tiempo más

-¿Estás bromeando? La loca ésta nos va a romper la pierna –gruñó Taki

-Loca tu abuela –se defendió ella

-¿Entonces quieren cambiar de equipos? –ofreció Mamoru

-Qué, ¿ya no te gustó perder? –se burló Kisugi, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza

-Yo no me pondré a llorar si Paola me mete una zancadilla –contestó Izawa mordazmente

-Está bien, yo jugaré con Paola –aceptó Taki sospechosamente- Pero esta vez el equipo que pierda paga doble

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Paola nada convencida por el trato

-Tú hazme caso, vamos a ganarles –le respondió su nuevo compañero de equipo

-Trato hecho –dijo Kisugi, estrechando la mano de su amigo

-Bien, entonces antes de empezar, charla técnica –anunció Hajime, rodeando a Paola por los hombros y llevándosela un poco más allá para que los otros dos no los escuchen

-¿Charla técnica? –repitió ella extrañada

-Mira, este partido lo tenemos en la bolsa –le dijo Taki, guiñándole un ojo- Lo único que necesitamos hacer es que tú marques a Izawa

-¿Yo? –preguntó Paola más extrañada aún- ¿No sería mejor que tú lo marques?

-No, porque mira, el secreto de la técnica que ideé es la siguiente… -explicó él, susurrándole al oído, mientras Paola ponía una gama de caras, desde sorprendida hasta indignada y luego avergonzada- ¿Entendiste?

-Yo no puedo hacer eso –alegó Paola con la cara roja, aunque no se sabía si por el calor del ambiente o qué

-Es ganar o ganar –le advirtió Taki- ¿Quieres ganar o no?

-Sí, pero hacer eso… -murmuró Paola nada convencida

-En el juego y en el amor todo se vale –acotó Hajime, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y yendo a posicionarse de lo más tranquilo

-¿Qué le dijiste, eh? –quiso saber Kisugi nada confiado en su mejor amigo

-Nada en especial, fue una charlita técnica nada más –respondió el otro muy cínicamente

Esta vez Paola no fue colocada en la defensa, sino que estaba adelante, asignada a marcar a Mamoru que inocentemente hasta buena suerte le deseó. Kisugi dio por comenzado el partido y Mamoru avanzó con el balón. Nada convencida por el plan maestro de Taki, Paola volteó a verlo con cara de súplica, pero con un gesto de la mano él la despreocupó. Así que la chica suspiró y no le quedó de otra que hacer lo indicado. Después de todo ganar era importante para ella, más cuando el primer partido lo perdieron por su culpa. La chica corrió detrás de Mamoru, y con el pretexto de que lo estaba marcando, lo abrazó por la cintura con ambos brazos, lo que desenfocó tanto al chico que a Taki no le costó nada quitarle el balón e ir a marcar un gol a favor de su equipo.

-¡Eso! Y vamos por más –dijo Taki triunfal, chocando su palma contra la de la avergonzada Paola, mientras volvía de nuevo a su posición

-Eso es falta –se quejó Kisugi- Ella no puede agarrarlo

-Dijimos que no cobraríamos faltas de parte de ella –se inventó Taki cínicamente

-¿Cuándo dijimos eso? –protestó su mejor amigo

-Déjalo Kisugi, sólo es un gol –trató de despreocuparlo Mamoru sin inmutarse

Pero Izawa había hablado muy pronto, porque a ése le siguieron cuatro goles más, y ellos sólo habían anotado uno gracias a Kisugi. Y es que la "súper técnica" de Taki, tan sencilla como era, estaba dando resultado. El objetivo era que Paola marcara, o fingiera marcar, a Mamoru, de modo que tenía que acercarse a él y hallar la forma que sea para tocarlo, abrazarlo, o lo que sea que implicara contacto físico con él. Así, el pobre chico terminaba tan nervioso y desconcentrado que Taki le quitaba fácilmente el balón y se iba tranquilamente hacia la portería, le hacía una finta a Kisugi y lograba anotar. Tras su quinto gol, Mamoru y Kisugi habían descubierto la supuesta técnica secreta, así que el primer chico intentó desquitarse con su amiga. Paola fue a marcarlo, pero esta vez fue él que se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó, pasándole luego el balón a Kisugi, que falló por poco, ya que Hajime la desvió con un pie.

-Esto es jugar sucio –murmuró Mamoru divertido sin soltarla, hablándole tan cerca del oído que ella sintió su respiración en el cuello, lo que le produjo una extraña descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, y se zafó bruscamente de él

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –pidió Paola avergonzada, llevándose una mano al cuello

-¿El qué? –se extrañó Mamoru

-Acercarte a mi cuello –aclaró ella

-Qué, ¿tienes sensible el cuello? –se burló Kisugi- Vaya Mamoru, lo descubriste sin querer –añadió con picardía

-¿Descubrir qué? –inquirió Paola molesta

-Nada, no le hagas caso –dijo Mamoru sonrojado, mirando de reojo a su amigo

-Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, mira que agarrarla así y de paso acosarla –dijo Taki con descaro, aproximándose- Pero aún así les ganamos, así que ustedes nos deben por partida doble

-Mira que eres cínico –le reclamó Mamoru, yendo a buscar su billetera, seguido de Paola que seguía sin soltarse el cuello

-Lo siento, no quería reaccionar así –se disculpó ella

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa –respondió él sonriendo, sacando algunos billetes- ¡Hey, Hajime, aquí está el dinero!

-En vano intentas dármelo a mí, ustedes tienen que ir a comprar todo –aclaró su amigo, sentándose sobre una de las toallas

-Yo voy, no pienso discutir con este tramposo –gruñó Kisugi- ¿O crees que no nos dimos cuenta qué es lo que estaba haciendo Paola?

-¿Paola? Ella estaba usando una técnica especial que le enseñé –respondió Taki sin pena alguna, mientras sus amigos y hasta la chica lo miraban con cara de indignación

-Eres el colmo –protestó Kisugi, marchándose a comprar lo pactado

Entre tanto, Ken, Takeshi, Becky y Ayumi también habían decidido ir a asolearse un rato. Claro que a la chica de ojos grises no le convencía para nada el hecho de exponerse al sol, ya que quedaría roja como una gamba de pies a cabeza, así que pidió rentar una gran sombrilla para cubrirse del sol y descansar ahí. Ayumi y Takeshi decidieron que sería más divertido entrar a nadar un rato al mar, así que dejaron a Becky y Ken bajo la sombrilla. Como la chica se sentía incómoda de estar así en silencio, sabiendo que no era apropiado siendo que no estaba sola y que técnicamente sí conocía al muchacho, decidió entablar conversación con él.

Al principio le costó saber qué preguntar o sobre qué hablar, pero algo sí estaba claro, debía evitar el tema Paola. Es así que poco a poco él terminó contándole cómo él y Takeshi habían llegado al Toho, siguiendo a Kojiro, una historia que Becky conocía brevemente y desde la perspectiva de su novio, que nunca había ocultado la gran admiración que sentía por Kojiro. Sin embargo, ella descubrió que Takeshi no era el único que admiraba al chico, ya que Ken también hablaba de él con mucho respeto y admiración, y hasta con cierto orgullo. Al final no era cuestión de que Takeshi fuera menor que él y que por eso lo admirara, sino que Kojiro debía ser una persona especial para tener la admiración de dos buenas personas que, además, eran reconocidos jugadores de fútbol en su país. Ella no lo había conocido, sí sabía quién era, pero nunca había pensado siquiera en acercarse a él. Por otra parte, el fútbol no era algo que le llamara demasiado la atención, es más, si alguna vez había ido a un partido que jugara el Toho lo hizo sólo por compromiso con Takeshi, pero en más de eso no estaba interesada. Sin embargo, hablar con Ken de fútbol desde un punto de vista más humano, es decir, de lo que había detrás de ellos como jugadores de fútbol realmente le llamó la atención. Así supo cómo él dejó de practicar karate para aventurarse a jugar fútbol, y cómo al final el deporte que sólo había planeado practicar temporalmente se había convertido en su medio de vida. Supo además de la rivalidad que tenía con Genzo por ocupar el puesto de titular en la selección, y lo que él y Kojiro pasaron cuando llegaron al equipo del Toho. Tan interesada estaba en la charla que ni se percató cuando sus otros amigos volvieron cansados pero felices de haber pasado un buen rato en el agua.

-Tengo mucha hambre –anunció Takeshi, echándose cansado sobre una toalla

-Deberíamos ir a comprar algo –sugirió Ayumi- La verdad es que tengo sed –acotó, secándose el cabello con una toalla

-Si quieren yo puedo ir por algo –se ofreció Ken, poniéndose de pie

-Déjenme invitarles entonces –dijo Becky contenta buscando su billetera en su mochila, mientras Takeshi y Ayumi la veían con cara de bicho raro- Qué, por qué me miran así –les reclamó

-Nada, no es nada –alegó Takeshi fingiendo demencia, y Ayumi hizo lo mismo

-No me parece, podemos pagar todos –dijo Ken

-Serán sólo unos refrescos y algo de comer –lo despreocupó Becky, alcanzándole unos billetes- Al menos déjame hacer eso por ti

-Como quieras –dijo el otro chico nada convencido aún, guardando su billetera en el bolsillo y marchándose a comprar comida

-¿A ti qué bicho te picó? –quiso saber Ayumi extrañada

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Becky

-¿Qué te tiene tan contenta? –aclaró la pregunta su amiga

-En buena hora se fueron a tontear en el mar –dijo Becky con autosuficiencia- Charlar con el senpai es realmente entretenido –contó satisfecha

-¿De qué hablaron? –preguntó Takeshi curioso

-De varias cosas, me gustó hablar con él –añadió ella, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz de haber sabido más cosas de Takeshi y su entorno, detalles que ella no podría averiguar de ningún otro modo y qué mejor fuente que uno de sus mejores amigos de infancia

Mientras tanto, Taki se quejaba de que la bebida que Kisugi le había comprado no era la que le gustaba a él, claro que su amigo lo había hecho a propósito a manera de vengarse por jugar sucio.

-Que la devuelvas, no quiero ésta –exigió Taki por casi décima vez, extendiendo la botella

-Que no, si quieres cambiarla ve tú –respondió Kisugi tercamente por décima vez también

-Dejen de discutir –se hartó Paola, quitándole la botella a Taki- Para que dejes de reclamar iré yo, así aprovecho de preguntar por ahí si tienen algo para el dolor de cabeza –agregó, entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mamoru preocupado- Iré contigo

-No, no te preocupes, tú quédate a cuidar que estos dos no hagan de las suyas –respondió ella, marchándose

Justo después que terminaron de jugar Paola había comenzado a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que ella lo atribuyó a haber estado tanto tiempo jugando bajo el sol. Sea como fuere, el dolor era insoportable y necesitaba tomar algo urgente, porque sentía que comenzaba a marearse. Finalmente vio el cartel del lugar donde Kisugi dijo que había comprado todo. Se estaba acercando cuando notó que algunas chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas mirando a alguien que estaba en el lugar. Fastidiada por la actitud tan ñoña de algunas mujeres, ella no le prestó importancia y siguió avanzando.

-Mira, ése es –escuchó decir a una chica

En ese momento ella levantó la mirada y se quedó estupefacta, dejando caer de su mano la botella que llevaba. Ken estaba a unos pasos de ella, distraído mirando el contenido de una bolsa que tenía en la mano. Cuando el chico confirmó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, levantó la vista, ignorando los comentarios nada discretos de algunas personas a su alrededor, y también se quedó de piedra al notar que Paola estaba más allá, mirándolo. Quiso acercarse, pero luego pensó en lo que había hablado horas antes con los demás muchachos, y pensó que no era el mejor momento ni lugar para tratar de hablar con ella. Así que desvió la mirada y siguió con su camino. No hubo caminado demasiado, cuando escuchó a unas personas exclamar asustadas. Curioso, volteó y vio en el piso a Paola, inconsciente. Asustado, corrió a ayudarla, pero por más que le hablaba o le daba palmaditas en la cara ella no reaccionaba.

-A dos cuadras de aquí hay una posta de salud –informó una señora que los miraba preocupada y que formaba parte de los curiosos que cuchicheaban alrededor

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ken alzó a la chica y se la llevó de prisa hacia el lugar indicado. Mientras corría por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas a la vez, como que si le pasaba algo malo a Paola él no se lo perdonaría ya que debido a la pelea que tuvieron ella había decidido ir allí. Finalmente llegó hasta un pequeño centro de salud, entró y buscó desesperadamente a alguien que pueda atenderlos. El médico de turno, asustado, salió a ver qué pasaba y entonces vio a Ken con la chica en sus brazos, aún inconsciente. Le pidió que la metiera a una pequeña sala de examinación. Mientras el médico la revisaba Ken esperó impaciente en el pasillo, de pie, caminando de aquí para allá. Varios minutos después el médico salió y le indicó que probablemente ella había sufrido de un golpe de calor, así que tendría que quedarse en observación recibiendo hidratación por vía intravenosa hasta que recuperase la conciencia.

Por su parte, Takeshi y sus amigas estaban extrañados porque Ken se estaba tardando mucho. Mamoru también ya se había preocupado de que Paola tardara tanto en cambiar un simple refresco, así que fue a buscarla. Picados por la curiosidad, aunque también preocupados, los otros dos decidieron ir con él. Al llegar al lugar indicado vieron que Paola no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Quién rayos dejó esto aquí, la calle no es basurero –protestó Taki, agarrando la botella que había dejado caer Paola y llevándola a un basurero- De paso qué desperdicio, si ni abierta está

-¿Ése no es Sawada? –dijo Kisugi extrañado, viendo al muchacho salir del lugar donde rato antes Ken había estado comprando la comida, mientras Mamoru se ponía a preguntar a algunas personas que estaban por ahí si habían visto a Paola, dándoles las características de la chica

-¡Te lo dije! Te dije que uno del Toho aparecería de pronto –se quejó su amigo dramáticamente

-Disculpe, ¿no vio por aquí a una chica con rasgos extranjeros, de cabello negro hasta el hombro, con un traje de baño entero de color azul claro y unos shorts? –preguntó Mamoru a una mujer que estaba sentada cerca de ahí comiéndose un helado

-No, lo siento –respondió la mujer

-Espera, ¿cómo dices que estaba vestida? –preguntó otra señora mayor que estaba junto a la primera

-Con un traje de baño azul claro y shorts –repitió el muchacho, mientras los otros dos disimulaban para que Takeshi no los viera

-¿No será la chica que se desmayó hace un rato? –le preguntó entonces a la que se comía el helado, que simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-¿Que ella qué? –preguntó Mamoru asustado- ¿Está segura que iba así vestida?

-Sí, estoy segura –dijo la mujer tranquilamente- Un muchacho corrió a ayudarla y creo que la llevó a la posta que está por allá –añadió, señalando el lugar

-Muchas gracias –contestó él, corriendo hacia la posta

Mientras tanto, Takeshi seguía con la duda de qué pudo haber pasado con su amigo. El celular lo había dejado con ellos, con el resto de sus cosas, así que no había cómo contactarlo.

-¿Ése no es el amigo de Paola? –preguntó Ayumi, mirando a Mamoru que hablaba con unas señoras

-Sí, es Izawa –contestó Takeshi- Lo que significa que Paola debe estar por aquí –añadió preocupado

-¿Y si el senpai la vio y la siguió? –sugirió Becky espantada

-No lo creo, él dijo claramente que aunque la viera no pensaba aproximarse –le recordó el muchacho

-Miren, ya se va –dijo Ayumi, viendo a Mamoru salir corriendo de pronto

-Algo me dice que deberíamos seguirlo –les dijo Takeshi, siguiendo al otro chico

-No me parece buena idea –opinó Becky negando con la cabeza

-¡Ustedes vayan a cuidar las cosas, yo ya vengo! –les gritó Takeshi, marchándose

-Algo no me huele bien aquí –suspiró Ayumi preocupada

-Pues serán las frituras que venden por aquí, vaya peste –protestó Becky indignada, tapándose la nariz con la mano

-No lo decía literalmente –se lamentó su amiga, resignada

Varios minutos después Paola fue recuperando poco a poco la conciencia. La cabeza aún le dolía. Se sentó lentamente, vio alrededor y no sabía dónde estaba, menos entendía cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Ken, que él siguió de largo su camino y entonces todo se puso negro para ella.

-Seguro me desmayé –protestó contra sí misma, viendo la aguja que tenía en el pliegue del codo

-¿No quiere pasar? Puede ir a acompañarla –dijo la voz amable de una mujer

-No, prefiero estar aquí –respondió alguien más, y Paola reconoció la voz de Ken

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no quiero entrar –aclaró el chico, y ella sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho

-Estas son las indicaciones y la cuenta a pagar –dijo la mujer, que no era otra que la enfermera del lugar

-¿Dónde puedo pagar la cuenta? –preguntó Ken poniéndose de pie, ya que después de un rato caminando de aquí para allá había decidido que era mejor esperar sentado en una silla cerca de una pequeña sala de examinación que había en el lugar

-Por aquí por favor –dijo la mujer, y él la siguió

-Qué ridículo, no pienso seguir aquí –refunfuñó Paola, agarrando un algodón con alcohol que habían dejado en una riñonera metálica sobre una mesita cerca de la cama, cerrando el paso del líquido y sacándose la aguja a continuación, provocándose un gesto de dolor- Me voy –murmuró fastidiada, apretando el algodón contra su codo

Ni bien dio unos pasos fuera de la cama se sintió mareada nuevamente. Dispuesta a no dejarse vencer por las molestias que sentía, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Se percató que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y distinguió en un extremo el cuadro que decía "Salida". Ya estaba cerca de allí, cuando de un pasillo tangencial a ése, Ken la vio pasar.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –la regañó al verla, poniéndose delante para que no avance más- Tienes que regresar a esa habitación, ¿para qué te sacaste el suero?

-¿Tú me trajiste? –quiso saber Paola mirándolo molesta

-Sí, no te podía dejar ahí tirada, te desmayaste –aclaró él

-Gracias, pero ya estoy bien –mintió la chica, desviando la mirada- Ahora déjame pasar, quiero irme, me están esperando

-Regresa a donde estabas, el médico dijo que sufriste un golpe de calor y tienes que hidratarte

-Puedo ir a tomar cuanta agua sea necesaria, pero aquí no me quedo –se entercó Paola

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes ceder alguna vez cuando te pido algo? –dijo él dolido, y ella lo miró sorprendida

-Ni me reclames, tú también ya puedes irte, escuché que ni querías estar aquí –le recordó con crueldad, evitando mirarlo nuevamente

-Yo nunca dije eso –alegó Ken

-Es más, ¿cuánto pagaste? Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda –insistió Paola ignorando la aclaración

-¿Estás escuchándote? –se exasperó él, agarrándola de la muñeca- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir hablándome así? ¿no te parece que ya ha sido suficiente?

Paola lo miró dolida porque, aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo, de algún modo sabía que él tenía razón.

-Paola, ¿estás bien? –dijo Mamoru, que acababa de entrar, con la respiración entrecortada de haber ido corriendo, mirando sorprendido a la persona que estaba con ella, dándole la espalda a él

-Sí, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó Paola confundida, y Ken la soltó

-Pregunté a unas personas por ahí si no te habían visto, y entonces me dijeron que te habías desmayado –explicó Mamoru, ignorando a Ken que hizo lo mismo

-Ken, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Takeshi, entrando- ¿Paola? –añadió sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí Takeshi? –quiso saber Paola con desconfianza

-Ay no, te dije que donde está Paola aparecen ellos –oyeron lamentarse nada disimuladamente a Taki, que se había quedado con Kisugi pasos más atrás de Mamoru

-Yo…vine de vacaciones –respondió Takeshi tratando de no ponerse nervioso

-Ya que llegaron tus acompañantes nosotros nos vamos –interrumpió Ken, sabiendo que si no sacaba a su amigo de aquél aprieto terminaría por soltar la sopa muy fácilmente y otro gran problema se iba a armar ahí mismo, así que dio media vuelta y jaló a Takeshi del brazo

-Espera –dijo Paola rápidamente- Eh…gracias –añadió brevemente

-Por nada, lo habría hecho por cualquiera –respondió Ken hiriente, marchándose seguido por la mirada dolida de la chica

-¿Pero qué pasó? –quiso saber Mamoru, al ver que la chica casi perdía el equilibrio otra vez

-Parece que me dio un golpe de calor y por eso me desmayé –contó Paola cansada

-¿Pero qué hace de pie y aquí afuera? –la regañó la enfermera que estaba precisamente regresando a ver cómo estaba- ¿Y cómo se sacó la vía?

-Ya me siento mejor, prefiero irme a casa –pidió Paola

-¿Y dónde está el amigo que la trajo? Estas son las indicaciones –dijo la enfermera, buscando con la mirada a Ken

-Él se fue, pero puede dármelas a mí –intervino Mamoru con educación- Ella está con nosotros

-Es muy irresponsable lo que hiciste, jovencita –la reprendió la mujer, entregándole a Mamoru la hoja con indicaciones médicas, que básicamente decían que necesitaba reposar, hidratarse y no someterse a temperaturas elevadas por demasiado tiempo- Pero bueno, si te quieres ir tampoco te podemos forzar a que te quedes

-¿Dónde tenemos que pagar la cuenta? –preguntó Mamoru

-La cuenta la pagó el amigo que la trajo –contó la mujer- Estaba muy asustado cuando te trajo y tú simplemente te quieres ir sin consideración ni de ti misma –siguió regañando a Paola, que ya puso cara de fastidio

-¿Nos vamos ya? –pidió Paola impaciente

-Gracias por todo –agradeció su amigo, con una breve inclinación, rodeando a la chica por la cintura y llevándosela

-Gracias –dijo Paola simplemente, indignada ante tanto regaño, marchándose con Mamoru, mientras Taki y Kisugi los seguían por detrás

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

 _Déjenme conocer sus opiniones acerca de la historia, ¡anímense y dejen un review! n_n_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando Becky y Ayumi vieron aparecer a Ken con cara de pocos amigos y a Takeshi con cara de susto, comprendieron que algo malo había pasado.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –quiso saber Becky, mientras veía a Ken guardando sus cosas para irse

-No quiero hablar de eso. Nos vemos en la casa –dijo él, agarrando lo que había llevado y marchándose

-¿Pero qué pasó? –preguntó Ayumi preocupada

-Al final Ken y Paola sí se vieron –explicó Takeshi desolado, dejándose caer sentado en la arena- Y fue un desastre más grande del esperado

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Becky confundida

-Al parecer Paola se desmayó y Ken, que estaba cerca de ahí, la llevó al centro de salud

-¿En serio? –dijo Ayumi esperanzada- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

-A continuación Ken la vio intentando irse furtivamente del lugar –prosiguió Takeshi compungido- No me quiso decir si hablaron o de qué hablaron, porque cuando entré Izawa- _senpai_ ya estaba ahí también

-Qué oportuno –gruñó Becky, que aún sin conocerlo estaba comenzando a sentir antipatía por Mamoru

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Ayumi con tristeza- Porque seguramente ahora el _senpai_ querrá irse de regreso a Saitama

-Paola es una idiota –dijo Becky con toda la honestidad que le nació- ¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta que él también está sufriendo? ¡Pero si la veo me va a oír!

-Becky, no puedes decirle nada, se lo dijimos a Ken –le recordó Takeshi

-Ustedes se lo dijeron, yo no, y bien que muy cínicamente cruzaron los dedos –devolvió ella en tono acusatorio- Si yo la veo le diré sus buenas frescas, porque ya es el colmo que siga pensando que es la única víctima aquí, y encima de todo vacacionando con el Izawa ése –añadió con fastidio

-Por qué hablas así de él, si no te hizo nada –defendió Ayumi

-¿Sabes qué? En este mismo momento paso a ser del equipo del _senpai_ –anunció Becky ceremonialmente, ignorando a su amiga- Así que tú te quedas sola en el equipo de Paola

-Mejor recojamos todo y vayamos a hacerle compañía a Ken –sugirió Takeshi, recogiendo las cosas que habían llevado, siendo apoyado por las otras dos

En cuanto llegó a la casa donde se hospedaban, Ken subió a su habitación y volvió a encerrarse ahí. Arrojó el maletín que llevaba sobre el piso y miró el piso con coraje.

-Si tú puedes seguir adelante yo también lo haré –anunció en tono de amenaza, sentándose luego en la cama sintiéndose abatido, con las manos en la cabeza- Terca intransigente… -añadió reclamándole a alguien que no estaba ahí

Luego, lentamente bajó las manos y se quedó mirándolas. Entonces recordó la sensación de llevar el cuerpo de Paola, y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo embargó. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle a alguien que la quieres? ¿por qué era tan difícil para una persona que tanto quieres oír tus disculpas y aceptarlas? ¿desde cuándo ellos se habían vuelto tan lejanos? ¿desde cuándo se decían cosas tan hirientes? ¿desde cuándo?

Cuando Paola llegó a la casa donde estaban quedándose, Mamoru le ayudó a acomodar y a echarse en su futón para que descansara un rato, mandando a Taki por agua fría y a Kisugi a regular el aire acondicionado a una temperatura más fresca.

-¿No estás exagerando? –le preguntó Paola, conmovida por la preocupación y cuidado con que él la trataba

-Aquí dice que tienes que descansar, hidratarte y no estar expuesta al calor –explicó el muchacho seriamente- Así que trata de dormir un rato, yo estaré aquí afuera

-No necesitas quedarte, pueden salir e ir a dar una vuelta. No quiero que te aburras aquí por mi culpa

-No digas eso, cómo voy a irme dejándote sola aquí –la regañó Mamoru, acomodándole la almohada- Así que duerme un rato, mientras tanto yo prepararé algo de cenar

-Gracias Mamoru –dijo Paola sonriendo con sinceridad

Él respondió con una sonrisa, y salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Cuando volteó sus dos amigos lo veían acusadoramente.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Taki en voz baja, para que Paola no los escuche

-No sé a qué viene eso, pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar sus insultos –respondió su amigo, pasando de largo hacia la cocina

-¿De verdad no piensas decirle y vas a seguir así, simplemente actuando de su ángel guardián? –quiso saber Kisugi

-No tengo nada que decirle, ¿de qué hablan? –fingió demencia Mamoru

-Él también está aquí, ¿crees que es coincidencia? Porque yo no –sentenció Taki- Tú quieres que se sienta mejor, quieres hacerle sentir que puedes cuidarla, y entonces él aparece y todo se va al demonio

-¿Me puedes decir de qué estás hablando?

-Sí, sí, finge demencia, al final tú saldrás perdiendo –advirtió Hajime, marchándose a su habitación

-Viste a Wakashimazu con Paola y no hiciste ni dijiste nada, eres un idiota –repitió esta vez Kisugi

-Y qué querían, ¿que le arme un escándalo en pleno centro de salud? –preguntó Mamoru con sarcasmo- ¿Que le diga lo cab*** que es por hacerla sufrir así? Como que no correspondía, ¿no creen?

Ignorando las palabras de su amigo, Mamoru se puso a preparar la cena, mientras Kisugi se paraba cerca de él mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Qué tanto me ves –inquirió Mamoru de pocas pulgas- ¿Ayuda en algo, no? Fíjate si Paola ya se durmió

Kisugi no dijo nada. Fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación donde la chica dormía y luego la cerró con cuidado, para volver al lugar donde estaba antes.

-Ya está durmiendo –anunció simplemente

-Menos mal –dijo Mamoru, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta? –preguntó Kisugi a quemarropa, dejando sorprendido a su amigo

-No sé de qué hablas –insistió el otro chico, tratando de parecer tranquilo

-Deja de fingir demencia, al menos espero que a mí puedas contármelo, ya que hasta ahora lo único que hemos hecho es creer en meras especulaciones y burlarnos por eso –explicó Kisugi seriamente

-Especulaciones de qué –inquirió Mamoru comenzando a impacientarse

-Desde que somos niños, entre broma y broma, siempre hemos creído que a ti te gustaba Paola, pero cuando éramos niños era sólo eso, puras bromas –prosiguió el otro chico- En verdad era gracioso molestarte con eso, hasta que el tiempo pasó y de molestarte pasaste a ponerte nervioso cuando te lo decíamos

-Es que me acostumbré a que se burlen con eso –inventó Mamoru

-¿Y por la costumbre te pones tan nervioso cuando estás con ella? –insistió su amigo- Y no digas que no, porque en el partido de fútbol que jugamos Hajime fue muy listo, no sólo porque usó eso para ganarnos, sino porque demostró que no es casualidad lo que pasa contigo cuando estás con ella

-Sólo era un juego –replicó Mamoru cada vez más incómodo

-¿Un juego? No te creo ni media. Repito mi pregunta, ¿desde cuándo te gusta Paola? –preguntó Kisugi sin dejar de mirar a su amigo inquisitivamente

Mamoru no dijo nada, siguió preparando la cena. Después de varios minutos de silencio, al no recibir respuesta, Kisugi iba a darse por vencido, pero de pronto Mamoru habló.

-No lo sé, supongo que desde siempre, aunque fue desde hace 3 años que no dejo de pensar en ella –admitió avergonzado, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo

-¿3 años? –repitió Kisugi sorprendido

-Sí, la vi el día de Navidad hace tres años en casa de sus tíos, y no sé, se veía tan diferente –trató de explicar Mamoru, levantando la mirada pensativo- No podía creer que aquella chica fuera la niña que solía ser mi amiga

-La amiga que fue tu primer amor, ¿no? –inquirió el otro muchacho

-Sí –respondió Mamoru escuetamente

-Pero después que ella se fue apenas la veías, ¿cómo es posible que te guste alguien después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó Kisugi con curiosidad

-No sé, pero si existe algo como un segundo enamoramiento de la misma persona, supongo que eso me pasó a mí –confesó Mamoru avergonzado por estar hablando de ese tema, bajando otra vez la mirada para continuar haciendo lo que hacía, aunque se notaba que la conversación lo había desconcentrado, ya que si no era por el vendaje que tenía en el dedo por la cortada del día anterior, su dedo hubiera sido cortado algunas veces más

Sorprendido ante semejante respuesta su amigo no supo qué más decir, así que prefirió no insistir más en el tema y ofrecerle ayuda yendo a poner la mesa para la cena.

Al día siguiente, Mamoru, Taki y Kisugi desayunaban en un extraño silencio. Hajime los veía alternativamente, sospechando que algo habían hablado después que él se retiró a su habitación y que no soltarían prenda tan fácilmente. Oyeron una puerta abrirse y entonces apareció Paola, con el rostro que aún reflejaba cansancio.

-Buenos días –saludó con una débil sonrisa, sentándose junto a Mamoru

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó él rápidamente

-Aún siento la cabeza como pesada, pero al menos el mareo ya se fue –explicó ella, sirviéndose un poco de jugo

-¿No estás embarazada, o sí? –preguntó Taki mirándola escrutadoramente, provocando que la chica escupa su jugo ante semejante cuestionamiento

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó ofendida, limpiándose la boca, mientras Kisugi, que estaba frente a ella, hacía lo mismo con todo su rostro empapado en el jugo que ella le había escupido- Ups, perdón Teppei, pero él tiene la culpa –se disculpó, pasándole varias servilletas de papel

-Por qué siempre hallas la manera de preguntar cosas que no debes –lo regañó Mamoru

-Sólo era una simple pregunta –replicó Taki con supuesta inocencia- Además, así analizando, es imposible que en dos noches quede embarazada, ¿no? –añadió, provocando esta vez que tanto Paola como Mamoru escupan lo que tenían en la boca

Fastidiado, Kisugi se puso de pie sin decir nada y se fue a lavar la cara y a cambiar la camiseta, mientras Taki se limpiaba sonriendo divertido los arroces que Mamoru le había echado encima.

Entre tanto, en la otra casa, Becky trataba de aligerar el ambiente hablando de las principales atracciones que podían encontrar en Miyakojima, ya que ella consideraba que no era tan interesante ponerse de panza al sol en la playa todo el día. Así que sacó una libreta con apuntes de los lugares más votados como los mejores puntos turísticos para visitar. Takeshi la atendía concentrado y asentía de cuando en cuando, mientras Ayumi fingía prestar atención, mirando de reojo a Ken que comía sin decir nada.

-Pues podemos ir a todos esos lugares, suena divertido –dijo Takeshi sonriendo- Y tal vez en la noche podemos ir a esta discoteca a bailar. Me dijeron que es de lo mejor que hay por aquí, y precisamente hoy habrá muchos eventos divertidos en honor de los turistas de diferentes nacionalidades que están de visita –contó contento, sacando de su bolsillo unos tickets

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó Becky curiosa

-Hoy que fui a comprar el desayuno una chica se acercó a hablarme y me regaló estos tickets –explicó Takeshi con inocencia- Supongo que se los estaba regalando a todos

-Takeshi-kun, estos pases son VIP –le hizo notar Ayumi algo escéptica- No creo que los haya estado regalando así como así

-¿Cómo que te regaló pases VIP? ¿pues qué te dijo? –inquirió Becky desconfiada, leyendo lo que decían los tickets

-Sólo se me acercó y comenzó a hablarme, me preguntó que de dónde era y qué hacía aquí, ese tipo de cosas –contó Takeshi, llamando hasta la atención de Ken por su ingenuidad- Me dijo que esta noche habría un evento muy divertido en esa discoteca, que debería ir, que ella estaría ahí. Entonces le dije que no vine solo, que vine con mis amigos, y por eso me dio estos cuatro tickets

-Espera un momento, ¿ella te aclaró que estaría ahí? –preguntó Becky frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y tú sólo le dijiste que viniste con tus amigos?

-Sí, ustedes –aclaró Takeshi sin entender lo malo del asunto

-¿No le aclaraste que tenías novia? –insistió Becky, sintiendo una desagradable opresión en la boca del estómago

-No me dio oportunidad, además no consideré que fuera necesario si sólo estaba promocionando un evento –explicó su novio con inocencia

-Pero qué bobo eres, ¡esa mujer estaba coqueteando contigo! –se exasperó Becky enojada

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto –replicó Takeshi- Además no soy ningún bobo

-Ni se les ocurra pelear –les advirtió Ayumi, viendo que Ken volvía a bajar la mirada- Takeshi-kun fuiste muy ingenuo, esa mujer seguramente estaba coqueteándote

-No sé, no lo creo, y si fuera así a mí qué me importa –se ofendió el muchacho, haciendo un puchero- La única chica que me gusta es Becky –aclaró sin dejar el gesto, logrando que la chica se sonroje

-Tienes que espabilar o tu novia no será la única que sufra, sino tú también –le aconsejó Ken, y los otros tres voltearon a verlo ya que finalmente había dicho algo- No todas las personas son confiables, te lo he dicho mil veces, y en el caso de las mujeres el asunto es particularmente especial

-Pero ella sólo estaba siendo amable –replicó su amigo

-Takeshi, tienes que aprender a diferenciar la amabilidad del flirteo –continuó Ken, mirándolo seriamente- Coincido con ellas, yo también creo que esa mujer estaba coqueteando contigo, sino no te habría dado esos pases de diez mil yenes

-¡¿Diez mil?! –exclamó Takeshi alarmado, quitándole los tickets a Becky y percatándose recién del costo- Ay no, creo que realmente estaba coqueteando y no me di cuenta –se lamentó avergonzado

-Lo hecho, hecho está –dijo Becky extrañamente tranquila- Ya que la zor… mujer ésa te regaló estos tickets, hay que ir –sugirió con una sonrisa triunfal

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Takeshi desconcertado, ya que hace tan sólo unos segundos ella le estaba echando en cara lo bobo que era por aceptar los tickets

-Claro, así Wakashimazu- _senpai_ se distraerá un poco –dijo Becky convencida, y el aludido simplemente la miró de reojo

-¿Quieres ir a mostrarle a la mujer que Takeshi tiene novia? –preguntó Ken mordazmente

-Eres muy perspicaz, _senpai_ –lo halagó Ayumi evitando reír, ya que ella estaba pensando lo mismo

-¿Yo? Claro que no, ni que fuera una gata marcando su territorio –fingió ofenderse Becky, aunque por lo rojo de su rostro develaba que habían dado en el clavo

-¿Entonces ustedes también quieren ir? –preguntó Takeshi sin darle mayor importancia a las razones que supuestamente Becky tenía

-A mí me gustaría –admitió Ayumi con timidez- Pero tampoco podemos dejar al _senpai_ aquí solo

-No les arruinaré sus vacaciones, después de todo armaron todo esto por mí –dijo Ken con cierto dejo de tristeza en la voz- Así que supongo que estoy en deuda con ustedes y negarme a ir no estaría bien

-¡Yey! Esto va a estar divertido –dijo Takeshi sonriendo, mientras Becky seguía mirándolo con orgullo, complacida por las palabras vertidas anteriormente acerca de que ella era la única chica que le gustaba

Después de desayunar, cada dueto fue a arreglar su habitación, una condición que Mamoru había impuesto, más que nada a los vagos de sus amigos, si es que querían salir ese día. Mientras Taki y Kisugi trataban de limpiar su desorden, que los otros dos no entendían cómo lo habían hecho en apenas dos días, Paola y Mamoru terminaron de lavar los platos y se fueron luego a su habitación.

-Voy a dejar los futones en el piso para que se ventilen –anunció Mamoru, sacando los cobertores al pequeño balcón que tenía la habitación

-Okay, yo no tengo problema –respondió Paola, pasando y repasando sobre los futones, sacando algunas cosas para irse a bañar- Voy a bañarme primero, no creo que esos dos terminen de limpiar antes de que yo salga

-Yo tampoco lo creo –vaticinó Mamoru con crueldad

Poco después que Paola se fue al baño, su celular comenzó a sonar. Mamoru lo escuchó y al principio no hizo caso, pero después de una tercera insistencia pensó que tal vez era algo urgente y por eso la llamaban tanto. Levantó el teléfono y miró la pantalla, decía _"Kazukito"_. El muchacho hizo un gesto de disconformidad al tener que contestar esa llamada, pero no le quedó de otra.

-¿Aló?

-… _perdón, ¿quién es?_ –escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, reconociendo que efectivamente se trataba del Kazuki que él pensaba

-Soy Izawa, Paola ahora no puede contestar porque está en la ducha. ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado? –explicó Mamoru con inocencia

-…

No hubo respuesta, lo único que Mamoru logró distinguir fue que aparentemente el otro chico tapó el celular para decir algo que no alcanzó a descifrar.

- _¿Puedo saber por qué tienes el celular de Paola cuando ella está en la ducha?_ –quiso saber Kazuki de pocas pulgas, hablando repentinamente de nuevo

-¿Porque vinimos de vacaciones juntos? –dijo Mamoru como si fuera algo tan simple

-Oye Mamoru, ¿no dejé mi agarrador de cabello por ahí? –dijo Paola, asomando la cara por la puerta entreabierta del baño

-Aquí no parece estar –respondió él, mirando alrededor, alejando un poco el teléfono

-¿No cayó por tu futón? O tal vez lo dejé en el mío –continuó la chica

-No, aquí no está. Por cierto, Sorimachi está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo –anunció el muchacho, mientras el que estaba en la otra línea se quedaba estupefacto al oír la conversación

-Dile que luego le llamo –pidió Paola, cerrando la puerta

-Paola dice que luego te llamará –dijo Mamoru al teléfono, con toda la paciencia que tenía

- _Sí, lo oí_ –espetó Kazuki notablemente molesto- _Pero no me quedó claro, ¿ustedes están durmiendo juntos?_

-Eh…técnicamente no, pero básicamente sí –dudó Izawa al verse agarrado en curva ante la pregunta

- _¿Qué?_

-Ella te lo va a explicar cuando te llame –dijo Mamoru comenzando a ponerse nervioso- Si no quieres dejar ningún recado urgente entonces voy a colgar. Que estés muy bien, adiós –añadió, colgando rápidamente, mientras Kazuki miraba su teléfono indignado- Ay Dios, quién me manda a contestar –se lamentó luego, dejando el teléfono donde lo había alzado

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Ken se estaba terminando de lavar los dientes en el baño de su habitación, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Kazuki? –murmuró extrañado al ver quién llamaba, y contestó- ¿Aló?

- _¡Dónde cara** estás si se puede saber!_ –gritó Kazuki del otro lado del teléfono, obligando a su amigo a despegar el teléfono de su oreja

-Pero qué… ¿por qué demonios estás gritando? –protestó Ken, acercando nuevamente el aparato

-¡ _¿Por qué no estás con Paola? ¿qué no hablaron después de que fuimos a tu casa?!_ –siguió Kazuki bastante alterado

-No, bueno sí, pero no arreglamos nada –contó Ken suspirando resignado

-¡ _¿Cómo que no? ¿y por eso está ahora con Izawa de vacaciones?!_ –reclamó el mejor amigo de la chica- _¡¿Por qué cara** yo no sabía eso?!_

-Yo que sé, Paola debió habértelo dicho, supongo –alegó el portero japonés contando hasta cien mil para no mandar al demonio al otro chico y colgar

- _¡¿Tú lo sabías?!_

-Me enteré por casualidad –alegó Ken comenzando a mosquearse por el tonito del otro

- _¿Y también sabías que están durmiendo juntos?_ –preguntó Kazuki por demás fastidiado ante la calma de su amigo

-¿Qué? –inquirió Ken en un hilo de voz

- _Qué, ¿eso no lo sabías?_ –preguntó Kazuki con sarcasmo- _Pues te aviso que acabo de llamarla y quien contestó el teléfono fue ese tipo, y me dijo que duermen juntos, qué tal estuvo eso_

-Lo debiste haber entendido mal –musitó Ken desconcertado

- _No, porque él me lo dijo así. Como sea, ¿sabes dónde está Sawada?_

-En su dormitorio, vinimos de vacaciones con él, su novia y su amiga –explicó Ken pacientemente

- _Pero qué bien, todos de vacaciones_ –dijo Kazuki bastante sarcástico- _Qué lindos, cada quien por su lado. Felicidades, ustedes dos la debieron embarrar tanto que por eso Paola se fue de viajecito con Izawa y tú con Sawada y unas amigas. Una joya…_

-Óyeme, tampoco es así –alegó Ken enfadado- Tú no sabes…

- _Sí, no sé, porque nadie me dijo. Estoy aquí metido en esta maldita concentración que se inventaron los de mi equipo y no me entero de nada_ –interrumpió el delantero del Vissel Kobe- _Quería saber si Paola había podido hablar contigo y en su lugar me entero que cada quien disparó por su lado. Realmente es el colmo_ –añadió, colgando molesto

-A…¿aló? –murmuró Ken confundido- Pff, me colgó

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el celular de Takeshi comenzó a sonar. Al reconocer quién llamaba, él contestó sonriendo feliz.

-¿Aló, Sorimachi-kun?

- _¡¿Me puedes decir cómo cara** dejaste que Paola se fuera con el imbécil de Izawa de vacaciones y yo no sabía nada al respecto?!_ –"saludó" Kazuki de corrido, dejando al otro estupefacto

-Eh, yo… -trató de explicar Takeshi

-¡ _¿Y por qué demonios te fuiste con Wakashimazu y tus amigas de vacaciones? ¿qué cara** tienen en la cabeza ustedes dos?!_ –siguió regañándolo Kazuki- _¡¿No te dije cuando me fui que tenías que cuidar de Paola?!_

-Paola ya está muy grande como para necesitar niñera –respondió Takeshi sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, aunque más al otro, claro está- Y para tu información estamos de vacaciones en el mismo lugar al que vino Paola, precisamente por eso, porque teníamos que vigilarla –añadió indignado

-… _¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?_ –preguntó Kazuki algo más calmado, después de unos segundos

-Primero porque seguías gritándome y no me diste tiempo, y segundo porque si Paola se fue de viaje con otra persona no era yo quien debía contártelo sino ella –alegó el muchacho- Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero considero que no era apropiado. No sabes todo lo que ha estado pasando aquí, así que tampoco quería que te preocuparas

-…

-¿Aló? ¿sigues ahí? –preguntó Takeshi extrañado al no recibir respuesta

- _¿Dónde están? Intentaré inventar algo e iré para allá_ –quiso saber Kazuki extrañamente tranquilo

-No _senpai_ , no vengas –pidió Takeshi decidido- Sé que si vienes la situación empeorará. Paola debe enfrentar todo sola y nosotros estaremos aquí por si necesita ayuda, de eso no te preocupes

- _Me extraña que seas tú quien me diga eso, pero bien, confiaré en ti. Eso sí, si llega a pasar algo no muy bueno me avisas, ¿oíste?_ –exigió Kazuki

-Sí, no te preocupes

- _Adiós Takeshi_

-Que estés muy bien Sorimachi –respondió Takeshi, y colgó, suspirando cansado- Al menos lo convencí para que no venga –murmuró satisfecho, guardando su celular

Después de ducharse, lo primero que hizo Paola, ya que sabía que su amigo era bastante gruñón, fue llamar a Kazuki. Ella pensaba que le esperaba una regañada monumental y reclamos por doquier ya que Mamoru había contestado su teléfono, pero extrañamente no fue así.

- _No me dijiste que te ibas de vacaciones_ –dijo Kazuki, sospechosamente relajado

-Eh, la verdad es que preferí no decírtelo porque venía con Mamoru, Teppei y Taki –explicó Paola desconcertada ante el tono de su amigo- Además, como estás metido en esa concentración, me pareció cruel contártelo

- _Ya veo. ¿Y a dónde fueron, eh?_ –preguntó Kazuki dizque casualmente

-Estamos en Miyakojima –contó Paola ingenuamente

- _Ah, así que en Miyakojima. ¿Es lindo el lugar?_ –preguntó su amigo, mientras en la computadora se ponía a buscar vuelos de Kobe a Okinawa

-Sí, realmente es un lugar muy bonito. Me hubiera gustado que estés aquí conmigo –dijo Paola con sinceridad

- _A mí también me hubiera gustado, pero esta maldita concentración absurda me tiene ocupado_ –respondió Kazuki con fastidio- _Aunque si decidiste ir con tus amigos del Nankatsu, es mejor que me haya quedado aquí_ –añadió con sarcasmo

-Ay Kazuki, qué exagerado, como si siempre saliera de viaje con ellos –reclamó Paola, aunque finalmente hallaba normal que él le reclamara por el viaje- Pero podemos volver en otra ocasión, todavía me queda mucho tiempo de vacaciones

- _Sí, puede ser. Y dime, ¿dónde están alojados?_

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta no le dio buena espina a la chica

- _Curiosidad_ -alegó Kazuki tranquilamente

-En la casa de un tío de Mamoru

- _Oh, una casa pequeña, supongo_

-No tan pequeña, pero… ¿por qué supones que es pequeña? –inquirió Paola con curiosidad

- _¿Entonces por qué tú y ese tipo están durmiendo juntos?_ –reclamó Kazuki todo lo tranquilamente que pudo, aunque la chica sospechaba que estaría apretando los puños

-Ya salió el peine –pensó Paola divertida- Bueno, porque somos cuatro y teníamos que dividirnos de a dos por cuarto –le respondió, pensando que no sería mala idea hacerlo rabiar un poco, ya que era bastante gracioso molestarlo- Pero no te preocupes, ambos dormimos vestidos

- _¿Qué? ¿a qué viene esa aclaración?_ –reclamó su amigo alarmado

-No sé, quizás querrías saberlo. Como sé que hay gente que duerme desnuda, ya sabes… -explicó dizque con inocencia, aguantando las ganas de reírse

- _Más te vale estar durmiendo en un extremo de la habitación y él en el otro_ –advirtió Kazuki

-No se puede, la habitación es bastante pequeña, debo admitirlo –contó Paola aguantando la risa, mientras Mamoru, que acababa de entrar luego de ducharse, la veía extrañado, ya que la habitación tampoco era tan pequeña- Así que, como imaginarás, él estira un poco el brazo y casi que me sirve de almohada –inventó cínicamente, guiñándole un ojo a Mamoru, que disimuló la risa cuando ella gesticuló "es Kazuki"

- _¡¿Qué?!_

-Por eso ya le dije que para qué poner dos futones, mejor compartir uno y así dormiríamos más cómodos –siguió ella, aguantando todo lo que podía para no echarse a reír

- _¡¿Me estás hablando en serio?!_

-Claro, por qué te iba a mentir. Pero no te preocupes, los dos somos muy decentes y tendremos las manos en donde se puedan ver –dijo Paola, y Mamoru se reía en silencio imaginando la cara del otro chico

- _Mira, Paola Wakabayashi, más te vale estar bromeando, porque no permitiré que duermas en el mismo futón con ese tipo_ –le advirtió Kazuki de muy mal humor

-Tú estás en Kobe, yo aquí en esta pequeña habitación con Mamoru, así que cada uno tiene que adaptarse a su situación –respondió Paola cínicamente- Lamento tener que colgarte Eirinita, pero vamos a salir. Cuídate mucho, come bien y duerme lo suficiente –le recomendó cariñosamente- Te mando un graaaaaaaaan abrazo de oso. ¡Te quiero~, adió~s! –se despidió cantarinamente y colgó, dejando a Kazuki rayándosela mentalmente, más decidido aún a inventar algo para salir de la concentración e irse a Miyakojima cuanto antes

-Jajajajaja, te pasas, el pobre debe estar pensando lo peor –rió Mamoru de buena gana

-Se lo tiene merecido por malpensado –se defendió Paola- Pero algo me dice que éste no se va a quedar tranquilo ahí en Kobe

-¿Crees que venga? –inquirió Mamoru dejando de reír, si tener a dos del Toho cerca era ya bastante malo, tener a un tercero iba a ser aún peor

-No sé, con Kazuki nunca se sabe –murmuró ella algo preocupada- Pero bueno, mejor vamos a ver si esos dos ya están listos –le dijo, saliendo de la habitación

Emocionada, Becky guió a sus amigos por los lugares turísticos más famosos de la isla: el faro de Higashi Heiannagi, la cueva de caliza de Boraga, el templo de Miyako y el museo de tesoros de mar de Miyakojima*. Los otros tres ya no daban del cansancio, y parecía que a Becky no se le acababan las baterías, porque quería seguir hacia la villa alemana que decían que había.

-Me duelen los pies –se quejó Ayumi, sentándose en una banca- Además tengo hambre

-Apenas comimos unos sándwiches –apoyó Takeshi, sentándose también- ¿No podemos ir a comer algo más sustancioso?

-Creo que por el mercado de Miyakojima encontraremos buenos restaurantes –dijo Becky, buscando en su celular

-A este paso no llegaremos a utilizar tus famosos pases VIP –dijo Ken con sarcasmo, tomando un poco de agua

-Si están cansados podemos ir a comer y luego volver a la casa –sugirió Becky, extrañamente entendiendo más el sarcasmo de Ken que las indirectas súplicas de los otros dos por acabar el recorrido

-¡Sí! –exclamaron contentos Takeshi y Ayumi al unísono

-Bueno, entonces tomemos un taxi –dijo Ken, extendiendo el brazo, mientras Takeshi y Ayumi respiraban más tranquilos

Kisugi y Taki se habían negado a ir a otra parte que no sea la playa, así que ellos se fueron a seguir disfrutando del mar y la arena, mientras Paola y Mamoru se iban de paseo por el mercado tradicional de Miyakojima. Después de pasear por ahí, el muchacho le dijo que quería ir a un lugar en particular, y sin decirle a dónde era, fueron hasta allá. Cada vez se alejaban más de la ciudad y los edificios y casas, hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado como por un bosque. Cuando bajó del taxi Paola vio que estaban frente a una especie de ciudadela, con un hermoso castillo estilo europeo adornando el fondo de todo. Los pocos edificios que estaban alrededor tenían aspecto occidental, lo que le pareció muy extraño.

-Ven, entremos –le dijo Mamoru sonriendo y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-Es la Villa de cultura alemana Ueno* –explicó su amigo

-¿La qué? –musitó Paola, deteniéndose en seco

-La Villa de cultura alemana Ueno –repitió Mamoru simplemente- ¿No quieres entrar a ver?

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –inquirió la chica sin moverse

-Porque me pareció un lugar interesante para visitar –dijo él tranquilamente

-¿Me estás jugando una broma? ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Deja de ser tan paranoica, entremos –insistió el chico, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a avanzar

Adentro todo, desde los muebles hasta las pinturas y las estatuas, recordaban a la Alemania de la época antigua. Incluso en un ambiente recreaban la comida típica alemana, con la infaltable cerveza en varios cuadros. Entonces llegaron hasta unos mapas encuadrados que mostraban cómo era Alemania antes y después de la reunificación.

-Yo nací aquí –murmuró Paola con melancolía, tocando con los dedos un punto en el que decía _"Berlín"_ \- Después de la reunificación se convirtió en la capital de Alemania –explicó mirándolo con nostalgia

-¿Extrañas Alemania? –preguntó Mamoru

-No es que no vaya, aunque no voy seguido, pero extrañar, realmente no sé si extraño Alemania –respondió ella suspirando, acercándose a una pintura donde aparecían unos aldeanos rubios, de tez blanca y ojos claros- Dime Mamoru, ¿acaso me parezco a ellos? –indagó, quedándose con la vista fija en aquella pintura

-Claro que no –contestó él, parándose justo al lado de ella

-¿Entonces por qué hay gente que dice que soy diferente? –preguntó, viéndolo con dolor reflejado en sus ojos

-Tú no eres diferente –dijo su amigo sonriendo con cariño

-Pero no soy japonesa

-Qué más da si eres japonesa, alemana, austriaca o brasileña, tú eres tú, y no dejarás de ser tú –alegó él con seguridad- Tú eres como este castillo, no importa de dónde vengas, estás aquí y por tanto perteneces aquí. Puedes representar algo que no es de aquí, pero tus raíces están aquí, y eso es lo que importa

-¿Por qué ellos no pueden verme como tú lo haces? –preguntó Paola, conmovida por las palabras de su amigo

-Porque hay quienes son de mente cerrada y simplemente no pueden aceptar lo que no es igual a ellos

-Como la familia de Ken –musitó Paola, más para sí

-¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber Mamoru extrañado, después de todo seguía sin saber exactamente qué había generado que ella y Ken rompieran su relación

-La familia de Ken cree que soy una gaijin –contó ella con tristeza, bajando la cabeza- Por eso él temía decirles que estaba conmigo

-¿Qué? –dijo el chico incrédulo- ¿Él no les dijo que tú eras su novia?

-No, después de casi dos años de relación, ellos no lo sabían –explicó Paola sonriendo con amargura

-¿Por eso terminaste con él? –preguntó el muchacho, apretando fuertemente los puños indignado al saber aquello

-No sólo por eso, aunque digamos que esa fue otra razón –contó ella suspirando cansada

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no quería que pienses que Ken es una mala persona o que te enojes por cosas que no tienen que ver contigo, como estás haciendo ahora –dijo Paola, tomando una de las manos del chico y obligándolo a que deje de hacer presión en el puño- He estado pensando al respecto, pensando acerca de todas las cosas que he oído desde siempre y las cosas que últimamente me han dicho mis amigos, y supongo que tienen razón

-Razón en qué –quiso saber Mamoru, viendo cómo Paola jugaba distraídamente con los dedos de la mano que ella le agarraba

-Que así como mi abuelo, la familia de Ken y muchos otros no vieron ni verán nunca más allá de mi exterior –explicó con tristeza- Y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Mi abuelo murió sin considerarme jamás su nieta, y la familia de Ken nunca estará de acuerdo con que él esté con una…gaijin

-Escúchame, tú no eres una gaijin –alegó Mamoru, poniendo su otra mano sobre la mejilla de la chica- Si ellos te juzgan sólo porque pareces menos oriental que otras mujeres en este país, significa que no ven lo esencial y por eso no merecen que te sientas apenada por ellos. Y si él hace caso de lo que su familia piensa y se deja influenciar por ellos, es que no te merece

-¿Merecerme él a mí? –preguntó Paola confundida- Je, es gracioso, yo siempre he pensado de esto o aquello, si yo lo merecía, jamás lo pensé al revés

-Claro que también deben merecerte –aseguró su amigo, poniendo su otra mano también en el rostro de la chica- Tú no eres menos que nadie, tú eres valiosa, muy valiosa, no lo olvides

-¿Valiosa? –repitió ella

-Claro que sí, eres mi amiga más valiosa –sonrió él, apoyando su frente en la de ella, sin soltarla- Y siempre serás mi primer amor –añadió en un susurro

-Mamoru, voy a chocar los talones de mis zapatos rojos y desearé volver a cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a la casita –dijo Paola cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil- ¿Qué harás luego de eso?

-No lo sé, ¿quieres averiguarlo? –musitó él con una media sonrisa

Paola sonrió y suavemente golpeó tres veces los talones de los zapatos rojos que él le había dado. Esperó unos segundos y no pasó nada, entonces lo oyó decir bajito.

- _Tadaima_ …

- _Okaeri_ –respondió ella apenas, y entonces sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, mientras de sus ojos rodaban las lágrimas

De pronto el celular de Mamoru comenzó a sonar, y él se separó de Paola, que sobra decir que se sentía por demás avergonzada y con un remolino de emociones dando vueltas por su cabeza y su pecho.

-Qué pasó –preguntó Mamoru contestando la llamada, tratando de no parecer lo nervioso que en realidad estaba, más aún ante la interrupción

- _Qué crees, conseguimos entradas para un evento súper divertido hoy en la noche en una discoteca_ –dijo Taki con alegría- _¡Y son pases VIP!_

-¿Discoteca? ¿para qué quieren ir a una discoteca? –inquirió Mamoru con cierto fastidio, mientras Paola se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos

- _Ya que no pude festejar mi cumpleaños como debe ser, esta será mi celebración post-día de mi nacimiento –_ anunció su amigo con orgullo- _Así que aquí los esperaremos para ir, ¿no se tarden, eh? No sé qué están haciendo, pero espero que aún sigan vestidos_ –añadió burlón, colgando rápidamente antes de ganarse una regañina

-Pero qué… ¡por quién nos tomas! –le gritó Mamoru al teléfono totalmente indignado

-¿Para qué quieren ir a una discoteca? –quiso saber Paola intrigada

-Dizque para festejar su cumpleaños por retrasado –bufó Mamoru nada convencido por la idea- No sé cómo diablos dice que consiguieron pases VIP

-Bueno, si es para celebrar su post-cumpleaños no estará tan mal, supongo –alegó la chica

-Inventan lo que sea para irse de fiesta –aclaró el muchacho- ¿Tú en verdad quieres ir?

-Por qué no, pocas veces he podido ir a algo como eso, usualmente iba de colada a donde iban Kazuki y los demás –contó Paola divertida

-Entonces iremos, así sabrás cómo es ir conmigo y "los demás" –puntualizó Mamoru sonriendo

-A ver si los superan –lo retó ella con cierta burla- Porque si son tan buenos fiesteando como lo son jugando…me cae que se quedarán en segundo lugar otra vez, jajaja –se burló, echándose a correr

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡vuelve a repetir eso! –reclamó Mamoru divertido, yendo tras ella

Ya iban de regreso en el taxi, después de haberse sacado fotografías casi en cada esquina de aquella villa y que Paola haya bromeado con que el trozo de muro de Berlín que tenían en el pequeño museo era el pedazo que dizque ella ayudó a derribar (como si la edad le hubiera dado para hacer eso), cuando ella comenzó a sentirse cansada y simplemente se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo para dormitar.

-Sobre lo que pasó hace rato… -trató de decir Mamoru avergonzado

-Me hiciste volver a casa por un momento –lo interrumpió Paola sin abrir los ojos- Realmente significó mucho para mí, pero ahora mismo no sé qué pensar al respecto, estoy demasiado confundida –añadió, entreabriendo los ojos

-Yo no te veo sólo como a una amiga, quiero que sepas eso –confesó el muchacho, mirando distraído por la ventana, sorprendiendo a Paola que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo

-Yo…ya ni sé cómo te veo –admitió bajando la mirada

-No pongas esa cara, no te estoy exigiendo una respuesta ni nada por el estilo –aclaró Mamoru, volteando a mirarla

-Es que no me parece justo no tener las cosas claras

-Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo o me suicidaré –bromeó el muchacho, sonriéndole

-Pero si Taki y Kisugi ya hasta planearon la boda –contestó Paola con sarcasmo

-Esos dos… -bufó su amigo, rodando los ojos- Por cierto, ni se te ocurra contarles lo que pasó ni lo que acabo de decirte o los últimos días aquí serán un verdadero infierno para los dos –le advirtió

-Ni tonta que fuera, si ya me veo contándoles… ¡ni en broma! –se ofendió la chica

* * *

 _*Todos los lugares mencionados son reales, incluso el castillo alemán (Villa Ueno), y se encuentran en Miyakojima._

" _Gaijin" es un término utilizado en Japón para referirse a un extranjero. Se considera un término despectivo._

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Kisugi y Taki ya se alistaban para salir.

-¿Por qué se están preparando ya? –les preguntó Mamoru extrañado- ¿Y de dónde sacaron esa ropa?

-No podíamos ir con la ropa que trajimos para vacacionar –respondió Taki como si fuera muy obvio, yendo al baño a rasurarse el pelo casi inexistente de su cara

-Toma –dijo Kisugi, dándole una bolsa a Paola- Aunque no sé si te quede –aclaró con cierta crueldad escrutando el pecho de la chica con los ojos

-Por qué, y por qué me miras así –se ofendió Paola, poniendo las manos en su pecho

-Por plana –aclaró Taki con toda la sinceridad que su ser contenía- Le dije a Kisugi que no estaría mal comprar algo para ti, pero honestamente no sabíamos qué. Él dijo que alguna vez fue de compras con su ex novia, pero que hay una diferencia marcada entre su ex y tú

-Qué diferencia marcada –preguntó Mamoru inocente

-Que ella es plana –repitieron los otros dos al unísono, señalando a Paola sin vergüenza alguna

-¡Ustedes qué saben! –se indignó ella, sonrojándose- Yo no soy plana, que no tenga pechugas de pavo es otra cosa –aclaró haciendo un puchero

-Bueno, como sea. Ve y pruébatelo –le pidió Kisugi, arrojándole a Mamoru una camisa- Y esto es para ti

-Vaya, gracias, pero supongo que no es gratis –dedujo su amigo tan bien como los conocía

-Francamente no, hoy tú pagarás las bebidas –admitió Taki con cinismo

-Lo sabía –protestó Mamoru mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos

-Si vamos a salir apúrate en dejar libre el baño que quiero bañarme –apuró Paola a Hajime, sacando de la bolsa una blusa de tiros para amarrar en el cuello de color verde agua, con escote en V y espalda abierta- Esperen un momento, cuál es el frente y cuál es la espalda –preguntó confundida, volteando la prenda una y otra vez

-Dame aquí –reclamó Kisugi quitándole la blusa, extendiéndola frente a la cara de la chica- Este es el frente

-Pfff, con eso se me va a ver hasta el ombligo –protestó su amiga

-No si tuvieras con qué llenarla –se burló Taki, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Mamoru- Ay qué, eso era lo más decente que encontramos, no había ropa para niñas –añadió burlón

-Yo no soy ninguna niña –se ofendió Paola, quitándole la blusa a Kisugi- Y ya veré cómo haré para que esto me quede, así que sal de una vez que me voy a bañar –protestó, sacando a empujones a Taki y cerrando la puerta

-Qué carácter –se quejó el desalojado

Segundos después Paola salió apenada, ya que evidentemente no podía bañarse si no tenía ropa con qué cambiarse. Así que fue a su habitación, sacó algunas cosas y volvió a entrar en el baño, seguida por la mirada curiosa de los otros tres.

-Mejor yo también me voy a cambiar –dijo Mamoru, entrando en su habitación- Aunque no sé por qué estamos listos tan temprano

-¿No te dije que era un mega evento? Comenzará más antes que de costumbre –alegó Taki

-Además hay que ir a comer algo antes –secundó Kisugi- Ya que llegaron tan tarde y no hay tiempo para que preparen nada

-Qué cinismo –reclamó Mamoru, mientras los otros lo ignoraban olímpicamente

En la otra casa, Becky y Ayumi veían entre las pocas cosas que habían empacado lo que sería mejor ponerse para ir a la discoteca esa.

-Yo no pienso seguir partiéndome la cabeza en algo tan trivial –anunció Becky con fastidio- Iré así como estoy vestida

-No sé si te dejen entrar, hasta en esos lugares hay ciertos requisitos de vestir –le dijo Ayumi, viendo los jeans y la camiseta de algodón de manga corta con el logo "Keep calm and keep studying" que su amiga llevaba- Además, si vas a ir a aclararle a la mujer ésa que Takeshi-kun tiene novia, deberías ponerte algo bonito, ¿no?

-Por qué tendría que hacer eso –preguntó Becky con indignación- Esté vestida como esté vestida no dejaré de ser novia de Takeshi –aclaró con orgullo

-Bueno, entonces prepárate a ser vapuleada con sólo la imagen de esa mujer cuando vayas y te presentes así frente a ella –sentenció Ayumi, eligiendo un sencillo vestido de algodón de color amarillo que había llevado por si las moscas, yendo al baño a bañarse y cambiarse

Becky la miró entrar en el baño haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Era duro aceptarlo, pero Ayumi tenía razón. En todos sus años de experiencia compartiendo, departiendo y debatiendo con sólo mujeres, ella había aprendido que en general no son los hombres los más exigentes y criticones con respecto a cómo se ve una mujer, sino las otras mujeres. Además siempre había visto a sus hermanas arreglarse bonitas para salir, no por llamar la atención de los hombres, sino porque le decían que así también se transmitía seguridad. Así que sin ocurrírsele nada más, fue a buscar unas tijeras y a poner en práctica lo que había aprendido de su hermana Gaela cuando ella jugaba a disfrazarla. Cuando Ayumi salió del baño se encontró con restos de tela por toda su habitación, y Becky ya no estaba, lo que la dejó bastante intrigada.

-Al menos la mentira de ir a visitar a Kojiro sirvió de algo –dijo Ken de mala gana, vestido con una camisa negra y jeans

-¿Verdad? –dijo Takeshi sonriendo animado, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros

-Aunque no entiendo cómo tú trajiste esa ropa si sabías que era mentira –inquirió el otro chico con curiosidad

-Porque toda mentira tiene que ser lo suficientemente creíble –contestó Takeshi- Así que si por curiosidad revisabas mis cosas esto tenía que estar ahí. Ir a visitar al señor Kozo a su casa siempre es un evento importante

-Realmente piensas en todo, ¿eh? –musitó Ken asombrado ante la mordacidad de su pequeño amigo

-¿Becky no bajó aún? –preguntó Ayumi, apareciendo por las escaleras

-No, pensamos que bajarían juntas –admitió Takeshi, viendo su reloj- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla –anunció, acercándose al comienzo de las escaleras, pero la voz de su novia lo detuvo

-Ya voy, no tienes que subir –dijo Becky, aún sin aparecer

-¿No vas a bajar? –preguntó Takeshi, inclinando la cabeza para poder ver dónde estaba la chica

-Dije que ya voy –contestó ella de mala gana, apareciendo en la parte superior de las escaleras con el rostro completamente rojo, dejando a Takeshi con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Así que por eso dejaste todo ese desastre en mi habitación –murmuró Ayumi divertida, viendo complacida a su amiga

Becky había creado un nuevo "outfit" con lo que había llevado. La camiseta de algodón la había cortado, de modo que parecía una blusa de tiras delgadas, con la parte frontal con diferentes cortes que dejaban ver la camiseta negra de tiras que llevaba dentro. El logo también había cambiado, ahora sólo se leía "Keep studying". Mientras el pantalón de jean se había convertido en unos shorts de jean muy trendy. Y aunque de todo lo que tenía lo único no modificado eran sus zapatos planos de color negro, le iban perfectamente al resto de la ropa. Además, para innovar un poco, se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo y el flequillo lo había levantado un poco. No eran muchos los cambios, pero el resultado era una total diferencia.

-Qué, ¿no me queda bien? –gruñó Becky cuando llegó hasta la primera planta, al notar que nadie decía nada

-No, si estás muy linda –dijo Ayumi encantada

-Te queda bien –opinó Ken con sinceridad

-¿Y tú qué piensas Takeshi-kun? –preguntó Becky tímidamente, sin siquiera mirarlo

-Eh…yo… -intentó decir Takeshi, mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo

-Si no vas a decir nada coherente al menos cierra la boca que se te van a entrar las moscas –dijo Ken con burla, dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Ayumi

Algo decepcionada ante el silencio de Takeshi, Becky iba a seguir a los otros, cuando de pronto sintió que el muchacho la tomaba de la mano.

-Estás muy bonita –dijo avergonzado, mirando hacia abajo, rojo hasta las orejas, logrando que la chica se ponga en similares condiciones

-Gra…gracias –balbuceó ella nerviosa

-Van a venir o no –dijo Ken desde la puerta

-Sí, ya vamos –respondió Takeshi, para luego sonreír tímidamente a su novia e irse con ella sin soltarle la mano

Como era de esperar, Taki y Kisugi se pusieron a apurar a Paola diciendo que llegarían tarde, como si se pudiera llegar tarde a un evento que duraba hasta la madrugada.

-¡Ya voy a salir! –exclamó fastidiada

-Aish, mujeres, siempre igual –se quejó Taki suspirando cansado- Por eso decidí quedarme soltero hasta mis 50

-Es eso o porque siempre te rechazan –la recordó Kisugi con cruel sinceridad, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del aludido

-Qué hacen ahí parados, dejen de hostigarla –los regañó Mamoru, saliendo de su habitación

-¿Por qué tienes que verte mejor que nosotros aun cuando vestimos de forma similar? –reclamó Taki haciendo un puchero

-Se llama genética –se burló su amigo, ganándose él también una mirada de odio

-Si se ríen los mato, ¿oyeron? –amenazó Paola, entreabriendo la puerta- Ya estoy –dijo, apareciendo finalmente

La cara que puso Mamoru fue bastante similar a la que había puesto Takeshi viendo a Becky, claro que no era el único sorprendido, porque los principales criticones tuvieron que retractarse por todo lo que le habían dicho a la chica horas antes. Para que el escote no le llegue hasta el ombligo, la chica le había dado algunas imperceptibles puntadas, de modo que aunque no dejaba de ser llamativo, al menos no resultaba escandaloso.

-Qué, ¿tan mal me queda? –inquirió Paola frunciendo el ceño- Porque si van a poner esas caras mejor no voy –amenazó fastidiada

-Yo siempre he dicho que un buen brasier hace milagros –opinó Taki hecho el sabio, viéndole el escote, mientras ella se tapaba con las manos viéndolo ofendida

-Vestida así ni tan niña te ves –comentó Kisugi, viéndola de arriba a abajo

-Dejen de hacer ese tipo de comentarios –pidió Mamoru incómodo, pasándose la mano por la frente en señal de vergüenza

-Cierto, todo eso ya tiene dueño –se burló Kisugi, dirigiéndose a la salida

-Lo malo es que a mí aún no me queda claro quién es –comentó Taki dizque casualmente, siguiendo a su amigo

-No les hagas caso, sólo están molestando –pidió Mamoru, que le hablaba a su amiga sin mirarla

-¿Te dio tortícolis? -preguntó Paola curiosa

-No, ¿por qué?

-Entonces por qué no volteas para mirarme

-Será mejor irnos o no llegaremos a comer –inventó Mamoru nervioso, poniendo la cara al frente pero mirando hacia arriba

-Mejor me voy a cambiar –anunció Paola al notar que la causa de la actitud del muchacho era ella

-¡No, espera! –pidió su amigo agarrándola por el brazo- Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que…

-Que no me queda –interrumpió Paola de mala gana

-No, claro que no, si te queda muy bien –admitió él, finalmente mirándola a los ojos

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –quiso saber Paola mirando su ropa tratando de averiguar qué era lo extraño o malo en su atuendo- Lo arreglé lo más que pude para que se vea decente, tampoco voy a coserlo hasta el cuello

-Es que te queda muy bien –repitió Mamoru, comenzando a sonrojarse

-¿Y eso es un problema? –inquirió ella confundida

-Si no quieres que nadie más la vea, entonces dale una chaqueta para que se cubra –intervino Taki impaciente, volviendo para apurarlos- ¡Pero vámonos de una vez!

-¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Paola sorprendida

-Mejor vamos antes de que comiencen a ponerse más pesados, no me hagas caso –dijo Mamoru sonriendo

Después de comer algo, los cuatro se fueron a la discoteca de la que tanto hablaban Kisugi y Taki. Para llegar tuvieron que tomar un taxi, ya que el lugar quedaba algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, y con razón, porque parecía que aquella área estaba destinada especialmente al funcionamiento de aquél establecimiento. Aparentemente se trataba de un evento grande en verdad, porque habían cañones de luz que se movían e iluminaban a gran distancia sobre el cielo y un gran cuadro que publicitaba el evento dedicado a visitantes locales como internacionales. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de ingreso tuvieron que mostrar sus identificaciones. La única de ellos cuatro que aún no tenía veinte años era Paola, así que para dejarla entrar le pusieron en la muñeca derecha una manilla de papel de color verde chillón que decía "NO ALCOHOL". Luego, dado el tipo de tickets que tenían, una bonita chica que hacía de azafata, los llevó por unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, indicándoles una mesa donde ellos estaban designados, cerca de una baranda de donde se podía ver la pista de baile que estaba en la planta baja.

-Gracias –le dijo Taki sonriendo, mientras los otros tres se acomodaban en sus asientos

-Quedé marcada como vaca –reclamó Paola, tratando de quitarse la manilla, pero se hacía difícil a menos que tuviera unas tijeras

-No creo que aguante mucho con esa chaqueta –vaticinó Kisugi divertido al ver a la chica, después que Mamoru siguió el consejo de Hajime y había llevado una chaqueta para ponérsela a su amiga

Un mesero se acercó y les preguntó qué querían beber. Al notar que Paola llevaba la manilla tuvo que aclarar qué tipos de jugo podía darle, lo que fastidió más aún a la chica, no porque quisiera tomar, sino porque no le gustaba que hagan diferencias con ella.

Al parecer Taki tenía razón, porque pese a no ser el horario habitual de ingreso a una discoteca, cada vez más y más gente iba llegando. Es entonces que notaron que hasta había un escenario con muchas luces y micrófonos, así como dos pantallas gigantes a ambos lados del escenario.

-Esto va a estar bueno –dijo Taki, recibiendo del mesero un vaso con un líquido azul casi fosforescente

El grupo de Takeshi, Ken, Becky y Ayumi también había ido a comer algo antes de ir a la discoteca. Becky seguía preguntándose por qué le había hecho caso a su orgullo de mujer, ya que prefería estar en esos momentos en la casa donde se quedaban, viendo una película o charlando con los demás, ya que aún había muchas cosas de Takeshi que ella quería preguntarle a Ken. Cuando se acercaron al ingreso la situación fue la similar a la que vivieron los otros, que por supuesto ni idea tenían que aquellos estaban en la entrada. Los encargados de la entrada les pusieron las manillas verdes a los que aún no tenían la mayoría de edad, y nuevamente una azafata se ofreció a llevarlos. Iban de camino, cuando una extravagante y bonita mujer reconoció a Takeshi y se acercó a saludarlo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –le dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente, recorriendo con la mirada a Takeshi, luego a Ken, e ignorando completamente a las chicas

-Claro que tenía que venir, si tan amablemente me regaló los tickets –respondió Takeshi con educación, mientras Becky pensaba molesta "con que ésta es la zorra resbalosa de los tickets"- Por cierto, como le dije, vine con mis amigos…y con mi novia –aclaró esta vez

-Ah…qué gusto –dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, pero su tono meloso había cambiado a uno de decepción

-No sabe cómo le agradecemos el regalo, cuando Takeshi-kun me dijo que una SEÑORA le había dado unos tickets tan valiosos no podíamos esperar para agradecérselo nosotros también –dijo Becky, sonriendo tan falsamente que Ayumi y Ken disimularon la risa

-No soy señora –aclaró la mujer, aflojando un poco su sonrisa forzada

-¿Ah no? Discúlpeme entonces –respondió Becky con cinismo, fingiendo estar avergonzada- Es que se parece mucho a la madre de mi novio –añadió, dándole una puñalada certera en el orgullo a la pobre mujer, que quería morirse ante semejante comparación

-Mejor pasen, los veo después –musitó la mujer, que al parecer era una de las organizadoras o alguien importante del evento porque varios empleados estaban esperando a hablar con ella

Takeshi inclinó la cabeza brevemente y siguió el camino, tomando la mano de Becky, seguidos por Ken y Ayumi que agradecieron de la misma manera.

-Cuando dijiste que una mujer se te acercó, no pensé que fuera una roba cunas. ¿Viste lo vieja que es? –se indignó Becky, volteando a ver a la mujer con ojos de furia

-Tampoco es tan vieja, a lo mucho tendrá 30 –alegó Takeshi con inocencia

-¿A ti te gustan las mujeres viejas? –reclamó su novia molesta

-A mí me gusta Becky-chan, ya lo dije –replicó el Pequeño Técnico con seguridad, callando así a la muchacha

Como todavía no ponían nada bailable, más bien sólo una suave música, nadie bailaba, casi todos los que ya estaban en el lugar estaban charlando. Taki estaba mirando con curiosidad todo alrededor, cuando casi escupe lo que estaba tomando.

-Qué te pasa –le preguntó Mamoru extrañado

-¿Por qué siempre que estás tú tienen que aparecer? –preguntó Taki desolado, mirando a Paola que se sorprendió ante la pregunta- ¿Tienes una especie de imán o algo?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Paola, volteando a ver qué miraba Taki que lo dejó con cara de sufrimiento

Buscaba entre la gente, cuando de pronto apareció el motivo de la amargura del ex jugador del Nankatsu. Takeshi y Becky, seguidos por Ken y Ayumi, se aproximaban siguiendo a la azafata, dejando a la chica con ganas de abrir un agujero en el piso y desaparecer.

-No puede ser –musitó Paola, girando hacia la mesa, mientras Mamoru, que los había visto de reojo, daba un trago largo a su vaso

-¿Tú los llamas con un conjuro o cómo es la cosa? –se burló Kisugi, mirando su vaso como si fuera algo muy interesante

-Que se vayan más allá, que se vayan más allá –repetía Taki por lo bajo cruzando los dedos de ambas manos como si estuviera rezando, viendo de reojo a dónde los dirigía la azafata

-¿Ése no es Taki-senpai? –preguntó Takeshi con inocencia al reconocer al muchacho que estaba justo frente a ellos

-Ay no… -murmuró Becky al reconocer a Paola que estaba de espaldas, casi al mismo tiempo que Ken, que sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago al verla

-Por aquí por favor –dijo la azafata sonriendo

-Me quiero morir –dijo Taki sin disimulo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, cuando la azafata les indicó a los otros la mesa que estaba justo al lado, detrás de Taki

El grupo que llegaba pasó de largo la mesa de los otros, aunque Takeshi había tenido muchas ganas de saludarlos, pero dada la cara de pocos amigos que puso Becky consideró que no sería muy oportuno.

-Deberíamos pedir cambiar de mesa –le susurró Mamoru a Paola bastante incómodo

-Sería darle demasiada importancia al tema –respondió ella en el mismo tono- Además son mis amigos

-No todos ellos –aclaró Kisugi mordazmente

-Todos ellos son mis amigos –aclaró Paola de pocas pulgas

-Entonces ve y salúdalos –la desafió Kisugi

-No quiero, estoy cansada –inventó la otra, apoyando la espalda contra la silla

-Si te llegas a sentir incómoda me dices y nos vamos –ofreció Mamoru sonriéndole con cariño

-Okay –respondió ella con un gesto similar

-Disculpe –dijo Becky antes que la azafata se vaya- ¿No hay otra mesa donde podamos ubicarnos?

-Lo siento, las mesas están designadas de acuerdo a los pases, y todo ya está cubierto -respondió la azafata

-Bueno, ni modo, gracias igual –respondió Becky con cierta decepción, notando la gran incomodidad de Ken, que había terminado sentado justo mirando hacia la otra mesa- Deja que te cambie de lugar, senpai –ofreció al descubrir el detalle

-No, no te preocupes Onkawa-san, estoy bien aquí –respondió Ken nada animado

-Miren, hay un escenario, parece que será divertido –trató de desviar la atención Ayumi, mostrándoles lo que había en la primera planta

Unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, pasaron y entonces la música movida comenzó a sonar. Taki y Kisugi, dispuestos a no dejarse arruinar la noche, se fueron en búsqueda de pareja para bailar, dejando a Mamoru y Paola en la mesa. Por su parte, los otros cuatro seguían sentados sin decir nada, mirando cómo bailaban los demás. Un presentador, que hacía una especie de dueto con el DJ designado, comenzó a hablar a la gente, dándoles la bienvenida muy originalmente en diferentes idiomas. Luego presentó a un grupo en vivo y anunció que aquél grupo estaría cantando canciones de diferentes países pero en japonés, y que las pantallas eran precisamente para ver la canción en su idioma original. Como la gente gritó emocionada ante el anuncio, el presentador comenzó a pedir a la gente que era de cierto país a levantar el brazo.

- _¡Bienvenidos amigos de Italia!_ –dijo el presentador, y algunas personas que estaban en la pista saltaban saludando emocionadas- _¡Bienvenidos amigos de Brasil!_ –y una que otra persona agitó los brazos- _Veamos quiénes faltan, oh sí, ¡bienvenidos amigos de Alemania!_ –gritó esta vez, buscando con la mirada si habían visitantes de ese país

Un par de personas saludaron. Mamoru miró a Paola y disimuló la risa cuando ella lo vio con cara indignada de "por qué me miras a mí".

-¡ _Danke, danke_! –gritó entonces Paola con exageración como para demostrarle a Mamoru lo que era capaz de hacer, parándose y poniéndose junto a la baranda, saludando con grandes aspavientos, mientras su amigo se reía

Un poco más allá, Ken vio cómo Paola se puso de pie a saludar exageradamente, para luego gritar en alemán, lo que verdaderamente lo sorprendió ya que a ella no le gustaba hablar en ese idioma, hasta decía que se había olvidado completamente de él. Luego desvió un poco la mirada y vio a Mamoru riendo divertido, lo que sin saber por qué lo incomodó bastante.

-Y a ésa loca qué le pasa –dijo Becky indignada, que hasta había volteado al escuchar los gritos de su amiga

-Está siendo Paola –alegó Takeshi divertido, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Ayumi sólo disimulaba la risa

- _Oh, ¡allá hay una amiga alemana muy entusiasmada! ¡bienvenida!_ –dijo el presentador, señalando con el brazo a Paola, que entonces recién pensó que había exagerado un poco, mientras Mamoru se doblaba de la risa y ella prefería volver a sentarse

La presentación siguió. Paola le dijo algo al oído a Mamoru, éste hizo lo mismo al oído de ella y luego siguió riendo. Becky notó que Ken no dejaba de verlos y sintió pena por él.

-¿Y si vamos a bailar? –sugirió Ayumi de repente, notando el ambiente tenso

-Sí, vamos –la apoyó Takeshi

-Prefiero quedarme aquí –dijo Ken, desviando la mirada

-Yo también prefiero quedarme –alegó Becky, sin dejarle de otra a los motivados que irse a bailar juntos- Si te sientes muy incómodo puedo decirles a Takeshi-kun y Ayumi para que nos vayamos –le dijo luego a Ken

-No, no quiero arruinarles la diversión –alegó él con voz cansada- No te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien

En la otra mesa, a Paola le comenzó a hacer demasiado calor con la chaqueta, así que debía escoger: o terminaba asada al vapor o se la quitaba. Así que eligió la segunda opción. Ken estaba decidido a dejar de mirar hacia la mesa donde estaban ella y Mamoru, pero cuando le iba a decir algo a Becky acerca de que el grupo ya iba a tocar, no pudo evitar mirar a Paola, que notablemente incómoda se acomodaba y reacomodaba la blusa.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? –preguntó Becky curiosa, pero el chico seguía como embobado mirando a la otra mesa, lo que llamó su atención, así que volteó a ver y quedó boquiabierta, pero de la indignación- Cómo pudo ponerse algo así –reclamó como si su amiga estuviera desnuda

-¿No te puedes quitar la camisa? –le pidió Paola a Mamoru avergonzada

-¿Qué? –preguntó él desconcertado

-No debí venir así, dame tu camisa para taparme, con la chaqueta hace mucho calor –insistió la chica

-Estás bien así, además tampoco pienso desvestirme o me echarán de aquí –aclaró él burlón

Paola iba a replicar, pero entonces notó que la miraban, miró hacia el frente y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ken, que al verse descubierto giró la cabeza. Curioso, Mamoru vio a donde su amiga se había quedado mirando, y el descubrirlo no le causó ni media de gracia.

-¿Quieres más jugo? –le preguntó a Paola para llamar su atención

-Sí, pero no del que me trajeron –contestó ella haciendo un mohín de disgusto

-Iré a la barra a ver qué tienen. Ya vengo –dijo Mamoru no del todo convencido de dejarla sola, dirigiéndose a la barra

-Voy al baño, ahora vengo –dijo Becky, mientras Ken miraba distraído hacia la planta inferior

* * *

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki W. Becky Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Una melodía de bachata comenzó a sonar. Ken veía cómo Takeshi y Ayumi trataban de copiar el ritmo que una pareja de latinos que estaba junto a ellos bailaba. Entonces el muchacho se percató de lo que decía la canción. La letra hablaba de lo complicado que era querer a una mujer y tratar de demostrarle sus sentimientos, además de querer acercarse a ella para darle un beso.

Nuevamente, Ken no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Paola, que miraba distraída hacia el escenario, meciendo el cuerpo mientras seguía la melodía. Para él, ella estaba particularmente bonita esa noche. Entonces se acordó de cuando llegó al Toho y comenzó a interactuar con ella. Desde que la había visto él pensó que nunca antes había visto a alguien como ella, más allá de su físico por su personalidad. Siempre había algo divertido que oír de ella o pasar con ella, siempre tenía una respuesta o explicación para todo, y no le importaba decir las cosas que sean aunque a veces no medía lo que decía. Básicamente había sido Kojiro el que le había "sugerido" que él veía a Paola más que como una amiga, y que aparentemente ella sentía lo mismo por él. Así que el día que se arriesgó a decirle que le gustaba, la sorprendida y colorada muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle que él a ella.

A decir verdad nunca consideró importante decirle a su familia si tenía o no novia, porque él y Paola vivían en el internado del Toho y pocas veces salían de allí, hasta que él se graduó. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cómo las cosas cambiaban, y que las cosas fuera del Instituto no eran ni remotamente iguales que estando adentro lejos de familia y otros amigos. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a esa mesa, que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba él, pero sentía los pies como pegados al piso. De pronto vio regresar a Mamoru, y prefirió desviar la mirada nuevamente.

Al volver con otro vaso de jugo Mamoru notó que Ken estaba mirando fijamente a Paola y que ella ni cuenta se daba por lo que una vez de vuelta en su mesa le preguntó a su amiga si quería ir a bailar, y ella aceptó sin más. Algunos minutos después Ken sintió que alguien se había parado junto a él y pensó que era Becky, volteó y vio a una chica que le sonreía.

-¿No quieres bailar? –le preguntó sin rodeos

-Eh… okay –respondió él nada entusiasmado, aunque extrañado por su propia respuesta, marchándose con la chica ante la atónita mirada de Becky que estaba volviendo a su mesa

-¿Quieres bailar, linda? –escuchó preguntar melosamente y Becky volteó furiosa a ver al atrevido

-No gracias, no me gusta bailar, y menos con cualquiera –respondió de mala gana, y el chico se sintió ofendido y se fue

Indignada aún, bajó hasta la pista de baile, y pasó entre la gente hasta donde estaban Takeshi y Ayumi para contarles lo ocurrido. Como ellos no podían escucharla debido al mayor volumen de la música ahí abajo, se fueron hacia un pasillo que daba a los baños de ese piso.

-¿Qué dices? –quiso saber Takeshi

-Esto no está bien –dijo Becky molesta, frunciendo el ceño- Paola está con el amigo ése, y ahora hasta Wakashimazu-senpai se fue a bailar con una desconocida

-No veo cuál es el problema –replicó Ayumi- Para eso vinimos, ¿no? A que él se distraiga

-¿Pero así? –señaló Becky indignada, apuntando hacia donde Ken y la chica bailaban, la chica demasiado pegada a él

-Es normal Becky-chan –trató de tranquilizarla Takeshi- Alguna vez fui a las fiestas que hacían mis senpai del equipo, y así bailan algunas personas

-¿Restregándose el uno contra el otro? –inquirió Becky sin dejar el tono de indignación

-¿Mejor no quieres bailar? Te prometo que no me restregaré contra ti –bromeó Takeshi, ganándose una fiera mirada de reprobación

-Ve a bailar con Takeshi –le dijo Ayumi- Yo iré a sentarme

-Mejor idea sería que vayas y le digas al senpai que baile contigo –comentó Becky molesta

-No puedo hacer eso, él no vino para estar conmigo –replicó su amiga, marchándose de regreso a su mesa

-Esto no está bien –volvió a decir Becky cruzándose de brazos

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –le preguntó Takeshi mirándola con inocencia

-Eh…no, si quieres vamos a bailar –balbuceó ella nerviosa ante la tierna pero atractiva mirada que le dirigía el chico- Nada más déjame decirte que no sé bailar –advirtió, dirigiéndose a buscar un lugar en la pista de baile

-Yo tampoco, pero me esfuerzo –alegó Takeshi sonriendo, adelantándose y tomándola de la mano para ir a bailar con ella

Aquello realmente era una mezcla de música de todos los idiomas y países, ya que pusieron desde música americana o inglesa, hasta coreana y tailandesa. Takeshi intentaba divertido hacer el paso del caballo cuando tocaron el Gangnam style, mientras Becky lo miraba entretenida. Paola bailó y cantó demasiado emocionada, ante la total curiosidad de Mamoru, cuando tocaron la canción "Stupid liar" de Big Bang. Por su parte, Ayumi había sido invitada por un chico a bailar, así que tampoco se estaba perdiendo de la diversión.

Ken ya se estaba sintiendo cansado, y más que todo aburrido, pero entonces comenzaron las melodías lentas y la chica con la que bailaba se le arrimó aún más, abrazándolo por el cuello sin estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Entonces, entre todo el gentío, reconoció a Paola que bailaba con Mamoru, agarrándolo por los hombros, mientras él la agarraba de la cintura. Aquello realmente le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su paciencia, tanto que tuvo que respirar hondo y mirar a otro lado de lo molesto que estaba. Como no había mucha gente a la que le llamara la atención bailar algo lento, además que la mayoría buscaban un descanso del agotador baile anterior, la pista ya no estaba tan llena como hace minutos.

Mientras bailaba Paola miraba distraída por encima del hombro de Mamoru, y entonces reconoció a Ken que bailaba con una chica que lo tenía abrazado del cuello. Le dieron muchas ganas de ir hasta donde estaban ellos y decirle a la descarada que soltara a su… ¿novio? No, él ya no era su novio, pensó ella desviando la mirada, ya no lo era. Por tanto ella no podía decir nada, y si él estaba en esa situación con aquella desconocida era por elección propia, lo cual era un golpe muy doloroso en el orgullo para ella.

-Yo conozco esta canción –le dijo Paola a Mamoru en el oído, cuando una nueva melodía comenzó

-Sí, a mí también se me hace conocida –dijo él, al reconocer la canción

-¿En serio? ¡yey! Otro fan del k-pop –exclamó ella, sonriendo, y él le devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta

-No tan fan, pero ignorante no soy al respecto –bromeó el chico

Paola esbozó una sonrisa y, siguiendo la melodía de la canción, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Lo siento, ya estoy cansado –dijo Ken alejando a la chica con la que bailaba, cuando vio la posición en la que Paola y Mamoru se encontraban- Gracias –añadió simplemente y se fue dejando a la chica desconcertada

-Me parece buena idea esto de cantar todo en japonés aunque sean canciones de otro idioma –comentó Becky viendo una de las pantallas, habiéndose olvidado por un rato de Ken y Paola- El coreano es muy complicado

-El inglés es complicado –corrigió Takeshi, hablándole al oído, ya que sino tendría que prácticamente gritarle

-No lo es –replicó ella, hablándole de la misma forma- Si soy tu maestra de inglés verás que no lo es

-Entonces me pondré en tus manos, sensei –respondió él sonriéndole con cariño, y la chica le respondió de la misma forma

-Ya me cansé –le dijo Paola a Mamoru haciendo un puchero- Y me dio sed. ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

-Claro –dijo él, y se marcharon a sentarse

Entre tanto, Taki, Kisugi y Ayumi no habían claudicado, y aunque los dos primeros ya bailaban con otras chicas distintas a las del inicio, no tenían intención de ir a sentarse.

-Te acabo de decir que el inglés es complicado y esta canción no la traducen –comentó Takeshi divertido, al notar que comenzaban a cantar una canción en ese idioma

-Deja que te la traduzca yo –le dijo Becky con autosuficiencia, sin saber que se metería en camisa de once varas al tener que traducir hablando al oído del muchacho

Con paciencia, como si se tratara de una lección de inglés, Becky comenzó a relatarle a Takeshi el contenido de la canción, que hablaba de ser el sueño, la fantasía y el amor de alguien; que estaría con él siempre y en donde sea, amándolo profunda y locamente.

-Traduciéndolo mientras me hablas al oído es como si tú me estuvieras diciendo todo eso a mí –comentó Takeshi con una sonrisa de ilusión

-Eh…yo… -balbuceó Becky nerviosa, ya que su intención no era decirle semejantes cosas a su novio, y no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque le daría mucha vergüenza la sola idea de decirlas

-Estoy bromeando –aclaró él al ver lo turbada que ella estaba

Siguieron bailando, a Becky le daba vergüenza verlo a la cara. Pero entonces ella y su hipotálamo se armaron de valor.

-Tienes prohibido alejarte nunca de mí –le dijo mirándolo sonrojada- Tienes prohibido cansarte de mí y dejarme, ¿oíste? Ni yo ni mi hipotálamo lo soportaríamos

-Okay –contestó él sonriendo tiernamente, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla- Es un trato –añadió, mientras Becky lo miraba conmovida y se apoyaba en su hombro

Mientras ellos bailaban, Paola y Mamoru hablaban acerca de lo interesante de aquél evento, y se burlaban de ver bailar a Kisugi y Taki como si fueran unos chicos serios. Ken estaba igualmente sentado en su mesa, aburrido de tener que estar viendo a la gente bailar música lenta, y más aburrido aún de tener que evitar mirar hacia la otra mesa.

-Tienes algo en la cara –le dijo Paola a Mamoru al notar que tenía una especie de pequeño hilo en la mejilla

-Dónde –dijo él, sacudiéndose la cara con las manos

-Sigue ahí, déjame a mí –dijo la chica, poniendo una de sus manos en la cara del chico y acariciándolo con el pulgar- Ya está –anunció, y como respuesta recibió una media sonrisa de Mamoru, que desvió la mirada- Qué, qué pasa, ya te lo quité

-No es nada, es sólo que a veces haces cosas que no deberías porque no consideras las consecuencias –comentó él sin mirarla

-Qué consecuencias –se extrañó ella, pero no pudo saber la respuesta, porque entonces el celular del muchacho comenzó a sonar

-Es mi mamá, qué habrá pasado –dijo mirándola preocupado- Ahora vengo, voy a salir sino no escucharé

-Okay –respondió Paola, y cuando volteó a ver notó que Ken giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado

Ella se quedó nuevamente sola, mirando conmovida a Becky y Takeshi que bailaban.

-Al final la monja se rebeló a su propio autocontrol –pensó divertida, cuando notó que alguien se le había acercado

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó un muchacho extranjero, sonriéndole

-Eh, no gracias –contestó ella incómoda

-Anda, vamos a bailar –insistió el chico, inclinándose y apoyando una mano sobre la mesa

-Te dije que no gracias, vine con alguien –alegó Paola a punto de perder la paciencia

-Sólo será una canción, no te hagas de rogar

-No me estoy haciendo de rogar –replicó la chica comenzando a hartarse cuando se quedó sorprendida viendo a la persona que se había puesto detrás del extranjero

-Vamos a bailar –dijo Ken sin mayores preámbulos, agarrándola del brazo y jalándola, dejando al otro tipo sin entender qué acababa de pasar

Paola no se resistió porque aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿no se suponía que él estaba manteniendo su distancia, al punto que cuando estaba en el centro de salud ni siquiera quería quedarse con ella en la misma habitación? Llegaron a la pista de baile y ahí se quedaron, parados uno frente al otro sin mirarse ni tocarse.

-¿Por qué no bailan? No pueden quedarse ahí parados –oyeron decir a Ayumi, que bailaba cerca de donde ellos estaban

Entonces Ken aclaró la voz bastante incómodo y extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, hacia Paola, que miró su mano como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Quieres bailar o no? –preguntó el chico de mala manera, avergonzado por seguir con la mano extendida

-¿Qué modo es ése de invitar a bailar? –se quejó Paola, dispuesta a irse, pero entonces sintió un jalón en el brazo y de pronto su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del japonés, que la miraba fijamente

-Qué, ¿tengo que estar susurrándote al oído como tu amigo para que aceptes? –preguntó Ken desafiante

-N…no –balbuceó Paola bastante incómoda y a la vez sorprendida ante la actitud del chico, separándose- Pero no creo que te guste cómo bailo, ya que no me arrimo como la mujer con la que estabas –añadió mordazmente

-¿Nos estabas viendo? –quiso saber Ken bastante interesado

-No, es decir, casualmente los vi –alegó la otra de forma poco creíble

-No me digas que estabas celosa –preguntó él en tono burlón

-Claro que no, el celoso parece otro al hablar de esa forma de Mamoru –replicó Paola

-Yo no estaba celoso –mintió él desviando la mirada

-Yo tampoco –mintió ella también

-¿Podemos dejar de discutir sólo un momento y sólo bailar? –preguntó entonces él, con un tono tan distinto que ella podía jurar que era el mismo tono tímido con el que le habló el día que se le había confesado

Paola lo miró dubitativa y sólo asintió. Con la misma timidez con la que le había hablado, con la misma timidez con la que hace tanto tiempo él se había confesado, la rodeó suavemente por la cintura y la acercó a él. Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente, y con la misma tímida emoción con la que le había respondido ante su confesión, levantó los brazos y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico. Cuando los vieron, Becky se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, pellizcándose para saber si no era una ilusión e incluso le preguntó como cinco veces a Takeshi si eran las personas que creía que eran, y él le respondió sonriendo satisfecho que sí lo eran.

Siguiendo la hermosa melodía de la canción que sonaba, Paola se apoyó en el pecho del muchacho y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquél bonito sueño nunca acabe. En aquél bonito sueño su terco orgullo se había rendido y había sido capaz de volver a tomar la mano que tanto extrañaba y estar cerca de la persona que tanto anhelaba, olvidándose de las razones que los separaron, olvidándose de las mentiras, y olvidándose del gran temor que tenía en su interior de admitir que no bastaría ser grosera o actuar indiferente con la gente que no la aceptaba, ya que probablemente nada de eso serviría al momento de tener que decirle adiós a la persona que tanto amaba, todo porque para esa gente ella nunca dejaría de ser una _gaijin_.

Cuando Mamoru volvió a su mesa se encontró con que no había nadie en ella. Miró alrededor a ver si encontraba a Paola pero no la veía, así que sólo por si acaso se acercó al barandal para ver si ella estaba en la pista bailando, y no es necesario explicar la cara que puso cuando la reconoció bailando con su ex novio. Fastidiado, pero dispuesto a no hacer ningún problema, se sentó en una de las sillas de su mesa, pidiéndole al mesero que le traiga otra bebida.

La canción terminó. El grupo anunció que se tomarían un descanso, mientras el DJ volvía a lo suyo poniendo esta vez música brasilera, y la gente volvió en mayor cantidad a la pista de baile. Paola se separó de Ken y le sonrió, para luego dar media vuelta e irse. Él se quedó parado, sin moverse, aunque había tenido muchas ganas de agarrarla para que no se fuera.

-Ya no puedo más, estoy cansada –anunció Becky, y ella y Takeshi regresaron a su mesa

-¿Y Ayumi? –preguntó Takeshi

-Pues por ahí debe estar bailando –lo despreocupó ella- Ya cuando se canse seguro vendrá a tomar algo. Espera, ya que estamos por aquí, voy un rato al tocador

-Okay

Al llegar a su mesa Paola vio que Mamoru estaba solo, mirando su vaso.

-¿Y para qué te llamaron? –quiso saber ella, sentándose junto a él

-Vámonos –le dijo Mamoru mirándola seriamente

-¿Eh?

-Ya es tarde, vámonos –repitió el chico, pidiendo con un gesto la cuenta al mesero- Voy a escribirle un mensaje a Taki y a Kisugi para decirles que nos adelantamos –dijo, sacando su celular

-¿Pero por qué irnos tan de repente? –preguntó Paola confundida- ¿Pasó algo? ¿por eso te llamaron?

-No tiene nada que ver con la llamada que recibí –alegó Mamoru sin dejar el tono serio, sacando su billetera- No me siento bien, al final el más incómodo aquí soy yo

-¿Por qué estás incómodo? –inquirió la chica sin terminar de entender, mientras el mesero le traía la cuenta al muchacho y él le entregaba una tarjeta de crédito

-Te vi bailando con él, ¿no se supone que ya habían terminado y que querías alejarte? –preguntó Mamoru casi acusadoramente

-No se pudo evitar, él me llevó a bailar porque un tipo extraño me estaba molestando –explicó Paola sintiéndose indignada ante el reclamo- Vamos Mamoru, no puedes ponerte celoso

-¿Y por qué no? –alegó él ceñudo

-Porque… porque somos amigos –inventó Paola sin saber nada más que decir, ya que el rostro molesto de su amigo la hacía sentirse culpable

-Claro, amigos –bufó Mamoru poniéndose de pie, y encontrándose con que Ken estaba unos pasos más allá, retornando a su mesa

-Espera, no te vayas, yo voy contigo –dijo Paola, agarrando la chaqueta con la que había llegado, parándose también

-Señor, aquí tiene su tarjeta –dijo el mesero con amabilidad, entregándole la tarjeta, para luego hacer una breve reverencia e irse

-Vamos –dijo Mamoru, agarrando a Paola de la mano y llevándosela con él

Ken iba caminando mirando el suelo, cuando levantó la mirada vio que Mamoru y Paola se acercaban a él. Los vio pasar junto a él y sintió una tremenda frustración. Dio media vuelta y caminó más rápido para alcanzar a agarrar a la chica por la otra mano, de modo que ella fue detenida en seco. Al notar que Paola se detenía, Mamoru volteó y frunció el ceño al descubrir la razón.

-Suéltala –ordenó mirando a Ken, mientras Paola se quedaba mirando extrañada a Ken

-No te vayas –le pidió Ken a Paola, ignorando al otro chico

-Eh… yo… -balbuceó Paola confundida, mirando a ambos muchachos alternativamente

-Te dije que la sueltes –repitió Mamoru, soltando a Paola para ir a tratar de zafar su otra mano

-Mamoru, no, espera –le pidió Paola, agarrándolo del brazo

-Suéltala –repitió Mamoru ignorándola

-Je, oblígame –lo desafió Ken mirándolo con burla

-¡Esperen! No se van a poner a hacer el ridículo aquí –los regañó Paola, zafándose de Ken- Vámonos de una vez Mamoru –le dijo a su amigo, empujándolo, ya que la gente había comenzado a ver el jaleo

-¿Pasa algo? –intervino Takeshi, que por fortuna acababa de llegar con Becky, poniéndose inteligentemente delante de Ken

-No te vayas –repitió Ken mirando a Paola- Necesito hablar contigo

-Hablaremos en otra oportunidad, ahora no es el mejor momento –respondió ella sin saber cómo más salir de aquél apuro, mientras Mamoru se resistía a irse tan fácilmente

-Realmente tienes mucha cara para decirle eso, cuando ni tu familia ni tú la han sabido valorar –le reclamó mirándolo desafiante

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Ken molesto, y Takeshi tuvo que detenerlo para que no se acerque más al otro chico, mientras Becky los miraba asustada- ¡¿Tú que sabes de mi familia?!

-¡Lo suficiente como para estar seguro que Paola ha estado perdiendo su tiempo contigo! –exclamó Mamoru enojado, mientras Paola trataba de empujarlo hacia la salida

-¡Ya basta, vámonos! –se enojó ella, agarrándolo del brazo y jalándolo

-Eres patético –dijo Ken en tono burlón- ¿En verdad no te das cuenta que sólo eres un consuelo temporal?

-¡Tú también cállate! –gritó Paola impaciente- Y tú, vámonos –ordenó, jalando con todas sus fuerzas a Mamoru que se quedó con ganas de responder

-Es suficiente Ken, déjalos que se vayan –dijo Takeshi seriamente, poniendo las manos en el pecho de su amigo para que no avance

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos para calmarnos –sugirió Becky aún asustada, yendo a sentarse seguida por Takeshi que empujaba a Ken

* * *

 _Big Bang es un grupo masculino coreano._

" _Gaijin" es un término utilizado en Japón para referirse a un extranjero. Se considera un término despectivo._

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Paola y Mamoru habían ya salido de la discoteca, cuando unos metros más allá de la puerta ella reconoció a Ayumi, que aparentemente estaba discutiendo con un tipo.

-¡Espera! –le gritó a Mamoru, que notablemente molesto, había caminado más rápido que ella y estaba pasos más adelante

-Y ahora qué –bufó él sin voltear

-Espera un minuto, creo que mi amiga está en problemas –explicó, yendo hacia donde estaba la otra chica

Efectivamente, Ayumi trataba de librarse de un tipo con el que había estado bailando, y que le había dicho que quería hablar algo con ella fuera de la discoteca. Cuando salieron él había tratado de llevársela hacia su auto, y cuando Ayumi le dijo que no se iría él se había puesto terco y no la quería dejar ir.

-Oye tú, déjala en paz –dijo Paola de pocas pulgas, ya que sumado al enojo de lo que recién le había pasado, estaba que odiaba que un hombre moleste a una mujer que le decía que no

-Uy, ¿te nos vienes a sumar a la fiesta? Por mí no hay problema –dijo el hombre al voltear y ver a Paola, repasándola de arriba abajo con una desagradable mirada libidinosa

-Ven Ayumi, vámonos –dijo Paola, extendiendo la mano

Aprovechando la distracción del tipo, Ayumi corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, poniéndose detrás de ella bastante asustada.

-Ah no, a mí no me dejan sin diversión –amenazó el hombre, sonriéndoles con burla

-Ve a llamar a seguridad –le dijo Paola a Ayumi, ella asintió y corrió hacia la puerta

-Ven conmigo mamacita, te prometo que te vas a divertir mucho –continuó diciendo el hombre en un desagradable tono

-Lo dudo mucho –respondió ella con un gesto de asco

-No es de hombres forzar a una mujer –intervino Mamoru, poniéndose por delante de Paola

-Qué, no me digas que este es tu novio –dijo el tipo en tono burlón

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –inquirió el muchacho mirándolo seriamente

-No, pero al menos devuélvanme a la otra, que se estaba divirtiendo mucho ahí adentro conmigo –alegó el hombre

-Ni se te ocurra seguirla –lo amenazó Mamoru, deteniéndolo por el brazo cuando el otro quería irse siguiendo a Ayumi

-Por qué, ¿me vas a hacer algo? –inquirió el hombre con una media sonrisa

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó un hombre alto y fornido que había aparecido siguiendo a Ayumi

-Nada, nada, aquí estábamos haciendo amistades –alegó el acosador, al ver que llevaba las de perder- Pero yo ya me voy –dijo, dando media vuelta y marchándose

-Gracias por venir –le dijo Ayumi al guardia de seguridad, él sólo hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza y luego retornó a donde estaba minutos antes- Y gracias a ustedes que aparecieron, estaba muy asustada –admitió exhalando profundamente

-No hay problema, no fue nada –dijo Mamoru simplemente- Vámonos a buscar un taxi –le dijo a Paola, poniéndose a caminar

-Ya nos veremos –le dijo Paola a su amiga, siguiendo al chico

Paola y Mamoru se dirigían hacia unas gradas que los llevarían hasta la parada de taxis que quedaba a unos metros hacia abajo, cuando Ayumi notó que pasaba un auto que venía del estacionamiento, y ella reconoció al hombre de hace instantes. Asustada, vio cómo el hombre seguía con la mirada a los otros dos y sonreía malévolamente. Ayumi se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer, volver a ir a buscar y llamar al guardia demoraría y ella no estaba segura si aquél tipo realmente les haría algo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar rápidamente su celular y llamar a Becky.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Becky al teléfono sin entender bien qué le decía Ayumi- Habla más claro que no te entiendo y apenas escucho con este ruido –pidió impaciente- ¿Qué? ¿Que un tipo extraño se fue siguiendo a Paola y a su amigo? –repitió asustada, mirando a Ken y Takeshi que pusieron una expresión similar- ¿Dónde estás? ¿cerca del estacionamiento?

No dijo nada más que Ken y Takeshi salieron rápidamente corriendo hacia donde Ayumi decía estar, seguidos por Becky que al teléfono le decía a Ayumi que se tranquilice que ellos ya iban para allá.

Mientras tanto, después de haberse despedido de Ayumi, Paola y Mamoru caminaban en silencio, el muchacho aún se notaba bastante molesto. De pronto vieron un auto que pasaba cerca de ellos con las luces altas que los encandiló. Estaban por llegar a la parada de taxis, cuando notaron que el auto paraba a un costado y de él bajaba un hombre con un bate en la mano.

-¿Muy valientes ahora que no está el de seguridad? –preguntó burlón, mientras Mamoru se detenía bruscamente y se ponía delante de su amiga

-Volvamos –le pidió Paola asustada en un hilo de voz

-Qué quieres –espetó Mamoru viendo con precaución al hombre

-Sólo quería divertirme y ustedes me aguaron la fiestecita –respondió el otro, jugando con su bate

-Regresemos, ese tipo parece estar ebrio y dispuesto a golpearnos –dijo Paola, aferrándose a la parte posterior de la camisa de su amigo

-Es sólo un pobre idiota pervertido –dijo Mamoru con desprecio

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿que soy un pervertido? –preguntó el hombre ofendido, levantando su bate y acercándose más a ellos

-Ve a llamar al de seguridad –murmuró Mamoru a Paola, retrocediendo cautelosamente unos pasos

-No, no te pienso dejar solo –dijo Paola tercamente

-Retrocede –ordenó el chico a su amiga, mientras valientemente se acercaba al hombre poniendo las manos delante- Escucha, sé que no quieres hacer esto, así que baja el bate, si quieres podemos darte dinero para que vayas a continuar la fiesta en otro lugar –trató de negociar con el hombre

-¿Crees que hago esto por dinero? –se burló el hombre, que era un chico de unos 25 años, que tenía pinta de ser pudiente, pero eso no le quitaba la cara de pervertido- No me hagas reír. Ustedes me quitaron la diversión y me las van a pagar –amenazó, tratando de golpear a Mamoru con el bate, pero él ágilmente lo esquivó, mientras Paola se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de miedo

-Los de seguridad van a venir y te meterás en problemas –inventó Mamoru mientras evitaba otro golpe

-No creo que vengan, estamos algo lejos de ellos, ¿no les parece? –preguntó el tipo con burla, volteando a ver hacia donde estaba Paola

-Con ella no te metas, si quieres golpearme, aquí estoy –llamó su atención Mamoru, abalanzándose sobre él para tratar de quitarle el bate- ¡Ve por ayuda! –gritó, pero Paola no se podía mover

De pronto vio cómo el hombre golpeaba a Mamoru en el abdomen con el mango del bate y lo dejaba sin aire, aprovechando para luego darle en la cara con el bate y dejarlo en el piso.

-¡Mamoru! –gritó Paola, con intención de ir a ayudarlo

-¡No te acerques, corre! –gritó él, desenfocado por el golpe, viendo cómo el bate se aproximaba hacia su cara, por lo que puso el antebrazo y sintió un dolor agudo al tratar de bloquear el golpe

-¡Déjalo! –oyó gritar Paola, viendo que alguien apareció de la nada

Cuando Takeshi y Ken llegaron donde estaba Ayumi, ella temblaba como hoja.

-¿Por dónde se fueron? –preguntó Ken preocupado

-Por ahí –indicó Ayumi, señalando con su tembloroso dedo las gradas por las que habían bajado Paola y Mamoru

-Takeshi, quédate con ellas y ve por los de seguridad –le ordenó Ken, yendo hacia el lugar indicado

-Sí –asintió Takeshi, mientras Becky abrazaba a su amiga para tratar de reconfortarla

Ken iba bajando las gradas cuando escuchó gritar a Paola, por lo que apuró el paso. Cuando dio con ellos vio a Mamoru tirado en el piso, con un hombre dispuesto a golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate. Entonces escuchó al otro chico gritarle a la chica que se fuera, y pasó de largo a Paola, yendo directamente hacia el agresor.

-¡Déjalo! –ordenó, corriendo a darle una patada al hombre, que lo sacó volando por unos metros- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó entonces, inclinándose para ayudar a Mamoru que se agarraba el antebrazo con un gesto de dolor

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió Mamoru adolorido

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –le preguntó Ken, sin darse cuenta que el hombre se había levantado e iba en busca de su bate

-Sí –musitó Mamoru, siendo ayudado por el otro muchacho

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Paola asustada, aproximándose a ellos, pero entonces vio al hombre corriendo hacia Ken dispuesto a golpearlo- ¡No! –exclamó poniéndose delante de él, cerrando los ojos dispuesta a recibir el golpe por él

Pero nada pasó, cuando abrió los ojos vio al hombre en el piso más allá, inconsciente, mientras Ken estaba junto a ella respirando agitado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, mirándola preocupado

-Sí –musitó ella asustada, y él sólo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –pidió Ken sin soltarla

A unos metros de ellos Mamoru los veía fijamente, luego desvió la mirada. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo no habían estado solos. Por lo menos cuatro conductores de taxi estaban espectando lo ocurrido, pero con temor a verse involucrados en la golpiza habían preferido mantenerse al margen. Aunque por lo menos habían llamado a la policía al ver el ataque.

Minutos después aparecieron Takeshi, Ayumi y Becky seguidos por dos guardias de seguridad, y al poco tiempo dos patrullas de policía llegaron. El atacante ya había despertado, así que con el testimonio de los curiosos más lo dicho por Mamoru y Paola, los policías se llevaron al hombre. Sin embargo le dijeron a Mamoru que como principal víctima él debía ir a sentar el acta de denuncia, y como Ayumi también había sido víctima de acoso sexual ella también debía ir con ellos.

-¿No puedo ir con él? –preguntó Paola preocupada

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes –le dijo Mamoru mirándola con cariño- Tú ve a buscar a Hajime y Teppei para irte a casa –añadió, entrando en una de las patrullas donde ya estaba Ayumi

-Pero… -trató de alegar ella

-Él tiene razón –dijo Ken- Más bien déjame llevarte a tu casa

-Nosotros le avisaremos a Kisugi y Taki-senpai –anunció Takeshi rápidamente, mientras Becky lo miraba con cara de sospecha

Las patrullas se fueron. Takeshi dijo que inmediatamente iría a decirles a los amigos de Mamoru lo que había pasado y que más tarde verían a Ken en la casa donde estaban. Cansada, Paola entró en uno de los taxis luego de decirle al conductor, que seguía parado viendo cómo terminaba todo, dónde debía llevarlos. Tras ella entró Ken que la miraba preocupado.

-¿Segura que estás bien? –quiso saber sin dejar de mirarla

-Sí, es sólo que fue una horrible situación –respondió ella suspirando preocupada- Espero que Mamoru esté bien

-Yo creo que sí –opinó él, algo fastidiado ante la preocupación de la chica por el otro

-¿Y tú estás bien? –preguntó entonces Paola viéndolo asustada- No sé cómo apareciste de la nada, pero si no venías ese loco podía habernos lastimado

-Sí, no me pasó nada –respondió él conmovido ante el rostro preocupado de la chica

-Gracias –dijo ella, abrazándolo

-No tienes nada que agradecerme –murmuró Ken, poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella- Pero intenta no ponerte en riesgo otra vez –pidió preocupado

-Si no fue culpa mía, cuando salimos el loco ése estaba molestando a Ayumi y Mamoru salió a defenderla –explicó Paola, separándose de él

-No me refería a eso –aclaró el muchacho- Por intentar defenderme pudieron lastimarte a ti

-Ah, eso –recordó entonces Paola, sin entender aún cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado solo al ver a Ken en peligro- Ni siquiera lo pensé

-Se supone que el que sabe karate soy yo –dijo Ken con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que Paola recién recuerde ese "pequeño" detalle

-Soy una estúpida –se recriminó a sí misma- Yo tratando de defenderte a ti…

-Gracias –dijo esta vez él, sonriéndole

-No tienes nada que agradecer –respondió ella avergonzada, desviando la mirada para ver distraída hacia la oscuridad de aquél paisaje nocturno

Viajaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa donde Paola y los demás se estaban quedando, ambos bajaron del taxi. Entonces Ken notó que aquél lugar estaba a tan sólo tres cuadras de donde estaba la casa donde él y sus amigos estaban.

-¿Se están quedando muy lejos? –preguntó Paola, acercándose a la puerta de entrada

-No, no demasiado, así que puedo ir caminando –respondió él pensativo

-¿No hubiera sido mejor pedirle al mismo conductor que te lleve?

-No, ya te dije que la casa donde estamos queda cerca de aquí –repitió Ken, frotándose los ojos cansado

Entonces Paola notó que el dorso de la mano del muchacho tenía unas heridas, probablemente por el golpe que le había dado al tipo que molestaba a Ayumi.

-Tu mano está herida –le dijo ella, mirando su mano

-Ah, sí, pero no es nada –dijo Ken restándole importancia al asunto

-Pasa, voy a curártela –ofreció Paola, abriendo la puerta

-Eh, no creo que sea apropiado –alegó nervioso, al notar recién que estaban sólo ellos dos

-No seas ridículo, al menos déjame curarte la mano –dijo la chica, entrando en la casa y yendo a buscar el botiquín

Ken entró algo cohibido. Aquella casa difería mucho de en la que ellos se estaban quedando. Vio algunas prendas de varón sobre las sillas y en el sillón, e inevitablemente recordó lo que le había dicho Kazuki horas antes, lo que le generó una desagradable sensación de opresión en el estómago.

-Siéntate –escuchó decir a Paola, mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta- Disculpa el desorden, pero Kisugi y Taki son las personas menos ordenadas que he conocido –añadió, poniendo sobre la mesa el botiquín y sacando los implementos necesarios

-No hay problema –respondió Ken sin prestarle mucha importancia

-Dame tu mano –pidió Paola, sentándose junto a él, y acomodándose la silla de modo que le facilitara el trabajo

No muy convencido, Ken estiró la mano y dejó que ella se la agarrara. Entonces Paola agarró agua oxigenada y algunas gasas para limpiar y secar la herida.

-Esta casa no se ve muy grande, ¿tú tienes una habitación para ti sola? –preguntó Ken dizque casualmente

-Eh… no –contestó ella dando un respingo, dejando su labor por unos segundos, para luego proseguir intentando mantener la calma

-¿No? –repitió él frunciendo el ceño, quitando la mano

-Todavía no termino –reclamó Paola, tratando de agarrarle la mano

-¿Cómo que no duermes sola? –inquirió Ken mirándola fijamente, impidiendo que ella le agarre la mano

-No, no duermo sola, duermo en un futón como a un metro de otro en el que duerme Mamoru, ¿contento? –explicó la chica impacientándose

-¿Cómo puedes dormir con él? –preguntó él molesto

-No duermo con él, así dicho suena a otra cosa –se quejó ella- Dormimos en la misma habitación, que es diferente. Dame tu mano –exigió, volviendo a agarrarla

Ken no dijo nada, sabía que si continuaba con el tema iban a terminar peleando otra vez. Se puso a ver atento cómo ella curaba su mano, cuando desvió un poco la mirada y se topó con el escote de la chica, por lo que otra vez quitó la mano rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Paola fastidiada- Ya estoy terminando

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo él, sonrojado, sin mirarla

-¿Por qué? Te dije que ya estoy terminando

-Así está bien, gracias –musitó Ken, poniéndose de pie

-¿Estás enojado por lo que te dije? –quiso saber Paola desconcertada ante la repentina reacción- Ya te aclaré que…

-No es eso –interrumpió él, poniéndose más rojo aún

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada –dijo él dando media vuelta

-Cómo que nada, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa? –insistió ella mosqueada

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Ken, caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Pero no terminé! –protestó Paola, agarrándolo del brazo

-¡No me toques! –exclamó él, zafándose rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó ella mirándolo dolida- ¿Tanto coraje me tienes?

-No es eso, yo no tengo coraje contra ti… -trató de decir él

-Mira, ¿sabes qué? No me importa –replicó Paola dolida en su orgullo- ¿Quieres irte? Bien, vete –añadió, yendo a abrirle la puerta

-Realmente lo siento –dijo Ken suspirando desolado

-No te disculpes, tan sólo vete –pidió Paola evitando mirarlo- Y gracias por habernos ayudado

-De nada –dijo él entre dientes, acercándose al umbral de la puerta- Por cierto, con esa ropa te ves muy bonita, pero por favor no te vuelvas a poner algo así –dijo, saliendo

-¿Y por qué no? –inquirió ella indignada

-Porque no me gusta que otros tipos se te queden mirando –aclaró Ken mirándola seriamente, para marcharse luego, dejándola desconcertada

En la comisaría cerca del lugar donde quedaba la discoteca, Mamoru ya había prestado su declaración y esperaba sentado en un pasillo a que Ayumi terminase para acompañarla a su casa. Entonces vio llegar a Kisugi y Taki acompañados de Takeshi y Becky.

-¿Pero qué te pasó? –preguntó Kisugi preocupado, al ver que su amigo se frotaba el antebrazo adolorido

-Un pervertido que estaba molestando a la amiga de Paola se puso agresivo con un bate después que se lo quitamos de encima –resumió Mamoru en tono cansino- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Sawada vino a contarnos lo que pasó y decidimos venir a acompañarte –dijo Taki, mientras Becky y Takeshi entraban a la oficina donde aún estaba Ayumi

-¿Por qué no fueron con Paola? –preguntó Mamoru frunciendo el ceño

-Sawada nos dijo que ella estaría bien, que iba camino a la casa –respondió Kisugi

-¿Se fue sola? –insistió su amigo

-No lo creo –admitió Taki evitando mirarlo, ya que el mismo Takeshi les había contado que Ken había ido con ella

Evidentemente Mamoru no tenía que hacer muchas deducciones para saber que si la chica no se había ido sola y ahí faltaban sólo ella y Ken, seguramente ella tendría que haberse ido con él. Iba a decirles algo a sus amigos, pero la presencia de Ayumi lo interrumpió.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Izawa-san –dijo la chica, con una profunda reverencia

-No tienes nada que agradecerme –respondió Mamoru con amabilidad- No podía dejar que ese tipo se propase contigo

-Gracias por ayudarla –dijo también Becky, inclinándose

-¿Pero no dijeron que te habían golpeado? –preguntó Takeshi preocupado- Déjanos llevarte al hospital

-No es necesario, fue sólo un golpe –replicó Mamoru

-Déjame ver –le exigió Kisugi, jalando la manga de la camisa y viendo una gran hinchazón y un morete en el lugar del golpe

-También tienes una herida en la frente –le hizo notar Taki mirándolo seriamente

-Voy a estar bien, iré a ponerme hielo y ya –les dijo Mamoru tercamente, dirigiéndose a la salida- Mejor vámonos

-Vamos a un hospital a que te saquen una radiografía –dijo Kisugi

-No, ya les dije que no es necesario

-Paola va a estar bien, deja de preocuparte por ella –lo regañó Taki- A esta hora ya debe estar llegando a la casa

-Si quieres nosotros iremos a hacerle compañía mientras tú vas al hospital –ofreció Becky con timidez, después de todo hasta ese momento tenía un muy mal concepto del chico sin venir a qué

-Te lo agradezco, pero en verdad no creo necesitar ir al hospital –alegó Mamoru

-Voy a llamar a tu madre para decirle que te asaltaron y estás medio muerto sin querer ir al hospital –amenazó Taki

-¡Ni se te ocurra mentirle así! –le advirtió su amigo, sabiendo cómo era su madre de preocupona

-Entonces vamos al hospital –insistió Kisugi

-Bueno, vamos, pero vamos rápido –les dijo Mamoru caminando rápidamente

-Izawa-senpai, gracias –dijo Takeshi con sinceridad

-De nada –respondió él sin detenerse, marchándose con sus amigos

Ni hubieron salido por la puerta, vieron a Mamoru volver a entrar y acercarse a ellos.

-Disculpa, no sé ni tu nombre, ¿pero podrían por favor ir a hacerle compañía a Paola mientras nosotros volvemos? –le preguntó Mamoru a Becky viéndola con cierta vergüenza

-Sí, no te preocupes –contestó ella asintiendo- Nada más dime la dirección en la que está

Mamoru se la dio, luego le agradeció con una inclinación de la cabeza y se fue.

-Paola está con Ken, así que no hay problema –dijo Takeshi tranquilamente- ¿Tú te encuentras bien Ayumi?

-Sí, a mí no me pasó nada gracias a Paola e Izawa-san –respondió la chica

-Pero mira que ponerte a bailar con un desconocido –la regañó Becky después de haber estado con el alma en un hilo por su amiga

-Tampoco podía pedirle sus datos personales, antecedentes criminales y cosas como ésa –se defendió Ayumi- Estábamos bailando y de repente me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero que por la música no se oía bien, así que salimos. Una vez allí quiso convencerme de irme con él

-Menos mal no aceptaste –comentó su amiga indignada ante la idea de ese tipo de hombres

-Ni que fuera tonta. En cuanto me dijo eso supe que el tipo no era nada fiable, así que me quise ir, pero no me dejaba. Más bien en ese momento Paola e Izawa-san salieron, sino no sé qué hubiera pasado –confesó Ayumi acongojada

-Lo importante es que ellos te ayudaron y que tú estás bien –intervino Takeshi consolador- Ahora vámonos a casa para que descanses

-Espera un minuto, ¿cómo que vámonos a casa? –dijo Becky mirando con reproche a su novio- Le dijimos a Izawa-san que iríamos con ella

-Qué, ¿ya no le dices "el tal amigo" o "el amigo ése"? –se burló Takeshi

-No me cambies de tema –reclamó Becky sonrojada, ya que ése era un buen apunte- Tenemos que ir a hacer compañía a Paola mientras él va al hospital

-Pero está con Ken –repitió Takeshi convencido que no tenían por qué ir

-Con mayor razón aún, ¿tú no viste la pelea tan fea entre él e Izawa-san antes de que ellos se fueran? ¿y si al volver comienzan a pelear otra vez y la cosa se pone peor? –inquirió la chica

-¿Se pelearon? –preguntó Ayumi sorprendida

-Luego te lo cuento –le dijo Becky

-¿Pero quién te dice y ahora mientras están solos arreglan mejor las cosas? –opinó Takeshi de lo más tranquilo- Las reconciliaciones son lo más interesante después de una pelea –añadió con un tono tan extraño que se le hizo raro a Ayumi, pero Becky ni le prestó importancia porque no entendió a qué se refería

-No. Vamos porque le dijimos a Izawa-san que iríamos, así que andando –les ordenó a los otros dos, que se pusieron a caminar delante de ella cual ovejas guiadas por su pastor

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Paola estaba caminando de aquí para allá en el living de la casa donde estaba, pensando en cómo estaría Mamoru. Quería llamarlo, pero pensaba que si él aún estaba en la comisaría no podría contestarle. Nerviosa, se asomó a la ventana a ver si él o alguno de sus otros amigos aparecía, cuando distinguió la silueta de alguien sentado cerca de la entrada de la puerta. Extrañada, fue a ver de quién se trataba. Cuando entreabrió la puerta notó que no era otro que Ken el que estaba sentado ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, saliendo

-Vuelve a entrar –le dijo él sin voltear a verla

-¿No que te habías ido ya? –le reclamó la chica

-¿Y dejarte aquí sola? Ni en broma –alegó él- Esperaré a que alguno de ellos vuelva y recién me iré

-¿Y no podías esperar adentro? Ni terminarte de curar me dejaste –le recordó Paola rodando los ojos impaciente- Ah claro, es que de un tiempo a esta parte no quieres estar cerca de mí

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió Ken, volteando a verla

-Realmente no te entiendo –dijo la chica suspirando, volviendo a entrar en la casa

Luego de un rato volvió y le acercó a Ken una lata de refresco y un sándwich.

-Toma, por si tienes tienes hambre –le dijo sin mirarlo- Sabes que no sé cocinar, pero al menos un sándwich tan mal no me quedará

-Espera –dijo Ken cuando ella se disponía a marcharse- No te vayas

-¿Quieres algo más? –preguntó Paola con tono aburrido

-Sólo quédate aquí un rato –le pidió él, sorprendiéndola

-¿Y para qué? –quiso saber ella extrañada- ¿Me vas a hablar bien un rato y luego me dirás que me calle porque no me quieres escuchar?

-¿Te puedes quedar o no? –se exasperó Ken mirándola molesto

-Sí, total, adentro igual me aburro –respondió Paola mosqueada por el tono del chico, sentándose al otro extremo de la primera de las cuatro gradas que iban de la puerta a la vereda

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Él comía su sándwich lentamente, mientras Paola veía distraída hacia la calle, y a la gente y los autos que ocasionalmente pasaban por ahí.

-Pensé que ya no hablabas alemán –comentó Ken casualmente, abriendo su lata de refresco

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Paola extrañada

-Hoy en la discoteca te vi gritando en alemán

-Ah eso –musitó ella avergonzada de repente al recordar la bochornosa situación- Sólo bromeaba con Mamoru

-Claro, bromeando con tu amigo –dijo él con sorna, tomando un poco de refresco

-¿Tienes algún problema con él o es mi impresión? –preguntó Paola picada por el tonito del chico

-¿Por qué no me escuchaste cuando te pedí que te quedaras y preferiste irte con él? –inquirió Ken, ignorando la pregunta que ella le había hecho

-Porque si fui con él debía irme con él –respondió Paola como si fuera obvio- Por cierto que no sé a qué vino la escena que hiciste

-¿Que YO hice? –reclamó Ken mirándola indignado- ¿No será más bien qué ÉL hizo?

-Aish, mejor olvídalo –refunfuñó Paola, desviando la mirada

-Por qué no me respondes, ¿por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿y por qué le contaste el problema que hubo con mi familia?

-Ya te lo dije, porque fui con él y tenía que irme con él

-¿Qué hay una ley que obliga a que te vayas con quien llegaste? –preguntó Ken con sarcasmo

-Es una norma de educación –alegó Paola sin más que inventar

-Educación, sí claro –bufó él

-¿Y por qué no le iba a contar mis problemas? Mamoru es mi amigo y le tengo la confianza suficiente como para decirle lo que me pasa y lo que me pasó –replicó ella a la defensiva- ¿Tú no harías lo mismo con la tal Keiko? Ella también es tu amiga de infancia, ¿no?

-A Keiko ni la metas que no viene al cuento –alegó Ken impaciente- Francamente no sabía que tenías tanta confianza con Izawa, si apenas se ven un par de veces al año

-En tan sólo unos días él me recordó por qué fue, es y será siempre mi amigo –dijo Paola con seguridad- Él ve en mí cosas que nadie más ve, ni siquiera yo misma

-¿Cosas que sólo él ve? Wow, qué tipo tan impresionante –dijo Ken con sarcasmo- ¿Y qué es lo que ve este tipo tan genial?

-Que no soy una gaijin –respondió Paola, dejando sorprendido al muchacho

-¿O sea que tú crees que yo te veo como a una gaijin? –preguntó él dolido

-No dije eso. Aunque francamente con la actitud que tomaste frente a tu familia no sé si lo haces o no –admitió la chica, mirándolo seriamente- Con tan sólo unas palabras él me ayudó a entender que no importa que no sea una típica japonesa o que no sea una típica alemana, yo soy yo y no necesito llenar las expectativas de nadie porque así como soy está bien

-Para mí siempre estuviste bien así como eres –comentó Ken sin mirarla- Pero al parecer eso no lo recuerdas, prefieres creer que las lindas palabras que tu gran amigo te susurró al oído son las únicas que cuentan

-¿Cuándo tú me dijiste eso? –quiso saber Paola- O es que me lo perdí o estaba dormida, porque no me acuerdo. Sé que no necesitabas decirlo para que lo sintiera, y créeme que creía que así era, hasta que me dijiste que no pudiste decirle a tu familia que yo era tu novia porque ellos no reaccionarían bien ante eso

-Tú no entiendes

-No, no entiendo, es cierto, y Becky ya me lo ha dicho –explicó Paola- Pero tú tampoco entiendes cómo me siento yo. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te enteras que la persona que más quieres en el mundo se avergüenza de ti?

-Yo no me avergüenzo de ti, jamás lo haría –alegó él rápidamente, mirándola desconcertado

-¿Por eso tu familia no puede saber que éramos novios? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa de amargura

-Ellos ya lo saben –aclaró Ken, dejándola sorprendida- Ya se los dije

-¿Qué?

-Mis padres ya saben que tú eres…eras mi novia –aclaró Ken cabizbajo

-¿Por qué se los dijiste?

-¿No querías que haga eso? –se exasperó él ante la pregunta

-No ahora, ya para qué

-¿Ya para qué? –repitió Ken dolido

-Sí, ya para qué, si estuvimos en una relación por casi dos años, relación que ellos desconocían, y tú vas y se los dices cuando terminamos. ¿Cuál es el punto? –inquirió Paola desconcertada

-Yo no voy a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente –le dijo él con seguridad y ella no supo qué decir ante semejante confesión- Qué crees que eres tú para mí, ¿una mujer que fue mi primera novia y nada más? ¿una mujer que un día, eventualmente, formará parte de mi pasado? ¿realmente crees que soy un cab***?

Paola no dijo nada. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó.

-¿O es que para ti es tan fácil terminar conmigo y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? –insistió Ken

-Eso no es así –se defendió Paola- Tú no sabes lo mal que he estado estos días después de lo que pasó en tu casa

-¿Y tú crees que yo he estado feliz de la vida?

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Si durante el último año te he visto tan pocas veces y he sabido tan poco de ti que ya ni sé qué pensar

-No me alejé porque quisiera –alegó Ken

-Sí, ya sé, fue por mi bien –dijo Paola en tono sarcástico, recordando las supuestas razones del muchacho

-No quería lastimarte –reconoció él, mirándola acongojado

-¿Ahora cambiaste tu versión? –inquirió la chica sorprendida- ¿Cómo puedo creer en lo que me dices si siento que me sigues mintiendo?

-Yo no te miento

-¿Entonces por qué ahora dices que no querías lastimarme? Qué, ¿me engañaste y no querías decírmelo?

-¡Yo jamás te engañaría! –dijo él ofendido

-¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

-No lo entenderías

-¿No lo entendería? ¿crees que soy una tonta como para no poder entenderlo?

-Yo no dije eso –dijo Ken suspirando cansado- Es demasiado complicado…

-¿Demasiado complicado por qué? –preguntó Paola empezando a desesperarse por querer entender pero en su lugar estar cada vez más confundida- ¿Qué es lo complicado?

-De por sí es complicado querer estar contigo y que te alejes, es complicado querer hablarte y terminar siempre peleando, es complicado quererte tanto y que tú no lo entiendas –alegó el muchacho mirándola dolido- Y encima de todo decides venir de vacaciones con Izawa...

-¿Y Mamoru qué tiene que ver? –fingió demencia Paola

-¿Tú crees que él te ve solamente como a una amiga? –inquirió Ken

Paola no dijo nada, simplemente atinó a desviar la mirada, lo que fue una respuesta más que clara para el muchacho.

-Así que ya sabes que él no te ve sólo como a una amiga –bufó Ken incrédulo

-Yo no hice nada para que él me viera de otra forma –se defendió Paola

-¿Y aún sabiéndolo decidiste venir con él y encima compartir una habitación juntos? –le reclamó el chico

-Yo no lo sabía, recién me enteré –alegó ella- Sino obviamente no habría venido, tampoco quiero lastimarlo

-¿Y tú lo ves sólo como a un amigo? –preguntó Ken con temor de recibir una respuesta inesperada

-Yo… no lo sé –respondió Paola con duda, lo que para él fue como recibir una dolorosa puñalada

-¿Qué? –dijo él en un hilo de voz, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de escuchar

-Estoy demasiado confundida –trató de explicar la chica, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Me duele tanto no poder estar ya contigo, y de pronto llega él y me hace sentir tan bien, que ya no sé qué pensar…

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Ken decepcionado- Si hasta apenas hace unos días éramos novios

-¿Realmente lo éramos? –devolvió la pregunta Paola mirándolo confundida- Hace cuánto que no estamos juntos, hace cuanto que ni nos vemos cara a cara, hace cuánto que ni hablamos por teléfono, ¿eso es estar en una relación de novios?

Esta vez el que no pudo responder fue Ken, ya que sabía que ella tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

-No voy a renunciar a ti, que te quede eso bien claro –repitió Ken después de algunos minutos en silencio

-Tendrás que hacerlo algún día –dijo Paola con amargura- Porque ni tú podrás oponerte a tu familia ni ellos me aceptarán jamás como parte de ella. ¿No es mejor aceptarlo y comenzar a acostumbrarse a la idea? –añadió, poniéndose de pie dispuesta a irse

Pero Ken no la dejó, se puso de pie ágilmente y la abrazó.

\- Yo…realmente me enamoré de ti –murmuró él sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho- No voy a dejarte ir –confesó, abrazándola con más fuerza

-Tendrás que hacerlo –musitó Paola, mientras sollozaba en silencio- _Ich liebe dich -_ dijo, alejándose de él, tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos, acercándola hacia ella, para darle un beso en los labios e irse rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de la casa

Takeshi, Becky y Ayumi habían llegado hace unos minutos atrás y al ver que Paola y Ken hablaban en la puerta de la casa prefirieron no intervenir, así que se quedaron agachados, ocultos detrás de unos arbustos, viendo desde la distancia qué hacían los otros dos.

-Deberíamos ir, se nota que están peleando –susurró Becky nada convencida de estar ahí espiándolos

-No, tenemos que quedarnos aquí, esta es la mejor oportunidad para que arreglen las cosas –la contradijo Takeshi sin dejar de ver lo que hacía la pareja

-¿Y qué pasa si de pronto llegan sus amigos? –inquirió Ayumi preocupada

-Sus amigos somos nosotros –alegó Takeshi algo indignado

-Bueno, los amigos con los que está compartiendo esa casa –aclaró la chica

-Los amigos ésos, el de rizos y el del diente, ni cuentan. Qué pasa si llega Izawa-san –puntualizó Becky alarmada

-¿No que estabas de parte de Ken? –le reclamó Takeshi

-¿Y quién dijo que no lo estoy? –protestó su novia- Pero ya viste la que se armó en la discoteca, todo por culpa de la mala cabeza de Paola

-Tampoco es culpa de ella –la defendió Ayumi- Vino aquí para olvidarse un poco de lo que pasó y los problemas se vinieron con ella

-Y en avión, desde Tokyo –aclaró Becky indignada, dándole un codazo a Takeshi

-Tú también viniste, así que no te pongas a culpar a los demás –la recriminó el muchacho

-Yo vine para que tomen conciencia de que esto no estaba bien –le recordó Becky ofendida

-¡Miren, miren! –les dijo Ayumi, y los tres vieron a Ken abrazando a Paola, luego a ella dándole y beso y marchándose

-¿Pero a dónde va? –preguntó Takeshi desconcertado, irguiéndose

-Agáchate o te van a ver –le dijo Becky, jalándolo por la camisa

-Ahora sí considero que sería buena idea aparecerse –sugirió Ayumi

-Bueno, entonces ya saben, finjan que recién llegamos y que no vimos nada –les dijo Takeshi, indignando a Becky por su desfachatez

Retrocedieron unos pasos y luego se irguieron, haciendo como que recién llegaban. Se aproximaron a la casa donde se quedaban Paola y los demás, mientras Ken estaba parado frente a la puerta sin decir nada.

-¿Sigues aquí? –preguntó Takeshi tan tranquilamente que Becky no pudo evitar poner cara de incredulidad ante la sinvergüenzura de su novio

-Eh…qué hacen aquí –murmuró Ken desconcertado, con la voz afectada por lo que recién había pasado, lo que le provocó una punzada de culpabilidad a Ayumi y Becky

-Iza…Vinimos a acompañar a Paola –rectificó Becky rápidamente, considerando que ante lo ocurrido en la discoteca era mejor no nombrar al otro chico, y menos decir que prácticamente estaban ahí porque él se los había pedido

-Ella está bien, así que no se preocupen –les dijo Ken evitando mirarlos

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Takeshi fingiendo inocencia, pero la curiosidad le pudo más, mientras Becky se juraba mentalmente que lo regañaría por imprudente cuando estuvieran solos

-No, ¿por qué? –mintió su amigo

-Por nada, sólo preguntaba –respondió el otro, decepcionado por no saber de qué habían hablado, ni por qué Paola se había marchado así de pronto

-Saruwatari, deberías ir a descansar –dijo Ken al descubrir a la chica parada detrás de Becky- No deberías estar aquí

-Yo estoy bien senpai, no te preocupes –alegó Ayumi sonriendo con calidez, pensando que el que realmente no estaba bien en ese momento era él

-¿Y no vamos a tocar o algo para entrar? –inquirió Takeshi, cuando todos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio

-Mejor esperar aquí afuera –alegó Becky mirándolo seriamente

-Pero eso no es hacer compañía –replicó el muchacho, haciendo un puchero de disconformidad

-Ustedes deberían irse a la casa, yo esperaré a que los otros vuelvan –anunció Ken

-Yo me quiero quedar –admitió Takeshi con honestidad, ganándose otro codazo de Becky

-¿Y si mejor tú y Ayumi se van adelantando? Nosotros iremos cuando los amigos de Paola lleguen –sugirió la chica de ojos grises a Ken

-No, yo prefiero quedarme –contestó Ken, sentándose nuevamente en la grada

Entonces Becky miró a Takeshi fijamente, como esperando a que se pronuncie. Al principio él fingía demencia, luego hizo un pequeño berrinche sacudiéndose y suspiró decepcionado.

-Yo iré primero con Ayumi-chan, nos vemos allá –dijo Takeshi desolado, poniéndose a caminar, ante la sonrisa conforme de su novia

-Vuelvan con cuidado –dijo Ayumi, marchándose con Takeshi

Al igual que Ken, Becky se sentó en la grada, viendo distraída hacia la calle. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, durante los cuales la chica analizaba qué podía decirle al muchacho para comenzar una conversación. Sin embargo consideró que ante lo recientemente ocurrido, mantenerse en silencio era lo mejor. Luego de unos minutos, un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos y de él bajaron Mamoru, Kisugi y Teppei. Al ver a Izawa, Becky no pudo evitar ver la reacción de Ken, quien se puso de pie tranquilamente.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí afuera? –preguntó Kisugi desconcertado- Podían haber entrado

-Paola ya debe estar durmiendo, así que no era correcto seguir ahí –inventó Becky, saliendo al paso

-Gracias por venir –dijo Mamoru, mirando a Becky, haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza

-No es nada, ¿pero qué te dijeron en el hospital? –preguntó la chica, incómoda ante la tensión que se sentía entre ese muchacho y Ken

-Como les dije antes, no tengo fractura ni nada, es sólo el golpe –respondió el muchacho, quien llevaba el antebrazo vendado y tela adhesiva en la sien izquierda

-Menos mal. Realmente siento lo que pasó, pero gracias por defender a Ayumi-chan –dijo nuevamente Becky, inclinándose

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ya te lo dije –respondió el muchacho- En todo caso creo que las gracias tenemos que dárselas a Wakashimazu –añadió, provocando que el otro lo mire extrañado- Gracias por haber ido a ayudarnos –dijo Mamoru sin mirarlo, en un tono que demostraba lo mucho que le costaba decir aquellas palabras

-No fue nada, tampoco iba a dejar que ese loco los mate –dijo Ken desviando la mirada

-De todas maneras gracias –repitió Mamoru, y los otros tres los miraban con cara de "atentos, que ahorita se golpean"

-¿Quieren que les llamemos un taxi para que se vayan? –intervino Taki

-No es necesario, nos estamos quedando cerca de aquí –explicó Becky rápidamente- De todas maneras muchas gracias

-¿Se están alojando cerca de aquí? –inquirió Mamoru frunciendo el ceño

-Una verdadera casualidad, ¿no creen? –comentó Ken en tono sarcástico, mosqueando a propósito al otro chico

-Una casualidad, sí, ni siquiera sabíamos que ustedes estaban aquí –inventó Becky nerviosa

-Disculpa, pero ¿cuál era tu nombre? –inquirió Mamoru, evitando responderle a Ken

-Onkawa, Becky Onkawa –contestó Becky con una tímida sonrisa

-Onkawa-san, agradezco que hayas venido aquí a acompañar a Paola –volvió a decir Mamoru, mientras disimuladamente Taki se ponía entre él y Ken- Espero que disfruten lo que queda de sus vacaciones

-Lo mismo digo, Izawa-san –contestó Becky cordialmente, con una breve inclinación de la cabeza

-Entremos de una vez, tienes que descansar –opinó Kisugi, al que tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de estar ahí "conversando" con Ken presente

-Cuida esa herida –comentó Ken con una indiferencia tal, que era obvio que lo dijo más por obligación que por cordialidad

-La cuidaré, y también cuidaré a Paola, no te preocupes –respondió Mamoru mordazmente, marchándose, mientras Taki no se movía previendo tener que detener a Ken en cualquier momento

-Buenas noches –dijo Kisugi, siguiendo a Mamoru

-Buenas noches –se despidió Becky

-Yo…también me voy –alegó Taki asustado, cuando Ken le dirigió una mirada furiosa- Regresen con cuidado, gracias por ayudar a Mamoru –añadió velozmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Maldito idiota –masculló Ken apretando los puños

-Vámonos de una vez senpai –pidió Becky nerviosa

-Sí, vamos –dijo él, poniéndose a caminar

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Takashima, entraron y vieron que Ayumi y Takeshi los esperaban sentados en el living.

-¿Y? ¿cómo está Izawa? –preguntó Takeshi poniéndose de pie, mientras Becky, que estaba detrás de Ken, le hacía señas con las manos para que se callara

-Aparentemente bien –comentó Ken con indiferencia, yendo hacia la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, dándole la espalda a los demás

-¿Qué pasó? –susurró Takeshi acercándose curioso a Becky

-Qué preguntas inoportunas haces –lo regañó ella en el mismo tono de voz

-Es que quiero saber –alegó el muchacho, haciendo un puchero

-Yo también –lo apoyó Ayumi, que se había aproximado, susurrando también

-Takeshi –dijo de pronto Ken, volviendo al living, y los tres dieron un respingo

-¿Sí?

-Ustedes dijeron que planearon todo esto para que yo pueda arreglar las cosas con Paola, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ken, mirándolos seriamente, y los otros tres intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas

-Bueno, en realidad… -trató de alegar Becky nerviosa

-Bien, entonces ayúdenme –la interrumpió el portero japonés decidido, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- No voy a dejar que esto termine así, y tampoco pienso permitir que el idiota de Izawa saque ventaja de esta situación

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Takeshi dubitativo

-Claro que lo estoy –respondió Ken, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa- ¿Entonces cuento con ustedes?

-¡Sí! –dijeron Takeshi y Ayumi sonriendo conformes

Como Becky no decía nada, los tres voltearon a verla.

-No sé cómo podría ser de ayuda, pero cuenten conmigo de igual manera –alegó la chica, no muy convencida de lo que iban a hacer

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Cuando Mamoru entró en su habitación, vio que Paola ya estaba en su futón, por lo que presumió que estaba dormida.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –preguntó ella, sentándose

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento –se disculpó él, acomodando su futón

-No, si no podía dormir –alegó Paola, yendo a encender la luz central

-Pues básicamente me dijeron que no hay fractura, y me dieron unos analgésicos y antiinflamatorios –contó el muchacho, desabrochándose la camisa

-¿Y la herida de tu frente? –preguntó Paola preocupada, acercándose a él

-Fue sólo un rasguño –dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa- Anda, duerme, debes estar cansada. Pasaste un susto horrible

-Lamento que te hayas visto involucrado en esto –dijo la chica arrepentida

-Qué, ¿esperabas que dejemos a tu amiga sola?

-No, pero no debí haberte metido en el problema

-Tú no me metiste en ningún problema, de todos modos hubiera intervenido al ver eso –trató de despreocuparla Mamoru- Ahora duerme –añadió, sacando su pijama y yendo hacia el baño

Cuando volvió vio que Paola estaba sentada en su futón, bastante pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó, notando recién que ella tenía los ojos rojos- ¿Estuviste llorando?

-No –mintió Paola, desviando la mirada

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Mamoru a quemarropa, arrodillándose frente a ella

-¿Qué me dijo quién? –indagó Paola confundida

-Quién va a ser, Wakashimazu –aclaró él frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te hizo algo?

-Claro que no –lo defendió ella- Sólo estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas

-¿De qué cosas?

-Cosas, cosas que pasaron y cosas que no pasarán –aclaró ella con tristeza

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora, mejor durmamos –pidió Paola, recostándose

-Bien, entonces mañana hablaremos –dijo Mamoru nada convencido, yendo a apagar la luz para luego acostarse en su futón

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-¿Sigues despierta? –preguntó Mamoru mientras estaban a oscuras

-Ajá…

-Paola, dime sólo una cosa –dijo él seriamente

-¿Mmmm? –musitó ella

-¿Sientes algo por él o es pura atracción física? –inquirió Mamoru, directo al punto

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó la chica

-No sé, tal vez porque quiero saber si estás dispuesta o no a pasar la página

-No te voy a mentir. Yo estoy enamorada de él –confesó Paola, sabiendo que eso no era algo que a su amigo le iba a gustar oír- Pero sé que es muy poco probable poder estar con él en el futuro, no importa cuánto lo quiera

-Por qué, ¿porque su familia te ve como a una extranjera?

-No sólo por eso, aunque esa es la principal razón –explicó Paola suspirando

-Si querer a alguien duele es que ese amor no debe ser –dijo Mamoru con seguridad- Para seguir adelante con una relación a veces el amor no basta

-Lo sé –admitió ella con decepción

-Entonces convéncete que si quieres que la herida cierre debes comenzar primero por alejarte de aquello que la está causando –acotó su amigo

Paola no dijo nada, porque sabía que Mamoru tenía razón, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Además, irónicamente, ella sabía que la única forma en la que esa herida le dolía menos era estando cerca de Ken, aunque eso leestaba produciendo una herida cada vez más grande.

Al día siguiente, Takeshi despertó temprano bastante motivado para comenzar a planear cómo harían para ayudar a Ken a acercarse a Paola, mientras Becky, que lo ayudaba a preparar café, seguía sin estar convencida del todo. Sin embargo ella se había comprometido a ayudar, y aunque hubiera un porcentaje bajo de éxito, ella debía tratar de ayudar no sólo a Ken, sino también a Paola. Las cosas se veían confusas, sobre todo porque la noche anterior ella había notado que Paola tenía una actitud muy cercana con Mamoru, actitud que no era de una amiga para con un amigo, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez la situación sería más compleja de lo esperado. Claro que ni el optimista Takeshi ni la metódica Becky se imaginaban que las cosas sólo estaban comenzando a ponerse complicadas. Tocaron el timbre. Como Takeshi se encontraba cerca de la puerta fue él quien la fue a abrir.

-¡Yo voy! –dijo Takeshi sin dejar de sonreír, abriendo la puerta y quedándose pasmado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Hola –saludó Kazuki con una media sonrisa, sacándose sus gafas oscuras de sol- ¿Disfrutando sus vacaciones?

-Ka…Ka…Kazuki-kun –balbuceó Takeshi congelado

-¿Quién es Takeshi-kun? –preguntó Becky acercándose a la puerta al ver que su novio no se movía- ¡Ah! –ahogó una exclamación ella, como si hubiera visto al demonio en persona, tapándose la boca sorprendida al ver a Kazuki en la puerta

-Buenos días –saludó Kazuki a Becky, en un tono tan extrañamente tranquilo que daba escalofríos- ¿No me van a invitar a pasar?

-Pa…pasa –alcanzó a decir el otro muchacho, aún boquiabierto, cerrando la puerta una vez que Kazuki entró

Kazuki dio unos pasos dentro de la casa, dejó su maleta y sus gafas sobre una mesa cercana, como si estuviera calculando cada uno de sus movimientos. Takeshi se acercó a él para preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, cuando de pronto, tan rápido que ni lo vio venir, Kazuki se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Takeshi, que cayó al piso, mientras Becky ahogaba un grito de espanto.

-Eso es por haberme ocultado lo que estaba pasando –dijo Kazuki, mientras Takeshi, confundido, intentaba ponerse de pie

Entonces Kazuki lo agarró del cuello y lo puso contra la pared.

-Ahora dime dónde está Paola –preguntó Kazuki apretando los dientes, con una mirada que daba miedo

-Yo…yo… -trató de decir Takeshi asustado, mientras la comisura izquierda de su boca comenzaba a sangrar

-Suéltalo por favor –pidió Becky espantada en un hilo de voz

-Dime dónde está Paola –repitió Sorimachi, ignorando a la chica

-¡No lo sabemos! –gritó ella alterada al ver que no soltaba a Takeshi

-¿Cómo que no lo saben? –preguntó Kazuki molesto, aflojando el agarre a Takeshi, volteando a ver a Becky que pensó que si en algún momento había creído que ese chico se veía tranquilo y razonable, en ese mismo instante esa idea estaba siendo borrada de su mente

-No lo sabemos –musitó Takeshi molesto, zafándose y limpiándose el labio con los dedos

-A mí no me vengan con cuentos –replicó Kazuki frunciendo el ceño- Ustedes están aquí por una razón, y tú mismo me lo dijiste, vinieron siguiendo a Paola

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sorimachi? –escucharon preguntar a Ken, que acababa de bajar y se quedó más que sorprendido al ver a Kazuki ahí y a Takeshi con el labio ensangrentado

-Menos mal apareciste, si tenía muchas ganas de verte –comentó Kazuki en un tono que parecía afable pero sonaba amenazante, caminando lentamente hacia Ken

-¿Para qué viniste? ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? –preguntó Ken con precaución, al ver la actitud del muchacho

-Vine a vacacionar con ustedes –contestó Kazuki sin dejar la sonrisa extraña que tenía desde que había entrado- Pero antes tengo algo para ti –añadió, dando media vuelta

Al escuchar que él traía algo para él, Ken bajó la guardia. Entonces Kazuki, que logró ser más rápido que el portero japonés, le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos y lo dejó viendo de lado.

-¡No me vengas con mi**** como ésa! –se exaltó Kazuki- ¡Tú más que nadie debes saber por qué estoy aquí!

-¡Cálmate Sorimachi! –le pidió Takeshi, poniéndose entre él y Ken, mientras Becky los miraba horrorizada cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos

-Quítate Sawada, contigo ya hablé –amenazó Kazuki, mirando fieramente a su amigo

-Golpéame otra vez si quieres, pero así no vas a solucionar nada –lo enfrentó Takeshi armándose de valor

-¡Ya basta! –se hartó Ken, empujando a Kazuki- ¿A qué viniste? ¿a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra?

-Qué le hiciste a Paola –quiso saber Kazuki, respirando agitado

-Lo que haya pasado entre Paola y yo no es asunto tuyo –alegó Ken desafiante

-¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿qué está pasan…? –intentó preguntar Ayumi, que había escuchado los gritos, bajando rápidamente las gradas con una toalla aún envuelta en su cabeza, pero se quedó a medio camino, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cara cada vez más roja- So…Sorimachi-senpai –dijo en un hilo de voz al reconocer al otro chico

Kazuki la vio de reojo y luego volvió su atención a Ken.

-Tal vez tengas razón y no es asunto mío, pero díganme dónde está Paola, eso sí exijo saberlo

-Para qué, ¿para que ahora vayas a golpear a la gente que vino con ella? –bufó Ken burlón- Ni en broma, no te lo diremos

-Yo te lo diré –anunció Becky mirándolo asustada- Pero sólo una vez que te calmes –añadió envalentonada

Kazuki inspiró y exhaló profundamente un par de veces, para luego cerrar, abrir los ojos y mirar a Becky con una falsa sonrisa.

-Ya estoy más tranquilo, dime dónde está Paola –preguntó Kazuki fingiendo calma

-Tú no estás tranquilo senpai –lo acusó Becky con cierta molestia, poniéndose entre él y Takeshi- Así no podemos decirte cómo encontrarla

-¿Pero y entonces cómo los convenzo de que estoy tranquilo? –se exasperó el muchacho, arrojándose sobre el sillón

-Para comenzar, disculpándote por entrar así –reclamó Ken

-Perdón por entrar así –dijo Kazuki con indiferencia

-Una disculpa sincera, no a nosotros, sino a ellas –puntualizó su amigo, señalando con un gesto de la mano a Becky y Ayumi, que seguía como congelada en el mismo lugar en medio de las escaleras

-Perdón por entrar así –dijo Kazuki teatralmente, poniéndose de pie, haciendo una reverencia- Novia de Takeshi, otra amiga de Takeshi –añadió, dirigiéndose primero a Ayumi, que por alguna razón él supuso era la novia de su amigo, y luego a Becky, para luego volverse a arrojar al sillón

-Mira que tienes poca vergüenza –lo recriminó Ken- ¡Discúlpate en serio!

-Ya me disculpé, y en todo caso son ustedes los que me deben una disculpa –replicó Kazuki

-¿Y nosotros por qué? –preguntó Ken escéptico

-Por no decirme lo que estaba pasando y por dejar que Paola se vaya de viaje con ese papanatas y sus amigos –aclaró el otro chico

-Éste es peor de lo que pude haber imaginado –pensó Becky lamentándose por no creerle a Takeshi cuando él le contó alguna vez que el "respetado" Sorimachi-senpai era alguien extremadamente sobreprotector y celoso

-Lo sentimos de verdad, Sorimachi-kun –dijo Takeshi, haciendo una reverencia, mientras su novia lo miraba sorprendida porque evidentemente él no tenía culpa alguna, y porque encima de todo él había sido el golpeado- Pero como te dije por teléfono, no éramos nosotros quienes debíamos decírtelo, sino Paola

-Miren, no pienso indagar mayores detalles acerca de cómo pasó todo esto –dijo Kazuki tratando de mantener la calma- Ya ni me interesa cómo o por qué terminaron todos metidos aquí en Miyakojima. Sólo quiero saber dónde está Paola

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepas? –preguntó Takeshi, mientras Ayumi reaccionaba y se iba rápidamente de regreso a su habitación a arreglarse

-Me la llevaré conmigo a Kobe hasta que comiencen las clases, qué más –contestó Kazuki como si fuera obvio

-No puedes hacer eso –replicó el Pequeño Técnico, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y por qué no? –quiso saber el delantero japonés, mirándolo extrañado

-Porque ella y Ken tienen que arreglar antes el malentendido

-Cuál malentendido, si está bien claro, ¿o no lo saben? –bufó Kazuki con crueldad- Él nunca le dijo a su familia que estaba con ella, y encima de todo estaba de lo más tranquilo manteniendo una relación a distancia, tan pero tan a distancia, que aún estando a 1 hora en tren, en un año visitó a Paola tantas veces como dedos tengo yo en una mano –explicó sarcásticamente, levantando una mano

-Tú no sabes nada, así que no vengas aquí a pretender que sí –lo espetó Ken molesto

-Si te soy sincero, no me interesan tus razones –confesó Kazuki con brutal honestidad- No voy a olvidar cómo estaba Paola el día que dejamos tu casa: su desilusión, su tristeza, su impotencia, su decepción…no lo olvidaré

-Mira Kazuki, sé que me equivoqué y que aún le debo muchas explicaciones a Paola, pero sólo a ella –aclaró Ken- Yo sé que tú eres su mejor amigo y por eso estás de parte de ella de forma ciega y absoluta, pero también sé que no por eso dejas de ser amigo mío –añadió, sorprendiendo a Kazuki ante tal inesperado alegato

-Tienes un buen punto, y es cierto, soy tu amigo también –reconoció Kazuki- Pero Paola siempre estará antes que nadie en mi pirámide de prioridades. Tú la lastimaste y no pretendo que entiendas cuánto, porque, es más, ninguno de ustedes que dicen ser sus amigos podrá entender jamás lo que significó para Paola darse cuenta que tu familia cree que es una gaijin y que por eso tú no les dijiste a ellos de tu relación, ¿o crees que soy tonto y no deduje que ésa era la razón de tal omisión? No existe tal cosa como "encontrar la oportunidad" para decirle a tus padres que sales con alguien, existe el "no me dio la maldita gana" de decírselos, porque sabías cómo iban a reaccionar

Ken no dijo nada, simplemente le mantuvo la mirada, ya que Kazuki estaba diciendo las cosas tal y como en verdad eran.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que ella me dijo ese día cuando entramos en tu casa? –inquirió Kazuki mirándolo con tristeza en los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado- Que tenía la misma sensación que cuando estaba en casa de su abuelo. ¿Sabe alguno de ustedes a qué se refería con eso? Probablemente sí, porque ella les debió contar que su abuelo no la quería sólo porque su madre era extranjera y ella lo parecía también, además de haber nacido afuera. ¿Pero saben cuán realmente profunda es esa herida en su corazón? Eso les aseguro que no, porque desde antes que ustedes aparecieran en su vida yo he estado intentando curarla. Entonces les pregunto, ¿qué tanto saben realmente de Paola? Puedo apostarles que tan poco que se sorprenderían. Ustedes seguramente dedujeron "bueno, es cierto, tiene el trauma de lo que le pasó en su infancia cuando su familia la rechazaba", ¿pero se dieron cuenta que ése no es un trauma de la infancia sino que aún ahora Paola lo está padeciendo? –inquirió, y entonces Ken y Becky sintieron que esa última aserción les pegaba directamente- Paola me ha comentado mucho que su amiga "la monja" tiene una familia que siempre la ha querido, y que sus padres y hermanas la cuidan y siempre ven por ella aunque no puedan estar siempre cerca, ¿alguna vez la han escuchado contar eso viendo cómo sus ojos se llenan de ilusión al tan sólo imaginar a esa gente cuidando y abrazando a su hija? ¿saben lo doloroso que es verla tan anhelante de un cariño que nunca tendrá? ¿acaso alguna vez se han molestado en preguntarle si extraña a sus padres, si extraña a su Nana, si extraña a su abuela? Jamás lo han hecho, porque saben que ella les dirá de forma cortante que no, que no puede extrañar a gente que no piensa en ella, ¿pero han visto la expresión de dolor que pone cuando lo dice?

-… -silencio absoluto, tanto Ken, Takeshi y Becky sabían que Kazuki estaba acertando en cada una de las palabras que decía

-Si ella decidió terminar contigo y alejarse de ti, deberías respetar su decisión, después de todo es algo que ella determinó y será sólo ella quien cambie o no de opinión –aconsejó Kazuki mirando a Ken- Tu familia le recuerda a su propia familia, y más allá de que algún día ellos quieran aceptarla o no, ella nunca podrá aceptarlos a ustedes porque le recordarán lo que siempre ha tratado de olvidar –añadió, mientras Ken se quedó perplejo al oír aquello

-Entonces qué, ¿prefieres que ella esté con alguien como Izawa? –preguntó Ken dolido

-No, tampoco, y es por eso que vine aquí –respondió Kazuki con seguridad- Él y sus amigos del Shutetsu le recuerdan lo que pasó en ese entonces, todo lo que derivó en su exilio en el Toho, y ella no se da cuenta de eso

-No podrás aislarla por siempre de todos los que le traigan recuerdos dolorosos–alegó Takeshi con tristeza

-No intento aislarla, simplemente alejarla de gente que a la larga terminará lastimándola nuevamente. Ella ya sufrió mucho –aclaró Kazuki- Eres mi amigo Ken, pero no puedo permitir que tú y tu familia la lastimen más. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es que tu familia te deje, por eso sé lo que ella siente. No sólo soy su mejor amigo, ella y yo un día juramos que seríamos el protector el uno del otro, y no voy a romper esa promesa

Becky, que permanecía cabizbaja, notó que algo tibio caía sobre sus manos, que las tenía cruzadas delante de su abdomen, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y no entendía por qué.

-Por eso por favor díganme dónde está Paola –pidió Kazuki tranquilamente, y el sonido de los pasos de Ayumi que volvía llamó su atención- Aún si no me lo dicen saben que lo averiguaré –añadió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a agarrar su maleta y sus gafas

-No voy a lastimarla, te lo juro –dijo Ken de pronto, mirando seriamente a Kazuki

-¿No me escuchaste, verdad? –inquirió su amigo, esbozando una media sonrisa- No es sólo cuestión tuya sino también de ella

-Yo en verdad la quiero –confesó Ken

-Y ella a ti, pero eso no bastará

-Por favor Sorimachi-senpai, sólo danos un poco de tiempo, sé que al escuchar a Ken ella cambiará de idea –suplicó Takeshi

-¿Un poco de tiempo? ¿piensas que lo que ella padece desde que tiene 3 años se resolverá con un poco de tiempo? –preguntó Kazuki escéptico- A veces realmente pareces tener la inocencia que aparentas

-No la alejes de mí Si ella se va ahora no sé cuándo ni si en verdad podremos solucionar esto después –intervino Ken

-Si realmente quieres solucionarlo encontrarás la forma y el momento, no precisamente aquí. Pero como te dije, esto no es algo que se solucione tan fácil –repitió Kazuki

-Al menos déjanos intentar –pidió Becky, limpiándose los ojos- Ella también es mi amiga y deseo de todo corazón que vuelva a sonreír sinceramente. Como dijiste, no conozco bien los detalles de cómo era su vida cuando era niña, ni exactamente qué tipo de relación tuvo o tiene con sus padres y el resto de su familia, pero la he visto con Wakashimazu-senpai desde que entré al Instituto, y siempre que estaba con él Paola sonreía de verdad

-Eso es cierto –apoyó Ayumi armándose de valor, con el rostro completamente rojo, con la mirada fija en el piso- Ella tiene que resolver muchas cosas de su vida, pero sé que si no está con Wakashimazu-senpai será más doloroso para ella

-Danos estos dos días más –terció Takeshi- Y te irás con ella el día que nosotros tenemos que volver a Tokyo, no antes, por favor

-Por favor senpai –pidieron Becky y Ayumi, inclinando la cabeza

-De pronto me siento como el padre malvado que quiere llevarse a su hija para alejarla del amor de su vida y obligarla a casarse con un jeque árabe –bufó Kazuki con burla

-¿Quieres saber dónde está Paola? Bien, yo te llevaré a donde está, pero no te la lleves aún –pidió Ken- Eres mi amigo, y espero que como amigo mío también me entiendas y me ayudes

Kazuki vio a los otros cuatro alternativamente, que lo miraban con ojos de súplica. Al final sólo pudo exhalar profundamente y soltar su maleta.

-Bien, pero sólo dos días –aceptó Kazuki, suspirando- Luego de eso me iré con Paola

-Gracias –dijo Ken con sinceridad

-No me agradezcas, porque lo que sea que tengas en mente no creo que vaya a funcionar. Si ella decidió algo, no creo que cambie de idea –vaticinó Kazuki dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿Nos vamos ya?

En la otra casa, Paola, pese a la insistencia de Mamoru en decirle que no estaba inválido como para hacerlo por sí mismo, ella le preparaba el desayuno a su amigo. Taki acababa de despertar, y se dirigía al baño bostezando, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Puedes hacer el favor de abrir? –le pidió Paola al muchacho, mientras Mamoru estaba parado detrás de ella mostrándole cómo saber si el arroz está cocido o no

Dando un largo bostezo, Taki se dirigió adormilado a abrir la puerta. Sobra decir la cara de espanto que puso cuando vio a quienes estaban parados frente a él.

-Ay no, otro más… -musitó Taki desolado, dando media vuelta y volviendo a su habitación pensando que seguía dormido y esa debía ser una horrible pesadilla- Si aparece Hyuga me doy un tiro en la cabeza –añadió fatalísticamente

-¿A dónde vas? ¿quién era? –preguntó Paola viendo que su amigo se iba, pero al voltear hacia la puerta no necesitó una respuesta de éste- Kazuki… -musitó incrédula

-Menuda vasta bienvenida –soltó Kazuki con sarcasmo, entrando, ya que Taki había dejado la puerta abierta- Qué, ¿no me piensas saludar?

-¡Kazuki! –exclamó Paola olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo, corriendo a colgarse del cuello de su amigo y abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras él le dirigía una burlona sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Mamoru que lo veía sorprendido y que por alguna razón sentía que aquél chico le iba a poner las cosas más difíciles que el mismo Ken hasta ese momento- Pero pasa, pasa

-No vine solo –aclaró su amigo, y entonces Paola se dio cuenta que unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Ken

-Eh…pasen…los dos –invitó ella poniéndose nerviosa

-Tiempo sin verte Sorimachi-kun –dijo Mamoru tranquilamente, limpiándose las manos con una toalla de papel

-Ah, hola Izawa –respondió Kazuki con una falsa cordialidad

-Siéntense –les dijo Paola, regresando a la cocina

-Bonita casa, muy al estilo americano –comentó Kazuki hecho el casual- ¿Es de alguno de ustedes?

-No, es de un familiar mío –contestó Mamoru, mientras Paola buscaba más platos y palillos para ponerlos en la mesa

-¿Y los cuartos son tan pequeños como Paola me comentó? –preguntó Kazuki, como quien no quiere la cosa

-No son demasiado grandes, es verdad –aclaró Mamoru, evitando reírse ante la pregunta

-¿Y tus amigos? –inquirió el delantero japonés, al notar que ni Taki ni Kisugi estaban a la vista

-Siguen durmiendo –respondió Paola, poniendo la mesa

-¿Vinimos en mal momento? ¿es tan temprano? –preguntó Kazuki con cierto sarcasmo, viendo su reloj- Y eso que pasé a saludar antes a Ken y Takeshi –añadió cínicamente

-Saludar, sí claro –pensó Ken mirándolo de reojo

-No, no es mal momento, recién íbamos a desayunar –dijo Mamoru, sacando del refrigerador algunas cosas- Si tienen un poco de paciencia, enseguida todo estará listo y podrían acompañarnos

-Oh no, no queremos molestar –contestó Kazuki hecho el delicado

-Si no molestan. Además Mamoru me está enseñando a cocinar –contó Paola sonriendo- No sé qué tan bien me quede, pero tienen que probar el desayuno que yo haga

-¿Estás cocinando? –preguntó Kazuki extrañado, ya que eso jamás le había llamado la atención a su amiga

-Lo que pasa es que ella se empeñó en querer prepararme el desayuno –aclaró Mamoru, disfrutando cada una de sus palabras al saber lo mucho que fastidiarían a Ken, que se puso a contar hasta cien mil para no decirle una grosería

-Es que Mamoru fue lastimado ayer –intervino Paola, sintiéndose incómoda

-¿Y qué te pasó? –preguntó Kazuki sorprendido, notando recién la venda que llevaba el chico

-Un malviviente me golpeó con un bate –respondió Mamoru sin prestarle mucha importancia

-Y por poco no lo mata –comentó Ken dizque casualmente, esbozando una sonrisa de burla

-Felizmente Ken apareció para ayudarnos –contó Paola

-Menos mal alguien sabe artes marciales –comentó Kazuki con fingida inocencia, viendo a su amigo con una cómplice sonrisa que le fue devuelta

Mamoru respiró hondo. Esos dos no sólo habían irrumpido en su casa temprano en la mañana, interrumpiendo un desayuno que tendría a solas con Paola, sino que encima tenían el descaro de burlarse de él en su cara.

-Ayúdame con esto para que acabemos rápido –le dijo Paola a Mamoru, tratando de aligerar el mal ambiente- Yo haré las tortillas, tú sólo guíame –le pidió, agarrando el sartén y la espátula

-Okay –respondió él, sonriendo al saber que ésa era una oportunidad para vengarse de los intrusos- Bátelo bien, ahora viértelo, bien. Remuévelo por los bordes

-¿Así? –preguntó ella, concentrada en lo que hacía, mientras Kazuki y Ken se limitaban a observar lo que hacían

-No, así –aclaró Mamoru, poniéndose detrás de ella, rodeándola por la cintura, tomando con una mano su mano izquierda y con la otra la derecha de la chica- Lo remueves así, luego le das la vuelta y lo vas doblando así –explicaba, mientras los espectadores se aguantaban las ganas de separarlo de la chica de un jalón

-Wow, quedó muy bien –comentó Paola viendo orgullosa la tortilla envuelta sobre el sartén- Por favor pásame el plato –pidió ella, sin percatarse de las miradas asesinas de los otros dos

Unas cuantas tortillas después, Mamoru sacó unos onigiri del refrigerador, los calentó un poco y los puso en la mesa. Mientras tanto Paola disponía todo lo demás.

-¿Quieren café o té verde está bien? –les preguntó ella

-Té para mí –dijo Kazuki, que intentaba conservar la calma

-Para mí también, gracias –murmuró Ken

-Yo tomaré café –dijo Mamoru, sacando la cafetera- Tú también, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo Paola, llevando el té a la mesa- Vengan a sentarse por favor –pidió a Kazuki y Ken

-Es como cuando jugábamos con Taku-chan y los demás –comentó a propósito Mamoru sonriendo, acercándose a la mesa

-Pero esta vez toda la comida es real y la hice yo –contestó ella orgullosa, tomando asiento y junto a ella Mamoru

-¿Quién es Taku-chan? –quiso saber Kazuki, picado porque odiaba que la gente hable de cosas que él no entendía

-Uno de nuestros hijos –respondió Paola con inocente honestidad

-Qué hijos –gruñó su mejor amigo sin hallarle la gracia al asunto, pensando que su amiga se estaba burlando de él

-Los que Paola y yo teníamos cuando éramos niños, un grupo de peluches y muñecos –aclaró Mamoru, mientras Ken ponía cara de "con que a eso se referían con eso de padre de sus hijos"

-Así es –corroboró ella sonriendo- Coman por favor –dijo luego, mientras todos decían a coro "itadakimasu"

-Esto te salió mejor que a mí –opinó Mamoru, habiendo comido un pedazo de la tortilla de huevo

-Básicamente tú lo hiciste –alegó ella

-Por cierto, ayer que mi madre llamó era sólo para decirme que mi padre no quería tomarse sus pastillas para la presión alta –comentó Mamoru dizque casualmente, sonriendo

-Tu papá siempre haciendo renegar a tu mamá –contestó Paola negando con la cabeza, mientras los otros dos los miraban alternativamente con cara de "¡hola! También estamos aquí"

-¿Conoces a su familia? –inquirió Kazuki curioso

-Claro que los conoce, si la quieren mucho –aclaró Mamoru sonriendo de par en par, sonriendo con burla disimulada ya que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a Ken- De hecho a mi madre siempre le gustaron los ojos de Paola, al punto que me decía que yo debía tener unos así. Pero claro, no es algo que uno elige a voluntad

-Ah… -musitó Kazuki con fastidio, metiéndose una gran cucharada de arroz en la boca

-Tus padres siempre fueron buenos conmigo –comentó Paola con melancolía

-Y siempre lo serán –aseguró su amigo mirándola con cariño

-¿Y tus padres no te preguntaron por qué aún no tienes novia? –inquirió Ken de repente

-A veces me dicen que debería conseguir una, pero no es que no la haya tenido antes –respondió Mamoru tranquilamente

-Qué, ¿estás esperando a alguien en concreto? –preguntó el portero con sarcasmo

-Sí, digamos que sí –contestó el otro, sin inmutarse

-Pues piensa bien quién, no sea que esperes en vano –aclaró Ken mordazmente

-No me importaría esperar, porque sé que no sería en vano –aseguró Mamoru mirando seriamente a Ken- Y cuando esté con ella puedes estar seguro que mis papás lo sabrán de inmediato, no tendría por qué esconderlo de ellos

-¿Quieren más arroz? –intervino Paola incómoda, sabiendo hacia dónde iba semejante diálogo, quitándole el tazón que tenía Kazuki en las manos y sirviéndole más

-Lo importante no es si se los dices o no. Yo creo que lo más importante es que la persona que esperas también esté esperando por ti, sino resultaría patético –devolvió Ken mirando desafiante a Mamoru- Tan patético como tratar de sacar ventaja de una persona que no se encuentra anímicamente bien

-¿Sacar ventaja? ¿hablas de alguien en particular? –preguntó Mamoru con una media sonrisa de fastidio

-No, simplemente comentaba –dijo Ken con cinismo

-Mejor dejen de hablar y coman, o se enfriará –pidió Paola frunciendo el ceño, que había colmado de arroz el plato de Kazuki y él se preguntaba cómo terminaría todo ese arroz

-Tienes arroz en la cara –comentó Mamoru mirando a la chica y ella se limpió la mejilla izquierda- No ahí –aclaró él, poniendo una mano en su rostro y limpiándole suavemente el labio inferior con el pulgar

-Ya está bien, gracias –musitó Paola roja como tomate, tratando de esconder la cara, mientras Kazuki los miraba enarcando ambas cejas y Ken desviaba la mirada fastidiado

-¿Ves? Te lo dije –escucharon susurrar a Taki, tan claro que no había razón en fingir que lo decían a escondidas de los demás, ya que él y Kisugi habían entreabierto la puerta de su habitación y veían a los del Toho dizque a hurtadillas- No era una pesadilla, ahí están, y vino uno más

-Aishhhh, los conjura, ¡te lo dije! –dijo entonces Kisugi poniendo cara de sufrimiento

-Vaya, y yo que estaba preguntando por ustedes –comentó Kazuki sonriendo falsamente, volteando a verlos

-Eh…ah…hola Sorimachi –dijo Taki, saliendo nervioso de su "escondite"

-Hola –dijo Kisugi simplemente, saliendo también, haciendo un gesto con la mano

-No hay desayuno para ustedes por despertarse tan tarde –anunció Paola, creyendo que la presencia de aquellos dos era su salvación

-Ni te lo pedimos, nosotros podemos hacer algo, gracias –alegó Taki ofendido, dirigiéndose con su amigo a la cocina

-Por cierto, ¿el ventilador de su habitación está funcionando bien? –preguntó Kisugi dizque casualmente, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo

-Sí, ¿por qué? –dijo Paola extrañada

-Porque el nuestro a momentos se apaga, ¿será el interruptor?

-Probablemente –opinó Mamoru- Si quieren luego veo cuál es el problema

-¿"Su" habitación? –preguntó Kazuki con una tranquilidad pasmosa

-Sí, ¿no te dije que compartía la habitación con Mamoru? –inquirió su amiga con cara de "no me hagas una escena que ya he tenido suficiente"

-¿No era broma? –insistió el delantero, sonriendo falsamente

-No, no es broma –aclaró Mamoru tranquilo- Dormimos juntos

-Duermen en la misma habitación, que no es igual –aclaró Ken de malas pulgas

-A eso me refería –dijo el otro chico- Qué, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno, pero menos mal ustedes son sólo amigos –comentó Kazuki dándole un mordisco a su tortilla- Porque si se vieran como algo más, ahí sí tendríamos un gran problema –acotó con tono amenazante malamente disfrazado, dejando a Paola y Mamoru sudando frío

Ken no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a tomar un sorbo de té, pensando divertido que no era tan malo que Kazuki esté allí. Después de todo era tremendo cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo que no se vieran sólo como amigos? –inquirió Kisugi desafiante, mientras Taki casi se atora con lo que estaba comiendo y lo miraba con cara de "mejor no te metas"- Personalmente creo que hacen muy buena pareja –opinó, y esta vez la que se atoró fue Paola

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el que hagan buena pareja? –preguntó Kazuki con burla- Tú y Nakazawa podrían hacer mejor pareja que ella con Tsubasa, y no por eso ella va a estar contigo

-Eso es diferente –aclaró Teppei, molesto por el tono del chico y por semejante comparación- Además Paola y Mamoru se conocen desde niños, saben cosas el uno del otro que nadie más sabe, y fueron su primer amor –apuntó, mientras Paola quería desaparecer y Mamoru le agradecía mentalmente a su amigo por intervenir en su favor

-El primer amor no necesariamente es el último –opinó Ken, dando luego un bocado de su plato de arroz

-No, pero podría serlo –dijo Mamoru desafiante

-¡Buen provecho! –exclamó Paola nerviosa, poniéndose de pie de repente- Gracias por venir y desayunar con nosotros

-Aún no hemos terminado –aclaró Kazuki mirándola seriamente, y ella tuvo que sentarse nuevamente bastante mosqueada

-Dicen que el primer amor significa mucho para una mujer –comentó Kisugi, tomando asiento también mientras ponía sobre la mesa su vaso de jugo

-Pero como todo lo que pasa cuando muy jóvenes, se queda en el pasado –aseguró Ken

-No necesariamente –devolvió Mamoru, y Taki decidió que era mejor irse de regreso a su habitación y esperar ahí- Cuando un hombre es dueño de muchas de las "primera vez" de una mujer, ella no lo olvidará tan fácilmente

-¿Muchas? Qué muchas –inquirió Kazuki, mientras Paola ponía cara de desolación

-Primer amigo… primer amor… primer beso… -comenzó a enumerar Mamoru dizque dando ejemplos

-¿Primer beso? –repitió Ken extrañado

-¡Recordé que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! –interrumpió Paola, colorada hasta las orejas, poniéndose bruscamente de pie- Realmente lamento tener que dejar que terminen su desayuno solos, pero Mamoru y yo estamos apurados. ¿Ya acabaste? –preguntó entre dientes, mirando a su amigo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –quiso saber Mamoru confundido

-Ya sabes…"eso" –respondió la chica, haciendo un extraño gesto con la cabeza, señalando su dormitorio

-¿Eso? –preguntó Mamoru sorprendido- ¿Ahora? Pero están todavía tus amigos aquí y sería algo incómodo, ¿no puedes esperar a la noche? –añadió a propósito, mientras dos mentes muy malpensadas se imaginaban lo peor y Paola no entendía de qué hablaba él

-No, no puedo esperar a la noche –dijo Paola, jalándolo del brazo

-Okay, vamos –dijo Mamoru sonriendo, abrazándola por los hombros- Gracias por haber venido de visita, espero que tengan una buena estadía en Miyakojima –añadió, marchándose con Paola que trató de decir algo más, pero ya no pudo, porque Mamoru la metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Ay, juventud impetuosa, qué calenturientos son –comentó Kisugi sonriendo divertido- Bueno, yo también los tengo que dejar que me resta sueño que cumplir. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa –agregó, sonriendo sarcásticamente, marchándose lentamente a su habitación, dejando a los otros dos con un palmo de narices ante su primer comentario

-Voy a matarlos… -murmuró Ken exhalando profundo

-Cálmate, eso es precisamente lo que quieren –comentó Kazuki, tomando un sorbo de su té

-¿Y quieres que me quede así como si nada? –inquirió su amigo incrédulo

-Por ahora sí –dijo Kazuki, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Ken, siguiéndolo afuera

-Pude haber aguantado todo, que vengan de viaje, que compartan una misma habitación…todo –dijo Kazuki apretando los dientes- Pero que hayan dejado entrever que ellos son sus amigos y la conocen mejor que yo, eso sí que no –añadió amenazante- Tienes dos días para convencerla, pero no me quedaré mirando, yo también te voy a ayudar –dijo decidido, mientras Ken lo miraba asombrado

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Cuando volvieron, Takeshi, Becky y Ayumi se encontraban arrodillados alrededor de la mesa central del living, planeando cómo podían hacer para que Ken se acerque a Paola sin que ella lo rechace.

-¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Takeshi volteando a verlos, el muchacho tenía un trozo de tela adhesiva en el labio, además de un moretón en esa área

-No sé qué estén planeando, pero quiero saberlo –dijo Kazuki decidido, sentándose en la alfombra, entre Becky y Ayumi, esta última se había vuelto a poner completamente roja

-¿Pasó algo malo? –inquirió Becky preocupada, al ver la cara de pocas pulgas de ambos recién llegados

-Ellos se creen muy listos, pero veremos quién ríe al último –dijo Ken amenazante, sentándose en un sillón

-¿Entonces? Cuál es su brillante plan –preguntó Kazuki

-Pues estábamos pensando que ya que Paola sigue molesta con Ken y parece que no quiere hablar más con él, sería bueno crear una oportunidad para que estén solos –contó Takeshi, evitando mencionar que el día anterior habían visto cómo Paola se había ido dejando a Ken solo en la puerta

-Pero no será tan fácil, porque ella está de vacaciones con sus amigos de infancia –aclaró Becky- Además Izawa-senpai siempre está con ella –añadió con cierto temor por las reacciones ante tal comentario

-¿Y eso es todo? –inquirió Kazuki impaciente- ¿No planearon nada más? ¿sólo ver cómo dejan a estos dos solos?

-No es tan fácil, Kazuki-kun –se lamentó Takeshi suspirando- En verdad es complicado con los del Nankatsu aquí

-Es que no se centraron en el verdadero problema –aclaró el delantero japonés

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Ken curioso

-Digamos que consigues quedarte solo con Paola, ¿qué harás luego? –preguntó Kazuki, hecho el resabido

-Eh…bueno… -balbuceó Ken sin saber qué decir

-¿Cómo piensas convencerla de que realmente quieres acercarte y hablar con ella? –insistió Kazuki

-¿Diciéndoselo? –sugirió Takeshi con inocencia

-Je, eso no funcionará –dijo convencido el mejor amigo de Paola

-¿Pero y entonces? –quiso saber Becky confundida, los temas románticos no eran lo suyo y pensar tanto en eso ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza

-A ver tú, como mujer, ¿cómo un hombre podría debilitar la barrera que pusiste entre ustedes? –le preguntó Kazuki

-Yo…no sé, ¿hablando? –opinó Becky sonrojándose

-Claro que no –contestó Kazuki con decepción- A ver, atiendan… -les dijo, aclarando la garganta- Tu perfume huele bastante bien hoy –comentó casualmente mirando a Becky

-Eh…gracias senpai –respondió ella algo avergonzada, pero más extrañada ante el repentino comentario

-¿Por qué cambiaste el tema? –preguntó Ken impaciente, mientras Kazuki le hacía un gesto con el dedo para que guardara silencio

-Así no debilité ninguna barrera, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Kazuki a Becky, y ella miraba a todos alternativamente sin entender a qué se refería el muchacho- A ver ahora –dijo, respirando profundo y acercándose a Becky

La chica se quedó estática. Kazuki acercó su rostro al de la chica y le dedicó una media sonrisa, inclinó la cabeza y puso la nariz a tan sólo unos centímetros del cuello de la chica, que sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir a mil.

-Tu perfume huele bastante bien hoy –susurró Kazuki con voz seductora, pasando suavemente el dorso de su mano por una de las mejillas de la chica, que estaba casi morada hasta las orejas, mientras los demás los miraban estupefactos- ¿Vieron? –dijo de pronto Kazuki, separándose como si nada de Becky, mientras ella estaba en shock con los ojos como platos

-O… ¡oye, no hagas eso con la novia de otro! –se quejó Takeshi con las mejillas rojas

-¿Novia? –inquirió Kazuki confundido- ¿No es ella tu novia? –preguntó, señalando a Ayumi, que seguía boquiabierta y tan roja como la otra chica

-¿Eh? ¡claro que no! Becky es mi novia –esclareció Takeshi, yendo de rodillas como estaba a abrazar por el cuello a la estupefacta chica

-Espera un momento, ¿ella es Becky? –preguntó Kazuki sin terminar de entender- ¿Becky no era ella? –insistió, señalando a Ayumi

-Claro que no, ella es Ayumi –aclaró su kouhai

-¿Pero no que Paola le dice monja a Becky? –siguió indagando el delantero

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que Paola dijo que a Becky no le gusta hablar con hombres, y ella es la que se la pasa callada todo el tiempo –apuntó Kazuki cruelmente, sin dejar de indicar hacia Ayumi, que bajó la cabeza avergonzada

-Ella es Ayumi Saruwatari, y la persona a la que Paola le dice monja es ella, Becky Onkawa –aclaró Ken, señalando a cada chica respectivamente

-Ahhhhh –dijo Kazuki entendiendo finalmente, mirando a ambas- Es que como no las conocía más que por lo que Paola me contaba pues no sabía. Mucho gusto –añadió sonriendo, y sus amigos casi se van de espaldas ante semejante desfachatez

-No es tu culpa por confundirnos, nosotros no nos presentamos. Lo sentimos senpai –dijo Ayumi completamente roja, bajando la cabeza

-¿Paola le dice a todos que me dice monja? –preguntó Becky, reaccionando recién de su shock, mientras Takeshi la seguía abrazando

-Supongo –contestó Kazuki encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto, perdón por confundirte y poner el ejemplo contigo, no sabía que tú eras la novia de Sawada –dijo luego cínicamente, dándole palmaditas en el hombro

-¿Eh? ¡¿ehhhhhhhh?! –exclamó Becky alarmada, separándose de Takeshi- ¡¿Me estabas usando de ejemplo?! –preguntó indignada

-Sí –dijo Kazuki, tapándose los oídos con las manos ante el grito de la chica

-Dejando a un lado tu confusión acerca de quién era la novia de Takeshi, ¿a qué vino el mentado ejemplo? –preguntó Ken comenzando a mosquearse

-Pero qué tonto eres –se exasperó Kazuki, bajando los brazos, mientras Takeshi trataba de consolar a su novia tras el "ataque" de su amigo- ¿Es que no te fijaste acaso lo que estaba haciendo Izawa hace un rato?

-¿Además de exasperarme con su cinismo? No, qué estaba haciendo –quiso saber Ken confundido

-Ay Dios, ¿en serio? –dijo Kazuki con fastidio, poniéndose de pie- A ver Takeshi, ven –ordenó, y el otro chico se le acercó nada convencido- Ponte aquí –le dijo, haciéndolo parar de espaldas frente a él y agarrándole las manos desde atrás- ¿Entiendes? –le preguntó luego a Ken, acariciando las manos de Takeshi que no entendía qué demonios estaba queriendo demostrar su amigo

-La verdad no –admitió Ken

-Aishhhh… ¿y ahora? –gruñó Kazuki, haciendo voltear a Takeshi y poniendo una mano en su cara y acariciando suavemente su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sorimachi-kun? –preguntó Takeshi en un hilo de voz, con la cara roja y mirándolo con ojos de susto, mientras sus coloradas amigas parecían estar frente a una escena de fan service que no habían pedido

-¿Entiendes o no? –se quejó Kazuki, mirando molesto a Ken, ignorando al pobre y avergonzado Takeshi

-¿Tocarla? –musitó Ken desconcertado

-¡Exacto! –se alegró Kazuki, cuando finalmente su amigo lo entendió- Eso de que a una mujer tienes que llegarle con detalles y palabras bonitas son pamplinas –añadió con burla, mientras Becky fruncía el ceño en señal de desacuerdo- Eso será cuando la mujer es una adolescente, pero Paola ya no lo es

-Técnicamente sí, tiene 18 años –aclaró Becky, sintiéndose ofendida, ya que aunque no lo dijera consideraba que los detalles de un hombre para con una mujer eran lindos de ver

-Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es que, como todo, una relación de pareja también evoluciona –explicó Kazuki hecho el sabio- Tú y Paola ya no están en la etapa de detalles y palabras cursis, ya no

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Ken cada vez más confundido, o quizás más temeroso de saber a qué iba su amigo con tanta explicación

-Tienes que seducirla –aclaró Kazuki seriamente, y los colores se le subieron nuevamente al rostro a Becky, a Ayumi no porque no dejaba de estar roja desde hace un buen rato ya, y Takeshi sólo escuchaba como si estuviera frente a un gran orador y sabio del tema- ¿No te das cuenta? Lo que estaba haciendo Izawa no era sólo fastidiarnos, ¡la estaba seduciendo sutilmente en nuestras narices! –aclaró indignadísimo

-¿Qué? –se alarmó Ken molesto

-No, no te diste cuenta –suspiró Kazuki auto-respondiendo su pregunta

-¿Izawa-senpai hizo eso? –preguntó Takeshi interesado en el relato

-No le digas senpai –se quejó Ken, sintiéndose de pronto enojado con todo el mundo

-¿Y por qué no? Si técnicamente también es tu senpai –aclaró Takeshi con inocencia, y al ver que Ken lo fulminaba con los ojos ante semejante aclaración Becky fue a taparle la boca

-No te distraigas con cosas sin sentido –le reclamó Kazuki- El punto es que no sólo basta con que puedas quedarte a solas con Paola, aunque no lo estés tienes que intentar seducirla

-Así dicho suena feo –opinó Becky con sinceridad, sintiéndose incómoda

-Pero no por decirlo de otra manera se convertirá en algo diferente –alegó Kazuki

-¿Seducirla? –repitió Ken pensativo, en verdad cómo iba a hacerlo, si se suponía que todo ese tiempo había estado alejándose de ella precisamente porque quería controlar sus impulsos, y el tener que hacer lo que Kazuki le sugería significaba arriesgarse a dejarse llevar por ellos- No sé si pueda hacerlo –admitió avergonzado

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, tienes dos días –le recordó Kazuki harto de tener que lidiar con eso, después de todo no era su problema desde el principio- Y ustedes planeen cómo aparecerse frente a ellos sin levantar sospechas

-Po…podríamos llevar el almuerzo y decir que es una forma de agradecimiento por la ayuda de Izawa-san el día de ayer –sugirió Ayumi tímidamente, sin levantar la mirada

-Wow, finalmente alguien que está en sintonía –dijo Kazuki con burla- No sé de qué ayuda de ayer hablas, pero buena sugerencia Ayumi-chan –añadió, y la chica dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, mientras Takeshi, aún con la boca tapada, asentía apoyando la moción

-¿Así de simple? ¿ir y aparecernos como si nada? –inquirió Ken no del todo convencido

-Claro, la mejor defensa siempre es el ataque –dijo Kazuki dirigiéndose a donde había dejado sus cosas- Y como delantero te puedo asegurar que así es. Ahora si me permiten…necesito darme un baño –añadió, subiendo las escaleras

-¿Y de dónde sacaremos la comida para el supuesto almuerzo? –quiso saber Becky, soltando a Takeshi, que se frotó el labio adolorido por la presión

-No puedo pensar en todo –se quejó Kazuki sin voltear, desapareciendo cuando llegó a la última grada

-Podemos cocinar –dijo Ayumi, mirando a sus amigos con timidez- Así será menos obvio que estamos yendo a propósito

-Yo no cocino –anunció Becky firmemente- Esas épocas de las mujeres cocinando para los hombres pasaron a la historia, hoy los hombres también deben cocinar

-¿No sabes cocinar? –quiso saber Ken curioso

-Yo…eh…no es que no sepa, pero no he practicado últimamente –se excusó Becky sonrojándose al verse descubierta, ya que lo cierto era que como sus padres y sus hermanas, y luego su abuela, se habían encargado de cuidar de ella, ella no había tenido necesidad de aprender a cocinar

-Pero podemos hacerlo, yo sé cocinar –dijo Ayumi con positivismo, poniéndose de pie- Podemos ir ahora mismo a comprar lo que haga falta para cocinar

-La familia de Takashima debe tener ollas y cuchillos en la cocina –opinó Takeshi

-Bien, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo –les hizo notar Ken- Así que manos a la obra

Habiendo decidido qué cocinarían, todos se repartieron ingredientes que ir a comprar. Como Ayumi quería elegir por sí misma la carne para el katsudon que prepararía, fue con Becky a elegir el mejor corte de carne.

-Oye Ayumi, tengo una pregunta que hacerte –le dijo casualmente su mejor amiga cuando ellas esperaban a que el dependiente las atienda

-¿Cuál? –dijo Ayumi distraída, mirando lo que había expuesto frente a ellas

-¿Por qué estás tan roja e incómoda desde que llegó Sorimachi-senpai? –preguntó Becky directamente, mirándola con sospecha

-¿Eh, yo? Claro que no –respondió su amiga, haciendo un gesto con la mano, sonrojándose

-Claro que sí, si me he dado cuenta, aunque no quería preguntártelo estando uno de ellos ahí porque no era oportuno –insistió Becky

-Es sólo que… es alguien nuevo cerca de nosotros –inventó Ayumi, pidiéndole luego dos kilos de filete de cerdo al dependiente

La respuesta no convenció para nada a la chica de ojos grises, que seguía mirando a su amiga con duda. Cuando salieron Ayumi aún se veía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Yo siempre he tratado de ser lo más sincera que he podido contigo –le dijo Becky, poniéndose frente a ella

-No te estoy mintiendo –dijo Ayumi bajando la cabeza, evitándola y siguiendo con su camino

-¿No confías en mí? –preguntó su amiga dolida

Ayumi no respondió, así que Becky prefirió no insistir y seguir caminando. No quedaba mucho tramo para llegar a la casa, cuando repentinamente Ayumi se detuvo.

-No soy una buena persona como siempre me dices que soy –musitó Ayumi mirando el piso

-¿Qué? –se extrañó Becky ante el repentino comentario

-¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en primer año del Instituto te dije que había un senpai que me gustaba pero que ya se iba a graduar y que no sabía cómo confesarme? –inquirió Ayumi mirando a su amiga con evidente vergüenza

-Sí, al que al final no le dijiste nada –respondió Becky confundida

-Sí, no pude decirle. Pero después pensé en una manera de poder estar en contacto con él aunque sea de forma indirecta, porque realmente quería verlo otra vez –admitió Ayumi, bajando la mirada nuevamente

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté?

-Todo –admitió Ayumi, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Po…por qué te pusiste así? –quiso saber Becky acongojada al ver a su amiga a punto de llorar

-Soy una mala persona –repitió su amiga mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro- Porque todo este tiempo he estado utilizando a Paola

-¿Cómo? –dijo Becky desconcertada

-El senpai que me gustaba y que aún me gusta es Sorimachi-senpai –confesó al fin Ayumi, dejando boquiabierta a su mejor amiga- Por eso cuando ellos se graduaron y se fueron te dije que debíamos acercarnos a ella

-Tú dijiste que era porque sentías pena de que se haya quedado sola porque no tenía amigos en el salón, y porque además era la amiga de Takeshi –le recordó Becky sin poder creer lo que su amiga le decía- Incluso por eso insistías en que trate de ver el lado bueno de ella y yo no hallaba la forma de hacerlo

-Perdóname Becky –dijo Ayumi sollozando, ocultando su cara entre sus manos- Yo no podía decírtelo porque sabía que ibas a decir que hacer algo así por volver a ver al senpai era ridículo e indignante, pero no podía evitarlo, realmente me gusta –añadió desconsolada- Creía que siendo el mejor amigo de Paola él volvería para verla y entonces, al ser su amiga, yo tendría oportunidad de poder hablar con él finalmente

-Pero Ayumi, cómo pudiste… -musitó Becky con decepción, pensando que durante todo ese tiempo le habían estado mintiendo a Paola

-Lo siento…

Ayumi estuvo sollozando en silencio por varios minutos, mientras Becky estaba parada frente a ella, como pocas veces, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar una mujer por un hombre? Nunca antes se había formulado esa pregunta porque le parecía absurdo estar preocupándose por ello, después de todo ella creía que la dignidad de la mujer era uno de los atributos más importantes que ellas tenían, y que ningún hombre merecía ni debía ser razón suficiente para afectar esa dignidad. Pero Ayumi, su querida amiga, su mejor amiga, había planeado en secreto hacerle creer a Paola que realmente querían ser sus amigas, arrastrándola a ella en todo eso, todo para poder volver a ver y quizá tener la oportunidad de hablar con Kazuki. ¿Pero realmente tanto engaño valió la pena? Al final, cuando Kazuki iba a visitar a Paola ellos se encontraban fuera del colegio, de modo que Ayumi no tenía oportunidad siquiera de verlo. ¿Entonces era suficiente para ella enterarse de lo que hacían o de lo que solían hacer cuando estaban en el colegio, cuando Paola les contaba sobre Kazuki y sus demás amigos? ¿no era irónico y a la vez cruel que su plan no haya dado el resultado esperado? Entonces sintió pena por Ayumi, porque sabía que no lo había hecho porque fuera una mala persona, sino porque quería desesperadamente encontrar una forma de acercarse al chico que le gustaba y ella, como su mejor amiga, no habría podido ayudarla porque si se lo hubiera dicho seguramente la habría criticado, cortándole las alas incluso antes de que intentara volar. Y luego sintió también pena por Paola, porque varias veces les había contado lo difícil que era para ella hacer amigas, ya que siempre había estado habituada a convivir con varones, y Naoko había sido la única que no atribuyó esa cercanía a los hombres como un acto de vanidad o presunción, sino a que simplemente así era ella.

Entonces también se dio cuenta por qué se hizo amiga de Paola, más allá de que Ayumi la empujara a acercarse a ella, porque al comienzo ambas sentían antipatía mutua. Era porque en el fondo eran muy similares, a ambas les costaba hacer amigos y cada una de ellas tenía una diferente máscara que se ponía para lidiar con los demás. La de ella era la máscara de la niña buena, perfecta, obediente y disciplinada; que complacía a los adultos con su actuar moderado y diligente; mientras que Paola se ocultaba detrás de una máscara de arrogancia, rebeldía y hostilidad; y blandía la bandera de "si no te agrado ve y espera sentado a que me importe". Pero Ayumi no fingía, no actuaba, no se ponía ninguna máscara, ella era así, natural y sincera. Y aún siendo así, por las razones que hayan sido, ella había logrado engañar y hacer cuajar como amigas a dos personas que, aunque no sabían las razones reales que las llevaron a esa amistad, no se tragaban ni con agua y no tenía sentido que intentasen ser amigas cuando la una representaba todo lo que la otra odiaba y viceversa.

-Tú no eres una mala persona –dijo Becky de pronto, llamando la atención de su amiga- Yo no debí juzgarte tanto y más bien debí apoyarte

-Becky-chan…

-Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba un senpai, simplemente no te hice mayor caso –admitió Becky apenada- No te pregunté más al respecto, así que no sabía cuánto te gustaba realmente. Lo siento Ayumi

-Pero no es tu culpa –aclaró Ayumi con una débil sonrisa- Yo tampoco pude decírtelo, y eso no justifica el haber hecho que nos acercáramos a Paola con mentiras. Realmente lo siento

-Paola no debe saber nunca por qué decidiste hacer lo que hiciste, ¿oíste? –le pidió Becky mirándola decidida- A ella le cuesta confiar en la gente, así que no puede saberlo

-Pero Becky, si un día se entera…

-No se enterará, porque sólo las dos sabemos de esto –aclaró su amiga- Yo también me siento responsable, así que para reinvindicarnos debemos hacer que esa cabeza dura ceda y vuelva con Wakashimazu-senpai, ¿okay? –preguntó sonriendo

-Okay –musitó Ayumi con una débil sonrisa

-Después de todo para eso están las amigas, ¿no? Para reencaminar un hipotálamo malfuncionante –explicó Becky ceremonialmente- Ahora límpiate las lágrimas o preocuparás a los demás

-Ajá –dijo Ayumi, limpiándose los ojos y el rostro con las manos- Becky-chan…gracias –añadió sonriendo conmovida

-No me agradezcas nada, que sigo sin entender cómo armaste semejante plan por alguien tan violento y desfachatado como Sorimachi-senpai –se indignó Becky, recordando el golpe que el chico le había dado a Takeshi y la "escena de ejemplo" que había puesto en práctica con ella

-Porque en realidad él es muy bueno, yo lo sé –admitió Ayumi pensativa, sonriendo

-Me parece que aquí el hipotálamo de más de una está funcionando malamente –opinó Becky suspirando resignada- Mejor apúrate, que los demás ya deben haber vuelto

-¡Sí! –exclamó Ayumi más animada, siguiendo a su amiga

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Mientras esperaban a las chicas y a Takeshi, y ya habiendo comprado lo que ellos debían, Kazuki y Ken estaban charlando en la cocina, el primero poniendo sobre el mesón los utensilios que necesitarían, y el segundo apoyado contra la mesa que allí había.

-Si lo ves bien, tienes que considerar que tienes mucha ventaja sobre el baboso de Izawa –comentó Kazuki con cierto desdén hacia el ex jugador del Nankatsu- A Paola no sólo le gustas hace varios años, sino que por algo iniciaron una relación y ella tiene sentimientos por ti

-Así dicho parece que sí, pero no creas que ahora mi ventaja es tan grande –alegó Ken mirando distraído lo que hacía su amigo

-¿Y por qué no? –se extrañó el otro, terminando de poner las cosas que había sacado

-Porque aparentemente a Paola le gusta el idiota ése –contó Ken con decepción

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kazuki incrédulo- Eso no puede ser

-Lo es, ella misma me lo dijo, que no lo ve sólo como a un amigo –aclaró Ken resignado

-¡¿Pero Paola está loca o qué le pasa?! –exclamó Kazuki indignado, haciendo grandes aspavientos- ¡¿Cómo es posible que le guste ese tipo?! Y en todo caso, ¿cómo puede tener la cara para decírtelo?

-No lo sé, supongo que prefirió ser honesta

-¿Te dice semejante cosa y encima la excusas? –le reclamó Kazuki- ¡Deberías estar enojado con ella! Y te lo digo yo que soy su mejor amigo, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre decirte eso?!

-Kazuki, en parte ella tiene razón –insistió Ken pensativo- Desde que nos graduamos apenas la he visto, y tampoco es que hablemos muy frecuentemente ni siquiera por teléfono

-Pero eso es una cosa, y decirte en la cara que el otro tipo le gusta es otra muy diferente

-Nuestra relación ha sido muy a distancia –prosiguió Ken- Y creo que es lógico que haya llegado a un punto en el que ella no sepa si eso es una relación de verdad o no

-Ella está dolida, eso es todo –aseguró su amigo, cruzándose de brazos molesto

-Y es precisamente porque está dolida que encontró en el reaparecido Izawa una cara conocida que la hace sentir bien

-¿En serio vas a seguir explicando sus supuestas razones? –inquirió Kazuki escéptico- ¡La estás justificando!

-No la estoy justificando, estoy tratando de entenderla –aclaró Ken

-Es que toda esta situación es un gran despelote –se exasperó su amigo- Para empezar sigo sin entender por qué te alejaste de Paola en apenas un año, ¿tan ocupado estás?

-No es eso –musitó Ken bajando la mirada apenado

-¿Entonces?

-Si te lo digo no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo, después de todo eres el mejor amigo de Paola –dijo Ken esbozando una sonrisa de amargura

-¿La engañaste? –preguntó el otro frontalmente

-No, no la engañé –aclaró ofendido el portero japonés- Ella me preguntó lo mismo, ¿qué a ustedes la infidelidad es lo único que se les viene a la cabeza?

-No, pero entonces no sé qué pueda ser –admitió Kazuki impaciente

-Te voy a decir esto, porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos y porque también quiero ser directo ya que eres el mejor amigo de Paola –anunció Ken nervioso

-Si me dices que eres gay, eso es todo –alegó Kazuki desconcertado

-¡Tampoco! ¿me puedes dejar hablar o no? –se molestó su amigo

-Okay, okay, perdón

-A ver, cómo te lo digo –intentó explicar Ken, aclarando la voz- Tú y Tsubaki tenían, o tienen, una relación

-Y eso qué

-No me interrumpas, déjame terminar. Quiero creer que en algún momento de su relación te diste cuenta que con abrazarla y besarla no era suficiente para demostrarle lo que sientes por ella –trató de explicar Ken sintiéndose muy avergonzado por tener que volver a hablar de ese tema

-Eh…sí –contestó Kazuki dubitativo, enarcando una ceja

-Bueno, no sé si llegaron a algo más allá, pero supongo que al principio te costó acostumbrarte a la idea de que sentías otro tipo de atracción hacia ella…

-¿Me estás preguntando si yo quería tener relaciones sexuales con Tsubaki? –inquirió Kazuki directamente y sin pena alguna

-Yo no te lo estoy preguntando, simplemente estoy analizando la situación para que puedas entenderla y luego me entiendas a mí –alegó Ken, incómodo ante la franqueza del otro muchacho

-Entonces…espera –pidió Kazuki tratando de no reírse- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que te llevó a alejarte de Paola es porque le tienes ganas?

-¿Le… le qué? –se alarmó Ken indignado

-Ay Dios, qué bien me hace sentir esto –dijo Kazuki exhalando relajado

-Qué te hace sentir bien –inquirió el otro desconcertado

-Honestamente pensé que ella y tú ya lo habían hecho –admitió su amigo con total franqueza

-¡¿Que qué?!

-No sé, yo pensaba "pero claro, mientras yo no esté al tanto estos se escurrirán por ahí y dejarán de pensar como adolescentes enamorados y llegarán hasta donde se supone que tienen que llegar" –contó Kazuki- Pero aparentemente no lo hicieron

-¿Tú creías que nosotros ya…? –musitó Ken indignado

-Honestamente sí. Pero bueno, aparte de que me alegra que la hayas respetado hasta ahora, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Kazuki, yo no puedo decirle eso, que si en un momento empiezo a tocarla o besarla no podré detenerme

-Y para qué quieres decírselo, no necesitas decirlo –dijo Kazuki confundido

-No quiero lastimarla, no quiero que piense que quiero estar con ella sólo por eso

-Para resumir, tú temes que si Paola se da cuenta que quieres "hacer eso" con ella, ella se asuste y ya no te quiera ver más

-Algo así

-Mira Ken, de alguna manera entiendo tu posición, porque sí, pasé eso con Tsubaki –contó Kazuki- Pero no necesité decirle nada. Llegó un momento en el que no sólo yo, sino ambos nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos, y lo hicimos no como algo previamente discutido, sino como algo que fluyó con naturalidad. Y debo decir que fue una linda experiencia porque no era sexo por calentura, era "hacer el amor" de verdad –aclaró, y a Ken se le subieron los colores al rostro- Debo decir que al principio de esta charla me parecía extraño verte en ese plan tan inocente y recatado

-¿Como un monje? Ya mi hermano me lo dijo, gracias –dijo Ken con sarcasmo

-No, como algo que no se ve últimamente, como un hombre que realmente valora tanto a la mujer que quiere que la ve como si fuera una pieza de cristal que teme tocar de más para no romperla –admitió Kazuki mirándolo seriamente- Yo sabía que tú y Paola se habían enamorado, pero realmente no pensé que la tuvieras como en una cajita de cristal, y no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Tú sabes lo que ella es para mí, y saber que ella se enamoró de alguien como tú, me hace sentir como un padre orgulloso –dijo sonriendo divertido

-¿No te piensas alterar o intentar golpearme por decirte esto? –preguntó Ken algo escéptico

-No, porque eres sincero. Aunque claro, si llegan a hacerlo no quiero ni que me lo digas, no necesito saberlo –admitió Kazuki algo mosqueado

-Je, jamás te lo diría

-Sé que no será fácil para ti tratar de volver a acercarte a ella en el plan que te sugerí, pero debes demostrarte a ti mismo hasta dónde puedes llegar

-Lo sé

-Y pues deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar –dijo Kazuki encogiéndose de hombros- Y al final será ella la que decida. Aunque si elige al estúpido ése me cae que me la llevo a internar a un psiquiátrico –amenazó con fastidio

-No voy a dejar que eso pase –anunció Ken decidido- Esta ruptura fue mi culpa, lo sé, y es por eso que haré todo lo que pueda para arreglar mi relación con ella

-Pues tienes mi apoyo, no sé qué más te puedo decir

-Gracias Kazuki, de verdad –dijo Ken con una media sonrisa

-No me agradezcas, que ya te dije, arreglar las cosas con Paola no serán nada fáciles. Esa mujer es más cabezadura que todos nosotros juntos, y encima de todo es una calenturienta –alegó haciendo un puchero

-¿Calenturienta? –repitió Ken desconcertado

-Otra vez volvemos al punto, ¿no te diste cuenta cómo reaccionó cuando ése idiota la tocó? Aish, me cae que todo este tiempo te has estado cohibiendo en vano, y que la cateta ésa te puede sorprender cuando menos te lo esperas –advirtió Kazuki

-Ya volví –anunció Takeshi acercándose a ellos- ¿Becky y Ayumi no volvieron aún?

-No, seguimos esperando a que vuelvan –dijo el delantero del Vissel Kobe

-¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó Takeshi interesado al notar la seriedad de aquellos dos

-De lo que tendré que hacer para acercarme a Paola –inventó Ken incómodo

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás –dijo el Pequeño Técnico con optimismo, sacando las cosas que tenía en la bolsa que había traído

-Oye Takeshi –dijo Kazuki, apoyándose sobre el mesón y mirando fijamente a su amigo- ¿Tú sigues siendo casto, verdad? –inquirió seriamente

-¿Casto? ¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó Takeshi inocente, mirándolo curioso

-Sí, sigues siendo casto –se contestó a sí mismo Kazuki, yendo por un vaso para servirse agua

-No le hagas caso –le sugirió Ken a Takeshi cuando éste lo miró extrañado ante la respuesta del otro

Becky y Ayumi entraron y casi inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Debían apurarse si querían llegar para "sorprender" a los otros a la hora del almuerzo. Todos tenían claro el objetivo que tenían, además del extra que para algunos de ellos significaba ganarles a los ex Nankatsu en algo que nada tenía que ver con el fútbol.

Mientras Taki y Kisugi se habían ido a conquistar chicas en la playa, Paola y Mamoru habían ido a caminar por el mercado tradicional de Miyakojima. Allí había todo tipo de cosas, desde mariscos y frutas, hasta pequeñas artesanías propias del lugar. Ella estaba de lo más contenta ya que pocas veces tenía oportunidad de salir del Toho e ir a lugares como ése. Mamoru disfrutaba tan sólo viéndola sonreír, mientras ella le indicaba las cosas interesantes o sabrosas que veía por el lugar. De pronto se le vino a la mente una pregunta, ¿qué habría pasado si ella no se iba nunca de la ciudad de Nankatsu? ¿en ese momento seguirían viéndose sólo como amigos? Es verdad que él no la veía con frecuencia, es más, los últimos años apenas la había visto un par de veces y la mayoría de ellas simplemente desde lejos, pero aquella vez que se encontró con ella en la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los padres de Genzo había marcado un antes y un después para él. El antes, en el que ella era su querida pequeña amiga de infancia, que se había convertido en su primer amor, y a quien había extrañado por mucho tiempo después que se fue, acostumbrándose con el tiempo a la idea de ya no verla, e incluso a pensar que ella ahora formaba parte del más grande rival del Nankatsu en el fútbol. Y el después era casi inexplicable, porque en aquella ocasión vio a Paola desde cierta distancia, ella incluso le sonrió y le saludó desde donde estaba, sin acercarse a él ya que él se encontraba charlando con su primo, y Paola evitaba a Genzo lo más que pudiera. Fue tan extraño, fue como darse cuenta de pronto que ella había crecido y que aquella pequeña amiga había dejado de ser una niña y se había convertido en una bonita y atractiva mujer. Al principio la sola idea de pensar "me gusta" le pareció irracional e imposible, pero mientras más la miraba más quería acercarse a ella. Había inventado una excusa para alejarse de Genzo e ir a buscarla, pero cuando la encontró ella estaba en un lugar apartado hablando con su padre, o más claramente, discutiendo con su padre. Al final las cosas no eran tan diferentes de cuando ellos eran niños, ya que Paola tenía la misma mirada de desilusión que tenía cuando niña y hablaba con su papá. Entonces era contradictorio, Paola ya no era una niña, pero aún conservaba ciertos detalles de cuando era pequeña, y uno de esos detalles era el conflicto con su familia. La vio irse de repente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, furiosa, subió las gradas centrales casi desapercibida por los demás y desapareció en el ingreso al pasillo del segundo piso. Mamoru entonces había sentido una indescriptible frustración al ver fallido su intento de poder hablar con ella.

Después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en Paola, hasta el punto que incluso soñaba con ella. "La olvidaré de a poco, como antes" pensó, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Y a partir de entonces esperaba con ansias poder ir al campeonato nacional para verla aunque sea de lejos, aunque sea con los del Toho, aunque sea sospechosamente más cercana a Ken que a otro. Lo importante era poder verla. Y fue por eso que unos días antes, estando de vacaciones de su club, decidió de pronto ir a visitarla, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Estar en Tokyo con su madre era la excusa perfecta, y ella jamás sabría que lo único que él quería era poder verla otra vez y acercarse a hablar con ella. Pero las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, porque aunque le dolió verla tan triste como estaba, eso pudo dar pie a animarse a preguntarle si se iría de vacaciones con él, y para su gran sorpresa ella había aceptado. Estar con ella, hablar con ella, disfrutar cada momento con ella era como aquellos sueños en los que la tenía con él, nada más que esta vez por más que abriera los ojos ella no desaparecería.

-¿Te parece ésta? –preguntó Paola, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mostrándole una sandía

-¿Eh?

-No me estabas escuchando –reclamó su amiga haciendo un puchero- Cuál de estas sandías está mejor para llevársela a Hajime y Teppei

-¿Una? –inquirió Mamoru, inclinándose a recoger un par de sandías- Con una no basta, mejor llevemos tres

-Son unos tragones –reclamó Paola- Por favor, dénos estas tres –le pidió luego a la señora dueña de la tienda

-Ustedes hacen una linda pareja, tu novio es muy guapo –comentó la mujer sonriendo, avergonzando a ambos

-Es Izawa-san –dijo un niño de unos diez años, saliendo de adentro de la tienda, mirando asombrado al muchacho

-¿Eh? –musitó confundida su madre, que no era otra que la dueña de aquél puesto de frutas

-Izawa-san, mi ídolo –añadió el pequeño, sin dejar de mirar estupefacto a Mamoru que se sintió algo incómodo al oír el halago

-¿Sabes de fútbol? –le preguntó Paola sonriendo al niño

-¡Pero claro! Si soy del Yokohama Marinos y sigo a la selección –respondió el niño orgulloso- Cuando sea grande seré un gran mediocampista y el mejor cabeceador de Japón, bueno, el mejor luego de Izawa-san –aclaró con cierta vergüenza

-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte y comer bien para llegar a tener la estatura de este onii-san –comentó Paola divertida, viendo a su amigo que seguía apenado ante tal atención

-¡Sí! –exclamó el niño contento

-No sabía que eras el jugador que mi hijo admira, por favor ten las sandías como un regalo –dijo la mujer con una breve inclinación de la cabeza

-No, no puedo aceptarlas –alegó Mamoru sobrecogido por la amabilidad de la mujer

-Por favor –pidió ella, inclinándose

-Gracias por el regalo, pero tampoco podemos aceptarlas todas, esta fruta es muy cara –trató de negociar Paola- Podemos aceptar una como muestra de cariño, pero déjenos pagar las otras dos, por favor

-Eh…yo… -dudó la mujer, ya que efectivamente aquellas frutas eran bastante costosas- Es que mi hijo...

-Le acepto una –dijo Mamoru con amabilidad- Pero pagaremos las otras dos

-Está bien –dijo la mujer sonriendo conforme

-Pero antes, espérenme un momento –dijo Mamoru, marchándose rápidamente, mientras los que quedaban lo miraban extrañados, para luego volver con un balón de fútbol que acababa de comprar de un puesto cercano- Toma, esto es para ti –le dijo al niño, que no cabía de felicidad al tener entre sus manos aquél regalo

-No podemos aceptarlo –dijo esta vez la mujer

-Es un recuerdo mío para mi pequeño admirador –dijo Mamoru sonriendo con sinceridad

-¿Puedes firmarla para mí? –pidió el niño, extendiendo el balón

-Pero si la firmo no podrás jugar con ella –alegó el muchacho confundido

-No importa, porque será como un trofeo –respondió el niño muy seguro- Jugaré con ella cuando tú y yo juguemos en el mismo equipo, defendiendo los mismos colores –añadió sonriendo, sorprendiendo a los otros tres con tan bonitas palabras

-¿Tienes un marcador? –preguntó entonces Mamoru, poniéndose de cuclillas para firmar el balón que le estaba regalando al niño

-Gracias por todo –dijo la señora de la tienda inclinándose con respeto, después que Mamoru accedió hasta a tomarse algunas fotos con el niño

-¡Gracias por el regalo Izawa-san! –exclamó el niño orgulloso y conmovido- Espero que puedan salir campeones y que el próximo partido le ganen al Yokohama Flugels por goleada

-Yo también lo espero –dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa, sabiendo quién era el portero del clásico rival de su actual equipo- Gracias por todo señora –añadió, inclinándose

-Gracias –dijo Paola sonriendo, inclinando la cabeza

Mientras Paola y Mamoru se iban el niño los despedía agitando un brazo de lo más contento, y con el otro brazo sostenía orgulloso su balón autografiado.

-Realmente eres sorprendente _senpai_ –dijo Paola con cierta burla- Recién me percaté que eres un jugador famoso, con razón hay gente que voltea a verte

-No es por ser famoso, es porque soy demasiado atractivo –bromeó Mamoru hecho el interesante

-Qué modesto, jajaja –rió de buena gana la chica

-¿No puedes llevar esa sandía sólo con una mano? –preguntó Mamoru al ver que Paola abrazaba la bolsa con la única sandía que cargaba ella, mientras su amigo llevaba las otras dos

-Puedo, ¿por qué? –quiso saber ella, cargando la bolsa sólo con la mano derecha

-Sólo por saber –dijo él sonriendo, poniendo la bolsa que él llevaba en la mano izquierda y tomando con la otra la mano de la chica

Cuando Paola vio lo que hacía Mamoru no sabía qué hacer, se quedó estupefacta y sólo atinó a ver su mano entrelazada con la del chico. Lo miró pero él desvió la mirada avergonzado, lo que le provocó a ella mucha ternura, así que sólo sonrió y siguió caminando con él así, tomados de la mano.

Taki y Kisugi ya estaban en la casa, tomando un refresco helado, cuando vieron a los otros dos llegar con una sonrisa cómplice en sus rostros, ya que justo antes de entrar por la puerta se habían soltado las manos.

-Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes, tórtolos –se burló Kisugi

-Búrlate y te quedas sin comer sandía –amenazó Paola, poniendo sobre la mesa la bolsa que traía y luego Mamoru hizo lo mismo

-¿Trajeron sandía? –preguntó Taki emocionado- ¡Gracias onee-san, siempre te he querido! –añadió dramáticamente, abrazando a la chica

-Yo no soy tu onee-san –aclaró Paola ofendida- De hecho soy tu kouhai

-¿Y eso qué? Si te haces novia de éste te guardaré el mismo respeto que a un superior –alegó Hajime con cinismo

-Gracias por lo de "éste" –dijo Mamoru ofendido

-Para mostrarte nuestro afecto, te compramos algo –anunció Kisugi, yendo por una bolsa que estaba sobre un sillón

-Ay no, ahora qué –dijo Paola no de buena gana, recordando la blusa con tan amplio escote que le habían dado el día anterior

-Agradece en lugar de quejarte –reclamó Taki

-¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó la chica, sacando de la bolsa un traje de baño de dos piezas de color amarillo y negro- ¿Para qué me compraron un traje de baño si yo ya tengo uno?

-Tenías. Taki quiso lavar la ropa y fue a buscar si ustedes tenían ropa sucia, así que metió todo a la lavadora y por error metió tu traje de baño con las cosas blancas –contó Kisugi evitando reír

-¿Y qué con eso? Mi traje de baño no destiñe –aclaró Paola

-No, pero él le echó cloro –dijo Kisugi

-O sea, está muy trendy, con manchas descoloridas por aquí y por allá, pero no sé si quieras ir vestida así –comentó Taki cínicamente

-¡No tienen vergüenza! –exclamó Paola molesta

-No tienes por qué reclamar, más bien fuimos honestos, por eso te compramos ese traje de baño –alegó Hajime tranquilamente

-¿Y ahora qué es esto, una especie de hilo dental? –reclamó su amiga, viendo detenidamente el traje de baño, que tenía la parte superior de color amarillo y la parte inferior como shorts de color negro

-¿Por quiénes nos tomas? Tampoco te íbamos a comprar algo así –se quejó Kisugi- Y tampoco es que tengas mucho que mostrar –alegó, mirándola de arriba abajo

-¡Qué dijiste! –se ofendió la chica

-Realmente son el colmo –musitó Mamoru resignado

-Tú no la apoyes, se supone que eres nuestro amigo –le recordó Taki ofendido

-También es mi amigo –reclamó la chica, abrazando a Mamoru por la cintura, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Hajime

-Si lo quieres sobar no des tantas vueltas y hazlo directamente –se burló Kisugi- No vengas aquí con supuestas escenas de toma de posesión de amigo –añadió sonriendo con cinismo

-¡¿Qué?! –se enojó Paola, roja hasta las orejas, queriendo golpear al ofensor, pero Mamoru la detuvo a tiempo abrazándola por detrás

Hajime y Kisugi se reían de los vanos intentos de la chica por zafarse y golpear a este último, cuando oyeron que tocaban el timbre.

-Como sea otro de tus amigos del Toho, me voy a lanzar de algún acantilado –anunció Taki con fastidio

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con la sonrisa de Ayumi y el rostro avergonzado de Becky.

-Eh… ¿sí? –balbuceó Taki confundido al ver a las chicas ahí

-¿Está Izawa-san? –preguntó Ayumi tímidamente

-¿Por qué siempre las chicas lindas preguntan por él? –se quejó Hajime- ¡Mamoru, te buscan! –llamó, retirándose de la puerta

-¿A mí? –se extrañó el muchacho, soltando a Paola que se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Kisugi, quien se había distraído volteando a ver de qué chicas hablaba Taki, alcanzando con sus manos las mejillas del chico que ella comenzó a jalar sin piedad- Ah, son ustedes –dijo al reconocer a las amigas de Paola

-Buenas tardes, Izawa-san –dijo Ayumi, saludándolo con una inclinación al igual que Becky

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el chico, percatándose que no hubiera nadie más detrás de ellas

-¡Auuuuuuuuu, suéltame! –escucharon lamentarse a Kisugi, que trataba de quitarse a Paola de encima, pero ella se había pegado como sanguijuela

-¿Quién es, eh? –preguntó Paola tranquilamente, aún sobre la espalda de Teppei

-Ay Dios, tenía que ser Paola –musitó Becky sintiendo vergüenza ajena al ver a su amiga en aquella situación

-Eh…vinimos a invitarlos a almorzar –dijo Ayumi, tratando de ignorar la divertida escena en la que Taki trataba de zafar a Paola de Kisugi, que tenía la cara cada vez más roja y adolorida

-¿A almorzar? –inquirió Mamoru extrañado

-¿Por qué vinieron? –preguntó Paola curiosa, soltando a Kisugi y acercándose a la puerta

-Quieren invitarnos a almorzar –le explicó Mamoru

-¿Y eso? –se extrañó ella, dándole mala espina el asunto, sobre todo porque Kazuki estaba allí y en la mañana tenía cara de querer armar escándalo

-Ayer Izawa-san ayudó a Ayumi y ella pensó que sería buena idea agradecérselo de esta manera –alegó Becky seriamente, mientras se aguantaba de decirle un par de cosas a su amiga cuando vio que apoyaba la cabeza de lado sobre el hombro de Mamoru como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea buena idea –dijo Paola sonriéndoles con esfuerzo

-Por favor –pidió Ayumi poniendo ojos de cachorro herido- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él y por ti, que me ayudaron y se pusieron en peligro por mi causa –añadió acongojada, mientras Becky pensaba lo buena que era su mejor amiga para actuar y ella recién se había dado cuenta de eso- Además lo hice yo misma, y es katsudon –puntualizó, sabiendo lo mucho que el plato le gustaba a Paola

-¿Hiciste katsudon? –inquirió Paola interesada

-¡A mí me gusta el katsudon! –anunció Taki feliz, poniéndose junto a Paola

-A mí también –comentó Kisugi, sobándose las mejillas adoloridas

-No tenías por qué molestarte –dijo Mamoru, que al igual que Paola sentía que algo no andaba bien allí

-No es molestia, así que por favor acepten almorzar con nosotros en la playa como muestra de agradecimiento –dijo Ayumi, haciendo una reverencia

-¿Y el resto de tus amigos estará allí? –quiso saber Kisugi, aproximándose con la cara roja

-Sí, claro, de hecho están en la playa alistando todo –contó Ayumi con una sonrisa

-Entonces no voy –dijo rápidamente Kisugi, dando media vuelta

-Yo tampoco –lo apoyó Taki, entrando en la casa

-No pueden ser tan descorteses, después de todo el esfuerzo que Ayumi puso en cocinar –dijo Becky con reproche

Mamoru y Paola intercambiaron miradas confundidas y luego volvieron a mirar a las visitantes.

-Bien, iremos, pero sólo será hoy –advirtió Mamoru- No necesito que nos des más muestras de agradecimiento

-Sí –respondió Ayumi sonriendo, mientras Paola se notaba incómoda- ¿Van con nosotros ahora o los esperamos allá?

-Espérennos allá, nosotros allá los vemos –dijo Paola seriamente, mirando mosqueada a Becky que la veía con reproche

-Okay, entonces yo por mensaje de texto les mandaré la ubicación. No se tarden por favor –dijo Ayumi con amabilidad, inclinándose y marchándose

-Nos vemos pronto –dijo Becky, inclinándose y siguiendo a su amiga

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Paola cuando sus amigas se fueron

-No podemos decirle que no cuando ella tiene tan buena intención –alegó Mamoru, sin imaginar las verdaderas razones- Sólo comeremos con ellos y luego haremos lo que teníamos programado

-Yo no quiero ir –se entercó Taki haciendo un puchero

-Yo tampoco, y me retracto por decir que Sorimachi era más llevable –dijo Kisugi indignado

-De Kazuki no hables mal –lo espetó Paola molesta

-No empiecen a discutir –les pidió Mamoru, suspirando cansado- Será sólo un rato. ¿Además no les gusta la comida casera gratis hecha por una linda chica?

Como respuesta, sus amigos se miraron y luego sonrieron con picardía.

-Sólo comer y nos vamos –advirtió Taki, yendo por algunas cosas

-Hago esto por no partirle el corazón a esa chica –alegó Kisugi con cinismo

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó Mamoru a Paola que no se veía muy animada

-Iré a ponerme el traje de baño de reemplazo que me dieron los cínicos estos y vuelvo –respondió ella, mirando con reproche a sus amigos, para luego dirigirse al baño

-Será mejor que estés atento a todo –sugirió Kisugi a Mamoru, tornándose serio de repente- Esta invitación no parece tan casual

-No quise pensar lo mismo porque ella se ve sincera, pero realmente hay algo muy raro en todo esto –respondió su amigo pensativo- Sólo vinieron ellas, ninguno de ellos apareció, nisiquiera Sawada, como esperando que no hallemos excusa para decirles que no

-¿Creen que estén planeando hacer algo contra nosotros? ¿como una broma pesada? –inquirió Taki

-No lo sé, no lo creo –dijo Mamoru- Es sólo un almuerzo, qué podrían hacer

-Eso sí –admitió Kisugi algo más relajado

Cuando vieron regresar a Ayumi y Becky, Takeshi y Kazuki fueron a saber qué les habían dicho los otros, mientras Ken prefirió seguir en lo suyo, terminando de poner un par de sombrillas en la arena.

-¿Qué les dijeron? –preguntó Takeshi curioso

-Dijeron que vendrán –respondió Ayumi emocionada

-Bien, qué fácil cayeron –se jactó Kazuki con una media sonrisa

-Sigo sin entender qué es lo que harán cuando ellos aparezcan, porque al menos Izawa-san dijo bien claro que sólo se quedarán a almorzar –aclaró Becky

-Número uno, deja de decirle Izawa-san que hasta piel de gallina me provocas –pidió Kazuki impaciente, y la chica se sintió ofendida- Número dos, tú déjanos a nosotros que nosotros nos encargamos

-Mejor voy a ver si Wakashimazu-senpai necesita ayuda –alegó Becky tratando de disimular su molestia, yendo hacia donde estaba el otro chico

-Yo no sé qué tipo de gustos tienes, pero supongo que en ti impera más el físico que la personalidad –opinó Kazuki con brutal honestidad, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Takeshi que prefirió no alegar

-¿Kazuki te dijo algo? –preguntó Ken al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Becky, que se acercó a sacar las cosas que habían en una canasta

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –indagó Becky sorprendida

-Porque si tienes esa cara de querer matar a alguien ni Takeshi ni Ayumi-chan pudieron haber sido los causantes –explicó el Karate Keeper, sentándose en una silla de la mesa que habían dispuesto

-Pues tienes razón senpai, fue Sorimachi-senpai quien me dijo algo grosero, pero no importa. De todos modos tengo que acostumbrarme a su forma de ser así como me acostumbré a… -se interrumpió Becky mirando apenada a Ken

-¿A Paola? –completó él- No tienes por qué evitar nombrarla, no es que sea la innombrable –añadió burlón

-Lo siento senpai, es que no quiero incomodarte –explicó la chica

-Si no me incomodas, lo cierto es que les debo una disculpa a ti y a Ayumi-chan, porque debido a mí y a Paola ustedes están pasando momentos incómodos –dijo el chico- No incluyo a Takeshi en la lista porque parece estar divirtiéndose –comentó sonriendo

-Es que es muy metichín –opinó Becky con sinceridad

-Pero lo hace con buena intención, es así desde pequeño, siempre queriendo ayudar –alegó Ken pensativo- Cuando Takeshi llegó al Toho, después que Kojiro y yo, creímos que no sería tan fácil para él hacer amigos. Menos mal Paola estaba en su salón, y como se conocían desde antes por medio de nosotros, entonces supieron llevarse bien. Es más, Takeshi se convirtió en uno de los pocos amigos que ella logró hacer en su mismo nivel, así que supongo que por eso siente la necesidad de ayudarnos a ella y a mí

-Quizás sea eso –reconoció Becky, ya que Takeshi había sido su primer amigo varón, y todo a raíz de que él quería ayudarla a integrarse con el resto de sus compañeros de salón

-Je, era gracioso al principio, porque Takeshi no dejaba de decirle senpai a Paola –recordó Ken con una sonrisa melancólica

-Eso no lo sabía –dijo Becky sorprendida al saber aquél detalle, imaginando divertida esa escena de Takeshi diciéndole senpai a su amiga

-A Paola le chocaba mucho que le dijera así, no porque la hacía sonar mayor que él, sino porque a ella nunca le gustó usar sufijos ni que nadie los use con ella

-Sí, eso sí lo sé –admitió la chica enarcando ambas cejas con cara de "ni lo menciones"- Hasta para mí que estuve mucho tiempo en el extranjero me es extraña la forma de hablar de Paola, porque en Japón el respeto es una de las mayores virtudes en la gente

-¿Dónde viviste antes? –preguntó Ken interesado

-En Inglaterra –contó Becky sonriendo

-¿Entonces sabes inglés?

-Sí

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó Ken algo apenado

-Claro senpai –respondió Becky emocionada de poderle ser útil al muchacho

-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero alguna vez oí que el inglés y el alemán suenan iguales en ciertas palabras –contó el chico

-Pues sí, algunas frases incluso suenan parecidas en la pronunciación, ¿por qué?

-¿Tú puedes ayudarme a traducir algo que…oí por ahí y quisiera saber su significado? -inventó Ken

-Si puedo, claro que sí –dijo Becky con seguridad

-No recuerdo bien la pronunciación, pero es algo como "eij libi ej" o algo así -trató de recodar el muchacho

-No me suena como a nada en inglés –admitió Becky y Ken suspiró decepcionado- Pero tengo una aplicación que puede ayudarnos

-¿En serio? –preguntó él animado, viendo que Becky sacaba su celular y se ponía a buscar algo-

-¿Cómo era la frase?

-Eij libi ej, más o menos

Becky escribió, esperó, volvió a escribir y así estuvo durante algunos segundos.

-Es raro, ¿estás seguro que ésa era la frase?

-Sí

-¿Dónde la oíste?

-En…un compañero de equipo alguna vez la dijo y me acordé, es que él jugaba antes en Alemania –inventó Ken

-Pues debió estar hablando con su familia o su pareja –opinó Becky extrañada, viendo la pantalla de su celular- Porque la única respuesta cercana a lo que me dijiste es ésta –añadió, pasándole su celular que tenía la traducción de la frase en japonés

- _"Te amo"_ –repitió él estupefacto, leyendo la traducción- ¿Pero estás segura? ¿no significa adiós o algo así? –insistió incrédulo

-Estoy segura, esta traducción es lo más cercana a lo que me dijiste. Si quieres podemos oírla y me dices si es lo que escuchaste –ofreció Becky, presionando un botón y entonces se escuchó la frase en alemán _"Ich liebe dich"_ \- ¿Eso fue lo que oíste?

-Sí –respondió Ken desconcertado

-Pues adiós no puede ser, porque adiós en alemán es _lebewohl_ –explicó la chica

-No puede ser –musitó Ken sin poder creerlo aún

-¿Estás bien senpai? Estás algo pálido –dijo Becky mirándolo extrañada

-Estoy bien, realmente lo estoy –contestó él cambiando su gesto a una mezcla entre desconcierto y emoción

-Ya están viniendo –oyeron decir a Takeshi, y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde él les indicaba

Mamoru, Kisugi y Taki esperaban a que Paola saliera del baño, finalmente ella apareció vistiendo un pareo azul marino a modo de vestido amarrado al cuello.

-Te queda muy bien –dijo Mamoru sonriendo

-Me siento algo incómoda de tener que ir por la calle mostrando el abdomen, así que preferí ponerme esto –aclaró Paola, mirando de mala gana a Taki y Kisugi que fingieron demencia

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Taki cínicamente- Ya tengo hambre

-Vamos –dijo Mamoru dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Paola, que se veía bastante nerviosa

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Una vez en la calle, Kisugi y Taki se adelantaron unos pasos, ya que iban conversando de cosas sin importancia acerca de sus planes para sus últimos días en la playa de Miyakojima.

-No eres la única incómoda, créeme –dijo Mamoru, mientras caminaba junto a Paola rumbo al lugar que les había indicado Ayumi

-Sé que son mis amigos, pero no es fácil –admitió Paola cabizbaja

-Llegará el día en que puedas verlo a la cara sin sentir nada más que nostalgia –le aseguró su amigo sonriéndole- Y mientras tanto yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda –añadió, extendiendo una mano hacia ella- Así que, ¿estás conmigo?

Paola miró la mano del chico y luego nuevamente a él. Su sonrisa era tan tranquilizadora que sintió que tenerlo con ella sería de mucha ayuda. Así que ella también sonrió y tomó su mano, continuando con su camino.

-Dios, si existes, dame la paciencia necesaria para no escupirle en la cara a nadie o para no ponerme violento. Amén –rezó de corrido Taki cuando a unos metros de ellos vieron a los del Toho

-Vas a necesitar más que un rezo –se burló Kisugi

Entonces vieron a Takeshi ir un poco más allá, donde reconocieron estaban Ken y Becky. Al verlo, Paola no pudo evitar zafar rápidamente su mano de la de Mamoru, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Tú y él ya no son nada, así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal –le dijo Mamoru, volviendo a agarrarla de la mano

-Qué bueno que vinieron, ya los estábamos esperando –dijo Ayumi sonriendo contenta

-Bienvenidos a este humilde almuerzo –dijo Kazuki teatralmente

-Comeremos y nos marcharemos –anunció Kisugi sin mayores rodeos

Cuando Ken vio acercarse a Paola sintió que le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sin embargo, pronto fue un retortijón en la boca del estómago lo que fue reemplazó aquella sensación cuando vio que iba agarrada de la mano con Mamoru. Vio cómo ella se soltaba y cómo el volvía a tomar su mano como si nada.

-Y tú qué, ¿andas de huérfana perdida por la ciudad o qué? –preguntó Kazuki con crueldad al ver a su amiga agarrada de la mano con Mamoru- No te preocupes, si la entrenas no se pierde y se queda contigo sin necesidad de irla llevando de la manito –añadió burlón dirigiéndose a Mamoru, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mejor amiga

-Mira Sorimachi, accedimos a venir porque Ayumi-san nos invitó –explicó Mamoru tratando de no perder la calma- Así que te agradecería que dejes tus comentarios fuera de lugar

-Cuáles comentarios fuera de lugar, sólo te estaba dando un tip –respondió Kazuki sin dejar el sarcasmo

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos –gruñó Paola

-Por cierto, ¿ésa es la herida que te causaron por no saber artes marciales, no? Las muchachas me contaron acerca de tu acto heroico de ayer –siguió Kazuki llenando el vaso, esperando a ver si rebalsaba- Qué ímpetu, qué valor, lástima que casi te matan –añadió burlón, y hasta Ayumi quería que se la trague la tierra

-Si Izawa-san no me ayudaba ese tipo podía haberse aprovechado de mí –replicó Ayumi sonrojada

-Bueno, al menos para eso serviste –comentó Kazuki, acercándose a donde estaban Ken y Becky, mientras los recién llegados analizaban qué tan grosero sería dar media vuelta e irse

-Qué bueno que vinieron –les dijo Takeshi sonriendo de par en par

-Hola Sawada –dijo Taki

-Cómo te va Takeshi-kun –saludó Kisugi

-Hola Takeshito –dijo Paola sonriéndole con cariño, mientras Mamoru fijaba su atención en el portero japonés que no dejaba de mirarlos- ¿Pero qué te pasó en la cara? –inquirió preocupada al ver el morete del chico

-No me fijé lo que hacía y me golpeé accidentalmente contra algo –contestó Takeshi, mirando de reojo a Kazuki que fingía demencia

-Gusto en verlos nuevamente –dijo Becky, apenada por Ken, esperando que las cosas acaben rápidamente- Por favor tomen asiento

-Tú ven conmigo –dijo de repente Kazuki, jalando a Paola del brazo y abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en siglos- Te extrañé mucho, así que hoy te sentarás conmigo –anunció, casi asfixiando a su amiga del abrazo que le daba

-Kazuki, déjame respirar –pidió Paola ahogándose

-Ustedes pueden sentarse ahí –indicó Ayumi con amabilidad, y los ex jugadores del Nankatsu ocuparon unas sillas a un lado de la mesa

-¡Eh, Ken, ven o te quedas sin comer! –lo llamó Kazuki dizque muy casualmente, obligando a Paola a sentarse junto a él

Ken se aproximó y no dijo nada, incluso prefirió evitar mirar a los otros muchachos.

-Siéntate aquí, senpai –pidió Ayumi, levantándose de la silla donde estaba, entre Becky y Paola- Yo estaré mejor allá porque tengo que servir la comida

-Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Takeshi sonriendo

Mamoru desvió la mirada, pensando que después de todo aquella no era una invitación casual, arrepintiéndose por haber aceptado ir. Ken, notoriamente incómodo, asintió brevemente con la cabeza y ocupó el lugar que le estaba dejando Ayumi.

-Oh, pero mírate, qué bonita estás –exclamó Kazuki teatralmente, agarrando por los hombros a Paola que tenía cara de susto y pensaba que su amigo había comenzado a usar drogas- Tenemos que sacarnos una foto para la posteridad –dijo, sacando su celular- ¡Sonríe!

Paola, nada contenta, tuvo que acceder a sacarse la selfie con su amigo, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora con Ken –dijo Kazuki tranquilamente- Anda, no seas tímido, acércate más o no sales en el cuadro –insistió, pero su amigo ni se movió- ¡Deja la timidez! Y sería mejor si abrazas a Paola porque sino no entramos todos en la foto –añadió cínicamente- Después de todo no sería la primera vez que la abrazas, ¿no?

Paola y Ken dirigieron miradas avergonzadas e indignadas a Kazuki, que sonreía como si nada.

-¿No prefieres que yo les saque la fotografía desde aquí? Así entra hasta el mar de fondo –ofreció Kisugi sonriendo con sarcasmo- Incluso los barquitos que hay por allá

-No gracias, a mí me gustan las selfies –contestó Kazuki, jalando por el brazo a Ken, que terminó chocando contra Paola

-Perdón –dijo él rápidamente, separándose

-Está bien, no te preocupes –respondió ella incómoda

-Se comportan como si no se conocieran –se quejó Kazuki- Podrán haber dejado de ser novios, pero eso no los hace ex amigos

Ambos aludidos exhalaron profundamente y creyeron, simultáneamente, que mientras más pronto le hicieran caso a Kazuki él dejaría de comportarse así más rápido también. Entonces Ken deslizó un brazo por detrás de Paola y muy suave y tímidamente puso la mano sobre su cintura, de modo que así quedaban "dentro del marco" de la selfie de Kazuki. Al sentir la mano del chico, como si se tratase de la primera vez que trataba con él, Paola dio un respingo y sintió su cara arder.

-Apretújense más y sonrían –les dijo Kazuki, fingiendo que nada anormal pasaba, mientras sus compañeros de fotografía sufrían de taquicardia- Esperen, una más que esa salió borrosa –pidió el chico, tardándose lo que para Paola y Ken parecía una eternidad en borrar la foto y programar la cámara como él quería

-¿Ya? –preguntó Paola incómoda al verlo tardar casi a propósito

-Ya va, es que este celular es una porquería y tarda un montón –inventó Kazuki, sabiendo bien que el celular lo había comprado hace 2 semanas y que no tenía problema alguno- Ahora sí, ¡digan "Hyuga es el mejor jugador de todo Japón"!

Ante semejante comentario Taki y Kisugi se miraron fastidiados, mientras Mamoru sonreía divertido por la actitud infantil del delantero japonés. Cuando la sesión de fotos terminó, Ayumi les sirvió la comida y todos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Takeshi miraba de unos a otros bastante curioso, como queriendo decir algo para romper el hielo. De pronto reparó en Becky, que lo miraba y con un gesto de la mano le dijo que se mantuviera calladito, así que algo decepcionado él volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Ayumi no sabía qué pensar, realmente estaba emocionada por estar ayudando a Kazuki a convencer a Paola de que regresara con Ken, aunque en realidad era Ken al que ayudaba; el punto es que estar sentada en la misma mesa que Kazuki para ella era algo irreal, porque cuando él aún estaba en Instituto siempre lo había visto comer en una mesa muy distante a la suya. Por su parte, Becky pensaba qué podía hacer ella para ayudar a Ken y Paola, y mientras más lo pensaba menos claro tenía que podría ser de utilidad, así que decidió mejor seguir a lo que dijeran Kazuki y los demás.

Paola no levantaba la cabeza y la sensación de intranquilidad no la dejaba. Quería acabar pronto e irse porque sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más estar junto a Ken sin ponerse a llorar al recordar su charla del día anterior. No importaba lo que dijera Mamoru, es cierto que un día podría verlo como sólo alguien que recordaba, pero sentía que iba a pasar demasiado hasta que ese día llegase al fin. Por su parte, Ken se sentía demasiado confundido, ¿por qué la noche antes ella había hablado de hacerse a la idea de separarse y justo antes de dejarlo ahí, parado solo en la puerta, le había dicho que lo quería? ¿por qué decirlo en alemán? ¿por qué no quería que supiera en ese momento lo que sentía? ¿y por qué ese día apareció de la mano con Izawa pero cuando la tocó sintió cómo se puso nerviosa? Era muy complicado de entender, ¿por qué alguien querría alejarse cuando parecía estar para nada preparada para hacerlo?

-Esto está muy bueno, Ayumi-san –comentó Mamoru de pronto, llamando la atención de todos

-Gracias –dijo ella algo avergonzada

-¿Qué quieren hacer después de comer? –preguntó Takeshi, aprovechando la oportunidad de socializar y tratar de disminuir aquella tensión

-Nosotros nos iremos después de comer –le recordó Kisugi

-Por qué, ¿ya planearon hacer algo? –insistió el pequeño mediocampista- Porque sería más divertido hacer algo todos juntos

-Sí, ya planeamos algo –mintió Taki

-Entonces Paola puede quedarse si ustedes planearon algo –opinó Kazuki tranquilamente

-De hecho Paola también está en los planes –alegó Mamoru seriamente

-¿Ah sí? Porque en los nuestros también –respondió el otro chico con cinismo

-¿Por qué no se quedan un poco más? Podríamos jugar fútbol de playa –sugirió Takeshi

-¡No! –exclamaron rápidamente Mamoru y Paola, mirándose luego y sonriendo apenados

-¿Qué, no quieren que les ganemos? –comentó Kazuki con burla

-¿Ganarnos? Si no tienen a Hyuga dudo que lo hagan –soltó Taki con fastidio, picando el orgullo de más de uno en aquella mesa

-¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió Ken molesto

-No necesitamos al capitán para ganarles –dijo el propio Takeshi ofendido

-Y lo dicen ustedes, que siempre estuvieron a la sombra de Tsubasa y luego de Taro –alegó Kazuki, dejando el tono falsamente amable por uno francamente hostil

-Nosotros no estuvimos nunca a la sombra de nadie –replicó Mamoru notoriamente enfadado

-¿Entonces qué lograron por ustedes solos? Nadita de nada –insistió Kazuki, y Becky y Ayumi los veían alternativamente como partido de tenis

-Y ustedes qué lograron sin Hyuga –les echó en cara Kisugi- Sin él jamás habrían salido campeones de nada

-Es cierto, sin él no lo hubiéramos hecho –dijo Ken- Pero porque era la fuerza que potenciaba a los demás, no el único jugador funcionante del equipo –añadió burlonamente

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Kisugi y Taki apretando los dientes

-Claro, como él era un jugador tan "de equipo" –comentó Mamoru con sarcasmo

-Al menos no se fue a otro país dejándolos a ustedes atrás sin importarle nada –comentó Takeshi ceñudo, sorprendiendo a todos los demás

-Ya basta –dijo entonces Paola, harta de las peleas ridículas de sus amigos- Si quieren seguir en esta mesa y terminar de comer tienen que dejar de hablar de fútbol, o mejor se mantienen callados –añadió en tono amenazante, y entonces Becky sintió cierta admiración por ella cuando los demás intercambiaron miradas de desdén y siguieron comiendo en silencio

Ya estaban por terminar de comer, cuando a Becky se le ocurrió una idea que sugerir.

-Si pueden posponer sus planes, tal vez podemos ir a visitar algún lugar turístico interesante –comentó la chica, incómoda al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella

-¿Como cuál? –preguntó Kazuki

-Como la villa alemana de Ueno –respondió Becky sonriendo

-¡NO! –exclamaron nuevamente Mamoru y Paola al unísono, poniéndose colorados

-¿Tampoco están de acuerdo con eso? –reclamó Kazuki mirándolos extrañado

-¿Y por qué no? –quiso saber Becky algo indignada por semejante reacción

-Porque…nosotros ya fuimos –alegó Paola nerviosa, recordando lo que había pasado en aquél lugar

-Con "nosotros" quiere decir ella y Mamoru –aclaró Kisugi con una sonrisa burlona- Y no sabemos lo que habrán hecho ahí, pero volvieron bien contentitos –añadió mirándolos

-Sólo visitamos el lugar y nos sacamos fotografías –explicó Mamoru incómodo

-¿Y por qué entonces se ponen tan nerviosos? El que nada debe nada teme –dijo Kazuki, mirando con sospecha a su amiga

-Porque…ya dijimos que nos iríamos luego –alegó Paola nerviosa

-Entonces podemos quedarnos aquí y jugar volleyball de playa –sugirió Ayumi- Al menos por hoy podemos disfrutar este día juntos

-Dudo que disfrutemos nada estando juntos –pensaron varios al mismo tiempo

-O podemos ir en kayak, o en crucero, o incluso ir a bucear, ustedes son nuestros invitados –dijo Takeshi sonriendo

-¿Ser invitados significa hacer todo eso de gratis? –inquirió Taki, conocido por ser medio judío

-Claro –respondió el mismo Takeshi

-Pues entonces no estaría mal –dijo Hajime, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con reproche

-Takeshi tiene razón, si ayudaron a la amiga de Paola no estaría mal que fueran nuestros invitados por hoy –apoyó Kazuki sonando extrañamente sincero, y Ayumi sentía que se ponía colorada nuevamente- Qué dicen, ¿se quedan? –preguntó, mirando especialmente a Paola, que no podía resistir que su mejor amigo le pidiera algo

-Por mí no hay problema, si Paola quiere quedarse yo también me puedo quedar –dijo Mamoru casi resignado, al ver la cara de contrariedad de la chica ante la petición

-De qué valdría irme solo a hacer lo que planeamos –bufó Kisugi de mala gana

-¡Yey! –exclamaron emocionados Taki y Takeshi, que eran los únicos que se veían contentos

Cuando terminaron de comer todos ayudaron a recoger todo nuevamente, agradeciéndole a Ayumi por tan sabrosa comida. Mientras esperaban a decidir qué harían a continuación, cada subgrupo se volvió a aislar del resto.

-Cómo haremos para que Izawa deje sola a Paola –preguntó Takeshi desolado, mientras veía a esos dos hablando amenamente sentados sobre la arena, y a Taki y Kisugi alejarse para buscar "nuevas amigas"

-Se nos tiene que ocurrir algo –dijo Kazuki decidido- Tú también piensa en algo –espetó a Ken que estaba ensimismado

-Ya no sé si quiero seguir, no la quiero presionar –admitió Ken

-No digas tonterías, tienes hasta mañana para convencerla o me la llevo a Kobe, ya lo sabes –amenazó Kazuki mirándolo molesto, marchándose por un refresco

-Ahora vengo, voy al baño -dijo Mamoru, dejando a Paola sola, observando a las otras personas que pasaban o estaban cerca de allí

Gracias a que ese trozo de playa correspondía a la casa donde se quedaban sus amigos, no mucha gente podía estar allí, lo que de alguna manera era un alivio, ya que había notado que sus amigos eran reconocidos por los que sabían de fútbol, que eran cada vez más, y los fanáticos eran tanto hombres como mujeres.

Un par de chicas pasaron jugando con un pequeño balón, pero una de ellas no calculó bien y por el viento el balón se fue hacia el agua y se estaba alejando. Ken vio el predicamento de las muchachas, ya que aparentemente ninguna quería o podía entrar al agua, así que sin mayor problema se acercó a decirles que él las ayudaría. La situación llamó la atención de Paola, que miraba con recelo a las chicas que le sonreían a su ex novio. Entonces el muchacho, para tener ropa seca con qué volver, se quitó la camiseta y se zambulló en el agua, yendo a traer el balón perdido. Al salir del agua más de una se quedó boquiabierta, a punto de babear, sino babeando, incluyendo a la chica del pareo azul que se puso más roja de lo que estaba debido al calor del lugar. Ken se acomodó el cabello mojado y salió de lo más tranquilo del agua, mientras las chicas daban grititos de emoción al verlo. Y es que Paola recién había recordado que el chico se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio, así que tenía un torso bien formado, lo que sumado a su elevada estatura era un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Aquí tienen –dijo Ken simplemente, entregándoles el balón y yendo a buscar una toalla

-¿Estás ocupado? ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotras? –ofreció una de ellas sonriendo coquetamente

-No gracias, estoy con mis amigos –alegó él incómodo

-Anda, no digas que no –pidió la otra, agarrándolo del brazo, mientras Paola intentaba ignorar aquella escena- ¿O es que nos tienes miedo? –bromeó

-Je, claro que no –respondió Ken sonriendo ante la ocurrencia

-Entonces vamos –insistió la chica, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

-Esto es ridículo, no tengo por qué quedarme a ver esto –musitó Paola sintiéndose dolida, poniéndose de pie decidida a irse

-Esto está muy mal –escuchó Becky comentar a Kazuki, y volteó a ver a qué se refería

Entonces vio a Ken con aquellas chicas, lo que la indignó muchísimo, ¿no se suponía que quería acercarse a Paola?

-Pero qué está haciendo hablando con esas chicas, si justo ahora Paola está sola –dijo Takeshi confundido

-Ay Dios, que Paola se ponga celosa será contraproducente –se lamentó Kazuki, y Ayumi lo miró preocupada

De pronto Ken miró hacia donde estaba Paola y la vio caminar en sentido contrario, lo que le causó un dolor agudo en el pecho. Quiso desembarazarse de aquellas dos chicas, pero ellas no cedían, es más, se ponían más melosas, al punto que ambas lo tenían del brazo y querían jalarlo para llevarlo con ellas. Cuando Mamoru volvió vio que Paola no estaba sentada ya en donde la había dejado, y en su lugar se estaba marchando. Luego vio hacia donde Ken estaba con aquellas dos chicas y entendió la razón.

-¿A dónde vas sin mí? –preguntó Mamoru, dándole alcance a su amiga

-Iré a buscar a Kisugi y Taki –inventó Paola evitando mirarlo

-Mírame –le pidió su amigo, poniéndose frente a ella

-No –se negó ella, torciendo aún más el cuello hacia un lado

-Mírame –insistió Mamoru, girando suavemente con sus dedos la cabeza de la chica, y notando que estaba por llorar- ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿no le pediste tú misma terminar su relación?

-Esto no es fácil, Mamoru, por eso no quería venir –admitió Paola con tristeza- Y lo peor es que no importa lo molesta que me sienta, ahora simplemente tengo que limitarme a desviar la mirada y quedarme callada, porque no tengo derecho a reclamar

-Qué quieres reclamar, ¿que coquetee con otras mujeres? –inquirió Mamoru con paciencia

Paola no dijo nada, se sentía muy molesta como para poder encontrar un argumento válido que no la hiciera sonar como lo que estaba, celosa.

-¿Y a él le importaría demasiado que tú coquetees con otro? –preguntó Mamoru sonriendo seductoramente

-¿Cómo? –dijo Paola extrañada

-¿Crees que a él le importe? –insistió el chico, acercando más su rostro al de ella

-No creo que le importe –admitió ella dolida, y su amigo se limitó a tomarla del rostro y darle un largo beso en la mejilla

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es una OC creada por mí, Tsuki_W. Becky (Rebeca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por Becky_Sawada._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


End file.
